Another Vampire Story With Slash And All That Jazz
by AbnormallyWeirdPerson
Summary: Sora and Axel are vampires. Roxas and Riku are two kids walking around at night. What happens when the vampires are forced to save the humans' lives? And, more importantly, what happens after? [SR AR LC ZD]
1. its either hunger or PMS

**Disclaimer:** i don't own Kingdom Hearts (1 or 2). if i did (spoiler!) Sora would've grabbed Riku's ass at the end of the game when he was helping him walk and they would've made out in the Realm of Darkness.

**Pairings:** Sora/Riku, Axel/Roxas, and eventual Leon/Cloud. any other pairings are still to be decided.

there is some OOCness (Sora will seem very different in this first chapter, but he'll seem more himself later in the story as will Riku and possibly several other characters)

ok, um...for those of you reading my Melodic Hearts story, i'm suffering some writer's block for it right now, so it'll be a while before i manage to get anything up, sorry! and this story made me write it though i'm warning you now that i don't know how long it'll take for me to update it.

still, hope you enjoy it anyway :)

* * *

It was dark in Twilight Town. Then again, things were always dark at night. Especially in Twilight Town. Even the moonlight and bright neon signs seemed to emit some sort of shadow upon the town. 

In the back alley, a figure took advantage of this darkness as he licked his lips–making sure to get every drop of blood from them. A girl lay at his feet–uncared for by said figure or anyone else. Not that anyone else was around.

"Just one more," he muttered to himself before leaping up onto a nearby roof and vanishing into the night.

-

"So, what'd ya think? Isn't it great?" a blonde boy asked his companion eagerly as they walked calmly through the empty streets.

"I guess . . ." the other boy replied, brushing his silver bangs out of his eyes.

The blonde sighed. "Ya know, you didn't have to come if you didn't want to. Just because I asked you to go to Club Disney with me didn't mean you had to say yes. It's not like I would've made you come."

"Sorry, Roxas . . . I guess clubbing just isn't my thing . . ."

"So what _is_ your thing, Riku?"

"I dunno . . ." Riku said absently. He'd tried a ton of things that summer, yet none of them really made him enthusiastic to do it again. There just wasn't really anything that he'd enjoyed doing any time of day. He just couldn't find a hobby.

Roxas would know. He'd tried taking Riku clubbing, horseback-riding, skating, even made him take a fighting class. But none of it mattered to Riku. It almost seemed as if Riku wasn't really there. As if some part of him was missing, and once it came back into his life he'd start _enjoying_ things again.

Roxas just sighed again. He knew he'd find Riku's thing sometime. He'd promised himself at the end of the school year that this summer would be the one when he'd find out just what it was Riku liked to do. Riku had agreed to try it, but they hadn't come up with anything so far. And it hadn't helped that he'd bet Hayner and Pence five gallons of ice cream each that he could do it. And that was a lot of ice cream.

-

"Hmph . . . just where is everyone tonight anyway?" the previously mentioned figure asked himself. He'd been wandering along aimlessly through the deserted streets. Running a hand through his chocolate locks, he wondered if he'd have to go to bed hungry that night. It'd happened before. Not very often, but it had still occurred.

"Still, you have to admit that they had a pretty good DJ," a voice said before a body followed it around the bend of the road.

The two boys continued down the street as the figure slipped back into the shadows.

_Finally! 'Bout time someone showed up! Wait . . . there's two of them! Agh . . . and I can only take one . . . How to separate them . . ._ It was then that he actually began to examine his prey.

The one on the left–also the one talking nonstop–was a blonde boy with spiky hair and–he noticed–blue eyes. Much like his own.

The second one, however, was stunning with his silver hair and clear, pale skin that appeared to reflect the moon's brilliance. Simply put he was beautiful.

It was then that he knew that the silver-haired boy's blood would be sweetest. It just called to him. That boy's blood would fulfill him–satisfy him. There was nothing else to it.

"So Sora, reached your quota yet?" a young man asked behind him, startling Sora.

The man's hair was a fiery red mane that he usually hid in the black hood of his coat. And his eyes were emerald green, reminding Sora very much of a cat's. They both wore black trench coats with a silver chain along hood as did the others in their group. All black, for that made it much easier to hide in the shadows.

"What's it to you, Axel?" Sora spat at his friend. Usually the pair got along very well. But Sora was hungry. And nobody liked Sora when he was hungry.

Axel chuckled. "It's just that I'm one short and there are two humans right over there. But I'm only allowed one, so I wanted to know if you'd take the other," the redhead proposed.

Sora smirked. "Sure, but I get Silver-Hair."

"Fine, fine . . . I was gonna go after Blondie anyway," Axel submitted.

The duo remained in the shadows as they thought of a way to divide the two, but they were soon forced out of hiding as an unexpectedforce came into play.

-

"So, wanna spend the night at my house tonight? We could watch a movie or something," suggested Roxas.

Riku shrugged. "Sure." It wasn't as if he had anything better to do. His parents were sure to be asleep by now anyway.

"Well well well . . . what do we have here? Two humans all on their lonesome?" a strange voice called from up the street. But the voice was no longer strange as it's owner came into view.

The owner was a large man with thick black hair. He had a double-chin and had little ears that perked off the sides of his head.

"Who are you?" Roxas asked defensively as both he and Riku halted in their tracks.

"That's none of your business, but . . ." the stranger trailed off as he advanced upon the teenage boys. " . . . I'm sure your parents will want to know, seeing as I'm their kids' murderer."

The stranger grinned sickly. He was now only a few feet away from the boys. Three feet. Two.

Both boys were frozen, but out of fear or something else one couldn't tell.

Soon, the stranger's thick hands grasped Riku's shirt collar and pulled him close as Riku's face twisted away in disgust.

"Oomph!"

"Dammit! No damn Heartless is gonna steal what's mine! Especially you, Pete!" Sora yelled, having successfully sent a flying kick into the stranger's–Pete's–jaw.

"Why you . . . !" Pete cried, lunging at Sora.

"Shit," Sora muttered before becoming totally engrossed in a fistfight with Pete.

"Why don't you boys come with me, eh?" Axel suggested, attempting to lead the boys away from the fight.

But Riku was too intent watching the brunet clobber the . . . what was it? Heartless? Pete? Axel's words were too far away . . .

"Riku!" Roxas shouted–breaking the boy's trance.

"Huh?"

"Bastard! Let go of me! Put me down, dammit!" Roxas ranted at the redhead who had decided to carry Roxas away since both of them seemed glued to the spot and it would be much too awkward to carry both of them. So Axel went for the blonde since he'd originally agreed with Sora that the spiky-haired boy would be his. It wasn't like it was Axel's fault if Sora was too busy fighting with Pete to nab Riku.

But damn, Blondie could hit hard. Axel winced at the blows. His back was going to be painted with bruises in the morning. _Is this human really worth it?_ Axel asked himself, but before his mind had finished saying the question he knew the answer was yes. He'd known the answer was yes ever since he first laid eyes on the boy. And, to be honest, that scared the living hell out of him.

Sighing, the fiery redhead set the uncooperative boy down in front of him–his hands still latching onto the boy's arms.

"Let go! What do you want from me, huh! Are you a murderer? Rapist? Robber?" the boy fired.

"Does it matter?" Axel answered quietly.

Roxas just gave him a look that clearly said "What? Are you stupid?"

_Damn, he looks hot . . . _Axel thought as he admired the teenager's physical appearance. His hair was blonde and in unnumerable spikes while his blue eyes . . . Wow, those eyes were bluer than Sora's to Axel, and that was saying something.

Even Axel soon realized he couldn't resist the human's allure as his body acted on its own. A.K.A. kissing the poor boy while his hands ran over his torso–teasing the edges of his shirt.

_What the fuck is this guy doing to me! _Roxas thought wildly. His thoughts ran through a number of the possibilities of what was going on–the best explanation being that this freak, whoever he was, was some sort of rapist/molester/pervert.

But then . . . why did . . . whatever this guy was doing . . . feel so _good_? So . . . oddly _right_?

_And what the hell is wrong with me?_ Roxas wondered–his last complete thought formed before sliding into an oblivion.

-

"Don'chu run away from me!" Sora yelled at Pete's retreating figure. Wait . . . no, he wasn't retreating. He was going for Riku!

_Dammit! That's mine!_ The brunet thought anxiously. Without another thought, he jumped Pete and hit that one spot on the back of your neck that made you fall unconscious.

Riku stared at Sora wide-eyed. His savior had spiky brown hair that looked as if it'd never been combed which gave a shadow over his eyes. But not even his bangs could hide those brilliant blue eyes. He wore all black–making it difficult for Riku to fully see him in the dark.

"You . . . you saved my life . . ." he said in awe, not noticing how stupid it sounded.

At this Sora smirked. Yeah, Sora might've saved the kid's life, but only to take it for his own.

Suddenly, the boy's knees gave way. Instinctively, Sora reached out and caught him in his arms.

_Wow . . . his **eyes** . . ._ Sora thought as he gazed at the silver-haired boy's gorgeous sea green eyes. Riku, in return, looked up at Sora's own blue ones that seemed like they could pierce any darkness.

Soon, Riku's eyes flickered as he was overcome by drowsiness.

But before he could fall into a sound sleep, Sora kissed his forehead, saying softly, "You're mine . . ."

-

"Sora! Dawn!" Axel shouted warningly. He had to leave the boy who had collapsed on the cobbled streets there. There just wasn't any time.

"Shit," Sora cursed under his breath. He was still hungry, dammit!

_Now what to do with him . . ._ He wondered, looking at the boy he held in his arms. There was no time to drain him, so he'd just have to set him down for another day.

Swiftly placing him on a nearby bench, Sora hurried to depart. Curfew would be upon them soon, and it wasn't a smart idea to stay past curfew. The punishment for that was always changing, and Sora wasn't particularly interested in what the Queen would have in store for their punishment this time.

"Sora! Hurry up!" Axel called.

"Yeah yeah! I'm comin'!" the brunet yelled back in response.

"Good," Axel replied. With that the two stepped into a spot of darkness, and didn't come back out.

-

"Riku . . . Riku . . . come on, man . . ." Roxas urged his friend while shaking his shoulder. "We gotta get outta here. Listen, if we don't get home soon my parents are gonna be _so_ P-O-ed–"

"Alright alright, I get it," Riku yawned.

"Good, let's go," his friend replied, offering his hand to help him up. Riku took it, and was glad he did. He felt so weak, but he didn't know why. His legs were still shaking as he stood up.

"Hey, what happened to those guys?" Riku asked as they headed down the street.

"What guys? Oh, those guys in black?"

"Yeah."

"I dunno. Last thing I remember is that redheaded guy carryin' me away from you while I was poundin' his back and you were . . . actually, I don't remember what was goin' on with you. What do you remember?" Roxas asked–switching the spotlight to his companion. He wasn't too willing to tell Riku that the redhead had started _doing_ things to him. Though what things he couldn't be too sure of. His memories were jumbled up in some mess that no one could've cleared.

"We were walking, then this guy came up to us talking really weird. Then he got kicked by this other guy clad in black, so they started fighting and yelling something like 'dammit! Mine!' And the redheaded guy started carrying you away and then . . . I think I fainted," recalled Riku–equally unwilling to share his what-one-might-call-intimate moment with the brunet.

"Hey, do you suppose we got wasted?" suggested the blonde.

Riku just shook his head. "Nah, there were a ton of kids younger than us there so I doubt there was any alcohol."

"True, but what if that one guy–Goofy?–spiked our drinks?"

"Doubt it . . . if anyone had their drinks spiked it was him, and he was way too intoxicated to even try to spike ours'."

"But if he was intoxicated that means there was alcohol there," Roxas pointed out.

"I dunno . . . maybe . . ." Riku mumbled. Nothing made sense last night after they left Club Disney. It was all a blur.

They were just walking to Roxas's house when everything went weird on them. Three weird guys showed up. One of which the two boys were certain meant them harm. The other two . . . the brunet had helped Riku, but the redhead might've hurt Roxas. Roxas still wasn't sure if the redhead was good or bad, and Riku couldn't help him decide seeing as he'd been too involved with the brunet.

It was all just one confusing mess.

. . . Which both boys agreed to ignore as soon as they reached Roxas's house by watching "The Emperor's New Groove" and crashing on the couch during a card game of Spoons.

-

_grumblerumblemumble_

"Goddammit! I'm _starving_!" Sora wailed in his room.

"Shut up, Sora! We heard you the first time three hours ago!" several people chorused from beyond his locked door.

"That doesn't change the fact that I'm fucking _ravenous_," Sora mumbled into his pillow.

His room was small–if it could be called a room. Sora preferred the term 'cell.' There was a bed, a dresser, a desk, a chair, and . . . that was it for furniture in the cell. Actually, there was a closet, too. Of course, Sora's coat was the only thing that could fit in it besides a number of other smaller items including his boots and a short stack of books that he'd never bothered to read.

"Can I come in?" a voice asked, knocking on the door.

"Do you have food?"

"No."

"Then no."

"You know, Sora," the voice said as the door creaked open. "It's not as if you have a choice anyway seeing as I'm the one with the key."

A young man with long brown hair stepped inside and shut the door behind him.

Sora scowled at the intruder. "Can't I get any privacy here?"

"Not really," the man replied, sitting next to him on the bed.

Sora turned away. "What do you want, Leon?"

"The Queen wants to know if anything happened last night."

"Yeah, that damn Pete from the Heartless nearly stole my prey! And since I had to fight him for it, I lost my prey and now I'm starving!"

"The human escaped?"

"Yeah! And its all that fucking Pete's fault!"

"Did any other humans see you?"

"Um . . . I dunno . . . you'd have to ask Axel because there were two humans and I dunno what happened to the one that he went after . . ."

"Thanks, Sora, the Queen will appreciate your patriotism," Leon said calmly before getting up to leave.

"Wait, is that all I am to you now? A source of information for your stupid Queen?"

"Shut up, _brother_, she's your Queen, too," Leon hissed.

"Like I care! That bitch can kiss my ass!"

"Listen, I'm doing this because that same 'bitch' has spies everywhere and it's best to know what's going on without getting caught! Get it? Got it? Good. I'll see you later. And Sora?"

"What?" Sora asked rudely.

"Axel was right. When you're hungry it _is _like you're suffering PMS. Maybe you should get a gender check or something."

"Fuck you!" Sora shouted, sticking his tongue out at the brunet before said brunet left the room.

_Damn Leon . . . Argh! I'm just gonna go to sleep!_ Sora thought sourly before covering himself with his blankets and drifting away into a–hopefully–peaceful slumber.

-

Down the corridor, Axel was also receiving never-ending complaints from his own stomach. Unlike Sora, however, he managed to contain his frustration and not flip off everyone who came near him.

_Ugh . . . I'm starving . . . maybe if I plug my ears my stomach won't be so loud . . . nah, that's dumb . . . _Axel thought with growing contempt for that stupid Heartless Pete that had gotten in the way and messed everything up.

_Then again, would I have been able to bite the boy anyway? Aw, what am I asking myself? Of course I would've! . . . Wouldn't I? . . . Why wouldn't I've bitten him? Hmm . . . so this is what hunger does to your thoughts . . . maybe this is why Sora is always in such a pissy mood when he's hungry . . ._ Axel mused. Unlike Sora, Axel had rarely, if at all, come home hungry. The last time he came back hungry was so long ago he couldn't even remember what it was like.

Of course, Sora also usually came back well-fed, but there were occasions when he'd come back starving (just like last night). Axel, along with everyone else, was thankful of the rareness of those occasions. But when they happened, they happened with a vengeance.

The wrath of a hungry Sora was not to be trifled with.

Absently, Axel took out his lighter and began flicking it. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

so... reviews? please? i'll hand out Vampire Sora plushies to everyone who reviews, and who doesn't want a Vampire Sora plushie? c'mon, they're adorable 

oh! and before i forget, (in case its too hard to tell in the story) Pete isn't actually a heartless like in the game. its just the name of the group of vampires he's with. you'll find out the name of Sora's and Axel's group later


	2. omigod, its that guy!

wow! thank you guys SO much for the great reviews! i'm glad people like Sora (instead of Riku!) as the vampire. i got inspired while in Halloween Town. aren't Sora's eyes beautiful in Halloween Town? they stand out really well and its just so pretty...

and i tried using the reply review thingy but i havea feeling i did it wrong, SO! i will just reply to the reviews now. lot simpler. but if i ever do figure out how to work the reply review thingy that is how i'll reply to all ur guys's WONDERFUL reviews. guys, this chapter is longer just for you since you were BEAUTIFUL people and reviewed after the FIRST chapter! seriously, you guys make me so, so happy...

**Anon:** i'm glad you like the Disney character(s?) in the story! i was gettin tired of all the bad guys with silver hair (don't get me wrong, they're good villains, but you need something new after a while...) and you liked how the two fainted? that is good. very good. because they will end up doing that more than once (that isn't too much of a spoiler is it?) you'll find out why soon enough.

**Sad Faced Neko:** heh heh... glad you like Leon's humor. all brothers have to be evil to the other at some point, right?

**TomiSama04:** -squeals- they're my 3 fav pairings too! and you're right, Riku seems vampire-ish to me too. which is exactly why Sora is it in this story! (i have such good reasons XD)

**midori tsuki:** really? you like the title? that's good cuz i really couldn't think of anything else _at all_... so yeah, thanks so much!

**angel yuripa:** yes! Sora with hunger-PMS! -giggles- isn't he just an adorable little uke? gettin all pissed at everyone... Riku should calm him down... XD (gah! bad mind! bad!)

**chocolate lover:** i'm going to assume you read the date wrong cuz i just put this on here on Sunday OO that's not all that long ago... but here's your vampire Sora plushie! heehee... isn't he adorable?

**BlueFlamesRedTears91:** glad you like it! thanks so much for reviewin! here's the update you wanted )

**meamz:** thank you so much! i'm happy now...

**lovercentralwok:** here's the next chappie thanks for you support!

**kimmy:** yay! people love it! -throws confetti- thank you!

**Vampire Riku:** you didn't get your plushie? here's one! adorable little vampire Sora... and i like vampire fics too. vampires are awesomeness...

whew! got all those done. now, on with the chapter!

* * *

"I'm home!" Riku announced, taking off his shoes at the doorway. 

"Welcome back, honey! There's some macaroni in the cupboard if you're hungry!" his mom called from somewhere in the house.

"Thanks, Mom," he replied nonchalantly.

Riku, however, not being hungry went down to his room in the basement. It was a nice basement though. One with carpet and good lighting and not as many bugs as one would think.

Dumping his stuff on the floor, Riku sat down on his bed and thought. While thinking, his eyes moved across the room, examining how neat and orderly all his things were–especially for a teenager.

He had several Christian rock band posters on his wall–Casting Crowns, Newsboys, and Audio Adrenaline to name a few. His family was very involved in the church, and they made sure Riku was, too. Not that Riku minded. If he had nothing better to do, he really couldn't care if they sent him off to some summer church camp or not.

Riku was an active participant in his church's youth group and often helped the pastor with confirmation classes. Not because he particularly cared; just because he had nothing else useful to do. And Riku liked being useful. It made him feel as if he was actually doing something instead of moping around like a living lump of flesh waiting to die and see what happened next.

But as Riku looked around his room, he didn't really see any of it. His mind was too focused on other things.

_Who was that guy who saved me? And what'd he mean by "you're mine"? And why'd I just pass out like that? And what really happened to Roxas? I really doubt he told me everything . . . but who was that redhead? And the guy who was attacking us in the first place–who was he? Who were any of them? And why . . . why'd they do . . . what they did? It just doesn't make any sense . . ._

After a while, the silver-headed boy realized that thinking about it was just confusing him even more. Luckily, it was then that his mom called down to ask if he'd eaten supper. When he said no, she forced him to go upstairs and eat–or else.

What the 'or else' was, no one knew, but neither did anyone want to.

Sighing, the teen headed up to the kitchen to find his parents indulging in macaroni. Unenthusiastically, he joined them. He wasn't really hungry, but neither of his parents seemed to notice.

Eventually, Riku just said, "I'm gonna go take a walk, be back later," as he got up from the table and went to find his shoes.

"Be careful, dear!" his mom said before he shut the door behind him–a brisk wind blowing in his face as he set off. Where he was walking he didn't really know, but he didn't think it really mattered.

-

Sora waited eagerly for his name to be called. As soon as it was, he'd be allowed to leave. And then he could eat! He'd been suffering massive hunger pains all day and everyone couldn't wait for them to be satisfied.

He'd flipped people off a total of 347 times. Cussed at people 5,938 times. Stuck his tongue out 120 times. And successfully managed to make everyone just as miserable as he was.

A hungry Sora is never a good thing.

"The following people may now leave: Leon, Axel, Sor–" the announcer was cut off abruptly by an impossibly loud "YES!" from Sora as the brunet left the building–his redheaded friend close behind him.

-

Leaping across the familiar rooftops skillfully, Axel had reached his quota with considerable ease. Apparently there was a party that a ton of people had gone to, and many of them were stupid enough to leave alone.

_Now I'm bored . . . hmm . . . wonder if Sora's reached his quota yet? God, he better have . . . I refuse to go near him if he's still hungry when we–is that Leon?_ Axel's thoughts were interrupted as he spotted a brown-haired figure hurrying down the street.

It couldn't have been Sora. This man's hair was shoulder-length and nowhere near as spiky as his friend's. Plus, Axel didn't know anyone else that could wear tight leather pants like _that_. Not that he looked! It being Leon, it was kinda hard not to. The guy just stood out screaming "Look at my ass!" without actually saying anything.

. . . Or maybe it was just the fact that Axel was completely gay unlike most of his friends who were just bi.

Either way, Axel was bored and decided to follow him. And he swore it had _nothing_ to do with the way that fine ass was sauntering away.

Leon made several sharp turns that really made Axel work at not being spotted. Like Sora, Leon had a temper. Ah, the family resemblance. Of course, both of them would kill Axel if he ever told them that.

Finally, the brunet stepped into a small apartment building. _Crap, how am I supposed to follow him in there?_ The fiery redhead wondered before realizing that the building was so small that he could simply guess by peering through the windows and seeing where he ended up.

_Well this is surprising . . . _Axel thought as he saw just where Leon had gone.

-

"Roxas! I'm goin' now! See ya in a few hours!" his brother called from the doorway.

"Got it, Cloud! Have fun with your boyfriend!" Roxas replied from the living room.

Cloud smirked. "Duh, I'm leaving the door open, 'kay?"

"Sure, see ya."

"Bye," Cloud said before shutting the door behind him.

Roxas waited a few seconds before sighing, "Finally, took him long enough to get his ass out the door."

"No kidding." Roxas jumped.

"Who said that?" the blonde demanded.

"I did," the voice drawled out. "You know, the guy who's outside your window? Ringing any bells?"

Roxas turned to the window. Sure enough, there was someone leaning on the window sill from outside.

_He looks familiar somehow . . ._ Roxas thought, his face scrunching up in confusion. The guy had fiery red hair and emerald eyes. _Those eyes . . ._ The blonde's eyes widened as he suddenly remembered this man. Everything about that night came rushing back all over again.

"What do you want?" he asked, his voice a little shaky.

"To talk," the man stated.

"Really? That didn't seem to be what you wanted last time," Roxas said, suspicion practically dripping off him.

"We can do that, too, if you want."

"No! What are you doing here anyway? Are you some sort of stalker?"

"No, I just saw my friend come in here while I was wandering around and got curious."

"You know Leon?"

"Yeah, he's my best friend's older brother. Got it memorized?" he teased. He couldn't help it. The blonde just looked so cute right now with his little face all scrunched up in some weird expression.

"Leon never said he had a brother . . ." Roxas muttered, more to himself than the strange man outside his window.

"Hey, you said you were friends with Leon?" Roxas asked.

The redhead nodded.

"Ok . . . um . . . did you want to come in?" Roxas wondered uncomfortably. Any friend of Leon was a friend of his. Roxas trusted Leon to have good friends. Leon was simply too proud to hang around with losers, so this guy couldn't be that bad. Right?

"Sure," the redhead said, startled by the sudden invitation, but accepting it nonetheless.

Soon the two were sitting on the couch comfortably. Well, it was actually kinda awkward for both of them, but the cushions were comfortable.

"So what's your name, anyway?" Roxas asked.

"Axel, you?"

"Roxas."

"So Roxas, where're your parents?" Axel asked. For some reason it was the first question to pop into his head.

"Oh, they both work late during summer so that they can get hours off for the rest of the year in case some emergency pops up," he answered.

"Can I ask you something?" Roxas asked suddenly.

Axel raised his eyebrows, but simply said, "Shoot."

"Why'd you do . . . what you did . . . to me. You know, the other night?"

Axel was silent for a moment before saying, "I couldn't help myself."

Roxas looked at him funny, but Axel just shrugged his shoulders. It was the truth.

"Ok . . . um . . . another question: what were you and those two other guys doing?"

"Well, we were eating. 'Course, Sora didn't get enough so he was starving all day today, and he wouldn't let us forget it either."

"Sora . . . ?"

"Yeah, the kid who did the flying kick."

"So he was the one who saved Riku."

"Hmm?"

"My friend, the silver-haired guy. Sora saved him."

Axel nearly snorted. Maybe it had looked like Sora had saved this Riku kid, but he knew Sora hadn't given a crap about the kid. He was just hungry. Plus, he hated Pete.

"What's so funny?" Roxas asked, slightly offended.

"It's just . . . nevermind . . . Hey, mind if I ask how you know Leon?"

"Leon? He's my brother's boyfriend."

"You're kidding! Leon? That's rich!" Axel cried, almost doubling over in laughter.

"Why's that so funny? You got something against gays?" Roxas asked. This time, he was offended. His brother was gay, and he would stick by him no matter what. Besides, with what Axel did to him, wasn't he gay, too?

"No, that's not what I meant. Just . . . nevermind, you wouldn't understand."

"Why not? I'm not a little kid, you know!"

"I never said you were!"

"Well you're sure actin' like it! I let you in my house and you're still not tellin' me anything!"

"Hey! I told you my name _and_ how I know Leon! That's something, kid!"

"I told you I'm _not_ a kid!" Roxas said, pouting.

Axel smirked and said, "I know. That's why I can do _this_." Before Roxas could protest, Axel placed a chaste kiss on the young boy's lips.

"Wha—?" Roxas was cut off as the redhead put his finger on the boy's mouth. Axel jumped in shock as said finger was bitten. The blonde grinned mischievously as Axel stared at him.

"That hurt."

"Good, now get out."

The redhead looked at Roxas, that was unexpected . . .

"Fine, but you have to promise me something," Axel negotiated.

Roxas eyed the redhead suspiciously. "What?"

"That I'm the only vampire that'll ever get to touch you," Axel said.

"What?"

"I'm a vampire, and so are Leon and Sora along with a bunch of others. But . . . I'm the only one that gets to touch you."

"What? How could Leon be a vampire? How can _you_ be a vampire? Vampires don't exist!"

Axel gave a crestfallen smile before replying, "Then I guess this is all a dream . . ."

"Wha . . . ?" but Axel had already left.

Roxas stood still for a moment.

"What the hell . . . ?" he muttered to himself.

-

Riku shivered as goose bumps trailed up his arms. He should've grabbed a jacket. The weatherman _said_ they were getting a cold front.

Not that the weatherman was usually right.

Sighing, Riku began rubbing his arms for warmth and checked out his surroundings. He'd been walking absentmindedly, not noticing where he was going.

In other words, he had no idea where his feet had taken him.

Suddenly, he remembered. He remembered where he was. He remembered that bench and that sign and that wall and even the cobbled street began to look familiar.

He had come to the spot where he'd met that guy before when he was walking around with Roxas. The exact spot where that guy saved him from that other guy.

_Wow, don't I have creative names for them . . . 'that guy' and 'that other guy' . . ._ Riku thought sarcastically.

Bored, the silver-haired teen sat down on a nearby bench. His mind wandered–switching topics as many times as women changed their minds.

Soon, he was engulfed in his thoughts. He didn't see anything as his mind was clouding his eyes.

Which made it all the more startling when he heard a close voice whisper "Boo!"

"Gah!" Riku cried, nearly jumping off the bench. "Who . . . wha . . . ?"

Riku just stared at the person who'd scared him in shock. It was 'that guy'!

-

Sora couldn't help it anymore. He began laughing hysterically.

Here he'd been walking along, full and happy. In fact, he'd even been humming to himself when he saw the silver-haired kid from last night.

Unable to control himself, he came up and scared the crap out of the kid. The kid's face was priceless!

The kid had been just sitting there, lost in thought. And then bang! His face was flushed, his hair slightly mussed, and he was breathing unevenly. Actually, it kind of looked like he'd just been doing . . . _that_ . . . Which just made the whole scene even funnier to the young vampire.

"Who are you?" Riku asked, finding his voice in front of the beautiful stranger-yet-not.

_Wait a second . . . he's shorter than me by a few inches!_ Riku thought, noticing the person's height for the first time.

"Your worst nightmare," Sora said, a mischievous glint in his eyes as he grinned. At the kid's alarmed expression, he chuckled, saying, "Calm down! I'm kidding! My name's Sora, you?"

"Riku, um . . . why'd you scare me like that?"

Sora shrugged. "Felt like it," he answered honestly.

"Why?"

"I'm in a good mood," Sora replied.

"Ok, can I ask you a question or two?"

"Sure, doesn't mean I'll answer, but go ahead. Ask me." Geez, this Riku kid had a lot of questions.

Suddenly, Riku wasn't sure which question to pick, he had so many. Blurting out the first thing that came to his mind, he asked, "Why'd you save me the other night? And who was that guy with you that carried Roxas away? And who was the guy you saved me from?"

Ok, so that was a few more questions than he'd intended to come out. But he was going to end up asking them sometime anyway.

"Well . . . I saved you cause I was hungry, and who's Roxas?"

"Roxas–my friend, he's blonde, has blue eyes . . ."

"Oh yeah, him–Axel took him. And I saved you from Pete because he's a dumbass that's gotten in my way one time too many."

"Getting in your way of what?"

"Just stuff–he's in a rival group of my group."

"What're the groups called? And what are they for?"

"I'm in Organization XIII and he's in Heartless."

"Why thirteen?"

"Lucky number, and you ask a lot of questions for a human, you know that?" Sora wondered. This human–Riku–was so curious.

"What do you mean 'for a human'?" Riku asked, bewildered.

"Well, what do you think I mean?"

"You mean . . . you're not human . . .?" Sora nodded. "Then . . . what are you . . . ?"

"Vampire, what else? Axel and Pete are one, too, and so's my brother," Sora said simply.

He didn't know why he'd told Riku all that. For some reason he . . . _trusted_ this human . . . _Weird,_ the brunet thought. _But it can't hurt, right? He's just **one young **human, and adults don't listen to their children all that much._

"Any other questions that require my attention? Or do you have . . . _other_ needs?" Sora asked, walking his finger up Riku's shoulder. He smirked at Riku's shocked expression.

"You sound like a whore when you say that," Riku said, a mix between disgusted and disturbed.

"Do not," Sora argued, pouting.

Abruptly, Riku's view of the vampire changed. Before he thought Sora was beautiful, and now that he was pouting Riku thought he looked . . . _really_ cute . . . How could someone change their appearance so easily?

"So whatcha doin' out at this time of night, Riku? It's dangerous–especially for beautiful boys like you," Sora . . . purred?

Riku, however, was surprised. Had he just been called beautiful? And by Sora, who, in Riku's opinion, was way more attractive than he could ever be?

"Sora, this is _Twilight Town_. Since when has anything dangerous ever happened here?" Riku asked, deciding to brush away the compliment.

"Since people like me came here," replied the brunet. Suddenly, Sora was very close to Riku. Very close. Riku shuddered as the vampire leaned in and grazed the boy's collarbone with his fangs.

Sora smirked. He liked having this power over the human. The power to make him shudder and, Sora hoped, other . . . _reactions_ . . . Yes, in fact, Sora thought he might just lay off on biting the human for a while. Just a little while, for he was having far too much fun teasing the human boy. Besides, he'd already reached his quota tonight.

"W-will you s-stop that?" Riku stuttered.

_He doesn't mean it_, thought Sora, but he obliged anyway.

Riku let out a small breath of relief. It wasn't that he didn't _like_ Sora being that close, it was just . . . things . . . Like, Sora was a vampire, so was Riku mingling with a messenger of the Devil? Would he go to hell? If possible, now even more questions appeared in Riku's head.

"Shit, curfew," Sora muttered under his breath.

"What? You have a curfew?" Riku asked, surprised and amused at the same time. Who knew that _vampires_ would have to worry about things like curfews?

"Yeah, unfortunately."

Riku's expression saddened. He had been wanting to talk more to Sora, but if he had to leave they might not meet again like this. And then he'd never know _anything_. Riku wouldn't allow that because he was curious, and he _needed_ to know.

But then an idea flitted across his mind. Riku blinked. Yes, that could work. He could introduce Sora to his friends _and_ get to learn more at the same time.

"Wait, before you go . . ." Riku began. _Er . . . how to word this . . ._ "Um . . . I was wondering if you wanted to come to my church's youth group retreat? It's just a few miles away at a camp."

_A church camp? Hello-o! I'm a vampire here!_ Sora thought before switching to _Then again, it might not be that bad. It's not like they can **force** me to do any of their religious crap. And I'll get to be with Riku . . ._ He didn't know why, but the thought of being with Riku pleased him to no end.

"Sure, when're you leaving for it?"

"Tomorrow at seven."

"In the morning?"

Riku shook his head. "No, in the evening. We're meeting at the First United Methodist Church parking lot, ok?"

"Got it, I'll be there," Sora said, grinning. Riku smiled, relieved that the brunet would be with him.

"But um . . . I really _do_ gotta go, so I'll meetcha there!" Sora said before running back up the street. A few seconds later, Riku lost sight of him as the shadows swallowed him up.

_How does he do that? Just . . . disappear like that?_ Riku wondered before shaking his head once again and heading back home.

-

"This is suicide . . ." he muttered.

"That's why I'm here with you, Leon!" his companion said cheerfully behind him.

Leon glared back at the human with him. They had been crawling through the vents in Hollow Bastion for a while now, and Leon couldn't help but think that Cloud's idea had been inspired from a James Bond movie. And Leon _hated_ James Bond. It was too cheesy.

"Dammit, Cloud, I meant you _being_ here with me is suicide!" the vampire explained, irritated.

"Yeah, whatever, I've been using a sword for how many years and you _still_ don't–"

"Shh! I hear voices," Leon shushed. Cloud nodded as the two wordlessly hauled themselves to where they could hear the voices coherently.

"–ools! You've been looking for how long and you _still_ haven't found them all? You idiots!" a woman's voice raged.

"Pardon, Queen Maleficent, but we have been trying very hard! We've been checking all the cribs and cradles to be found and–"

"Cradles? Cradles! AHA HA Ha Ha ha ha ha!" Maleficent cackled.

Stupidly, her followers began laughing with her even though they didn't know what was so funny. But if Maleficent was laughing, surely they should laugh, too.

"Cradles? You IDIOTS!" she shrieked. "Get out of my sight! Now!"

After a lot of scuffling feet and scrambled protests, all the Queen's lackeys had emptied the room save for two–her crow and Pete.

"My Queen . . . what was it they were supposed to be lookin' for? You said a long time ago to check every cradle in the land for a baby with golden hair and rose-red lips," Pete asked.

"My Pet," she cooed to her crow. "And Pete, you two are the only ones I can trust. Find the teenage girl with hair as golden as the sun and lips as red as the reddest rose."

"You can count on me, Queen Maleficent," Pete saluted.

"My Queen?" a voice asked hesitantly as a door creaked open.

"What?" she snapped.

"There are three girls here to see you, my Queen."

"Bring them in," Maleficent ordered.

"Yes, my Queen," the servant said, bowing before leaving the room to get the guests.

-

Now, Cloud had been in the same position for a long time. And Cloud was one of those people who just _had_ to move. So when he was stuck in a vent with Leon with no room to move, he'd started off just twiddling his thumbs (literally). Then an hour went by. Then two.

Eventually, Cloud just couldn't take it anymore and snapped. Before he realized what he was doing, he'd reached down to his toes to stretch. Just to stretch. But with his body movement, a creak followed.

He mouthed, "Shit" before Leon twisted around and glowered at him.

"What was that?" a sharp voice questioned.

_Shit, that was Maleficent's voice_, Cloud thought, his eyes widening in panic.

Leon, realizing the urgency to _get out now_, gestured at Cloud frantically to _move_.

Cloud obeyed quickly–maybe a little too quickly as the vent let out another noise.

Some speculations were made on the other side, but neither non-Heartless was bothered by them anymore. They had to get out. And they had to get out _now_.

The guards had already noticed something was out of the ordinary; it wouldn't be long until they found out why _if the two blue-eyed wonders didn't get moving_! Some shouting only encouraged the two to hurry.

Eventually, they reached a venthole where they could exit to the outside and did so as fast as they could.

"Hey!" a voice yelled.

"Run," Leon said firmly. Cloud nodded as both of them fled the scene like fugitives running from the law.

Finally, they considered themselves at a safe distance in a cave on the outskirts of town. No one appeared to be trailing them. Panting for breath, they leaned against the cavern walls and each other for support.

"Cloud . . ."

"Yeah?"

"I'm never taking you on a mission with me again," Leon dead panned.

Cloud gaped at him. "What? But–"

"No 'but's, we nearly got caught back there, and I don't want to risk them catching you again. You have no idea how lucky we are that no one's followed us. Maleficent must be too occupied with her guests."

"Speaking of which, who do you think those girls were?" Cloud piped up. He'd have to argue about going on missions with Leon later. The brunet wasn't about to shift his opinion for a while.

"They were human, I could tell that much, but why they were there I haven't the faintest idea."

After a few minutes of silence, Cloud had to move.

"C'mon, we should get going," the blonde suggested. Leon nodded and stood up.

Putting his hand up near an area where shadows seemed to congregate, a black hole was spun into being. Tendrils of darkness twirled around the room in an eerie fashion.

Leon grasped Cloud's wrist and pulled him after him into the swirling darkness. A cold feeling washed over Cloud that even Leon's warmth couldn't keep away before he succumbed to the darkness.

* * *

so, in case anyone is wondering, Riku is Methodist because i'm a Methodist and i believe that its best to go by personal experiences if you can. besides, us Methodists are very tolerant of a lot of things so... -shrugs- and Casting Crowns really is an awesome band if you're into Christian rock (or if you're not Christian then just ignore me) 

and can anyone guess who Maleficent is looking for? it shouldn't be too hard to figure out...

and this time i will hand out... hmm... oh! a plushie of Roxas bandaging Axel's finger (from when he bit him)


	3. the alphabet game and dying flamingos

hey peoples, sorry for the wait (its been what? ... 2 weeks, i think? about? ...lemme alone, math ain't my strong point) anyway, this chapter is mostly focused on Sora and Riku, hope you don't mind (which you shouldn't cuz it says in the summary this is a Sora-Riku fic... ok so the summary also says its Axel-Roxas. and it is. just not as much in this chapter... agh, i'm rambling!)

**Disclaimer:** trust me, i don't own Kingdom Hearts (1 or 2). if i did... let's not go there... oh! and i also don't own the songs by Vanessa Carlton "White Houses" and "Halfa Week Before the Winter" and i didn't write all the lyrics of both songs in simply because when something happens, people pay more attention to that than the background music, so... yeah... all the lyrics won't be there. and i also don't own Mario Brothers or Bowser. nope. not all of us can be that lucky in life.

anywaysies, now to the reviewer responses:)

**Arika of the Demons:** that is a hilarious idea! it won't happen in this story cuz it'd have almost nothing to do with the plot, but funny nonetheless XD and no, the story won't turn ultra-religious. the plot just requires you to understand the basic concepts of holiness and demons pretty much... and it will have church activities going on simply cuz Riku happens to be a little Christian goody-goody, but the story won't have Christian morals really except that love triumphs over all in the end. ...was that a spoiler?

**inuchichi:** thanksies! hope you like this chappy

**chosen-one4:** thank you! and vampire-ish stuff is awesome, isn't it? glad to have your support

**Vampire Riku:** yes! aren't the plushies adorable? i'm happy you like them and this story thank you!

**varda101:** thanks! i'm really happy you like the story :)

**Divinehearts:** seriously? the only story with Sora as the vampire instead of Riku? YES! i am different! woo-hoo! (well, according to my friends i've been different for a while now... but i'm pretty sure this isn't what they meant) but wow... the only story with vampire Sora makes me feel special and kinda surprised (according to you anyway) and i guess, no problem making one of your fanfic dreams come true (i think its fun to have Sora evil instead of Riku... its just so much more fun for some reason... hurray for OOC-ness!)

**Child of the Dark Wood:** thanks! and of course you can have an Axel plushie. you reviewed, you deserve it.

**The Yaoi Pimpette:** thank you! well, i do have more chapters (this is one of them) hope you enjoy it!

**xcloudx:** i'm happy you like it! thanks yous!

**BlueFlamesRedTears91:** thanks! its ok that you're not that good with criticism, i know lots of people like that. as long as you try its fine :)glad you enjoy it

**Froline el-Vasper:** WOO-HOO! i've converted another one!... ok, so you're the first person i've converted, but still... and yeah, Cloud has emotion. i like Cloud with emotion. he's funnier that way and the next chapter is up (obviously) anyways, thank you so much!

**wing-sama:** heehee, i'm glad you like it. and i'll try to update as fast as i can, but... bleh... evil procrastination... i'll try. anyways, thank you!

* * *

"Yoo-hoo! Axel!" 

"Shit, stop following me, dammit!" Axel protested as Demyx tackled him. "Demyx . . . get . . . off . . . of me . . . _now _. . ."

Demyx shook his head. "Uh-uh! You have to listen to me sing! I've been working really hard on a song, but no one'll listen to me!"

"And for good reason," Axel muttered. Demyx wasn't exactly known for his music skills. Rather, he was famous for his lack of them.

"What was that!"

"Nothing, now get off me!"

"Why? What do you have to do besides listen to me anyway? Sora's not back yet and Leon is reporting to the Queen and Larxene is being a bitch and–"

"Demyx, that's nice gossip and all, but I really couldn't care less. I was just going to wait for Sora to get back since it's almost curfew and he should be getting back any time now. Happy?"

"No! You have to listen to me!" Demyx insisted. Then a dangerous twinkle glinted in his eye as an idea popped into his head. "I got it! I'll sing while you wait for Sora! It's perfect!"

Axel sighed. Why did Demyx have to be such a pain in the ass?

"Axel!" a voice called

"Hmm?" Looking up, Axel noticed a young brunet vampire jogging up to them.

"Sora! You're back! Now both you _and_ Axel can listen to my song!" Demyx cried, glomping Sora in the process.

"Er . . . no thanks, Demyx. I . . . uh . . . promised my brother I'd try reading one of those books he gave me forever ago! And I just . . . um . . . wanted to show it to Axel! Yeah! C'mon, Axel!" Sora declined, quickly dragging Axel away from the disappointed Demyx.

After the two had left the hall, Demyx mumbled, "Damn it all . . . why can't anyone just give me a chance?"

-

"What's put you in such a good mood?" Axel asked Sora in his room.

"Dunno . . . guess being full after starving really makes me happy," the brunet replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"Good, cause you know I hate it when you're hungry."

Sora chuckled. "_Everyone_ hates it when I'm hungry," he pointed out.

"And for good reason! By the way, why were you out so late? Surely it wasn't _that_ hard to find some humans wandering around."

"Nah . . . just walkin' around . . ." Sora said vaguely. Axel eyed him suspiciously for a moment, not sure to accept that equivocal answer or not. Eventually, he just shrugged his shoulders. All vampires had their secrets, and each one knew it was rude to pry into another's.

After a few minutes of total boredom, the duo left Axel's room for the entertainment center downstairs, but not down all the stairs. That would've been too much effort to go _all_ the way down the stairs of Castle Oblivion.

Entering the large room, they found Larxene watching TV, Demyx trying to convince somebody to listen to him sing (and failing miserably), and some other vampires just relaxing. Eventually, Axel and Sora started a game of pool.

_I can't wait to see Riku tomorrow! _The spiky-haired vampire thought joyfully. He didnt' know why, but he couldn't wait to spend time with the young human. It kept interrupting his concentration on the game with Axel. Sora just couldn't focus.

After being forced to admit defeat, Sora returned to his cell to sleep–or try to. Praying his anticipation for the next day wouldn't keep him up, Sora slipped under the covers and fell peacefully asleep.

-

Riku began pacing anxiously. He'd arrived ten minutes early, hoping to be there when Sora showed up, but it was only a few minutes until seven and he _still_ hadn't appeared.

Then again, only a handful of the people that originally said they would come were there now. Pence, Olette, Roxas, Hayner, and Selphie had been the only people to come so far–save their youth group leader Wakka. Wakka was, scarily enough, the one to drive them down there and supervise the group.

"What's up with you, Riku?" Roxas asked. The silver-haired teen had kept glancing at his watch and looking around nervously.

"Oh, uh . . . I invited someone to come with us, and he said he'd be here."

Roxas raised his eyebrows. "Really? Who?"

"Um . . . remember the guy who saved me the other night? Yeah, well, I ran into him again and invited him to come with us," Riku explained.

"Oh, what was his name?" asked Roxas.

"Sora."

_Sora? Wait . . . didn't Axel say that his friend Sora was a vampire like him? I wonder if Riku knows . . . Well, it's not like I can ask him. I'll sound like an idiot. Vampires aren't even supposed to exist! How can I expect **anyone** to believe me? But if Sora is a vampire, why is coming to a **church** function? Agh . . . I'll just think about this later . . ._

Olette sighed, "It's such a beautiful sunset."

"I know! Isn't it?" Selphie exclaimed.

Looking over at the west, all the boys noticed that the girls were right as the sun slid gently under this side of the world. The sun was soon gone, but the brilliant shades of reds, oranges, purples, and pinks the sun's rays created took much longer to fade.

"Riku!" a voice cried as two arms wrapped themselves around Riku's neck and two legs around his waist.

"S-Sora?" Riku choked.

"Yep!" the brunet answered cheerfully, still attached to the shocked silver-haired teen.

"Riku, is this someone you'd like to introduce us to, ya?" Wakka asked. Everyone looked Sora over. He was a spiky-haired brunet wearing black cargo pants, black boots, and a black trench coat that hid everything else. Did the kid not understand that it was summer?

"Uh, yeah, everyone, this is Sora. Sora, this is Wakka, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Roxas, and Selphie," Riku introduced, pointing to each of his friends in turn.

"Nice to meetcha," Sora said, smiling brightly.

"Ok, it doesn't look like anyone else is gonna show up, ya, so let's load up," Wakka said, heading towards the van.

"Sora?"

"Yeah, Riku?"

"Will you get off me, please?"

"Oh! Sure," Sora said, letting go of his grip on the boy.

"Thanks," Riku breathed. "Sora, where's your stuff?"

"What stuff? I'm not on drugs if that's what you're talking about."

Riku shook his head. "No, where's your sleeping bag and change of clothes and that stuff?"

"I don't have a sleeping bag and what's wrong with what I'm wearing now?" Sora wondered innocently.

"Just . . . nevermind . . ."

"Ok," Sora said, shrugging his shoulders.

Riku got in the van after Pence–both of whom managed to get the bucket seats in the middle. Selphie, Olette, and Roxas were in the back with Hayner in the front with Wakka.

"Um . . . where's Sora gonna sit?" Olette asked, seeing as there wasn't anymore room in the van.

Everyone considered this for a moment.

"I got it!" Sora said, eyes aglow with mischief. Riku saw that look and immediately stiffened as he remembered what had happened last time Sora got that look in his eye. Just what was the brunet going to do now?

"Sora, wha–" Riku asked, but was interrupted as the vampire piled into the car and plopped himself on Riku's lap. Riku blushed at the sudden heat on his thighs.

"Everyone comfortable back there, ya?" Wakka asked.

Sora, smirking, replied smugly, "I know _I_ am."

Riku's blush raged an even fiercer crimson as he turned his head towards the window and pretended to be fascinated by the familiar scenery. Olette and Selphie giggled. Roxas and Pence began a conversation, trying to ignore what was going on around them while Hayner made sure Wakka knew the way.

As soon as they were on the highway, Hayner turned around and said, "Hey, Roxas–you remember our bet, right? How's it goin'?"

"So far, you're winning, but I _will_ find something Riku likes to do! The summer's not over yet!" Roxas answered, determination resounding from his voice. Hayner chuckled.

"What bet?" Sora asked.

Pence took upon the responsibility of informing Sora about the bet. "Hayner and me bet Roxas five gallons of ice cream each that he couldn't find Riku a hobby over the course of the summer. And there's only a few weeks left until school starts up again, so he doesn't have much time left."

"Doesn't Riku have a hobby already? Something he likes to do?"

Pence shook his head. "Nope, nothing he's told us about, anyway."

"Oh." Sora turned back to Riku, who was still facing the window. "Ri-ku . . ." he said, poking the boy. "Riiii-kuuu . . ."

"Hmm?" Riku acknowledged.

"What do you like to do?"

"I dunno . . ." he replied vaguely.

"C'mon . . . gimme an answer . . ." Sora said, continuing his barrage of pokes.

"I really dunno . . ."

"C'mon, there's gotta be _something_ . . . I won't stop poking you until you tell me," Sora threatened.

"Fine, I like listening to music," Riku answered simply. The entire van stared at him (except for Wakka who had to pay attention to the road).

"Alright, Sora! You made pretty boy talk! The puppet has feelings after all!" Hayner congratulated. Riku grunted in response, but comments similar to Hayner's were made to both Sora and Riku as Hayner turned on the radio.

Roxas, however, was looking at Sora enviously. He'd been Riku's friend for _how_ many years and Riku had never told him once that music was important to him. He always thought _he_ was the closest person to Riku, and then Sora waltzed in like he owned the place–or more directly, owned Riku. And that wasn't right.

It should be Roxas that Riku told everything! Roxas had been there for Riku for how long and Sora could just talk to him as if they were best friends! They'd only met the other night! And Sora was a vampire, so it wasn't as if Riku could trust him anyway. Just what the hell was going on!

A silence soon befell the group as they stared at the blank scenery around them. It was quite boring. Nothing exciting was going on outside the car, nor inside it.

"I got it!" Selphie cried, clapping her hands.

"What?" Pence asked.

"We can play the Alphabet Game! Everyone knows how to play, right?" she checked.

"Um . . . I don't really know . . ." Sora admitted sheepishly.

"Ok! It's really easy, Sora! All you do is look for the letters of the alphabet in order outside of the car! You can use anything outside the car, but you can only get one letter from each sign, ok?

Sora nodded, "Ok, I get it."

"Ok! Ready, set, GO!"

For the next half hour, all the van's occupants (save the driver yet again) were on the lookout for any signs that might have the letter they needed. Sora and Pence had only managed to find an 'A' on a 'No Passing Zone' sign and were searching for a 'B'. Olette and Hayner were a little farther seeing as they were looking for an 'F', and Selphie was busy with her search for the letter 'J'. However, Riku surpassed all of them as he looked for the letter 'Q'.

"It's no fair, Riku," Sora whined. "Where'd you find a 'B' anyway?"

"There was a billboard a while back that was for Bob's Diner."

"What about 'E'?"

"I found that on an exit sign."

"'L'?"

"One of those 'adopt a litter' signs. At least, I think that's what it said . . ."

"You mean you don't even remember?"

"No, I wasn't paying enough attention."

"Then it shouldn't count!"

"What? Why not?"

"You don't even remember what the sign said, so it shouldn't count!"

"I saw the letter–that's enough!" Riku retorted.

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yeah!"

"No!"

"Selphie?"

"Yeah, Riku?"

"Do I have to remember what the sign I got a letter off of said?"

"Nope, it'd be too hard to memorize twenty-six signs. If we had to that I would'a lost a _long_ time ago!" she said with a smile.

Riku smirked at Sora as the vampire stuck his tongue out at the silver-haired teen. Everyone laughed, and eventually even the sulking vampire giggled along, too.

"Hey, Wakka?" Olette called to the front.

"Ya, Olette?"

"Can we put one of my CDs in?" she inquired.

"Depends, who's da artist?"

"Vanessa Carlton," she replied.

After a moment's consideration, Wakka obliged and Olette passed the CD up front. Hayner slipped it in and the first track began playing. A calm spread throughout the van as everyone listened to the song they'd heard on the radio many times already.

_Crashed on the floor when I moved in_

_this little bungalow with some strange new friends_

_Stay up too late and I'm too thin_

_We promise each other it's 'till the end_

_now we're spinning empty bottles it's the five of us_

_with Pretty eyed boys girls die to trust_

_I can't resist the day, no I can't resist the day_

_Jenny screams out and it's no pose_

_when she dances she goes and goes_

_beer through the nose on an inside joke–_

"If I find any beer tonight nobody's gonna be happy, ya!" Wakka called from the front. When everyone laughed, he said, "Not kiddin', ya! No joke!"

_It's alright, and it's nice not to be so alone_

_But I hold onto secrets, in white houses_

_maybe I'm a little bit over my head_

_I come undone at things he said_

_he's so funny in his bright red shirt_

_we were all in love and we all got hurt_

_I sneak into his car's cracked leather seat_

_the smell of gasoline in the summer heat_

_boy we're going way too fast, it's all too sweet–_

"You guys do anything like that and we go home early!" Wakka yelled.

"Don't worry, Wakka," Sora said smoothly. "We couldn't even if we wanted to, this car doesn't have leather seats."

Everyone laughed as Wakka roared that that wasn't what he meant. It was a relaxing car ride as people dozed off listening to the music.

Soon, Sora had leaned back into Riku while the silver-haired boy unconsciously wrapped his arms loosely around the vampire's waist. Olette and Selphie leaned against the windows, lightly snoozing. Pence was reading some book or other on the supernatural, and Hayner was busy playing his gameboy. Roxas was the only one awake after a while. Bored, he examined the way everyone looked right now–memorizing the moment. A mental camera clicked in his head.

_Half a week before the winter_

_the chill bites before it comes_

_and I'm a child of the pleasure_

_that he brings before he runs_

Roxas sighed. Vanessa Carlton was still singing strong throughout the van. Not that he minded all that much. He thought she was a very good musician in her own right–he just didn't care.

_He sits behind a desk of mahogany_

_he whispers dreams into my ear_

_though I've given him his empire_

_he delivers me my fear_

_The unicorns are riding high_

_Powerful in coats of white_

_I turn to look and burn my eyes_

_I carry on, I carry . . . _

_All the weight of empty promise_

_As I stand swallowed by the light_

_Flickering above the highway_

_I hold my head and know the streets are mine tonight_

Roxas's interest turned to Sora. He was a vampire, Roxas was sure of that. Surprisingly, he actually found himself believing Axel. He didn't know why. He just had an instinct that told him he could trust the redhead.

_The vampires are growing tired_

_The coats of white all turn to red_

_My heart burns with desire_

_I carry on I carry on_

Sora whimpered as the song went into an instrumental break. Was he . . . _crying_? No way . . . why would Sora be crying?

"Sora . . . are you ok . . .?" Riku asked softly. So Roxas wasn't the only person who noticed.

"I'm fine," Sora replied. But actions speak stronger than words, and Sora's glistening eyes completely gave him away.

"No, you're not. Sora, tell me what's wrong," Riku pleaded.

"It's just . . . the song reminds me of someone," the vampire admitted helplessly.

"Who?" Riku wondered as his hands began cupping Sora's own and stroking them gently.

"My . . . sister . . ." he confessed.

"How?"

"I don't really wanna talk about it . . ." he said hastily.

". . . Alright, if you're sure."

"Thanks, Riku," the brunet said gratefully.

Roxas looked at the two sitting there. It seemed so natural, for some reason, to see Sora in Riku's lap like that and for Riku's arms to be comfortably placed around Sora. Roxas didn't know why, but the atmosphere seemed to relax as Sora's tension slipped away in Riku's arms.

The blonde had a fleeting feeling of wondering what it would be like to sit in Axel's lap, but shoved the idea away quickly. It was stupid to think things like that. A) Axel was a vampire. B) Axel had already tried to molest him. C) He didn't even know the redhead that well. Not that he wanted to! He was like a creepy stalker or something. Seriously, how could he have found Roxas's home if he hadn't been stalking him? Oh wait . . . he said he was following Leon . . . So was he stalking Leon? Damn, things just kept getting more confusing by the minute.

_I'll stop thinking for a while. Yeah, that'll do it. I'm thinking too much and my brain is coming up with crazy stuff from lack of rest. Yep, I think I'll just take a break,_ Roxas thought before leaning his head forward and falling asleep.

And he would have remained blissfully unconscious as well as several other people in the car if Hayner hadn't screamed, "YES! FINALLY! I BEAT MARIO BROTHERS! TAKE _THAT_, BOWSER!"

"HAYNER!" everyone shouted, thoroughly annoyed.

"Whoops, sorry . . ." Hayner apologized.

"Do that again and you're walking, ya! I gotta drive safely, and I can't do that with people screaming, ya!"

"Sorry, Wakka," Hayner said, sinking in his seat.

Driving made Wakka irritable. And whoever became the unlucky victim would feel the sympathy of everyone (and their gratitude that it wasn't them).

"–and you can't disrupt the driver, ya! I could get us in a car accident and no one wants that, do ya!"

"Wakka . . ." Olette said softly.

"Do you!"

"Wakka . . ." Pence warned uneasily.

"What!"

"You're gonna miss the turn!" Hayner cried spontaneously.

"Wha–oh crap!" Wakka said–turning the van sharply into the right exit. Riku's grip on Sora tightened as the van nearly went sideways, raised on two wheels.

After a few seconds of everyone catching their breath as Wakka slowed down by about twenty notches, the dangerous driver asked, "Everyone ok back there?"

Mutedly, the van's backseat occupants nodded. Wakka sighed and they continued their journey–gameboy safely removed from Hayner's hands.

Not much later, the youth group arrived at the church camp. The main lodge was a remote mansion surrounded by a luscious forest. The building looked old, worn down, but it was a church camp. And most of those camps never did get the proper funding necessary.

The building was still intact though. Running bathrooms, showers, clean beds and a working kitchen. That's all they could ask for really. Besides, Wakka was a much better cook than a driver.

"Ok, everybody out! Grab your stuff and let's get settled, ya!" Wakka ordered, stepping out of the car.

Sora groaned. That meant he'd have to get off Riku, and he'd been so comfortable, too. Reluctantly, the brunet slid off the boy's lap and looked around. He could see hints of the long-gone sunset above the trees, but just barely.

Everyone grudgingly piled their stuff over their shoulders like pack mules and trudged to the main lodge. Well, everyone except Sora, that is.

Inside, things were tidy. The carpet was blue, but in some of the rooms the floor was tiled (the kitchen, for example). The walls were all a shade of off-white with a few paintings of Jesus or a cross adorning them. There was some worn furniture spread haphazardly around the large room.

"Hey there! You must be Wakka, am I right?" a cheery man asked, crossing the room in long strides which appeared to be quite easy for him with his lanky legs. With his balding head and boniness, Sora thought he very much resembled a crane or heron. Not that he'd ever seen either one. _Hmm . . . maybe a dying flamingo . . . _Sora thought.

"Ya, who are you?" Wakka inquired.

"Jerry, well met," the man–Jerry–said, offering Wakka his hand who shook it roughly.

"So, Jerry, are you the director of the camp?" Wakka asked.

"Yes sir! I run this place, and I'll give you the rules once you're all settled in. Your rooms are downstairs, first two doors on either side–you can figure it out from there. Oh, and before I forget, we're hosting a last-minute group from Traverse Town tonight," announced Jerry.

"Thanks," Wakka said gruffly before leading them through a door to the downstairs area.

"Thank goodness _we_ got the downstairs," Selphie sighed happily.

"Why?" Sora asked, curiosity getting the best of him.

"'Cause that's where the awesome stuff is!" Selphie said.

Sora saw what she meant as they entered the downstairs area. There was a huge room with two doors on either side–one for boys and one for girls. The room connecting the two however, was enormous and had bright colored bean bag chairs, inflatable chairs, and reclining chairs as well as a long and luxurious sofa. Also in the room was a ping pong table, a shelf full of board games, and badminton equipment.

"Hey, Selphie?" Sora said.

"Yeah, Sora?"

"Not to be rude, but how can this place afford this stuff?" Sora wondered.

"That's simple, Sora! Jerry simply uses most of the money on stuff like this for the visitors," she answered brightly.

"Oh . . ."

"Hey, any idea where the other group is hangin' out?" Hayner asked anyone and everyone.

"They're on the other side of the building, ya," Wakka said.

"Let's go meet 'em!" Selphie said enthusiastically.

"Selphie, everybody, it's too late to meet them. You can see them in the morning after breakfast, ya?" Wakka said strictly.

Selphie just pouted. "Fine."

"Calm down, Selphie. You'll live. We still have Sora to get to know, remember?" Olette comforted.

Selphie's eyes lit up. "Oh yeah! I almost totally forgot! Hey, everyone!"

"What?" everyone responded.

"Tonight we're gonna play Group Truth or Dare! Ok?" Selphie said happily. But under the innocence you could see the look that said "it _is_ final–with your consent or without it."

So everyone just shrugged their shoulders and went to unpack. Except for Sora, that is, but he followed Riku in the boys' room anyway.

In the boys' room, there were bunk beds squished in the small room. Well, it wasn't exactly small, per se, just smaller than the main room. (Not that that said a lot, seeing as the main room was huge.)

Riku randomly picked a bed and threw his stuff on the bottom. He'd sleep on the top like he usually did when they came to the retreat. He just liked the change in altitude when sleeping every once in a while. After all, he didn't have a bunk bed at home, so it was kind of nice to have a little change occasionally.

"So . . . you like the top?" Sora asked as Riku unrolled his sleeping bag on the top bunk.

"Yeah," Riku answered, completely unaware of the thoughts that had entered Sora's mind. "Why? Something wrong with that?" Riku asked, not unkindly.

"No, I can live being the uke."

"W-what!" Riku sputtered.

Sora chuckled. "Nothing . . ."

"Uh-huh . . ." Riku said disbelievingly.

"Can I have your attention, guys?" Jerry called.

In a few seconds, everyone was out in the main room. Everyone knew he was going to explain the rules–that was the way it always went. They just hoped he'd get through it quickly so they could do other stuff.

"Alright guys, I only got a few rules for you. No going outside after midnight and clean up any mess you make. Anything you break you pay for. Ok . . . that's it–just follow the Ten Commandments and the laws and you're golden," Jerry informed. With that, the director headed back upstairs to who-knew-where.

"Ok, guys, I gotta make breakfast tomorrow, so I'm gonna go to bed. No disturbin' me or anyone else in the building, and go to bed before two in the mornin', ya," Wakka said before going back to the boys' room.

A few minutes later, obnoxious snores echoed throughout the building.

Hayner shook his head, waving around his weirdly spiked blonde hair. "And he told _us_ to be quiet . . ."

* * *

ok, this chapter was mostly filler... very fluffy filler... heehee... fluff is fun to write... well, not really filler, just an introduction to the next chapter... kinda setting it up or something like that...

oh, and i won't be able to update for a few weeks cuz i'm goin to New Mexico for a week or so right after school gets out this week, so i'll be gone for a while... sorry, but its for a good cause.

so... reviews for a recording of Demyx singing, ok? no wait... that'll sound terrible, so ... aw, i can't think of anything, so we'll just go by request, it'll have to be a plushie though, cuz you really don't want me to cook something (if you read my Sora, Sugar, and Libidos Oh My story and my notes before it, you would know why its not healthy for me to cook)


	4. Sora says honey, i love you

i'm back! well, technically i got back Memorial Day, but details, details...

so... before i ramble on too much, we'll just go right to the reviewer responses (don't worry, you can catch me rambling at the end of the chapter)

**TomiSama04:** er... sorry, can't answer those questions. it'd give away too much--sorry! but yes, i like fluff too. :) its just so... fluffy (eh... lemme alone, i can't think of good synonyms right now --;)

**xcloudx:** thank you! glad you liked it :) here's the next one

**Anon:** that's ok! you made the 3rd chapter so i'm happy :D and Group Truth or Dare... i'll just let you read and find out how that goes

**Froline El-Vasper:** yay! i'm happy you like how i characterized Wakka :) and you think its a good balance? thank you so much! and about Riku liking the top... i bet he does too, but will Sora let him? gah! too much information! um... anyway... thanks a lot for the review and stuff :D

**Koneko-Aishiru:** yay! cookie! -munches on cookie- thanks so much! (for the cookie and the review)

**AngelicOrqueil:** ;;... i'm so happy you like Sora as the seme! heehee, isn't he just adorable that way? so much fun switching roles like that :)

**Child of the Dark Wood:** yep, dirty-minded Sora ish fun :D and yeah, dying flamingos... i'll be honest, i have no idea where that analogy came from either. glad you like the plushie and the story:D

**ArosxIrukxOxarsxLeax:** whew, your name takes a while to get right... but you're not bossing me around! you're giving me ideas! and that's always good. ideas from the readers are always nice to hear :)

so... on with the chapter!

* * *

"Have you performed the headcount?" a voice asked sharply, its owner twisting auburn locks of hair around her finger.

A head bobbed in response. "Yes, my Queen, and someone appears to be missing."

"What? Who?" the voice rose steeply.

"Sora, my Queen," it answered.

"Sora, huh? . . . That little . . ." the voice trailed off. "Send Axel in. Immediately!" she shouted when their movements weren't speedy enough for her satisfaction.

The head bobbed again. "Yes, my Queen."

-

Axel, however, was escaping Demyx yet again. The darn dirty blonde wouldn't leave him alone. Or anyone else, for that matter. Axel just happened to be the only one around.

Lucky him. (cough_sarcasm_cough)

They'd been chasing each other around Castle Oblivion for some time now, seeing as curfew had ended recently. Everyone else–well, almost everyone else–had gone to sleep though they would soon be rudely awoken if Demyx and Axel didn't shut up.

"Dammit Demyx! Leave me alone!"

"No way! If you'll just listen–"

"Not gonna happen!" Axel shouted as he sped away.

"Axel," a voice, different from Demyx's, said.

"Yeah?" he wondered, coming to a halt.

"The Queen would like to see you," it stated.

Axel cocked an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Really, why?" Demyx asked, having overheard them as he finally caught up with the redhead. "If he won't listen to me, how will he listen to the Queen?"

"I'll listen to the Queen 'cause she might actually have something important to say," Axel said, smirking at the irritated musician.

"Just come along," the voice sighed. Axel obliged, perfectly willing to leave the helpless Demyx standing there, looking totally lost.

-

"Did you want something, my Queen?" Axel asked.

"Don't be rude, Axel. It's not a good thing to get on my bad side, you know that," she said, grinning maliciously.

Axel sighed. "So, you must'a dragged me in here for something, right?"

"Did it ever occur to you that I might simply call on you to enjoy your company?"

"Nope."

"I didn't think so," she chuckled.

"So . . . what did you require?" Axel asked, choosing his words carefully.

"Sora is missing."

The redhead's eyes widened. "What?"

"Sora has stayed past curfew; I would like you to be the one to bring him back to

me directly . . . Understand?"

"Yeah, I'm goin', I'm goin' . . ." Axel muttered before opening an entrance in the shadows. Darkness swirled around him, swallowing him, as he left Castle Oblivion.

-

"Woo-hoo! Group Truth or Dare time!" Selphie shouted eagerly, followed by several loud 'shhh!'s.

"Let's play in there," Olette suggested, pointing to the downstairs' main room. Everyone nodded and followed the quiet brunette and overly-hyper Selphie into the room.

"Um, how exactly do you play?" Sora asked uneasily once everyone was settled in a circle in their bean bag chairs.

"It's easy, Sora. You know how to play regular Truth or Dare, right?" Selphie said.

"Yeah."

"Ok, well it's the same as that except _everyone_ has to do the dare or answer the truth," explained Selphie.

"Ok," Sora said, nodding.

Selphie grinned. "Great! Let's start!"

"Who's goin' first?" Hayner asked.

Olette, Pence, Roxas, and Riku all pointed to Selphie who just grinned.

"Guess I'm first then. Ok, Hayner, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," he answered. Dares from Selphie were varied and, to be honest, frightening. With Selphie, it was like a box of chocolates. You never knew what you were going to get.

"Ok . . . hmmm . . . How about something simple? What's your favorite color?"

Hayner sighed in relief. Selphie wasn't overly hyper yet.

"Mine's green," said Hayner.

"Black," Pence said.

"Orange," replied Olette.

"Mine's red," Roxas answered.

"Blue," said Riku.

Sora had been thinking for a while. He didn't necessarily _have_ a favorite color. He had colors he liked and he had colors he didn't like, but he wouldn't call any of them a _favorite_. However, when Riku said 'blue' a lightbulb turned on above his head.

"Aquamarine," Sora said, eyes glinting.

Riku looked at the brunet curiously for a moment. Did he just say that his favorite color was Riku's eye color? Then again, Riku had said his favorite color was Sora's eye color, but he didn't mean to! It was true that his favorite color had been blue and probably would stay that way for a while. He'd liked that color ever since he was little. It being Sora's eye color had nothing to do with it, but did Riku's eye color have anything to do with it being Sora's favorite color?

Sora grinned. Riku was flustered–the vampire could tell. He was staring at the brunet intently, as if trying to figure something out. To Sora, it was quite amusing.

"Ok, Hayner, your turn!" Selphie said encouragingly.

"Alright, let's see . . . Roxas, Truth or Dare?" Hayner challenged.

"Let's go for dare," Roxas said.

Hayner grinned mischeivously. "Ok, then . . . let's see . . . I dare you to go find the other group in the building and see if there are any hot girls."

"Or guys!" Selphie chirped.

"Wait, don't you guys gotta go with me?" Roxas asked uneasily. He wasn't one for those 'stealthy spy' games.

"Yeah, but you'll be the only one to go inside their room," Hayner answered.

Sighing in defeat, Roxas stood up. "C'mon, let's get this over with."

Selphie jumped up eagerly behind him and Olette hurried to follow suite. Olette was one of the few people that could actually calm the hyperactive girl down. Pence and Riku got up after them–slightly afraid and excited, but mostly they were just praying they wouldn't get caught. Hayner and Sora were last out the door. Sora held up the rear as Hayner rushed ahead to be next to Roxas.

Eventually, the group was split into a line. Roxas and Hayner up front. Selphie and Olette behind them. Then Sora and Riku with Pence holding up the rear.

"Aren't you hot?" Riku whispered to Sora.

"Hell yeah, I am. Other words I use to describe myself include: sexy, gorgeous–"

"I meant your body's temperature–you know, warm, cold . . ."

"Oh, you meant _that_ way . . . not really, no," Sora answered.

"But you're wearing a trench coat in _summer_."

Sora shrugged his shoulders. "I get cold easily. But you know . . ." he said, eyeing Riku. "I could always ditch the trench coat for something warmer."

"Like what?" Riku asked, already afraid of the answer he was going to get.

"Oh, I dunno . . . do you have any suggestions?" he wondered, purposely walking closer to the teen.

_Christians aren't supposed to have those kind of thoughts!_ Riku chastised himself. _We're at a church camp! Clean! CLEAN! _

Sora grinned. He hadn't gotten an answer from the boy yet, but he didn't think he'd need one as a light blush made its way across the human's face.

"Sora?" Riku said.

"Yeah?"

"Why do you keep hitting on me?" the teen asked.

"Are you really that dense?"

"What do you mean!"

"Well, usually when someone hits on someone else, it means they like them."

"So . . . you like me, then?"

Sora rolled his eyes. "Well, what do _you_ think?"

Riku thought for a few moments while Sora prayed Riku would get the hint. (Not that he actually _prayed_. Vampires didn't get that religious.) Hadn't Sora been obvious enough already? He'd . . . let's see . . . He'd kissed his forehead. He'd made sexual suggestions around him. He'd jumped on him. He'd sat on his lap. And . . . so far that was about it.

Was Riku _really_ that dense?

"Roxas, I hear noise, check it out," Hayner suggested, pointing to a door down the hall.

"Do I have to?" he groaned.

Hayner rolled his eyes. "Duh, it _is_ a dare–_your_ dare, so get on with it."

Roxas murmured something resembling "Why me?" before proceeding to the door–everyone else close on his heels.

As Roxas reached to grasp the doorknob, it abruptly twisted on its own and slammed itself into Roxas's face with a loud _thunk!_

"Whoops! Sorry 'bout that!" a girly voice said as its owner peered out from behind the door. She had blonde hair in numerous braids and wore pale yellow silk pajamas with a little duck print on them.

Roxas, however, was on the floor unconscious.

"You know . . ." Hayner began, crouching down near his fallen friend. "I think his head might be hollow–it went 'thunk'."

"Rikku, what's wrong? Why aren't you going anywhere?" another voice from behind the door asked.

"What?" Riku asked. Was she talking to him?

"Rikku, move, we need to introduce ourselves to the innocent bystanders you nearly plowed over," a different voice said sternly.

"I didn't plow them over!" the blonde whined, but she obliged anyway.

From behind the door came two other girls. One had shoulder-length brown hair that was spiked at the ends, and she wore a light blue nightdress that had plenty of frills and lace. She caught Sora's eye when he noticed one of her eyes was blue while the other pure green.

The other girl had short, spiked silver hair–but not as light as Riku's. She wore black pajamas that had skulls and crossbones on them. And somehow she gave off the impression that if someone was to invent leather pajamas, she'd wear them.

_Omigod, she's like a female Leon . . ._Sora thought.

"So sorry about that," the brunette apologized. "I'm Yuna."

"And I'm Rikku!" the blonde said enthusiastically. "And this is Paine!"

"Hmph," Paine said.

"It's ok! Roxas was just fillin' out his dare, hee hee!" Selphie giggled.

"What dare?" Paine asked.

"To meet you guys!" Selphie squealed.

"Omigod! That's, like, exactly what I just dared Yuna!" Rikku squeaked.

_Holy crap, Selphie has a twin . . ._ Riku realized.

"So that's Roxas?" Yuna asked, gesturing to the blonde on the floor.

"Yep! That's Roxas, I'm Selphie, she's Olette, and that's Hayner, Pence, Riku, and Sora," Selphie introduced, pointing to said people in turn.

"Whoa, that's so weird. We have the same name," Rikku said in awe, staring at the silver-haired boy.

"Tell me about it," muttered Riku. He had the same name as Selphie's clone. Who _wouldn't_ be freaked out?

"Guys! I told you to wait up!" a voice called from behind the door.

"Aw, calm down, Tidus! We were just meeting some people!" Rikku called back cheerfully.

"What? You guys really waited for me?" the voice–apparently Tidus–said, surprised.

Yuna rolled her eyes. "Yes, so hurry up."

A few seconds later, the door opened and out came a boy with bright eyes and spiky blonde hair (though not as light a color as Roxas's). He wore black flannel pants and a bright yellow t-shirt.

"Omigod you're so _hot_!" Selphie sqeaked.

"Um . . . thanks?" Tidus said, a little surprised at the sudden outburst.

Yuna, however, Sora noticed, narrowed her eyes slightly at Selphie as the brunette began going on about appearances.

"But it doesn't really matter what the outside looks like, it's the _inside_ that counts," stated Yuna.

"Well, yeah, but being attractive doesn't hurt," Selphie replied cheerfully.

"Um . . . So! Where'd you guys come from?" Rikku asked–sensing Yuna's darkening aura.

"We came from the First United Methodist Church in Twilight Town, you?" said Olette.

"We came from the Our Savior Lutheran Church in Twilight Town," Rikku replied.

Meanwhile, Hayner had begun poking Roxas with a stick that had pretty much appeared out of thin air.

"Oww . . ." Roxas mumbled.

"What's that?" Hayner asked, still poking the fallen teenager.

"I said, stop poking me already! And where'd you get that stick, anyway?" Roxas said, sitting up.

"Oh, this? It was just laying around," Hayner answered, shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh . . . and . . . who are they?" Roxas asked, gesturing at the other group.

"He lives!" Rikku shouted triumphantly.

"Shhh!" Paine hissed.

"Everyone . . ." an unknown voice said from beyond the door. Rikku, Yuna and Tidus stiffened while Paine put her hand up to massage her temples. The Methodist group looked at them curiously.

"What–" Selphie began, but was cut off abruptly by a loud "shh" from Rikku.

"Just what is going on out here?" the deep voice asked sternly. Soon, the voice's owner stepped into view as the door opened. He was tall, wore spectacle-like glasses and held one of his arms limp in a sling.

"Guys, this is our youth group leader, Auron," Yuna introduced.

"Hi, I'm Selphie and this is Hayner, Pence, Olette, Riku and Sora!" Selphie said cheerfully to the stiff man.

"Nice to meet you, I'm sure, but it's late and time for these four to go to bed. You should probably consider the same thing," Auron suggested, holding the door open for his charges to pass through.

"Maybe we'll see each other tomorrow," Tidus said hopefully before retreating with the others into their room for the night.

"Alright, see you tomorrow!" Selphie called.

"Selphie, I think it's time to go now," Olette said.

"Sorry if we caused any problems," Pence apologized. Auron just "hmph'ed" and went back inside their room. Reluctantly, the youth group headed back downstairs.

"Good job, Roxas!" Hayner congratulated.

"What'd I do? Besides running into a door," Roxas wondered.

"You found out if there were hot girls–"

"Or guys!" Selphie interrupted.

"And there were!" the two chorused.

"What?" Roxas asked again.

"Man, did you not see Yuna?" Hayner asked.

"Tidus was _so_ hot!" Selphie squealed.

Olette just shook her head. Nothing was going to get Selphie's mind off Tidus after that.

-

Axel sniffed the air around the parking lot. Yep, Sora had definitely been here as well as that silver-haired kid (what was his name again? Riku?). But Axel was most concerned with the last scent his nose whiffed up.

Axel smelled Roxas.

And, the redhead noted, Sora appeared to either be with the humans or trailing them. Why he would do that confused Axel, but then again, why did Leon have Roxas's brother as a boyfriend? And why hadn't he bitten the blonde? The questions didn't make sense. Well, they did, but the fact that they even existed confused him because in order for the question to exist, there had to be something he didn't know.

And Axel really hated being left in the dark.

Sighing, the fiery vampire swiftly followed the trail like a hound dog after it's prey.

-

Downstairs, the group went back to their earlier arrangement of sitting in a circle on their colorful bean bag chairs.

"Ok, Roxas, you're up," Selphie said brightly once everyone was settled.

"Alright . . . hmm . . . ok, Pence, Truth or Dare?" Roxas asked.

"Me? Um . . . dare," Pence decided.

"Ok, I dare you to . . . yell as loud as you can in Wakka's ear and see if he wakes up," dared the blonde.

Pence paled. "But . . . you guys gotta do it, too, right?"

"Well, yeah, but you'll be the one to yell in his ear while we yell from the doorway."

"Geez . . . this is so stupid," Pence muttered.

"What's that?" Roxas asked innocently though he heard the boy crystal clear.

"Nothing, let's get this over with," Pence sighed. Quietly, the five followed Pence into the boys' room where Wakka slept, his obnoxious snores echoing in the room.

"Go on, Pence," Hayner encouraged, shoving the boy towards their leader while he stayed back with the others.

"Wait, you guys, what do I yell?" Pence whispered.

"Just yell 'wake up'," Roxas instructed.

Pence nodded. Then, taking a deep breath, he shouted with everyone else, "WAKE UP, WAKKA!"

A few moments of silence passed and the only sound that could be heard throughout the downstairs was their leader's defiant snoring.

Pence breathed out a sigh of relief.

Wakka's eyes snapped open.

"Just what're you guys doin', ya?" Wakka yawned.

"Oh, we're just checkin' somethin', Wakka, no big deal," Hayner covered quickly.

Wakka blinked a few times before replying, "Alright, just get to bed soon." With that, he rolled over and promptly continued his extremely noisy snoring.

Hurriedly, Pence rushed everyone back into the main room before Wakka _really_ woke up because of some stupid thing they did.

"That was lucky," Roxas commented.

"No kidding," Hayner agreed.

"Alrightie, Pence! Your turn now!" Selphie said enthusiastically.

"Ok . . . um . . .Sora, Truth or Dare?"

Sora considered for a moment. If he picked Dare he'd most likely have to do some sort of prank, but if he did Truth he'd have to answer something about himself.

"Truth." It's not as if they would ask him if he was a vampire or something anyway.

"Alright . . . Not to be weird or anything, but I've been wondering . . . What's your sexual preference?"

Sora grinned. "None."

Selphie squeaked something incoherent as Olette covered her mouth.

"Before she says anything she'll regret later," Olette explained. "Your turn to answer the question, Hayner."

"Well, I happen to be as straight as a board. Go 'head, Roxas," said Hayner.

Roxas, however, was thinking. Now that he actually thought about it, he didn't know if he was straight or not. True, he thought he _might_ be attracted to Axel, but he hadn't ever looked at Hayner or Pence or Riku that way. And he couldn't really tell if he was straight because he'd never actually like liked a girl before either. Roxas hadn't really experienced love before, so it wasn't as if he really knew.

"I guess I'm undecided," he mumbled.

"Really?" Olette asked.

"Well, it's not like I _like_ anyone in particular right now, so I don't really know, I guess . . ." Roxas trailed off.

"Ok, my turn!" Selphie said loudly. "I happen to be attracted to guys, sorry, Olette."

Olette just rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatever, Selphie. I like guys, too."

"So, Riku, how straight are you?" Selphie giggled.

"About as straight as an Arby's curly fry."

"I knew it! Told you, Olette! Told you!" Selphie gloated.

"Geez, calm down, Selphie! You'll wake up Wakka! Ok, what about you, Pence?" Olette said.

"Oh, me? I like girls."

"Ok, Sora your turn."

"Um . . . could we maybe play a different game? I don't have any ideas for a truth or a dare," Sora admitted. Well, technically Sora _did_ have a few ideas, but it wasn't as if he could do those in a church camp. It just wasn't ethical. Not that vampires _were_ ethical, but they did have respect for the places that were.

"Sure!" Selphie agreed. "We could play . . . Honey, I Love You!"

"What?" wondered the vampire.

"It's simple, Sora! Someone kneels in front of you and says 'Honey, I love you, so won't you please smile?' and then you have to say with a straight face 'Honey, I love you, but I just can't smile.' If you don't smile, you win and the person has to say it to someone else, but if you smile you have to tell someone else the saying. Got it?"

Sora nodded. "Yeah, so who goes first?"

"You, silly! It was your turn for Truth or Dare anyway, you know."

"Ok, so I just say it to anyone?"

"Anyone in this room," said Selphie.

"Ok," Sora said, gazing around the room. When his gaze lingered on Riku, the teen felt a wave of nerves crash around him. Surely Sora would pick him. Sora had been leaving hints constantly that he was interested in Riku (although the boy had no idea why). It was almost guaranteed that Sora would pick him.

Sora stood up, walked across the middle of the circle, and kneeled right in front of . . .

. . . Hayner?

"Honey, I love you," Sora began in the best Donald Duck imitation ever heard. "So won't you please–"

Hayner couldn't help himself. He smiled widely.

"Alright, my turn, I guess," Hayner said, getting up. Sora went back to his seat while Hayner chose his target.

Riku, however, was silently fuming.

_What the hell? I thought he liked **me**! He told me so! So what the hell was that? Wait . . . why do I even care? It's not as if I like him . . . right? I'm not jealous. I'm not jealous. I'm not jealous. . . . . . Aw, screw it. I'm jealous . . ._

After clearing his throat, Hayner said to Olette in a surprisingly deep voice, "Honey, I love you–"

Olette burst out laughing.

"That was quick," Hayner commented.

Olette, shrugging her shoulders, replied, "So I can't keep a straight face. Sue me."

"Seriously?"

"No."

So Olette went to Roxas. When Roxas lost, he went to Pence. When Pence lost, he went to Selphie. And the entire time, Riku began to notice things about Sora.

For instance, the vampire had begun to twiddle his thumbs and tap his fingers. Those beautiful blue eyes had gradually narrowed. And Sora had laughed less and less as the game went on which saddened Riku. The human _liked_ Sora's laugh. He couldn't say _why_, but it made him happy to hear the brunet laugh. Especially if Riku was the one that made him do so.

So because of this, Riku found himself wondering _Why is he so . . . uptight? _

"Hey, guys? I'm gonna go outside for a minute," Sora said as he stood up.

"But Sora, we're not allowed to leave downstairs," Olette warned.

Sora just grinned. "As if that stopped everyone before. Don't worry, I'll just be a few minutes," he assured her. Olette nodded her resignation, but Riku was left curious . . .

* * *

ok, everyone, it is summer, which means i'll have more time to write to get out some more chapters:)

so... can people guess who Organization XIII's queen is? she's kinda OOC, but i'm gonna hopeyou can guess who it is anyway

oh! and for the reviewers, i know i didn't really give you anything last time so i'm really sorry, but this time 'round you get ice cream (any flavor) delivered by either Sora, Riku, Axel, Roxas, Cloud, or Leon. oooh... decisions, decisions...

and um... sorry about the lack of CloudxLeon. they haven't done much in the story recently... so i'll try to get them in the next chapter :)

and more Final Fantasy characters in the story now! good? bad? please let me know. i'll admit right now it won't affect the plotline, but i'm curious.

oh! before i forget, if you've never been to Arby's, their curly fries are these fries that are as spirally as one of those staircases in a big tower or something... bad analogy, oh well... please review!


	5. queen of vampires or elves and fairies?

ok, i'm sorry that this chapter is kinda shorter than i wanted it to be but... then i got stumped, and i figured you guys would want an update before i leave (yeah, i'm leavin tue. be back sat.) so... here ya go

**frogger666:** i'm happy you find it so amusing:D hope you find this chapter just as funny :)

**angel-yuripa:** here's more story for you! and as for how Sora will eat... i'll let you read and find out

**xcloudx:** glad you liked the last chapter :) here's the next one

**Arika-of-the-Demons:** i like honey, i love you too! i suck at it though... i cannot keep a straight face at all. and horny gay vampires at church camp... -snickers- i don't think anyone can read that without laughing

**i love bon bon:** you're half right! thanks for guessing :)

**ArosxIrukxOxarsxLeax:** whew... you got a long name. and well, i guess you'll find out what's gonna happen when you read the chapter, huh? and vampire Riku/Sora fics are love (though i'll admit, i haven't read any other fics that have Sora as the vampire, usually its Riku...)

**Yu Mutou:** yeah, Riku's a little... slow in the relationships department. and your ice cream is being delivered as we speak (type/read?) by Sora! he's so cute :)

**Koneko-Aishiru:** poor Riku... but he's so cute when he blushes :) and don't worry! they'll get happier this chapter

**TomiSama04:** you've never played honey i love you? you should! its so much fun! (i'm not very good at it though...) so, are you still inschool:P that sucks, but when do you go back? i go back in the middle of August (which really sucks cuz our school doesn't have A/C in some of the rooms)

**AngelicOrguiel: **O.O you've got confidence but... sorry, its not Larxene (though she was mentioned earlier in the story sometime...) sorry!

* * *

Once outside, Sora allowed himself to breathe. He was getting _so_ hungry! He wouldn't allow himself to bite Riku or any of Riku's friends, but then what was he going to do? For the last twenty minutes he'd found himself salivating if he looked at any of the humans too long.

Sora hadn't put up with temptation like this for a while, and now he wasn't sure if he'd be able to resist.

It would be so easy, to slip behind them and ever so gently puncture their skin pulsing with life. Life that would be so easy to steal away.

"Agh! I don't know if I can handle this!" Sora yelled at the night sky.

"Handle what?"

Sora spun around. There, behind him, was Tidus. Why hadn't he noticed the human's presence earlier? _Wait . . . human . . . He has blood, too . . ._

Giving a shaky laugh, Sora replied, "Oh, nothin' really, just stupid stuff."

"Like what?" Tidus asked, walking up to Sora.

"Well, for starters . . . I'm hungry," the brunet stated. _More like starving!_

Tidus laughed. "Didn't anyone bring snacks? Rikku is always sure to bring food for our group."

"I dunno, I didn't ask," Sora answered.

_His neck, if only I could touch it . . . if only he'd get close enough for me to surprise him. Close enough for me to–_

"Sora!" Riku called.

Sora looked behind Tidus, startled. "Riku?"

_What's he doing? I can't bite Tidus right in front of him! Riku, I'm sending you telepathic waves. Go . . . away . . . go . . . away . . ._

"Yeah?" the teen asked once standing next to the two.

"Well, um . . . I'm gonna go take a walk. You can join me if you like," Tidus offered.

"I–" Sora began, but was cut off abruptly.

"Sorry, Tidus, I kinda wanted to talk to Sora for a minute. Do you mind?" Riku said, his arm blindly reaching for Sora.

Tidus shrugged. "Go ahead, see you guys tomorrow at breakfast," he said, walking away.

_Tidus, you idiot! I was sending those waves to **Riku**! Not you! Why'd Riku come out here anyway?_

When Tidus had vanished from sight, Sora asked, "So what's up, Riku? Why'd you follow

me?"

"To be blunt, why were you getting so uptight back there?"

"Uptight? What're you talkin' about? I just needed some air," Sora lied.

"Don't lie to me, you were fidgeting and your eyes were narrowing and your mood was worsening with every passing minute. Don't tell me you _just_ needed some air," Riku said sternly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You noticed all that? What, were you watching my every move or something?" Sora asked, not realizing his snappy change in tone.

"I just–"

"You're not my mother, Riku! It's none of your business!" Sora yelled.

"What's up with you, anyway? What'd I do to you in the first place?" Riku shouted back.

_Nothing! Everything!_

"I– I just–"

"What? You just what?" Riku asked, softer this time. "I can't do anything, if you don't tell me anything," he said quietly.

". . . I don't mean to hurt you, Riku. But . . . you don't know."

"Don't know what?"

"Riku, you don't know what it's like to fight between your nature and yourself! You don't know temptation like I do! You just . . . you just don't know . . ."

Sora broke down. He couldn't help himself. He was so, _so_ hungry, but he didn't–_couldn't_ hurt Riku! He didn't know why, but when it came to Riku . . . he just didn't want to hurt him.

Gently, Riku wrapped his arms around Sora. Seeing the vampire like this–it pained him. His eyes and ears burned with each of Sora's sobs.

"Bite me."

Sora paused from his weeping and looked up. "Riku . . . I can't do that."

"Why not? Not enough to kill me or anything, just . . . enough for you to be ok again."

Sora looked Riku over. The teen looked so trusting, so . . . _believing_ that Sora wouldn't lose control. And when he looked in Riku's eyes, he saw pure generosity. Purity. Exactly what Sora didn't have. But Riku genuinely wanted Sora to be himself again.

Hesitantly, the vampire nodded.

"Ok, so um . . . where will you bite me?" Riku asked.

"Not your neck. Um . . . can I see your hand?"

"Which one?"

"Doesn't matter."

Clumsily, Riku held his left hand out for the brunet to see. He gave an involuntary shiver when Sora grasped his hand. Sora's hands were so cool. So cold.

"Riku . . . are you sure?"

"Yeah, would I offer if I didn't mean it?"

Sora didn't answer. He just raised the human's hand up to his face. Singling out the index finger, he tentatively pricked the skin with gleaming fangs. A drop of blood gushed forth, and Sora was quick to lap it up. Riku shuddered at the feel of Sora's tongue. But suddenly, that feel was gone and a sound worse than nails on a chalkboard rang in his ears.

Sora was hacking uncontrollably. Loud, rasping noises screeched from his throat as he crumpled to his knees–his body shaking.

Though just a single drop, the liquid tore at his throat. Searing intensity scorched his insides as the drop sunk into the rest of his body.

_Painburningscorching**pain**stingingtearingrippingpainhurtingwoundinginjuringpainachingbruisingbleedingpainharmingruininghurtingstingingpain**gone**sudden**satisfaction**_

"Sora! What's wrong? Are you ok?" Riku asked, crouching down beside him.

When his flow of convulsions slowed down to a halt, Sora coughed out in a hoarse voice, "Riku, no offense, but your blood tastes revolting."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, your blood has to be the most disgusting, foul liquid ever brought into this world."

"Oh."

"But on the bright side, it ruined my appetite," Sora said with a smile.

_Riku's blood is like . . . like medicine. Tastes terrible but . . . for some reason, I'm not hungry anymore . . ._

Relief flooded Riku's senses. Sora was ok.

"You um . . . wanna go back inside now? I don't want those guys to worry," Riku asked.

Sora nodded. He didn't particularly _want_ to go back inside, but Riku had a point.

-

She watched them head back inside. Once the door shut behind them, she jumped off her perch in the maple tree–her companion close behind her.

"So . . . think we should tell Yuna?" Paine asked.

"We prob'ly should, but Yunie won't be very happy," Rikku replied, putting her hands behind her head.

"Hmph. It's not like it's that vampire's fault that Tidus is bi, nor is it his fault that Tidus is falling for him."

"Yeah, I know . . . but what clan does he belong to, anyway?"

"Organization XIII by the looks of it. All that black . . ."

"Wait . . . wasn't that the clan we agreed to help out with something? Or was that their rival clan?"

"I don't remember, we've made so many deals it's not even funny anymore," Paine said, raising a hand to flick some hair out of her face.

"Yeah, guess we should look through those contracts when we get back, huh?"

"Hmph."

"Aw, Paine! Why do you always have to be so antisocial?" Rikku whined.

"I'm not antisocial, I'm a woman of few words."

"Same thing!"

"Whatever," Paine said, heading towards the building.

Rikku just pouted and followed the older girl inside.

-

"I can't believe you talked me into this," the brunet murmured, running a hand through his hair.

"I was talking?" his companion asked.

The brunet grinned. "Only when you screamed 'take me now, Leon! Oh God! Leon!'" he mocked.

Cloud punched him lightly in the shoulder, blushing slightly. "So what're we supposed to do again?"

"You forgot already?"

"I have a short attention span."

Leon rolled his eyes. "We're supposed to kidnap some girl," he informed Cloud lazily.

Cloud's blue eyes widened. "Leon . . . we're gonna _kidnap_ somebody!"

"Cloud, according to various reports, she's homeless and addicted to magic mushrooms."

"Oh . . . but . . . what's gonna happen to her when we kidnap her?"

"I dunno, the Queen wants her, but I haven't been informed why."

"Really? But I thought you knew everything that went on in Organization XIII."

"I'm not _that_ important. I'm not dispensable, but I'm not the Queen's right hand man or whatever either."

"Oh . . . so . . . what's her name?"

"Alice. Apparently, she hangs around the park near here. This is a picture of her," Leon said, holding out said picture for Cloud to see. In the dim streetlights, Cloud could just make out her long blonde hair and very innocent face. And a little girl like her was supposed to be on drugs? Just what was society coming to?

But Cloud brushed his thoughts off as Leon pointed out to him a small figure in the distance.

-

Alice was, more or less, high on some magic mushrooms she'd recently received. She was practically skipping her way through the park. She didn't know why, but she loved this park. Something about it's tall hedges and multi-colored roses drew her in–like a trap waiting to be sprung. But nothing bad had ever happened to her, so she assumed it was alright.

Well, nothing _too_ bad. Sure, she'd been beaten up a few times when she couldn't pay her dealer, but Chester was forgiving. Tricky to deal with and constantly speaking in riddles, but merciful. And he was always wearing that odd purple suit and that creepy (literally ear-to-ear) smile.

Tripping over a little bush, Alice giggled and could've sworn she'd seen something that resembled a smoking caterpillar. But when she kneeled down for a closer inspection, she saw only grass.

_That's too bad,_ she thought to herself. _I was hoping he'd share some._

Getting back up, Alice continued to skip her merry way on (what she saw as) a yellow brick

road. In fact, the road was quite cheery and appeared to dance with little elves and fairies. Or was that Alice's imagination? No matter, two of the taller elves were coming towards her, anyway.

"Excuse me, are you Alice?" the taller one with shoulder-length brown hair asked politely.

Alice nodded vigorously.

"I see. Would you come with us, then? My Queen wishes to meet you," he invited.

"Wow! The Queen of Elves and Fairies wants to meet _me_? I feel honored! Of course I'll come with you!" Alice said in between short spurts of giggling.

". . . Right, anyway, hold my hand," he said, offering his hand. The shorter man with gravity-defying blonde hair scowled as Alice took said hand. They walked down (well, Alice skipped) the "yellow brick road" until, a few seconds later, Alice felt drowsy.

"Hey, guys . . . hold up," she yawned before completely collapsing onto the ground.

-

"Why'd she fall unconscious like that, Leon? Was it those drugs?" Cloud asked as Leon picked Alice up.

"That might've had something to do with it, but in general, all humans become unconscious when they've been in contact with vampires too long," Leon answered as they walked on what was actually a paved sidewalk. (Not that "yellow brick road" that Alice was going on.)

"Oh! So is that why you asked her to hold your hand?"

Leon nodded.

"Ok! But . . . then why didn't I go unconscious . . . all those times when . . . you know . . ." the blonde trailed off.

"Your body's gotten used to it. It has something to do with humans' immune systems getting stronger every time a vampire touches them or something. And given all the touching we've been doing . . ." Cloud blushed at this remark. "You're immune system is much stronger against the effects of a vampire's presence than it was when we first met."

"Oh . . . that makes sense."

"Good, because I don't want to explain it again."

Cloud crossed his arms and Leon just grinned. Leon knew Cloud was pouting without even having to look at him. Just as well, Cloud was aware that Leon was inwardly chuckling at his childish behavior.

"C'mon, I'll take you home before I take Alice to the Queen," said Leon as he stretched out his arm in front of him. A few seconds later, a black portal spiraled into being.

"Alright," Cloud agreed. "But you know, I really don't like this method of transportation."

"If you want to walk across the entire town to get home, you can do that. But I don't have that kind of time, so I'm going this way," Leon said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Cloud mumbled something under his breath as Leon led them into the splotch of darkness ahead.

-

Axel nearly fainted. Of all the places for Sora to be . . . this had to take the cake. Axel was expecting Sora to be at some club or something, but at a _church camp_? If they could, vampires tried to stay clear of all religious activity, so why was Sora _here_?

Well, if they knew what Sora was, then it could be for an experiment. Or maybe a religious sacrifice. Or what if it was a trap? But, if they didn't know that Sora was a vampire, then what was going on? Were they psycho kidnappers or something? And now . . . Axel was probably thinking about it too much. Maybe he should just go and ask Sora himself.

Besides, Roxas was in there. His scent touched the air like a sweet perfume, but not that kind that girls always sprayed way too much of around. Roxas's smell was a naturalaroma that stuck in the air.

Axel felt he might never grow tired of smelling it.

_Wait . . . what? Aw, forget it. I gotta get Sora._ With those last thoughts, Axel approached the religious sanctuary.

* * *

for those of you guessing who the Queen is, there is 1 hint in the 4th chapter if you look closely (word for word)

and updates will probably get faster. my brother is being a slavedriver (every hour "write more of yourstory!" ugh... but it does get me to get some work done so, guess i can't complain TOO much)

oh, and Alice being addicted to magic mushrooms is an inside joke between me and one of my friends. (we have a theory that Alice got that weird dream by either eating magic mushrooms or getting wasted and passing out)

and for you lovely reviewers, i have Cloud and Leon plushies:)


	6. Roxas's famous sense of direction

**Astrozocity:** i'm glad you think its fun to read--that made my day :) thanks! and you'll get a plushie with Axel, not just his finger :)

**Youko-Kuronue: **thank you! but don't worry, i wanna finish this story--don't be sad! and you can have your Leon and Cloud plushie now :)

**BlueFlamesRedTears:** that's ok, you don't have to criticize (you could always praise me, i don't mind :P) thanks for the encouragement :)

**i love bon bon: **you caught the hint! you caught the hint! -throws confetti- yay:D

**Arika-of-the-Demons:** Maleficent is the queen of the Heartless group, sorry if i didn't make that clear enough -.-;; and yes! Alice in Wonderland is a crack movie in my opinion, Disney must've needed a break from all the happy sappy crap (sorry, but it can get SO mushy sometimes... -gags-) anyway, thank you!

**NinjaWeenie:** glad you like the plushies :) thanks for the support!

**HeavenlyAnimeAngel-Amaterasu:** i won't say if you're right or wrong at this point, but you'll find out when you read the chapter :)

**TomiSama04:** so how'd the state tests go? they gotta be a pain (my school just has standards tests, we don't really have finals or anything like that) our school has AC in most of the rooms, but the science room isn't one of them (i swear it gets SO hot in there during September...) anyways, hope you like the chapter :)

**Yu Mutou: **thanks for the review :) hope you enjoy the chapter

**ArosxIrukxOxarsxLeax:** lol, staying up late and sleeping in is the life :) glad you like the plushies (isn't Cloud just adorable as a plushie?)

**Koneko-Aishiru:** O.O i've been pounced (that sounds weird) anyway, glad you like the plushies :) they're just so cute, aren't they?

**angel-yuripa:** yep, Alice on mushrooms, sad but true. and don't worry! i'll get to Riku's blood soon, and as for Paine, Rikku, and Yuna, well... more on them later. and is Advent Children good? from what i've heard it is but... i'm deprived and haven't seen it yet T-T (makes me sad) anywaysies, thanks for the review and stuffs:)

_

* * *

_

_Great. Just where did those two go, anyway?_ Roxas wondered. He'd been wandering the building for a while now looking for Riku and Sora. He would've looked outside since that was where Sora said he'd gone, but . . . well . . . Roxas had taken a wrong turn a while back and now he was completely, and utterly, lost.

Not that he'd admit it. No, Roxas preferred the term "temporarily misplaced" and would call his situation just that if anyone happened to ask.

Suddenly hearing a light clatter of footsteps, Roxas swirled around to face the very two people he'd been searching for.

"Riku, Sora," he breathed. "Thank goodness."

"What's up, Roxas?" Sora asked.

"Well, we gotta go to bed."

"Why?" asked Riku.

"Wakka woke up. Selphie was getting excited and . . . you know how she can get."

Riku nodded, saying, "Who got her wound up?"

"Hayner."

Riku groaned, "He can be so _stupid_ sometimes."

"I know, but . . . we should probably get going. Wakka is _pissed_," Roxas said.

Sora's face formed a confused expression. "But he wasn't mad when we woke him up before," the vampire pointed out.

"Yeah, but then Selphie wasn't chasing Hayner with a torn pillow screaming 'SUGAR SUGAR FEED ME NOW!' and Hayner wasn't provoking her by running around with pixie sticks in his ears," Roxas explained.

Riku and Sora stared at Roxas. Had it really gotten that bad?

"Why'd he put pixie sticks in his ears? And how'd he manage to get them to stay in place while running?" Sora asked.

"Sora . . . there are some questions in life you _really_ don't wanna know the answers to," Riku said, putting his hand on Sora's shoulder.

"Let's just go," Roxas sighed.

_Click. Step. Step. Step._

_What? Am I hearing things? _Roxas wondered briefly before turning around and glimpsing a shadow.

"Hey, guys? I thought I heard something, I'll be right back!" Roxas told them before heading off in the direction of where he was _sure_ he'd heard _something_.

"Roxas!" Riku yelled after him.

"Just a sec!" Roxas replied, rounding the corner when two black-clad arms grabbed him–one hand covering his mouth, the other wrapped around his waist to ensure he wouldn't move. Roxas's eyes widened and he struggled.

"Shhhh . . ." a voice hushed. Roxas, realizing he recognized the voice, stopped his struggling. Instead, he began thrashing wildly.

"Le guh uh meh!" he yelled into the hand which muffled his protests.

"Maybe if you'll shut up!" Axel whispered roughly.

"Ya now ya gut petty scawny ahms ta try ta hld meh," Roxas said (or tried to).

"What?" Axel asked, taking away his hand.

"I _said_, you know you got pretty scrawny arms to try to hold me. They're like twigs or something," Roxas repeated.

Axel frowned. "Now that's just plain rude."

"Like I care," the blonde muttered.

"You should."

"But I don't."

"That doesn't change the fact that you _should_."

"It also doesn't change the fact that I _don't_."

Axel, seeing that he was getting no where, sighed and let go of Roxas.

"So what do you want with me anyway?" Roxas asked, eyeing the vampire curiously.

Axel raised his eyebrows. "Who said I wanted anything with you?"

"Well, you nearly molested me before you even knew my name, you discovered where I live, and now you just so happen to come to my church's youth group retreat and grab me before I even say 'hello' (not that I was planning on saying that to you anyway). I don't think you _need_ to say that you want anything with me because you _obviously do_. So spill," the blonde demanded.

"You know, you got a pretty big ego," Axel stated.

"Whaddaya mean!"

"I mean, you think I came all the way here for you–a stupid human? Pfft. I don't have that kinda time, kid."

_Then again, I guess I do have plenty of time, but not this early in the morning! Or morning at all, for that matter._ Axel mentally corrected himself.

"I told you! I'm _not_ a kid!"

"And I told _you_, I _know_!"

"Then stop treating me like one, dammit!" Roxas shouted.

Axel remained silent for a few minutes, just looking at Roxas. When the human noticed, a light (and I mean light, as light as tissue paper) blush heated up his face.

"W-what are you looking at me like that for?"

A moment later, Axel answered, "You know, you're awfully cute when you get like this."

"What? Like what?" Roxas wondered, a little flustered as his blush plunged a shade or two deeper.

The vampire grinned. "Like this. You get all angry for no _real_ apparent reason, and then a split second later you're all confused and embarrassed-like. It's rather cute."

Roxas glanced away, not really sure how to react. He wasn't exactly the one people hit on all the time, so he didn't really know what he was supposed to do in this kind of situation. The girls always bothered Hayner and sometimes Riku. Never _Roxas_.

"Are all you vampires this . . . this _open_ with your feelings?" Roxas asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean . . . Sora is all over Riku, and now you're confessing to me. Are all vampires that free with their feelings?"

"Ok, first of all, 'attraction' isn't a feeling. 'Love' and 'like' are feelings. 'Attraction' is merely a physical aspect of one person to another."

"So you're . . . attracted to me, but you don't actually _like_ me?" Roxas asked. Axel nodded in response. "Oh . . ."

"What? Are you disappointed or something?" Axel asked, grinning playfully.

"What! No! It's not that! It's just– I've never really thought of it that way before," Roxas said uncomfortably as his blush deepened a little more.

There was a few moments of awkward silence before Roxas broke it, asking, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, go 'head."

"What did you mean . . . last time, when you said 'then I guess this is all just a dream." What did you mean by that?"

"Oh that? I was just messin' with you," Axel answered honestly.

Roxas nearly hit the floor. _That was **it**! That was **it**! I got three headaches trying to figure out what you meant by that and you were **just **messing with me! . . . bastard . . ._

Axel, meanwhile, needed to find Sora. Honestly, he really wouldn't have minded hanging out with the human, but if he took _too_ long finding Sora . . . let's just say the Queen wouldn't be happy.

"Hey, Roxas, where're you guys sleepin'?"

"Why do you wanna know? What, you gonna molest me in my sleep?"

Axel sighed. Roxas just wasn't going to give up on the molesting thing, was he?

"No, I just need to find Sora."

"Why?"

"He's past curfew."

"Vampires have a curfew?"

Axel nodded glumly. Roxas held back a laugh. Apparently, the vampires took the curfew seriously even though they didn't like it.

"So, if I tell you where Sora is, what do I get out of it?" Roxas asked cheekily.

". . . Ever seen fireworks?" Axel wondered.

"Fireworks?" Roxas, living in Twilight Town, had never seen fireworks since they were considered illegal in Twilight Town. Of course, that didn't stop some people, and Roxas always enjoyed watching the illegal ones splash across the sky over the hills right before hearing the echo of sirens.

"You tell me where Sora is and I'll show you some fireworks, deal?" Axel suggested, extending his hand.

"Deal," Roxas agreed, shaking the offered hand.

Axel grinned. "Awesome, now do you mind showin' me where you're sleepin' tonight?"

"You are _so_ lucky I know you're lookin' for Sora when you say that," the blonde muttered. Axel just laughed as Roxas led the way.

-

"Sora, no," Riku said sternly.

While Riku got ready for bed (changing into pajamas, brushing teeth, etc.), Sora had stripped himself out of his boots and his trench coat. Now he was still wearing his black cargo pants, but he also donned a black silk tank top with a Chinese dragon design stitched in gold thread. However, that wasn't what was getting on Riku's nerves.

Sora was in Riku's sleeping bag–clutching Riku's pillow tightly to his chest.

"Sora, out," Riku ordered.

A light snore answered him.

"Sora . . ." Riku growled, but to no avail.

_Maybe I should drag him out of it . . . No, can't do that. It'd cause a commotion and I don't wanna get Wakka pissed a second time. What to do . . . . . dammit, guess I'll just have to sleep with him . . . Hopefully, I won't get teased about it **too** much in the morning._

With that decided, Riku carefully slid himself into the (thankfully) large sleeping bag. But Sora was clutching the only pillow. Riku, figuring it _was_ _his_ pillow, pulled it out of Sora's grasp. Shifting slightly so that he was comfortably on his side (his back facing Sora) Riku shut his eyes and waited for sleep to claim him.

Sora was missing the pillow though, and his unconscious self reached for it, reached for it . . . and found Riku. Riku's eyes shot open in surprise as Sora nuzzled into his back and wrapped his arms around the boy's waist.

Twisting his head around to reprimand the vampire, his irritated expression softened as he saw Sora's face. Sora looked . . . free from worry, peaceful, serene . . .

"You better not sleep-drool on me," Riku whispered before going back to sleep. Sora just squeezed him tighter.

-

"Roxas, are you sure you know where we're going?" Axel asked concernedly.

"Yes . . . no . . . maybe . . ." Roxas mumbled. As they came to a fork in the hallway, Roxas said, "Pick: left or right?"

"You really don't know where we are, do you?"

"I know exactly where we are! I just can't figure out where _they_ are. Now choose, left or right?"

"Did you get us lost?"

"No! We're just . . . temporarily misplaced! Now, left or right?"

Axel rolled his eyes. "Left."

"Ok then," Roxas said as he continued leading them into the unknown.

-

"Leon, report."

Leon gave a small, reluctant bow before saying, "My Queen, the girl Alice was successfully taken under our custody. She is being held in the dungeons with Cinderella, Snow White, Jasmine, and Belle."

"Good," was the curt reply. "You are dismissed, but Leon?"

"Yes, my Queen?"

"Keep an eye on that brother of your's."

"Yes, my Queen," Leon said uneasily. With that, the brunet left, wondering just how Sora managed to get in trouble this time.

-

"Sora, wake up," someone whispered, shaking his shoulder.

"Nngh . . ." Sora protested, digging his face in between Riku's shoulder blades.

"Sora, get up!" the same person said hoarsely.

"Whaddayawannt!" Sora cried, flinging his arm sleepily up into the person's face.

"Ow! What the hell's your problem, Sora! Keep your hands to yourself!" the man spat.

"Eh . . . wha . . . ?" Sora said drowsily, slowly forcing himself into a sitting position. Tiredly, he looked at the man who'd woken him up with half-open eyelids. Those same blue eyes widened with recognition as their owner finally woke up. "Axel! What are you doing here?" Sora gaped.

"Shouldn't _I_ be the one asking _you_ what you're doing here? In case you haven't noticed, Sora, we're in a _religious_ building. You know the rules about that. Besides, you're past curfew if you didn't notice," Axel said.

"It's none of your business, Axel," Sora growled.

"Right. Anyway, I have orders to take you back _directly_ to the Queen."

Sora groaned, "I have to see _her_ when I get back? If you were gonna throw me a Welcome Back Party, couldn't you at least do it without _her_?

"Sorry, but there's nothing _I_ can do about it. Anyway, she'll get upset with me, too if we don't hurry. I dunno about you, but I don't want her sending someone else after both of us. So get your clothes on and let's go," the redhead ordered. "By the way . . ." he started, glancing at Sora's position with the silver-haired teenager. "Just how cozy have you been getting with this human?"

"His name's Riku," Sora snapped, easing himself out of the sleeping bag carefully as to not waken said human.

"And you were sleeping with him because . . . ?"

"_Because_, I didn't have a sleeping bag of my own," Sora explained logically. "Besides," he said with a grin, "I get cold easily."

Axel snorted. "Excuses, excuses . . ."

"You know it."

While Sora busied himself trying to get his boots on (it was rather entertaining to watch him hop around trying not to fall), Axel walked out the boys' room, running into Roxas.

"So, you're leaving?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah, I kinda only came here for Sora, you know," Axel said, scratching the back of his head.

"Oh, right . . ."

"Hey, I'll show you those fireworks soon, alright? Sometime this week, ok?" Axel asked.

Roxas couldn't help but smile at Axel's excitement to share the loud, colorful lights in the sky. "Ok," he agreed.

-

Riku cracked open his eyes. He'd been sleeping so peacefully, but . . . there were some noises, and what happened to that warmth behind him? _Oh, right, that warmth was Sora . . . where'd he go? Midnight urges or something?_ Looking around the room, he realized that wasn't the case.

Sora was zipping his trench coat back up and there were a couple of people outside the door.

"Sora . . . ?" Riku mumbled.

Sora glanced at the human. "Riku . . . look, I'm _really_ sorry, but I have to go."

"Why?" Riku asked, befuddled.

"Riku, remember when I told you I have a curfew?" Riku nodded. "Well, it was hours ago, so I gotta go," Sora explained.

"Oh . . . sorry if I got you in trouble," he apologized.

Sora shook his head. "It was my choice, Riku. I'll visit you again as soon as I can, but I dunno how soon that'll be. So don't worry too much, ok?"

"They won't . . . kill you, will they?" Riku asked worriedly.

Sora laughed. "No, I'm worth too much for them to kill me."

"Sora, hurry up!" Axel called softly from the door.

"Who's that?" asked Riku.

"That's Axel, he was sent to get me. I better get going. Oh, and Riku?" Sora looked down at Riku, gazing into those rich aqua orbs. "Please, don't worry," he said before leaning down and swiftly kissing his forehead. "I'll see you around, Riku," Sora said, smiling and hurrying out the door.

Riku, left in a daze, let his head hit the pillow and decided he'd think about it all in the morning.

-

"Ready?" Axel asked.

"Wait a minute," Sora said, drawing his eyebrows together in confusion. "You're Roxas, right?" he asked, turning to the blonde.

"Y-yeah," Roxas said.

"You know what we are?"

Roxas nodded.

Sora's forehead erased its wrinkles as Sora, smiling, said brightly, "Ok! Now I'm ready."

"Alright then, Roxas?" Axel acknowledged.

"Yeah?"

Axel, raising his hand, let a black spiral whirl its way to life.

"See you soon," Axel said before shoving the brunet into the darkness–himself following close behind.

-

"Ow!" Sora cried, tumbling onto the cold, hard stone floor. Axel stood behind him.

"I've returned Sora, my Queen," he said hesitantly while Sora, muttering obscenities, rubbed his shoulder.

"Bring him to me," a female voice commanded.

Axel, obeying, grasped Sora's arm and helped him up. Then, as ordered, he dragged him up to the throne.

"Sora, come here," the Queen demanded.

"Why?" he asked rudely, planting himself on the spot of floor in front of her.

"Because I'm your queen and I told you so," she explained sickeningly sweetly.

"No, you're not. You're my ex, Kairi. Nothing more, nothing less–except maybe a pain in the ass."

_Smack!_

"Don't call me by that name ever again!" Kairi hissed.

Sora raised a hand to caress his red, sore cheek. "Why not? Ashamed of your past? I would be, too if I were you."

"Shut up, Sora! You don't know anything!" she shouted.

"Don't I?" he challenged. "I was there, too Kairi! I _had_ to be there in order for me to be _here_ today!"

"How dare you speak to me this way!" she shrieked.

"Pretty damn easily. Besides, every ruler needs to be humbled every now and then."

"And every subject needs to learn their place now and then," she snarled. " For your punishment, you will be locked in your room for a month, and you will only be allowed minimal blood from the reserves. Visitors will need permission. Did everyone catch that?" she asked loudly.

A chorus of "yes, my Queen" echoed throughout the room.

"Good, Saix, take him away and ensure that he is placed properly in his chamber. Axel, I need you to stay for an interrogation."

"Yes, my Queen," Axel said, not really looking forward to it at all.

Sora allowed himself to be hauled away by the obsequious vampire, but only after audibly muttering, "Kairi, you bitch."

* * *

ugh... that Akuroku scene _killed_ me. T-T but i had to get it out to go on with the story so... yeah, bad forced Akuroku scene there... SORRY!

and -dances- you know who the queen is! some of you had guessed already, but now its out in the open :D

and, just a warning for you all, i figure that there will probably be some Hayner-bashing in this story (don't get me wrong, i love him. really, i do. but he's just so much fun to be mean to)

and how what would you guys say to a little DemyxZexion? i'm considering it, so let me know your opinion :)

and umm... hmm... oh! a plushie of Sora and Riku sleeping in the same sleeping bag (cuz i just find that image so cute) for those of you who review:)


	7. boxers or briefs or thongs?

Happy 4th of July, peoples! and if you don't live in the States, eh... ignore and bear with me.

and votes say there will be some Zemyx/Dexion, so you all can look forward tothat. but with Zexion... bear with me, i haven't played Chain of Memories, so he's probably kinda OOC

oh! and to clear up some things... Maleficent is the queen of the Heartless and Kairi is the queen of Organization XIII. sorry if i made it all confusing for you guys! > 

**BlueFlamesRedTears91:** its ok, its not like critique is required. and you shall have your plushie! here -hands you plushie- isn't it just adorable:) and how do you say "please" in Japanese? O.o? i wanna take Japanese, but my school is stupid and only teaches Spanish... T-T anyways, hope you like this chapter :)

**sonic and shadows girl:** sorry, but Kairi can't be killed... yet... and sorry about the confusion of the queens! hope that's all cleared up now

**xcloudx:** thank you! hope you enjoy this chappie :)

**Koneko-Aishiru:** glad you like the plushies :) and about Riku sneaking in to see Sora... we'll see... i'm not exactly sure how i'm gonna work that out yet (scary, the author doesn't even know) but i'll figure it out soon -.-;

**Astrazocity:** yep, you get your plushie :) and here's the next chapter to go with it

**ClOuDoChAnInWoNdErLaNd:** well... the plot is kinda hidden right now, but there are some foreshadowing things if you wanna try to figure some of it out.

**Yu Mutou:** yep, Kairi's the queen. and someone saw it coming! woo-hoo! hehe.. sorry, little Author Moment there -.-; anyways, i'm glad you liked the AkuRoku, cuz i've never written that pair before and... -whines- they're hard! but ohwell, gottamake the best of it for you guys

**ArosxIrukxOxarsxLeax:**OO... i'm more worried about _you_ hyperventilating and dying than Riku. and the plushies are no problem but... don'tscare the KH characters away, i kinda need them. anyways, here's the next chapter for you :)

**HeavenlyAnimeAngel-Amaterasu:** sorry, Kairi can't be killed yet (she's needed in the plot, as unfortunate as it is) and about Sora being a king then... i'll explain that eventually in the story, so bear with me until then :)

**DivineHearts:** of course you can have a plushie :) hope you like this chapter

**AngelicOrgueil:**thanks for the review and your vote! hope you enjoy the Zemyx/Dexion :)

**TomiSama04:** yeah, sorryabout the queen confusion, hope its all cleared up now. and congrats onyour test results (mathsucks and should die... sorry, i just hate that subject. its just so logical its confusing --; does that even make sense?)

**angel-yuripa:** i never thought of it that way, Leon and Axel having to bow down to a lil teenage brat.XD neversaw it that way,but now that i have, you're right. it is pretty funny :) and thanksfor your comment/compliment on the AkuRoku scene, cuz those two are so hard for me to write for some unknown reason... anyways, hope you like the chappie

**Darkness-Heart:** thank you! i'm glad some people didn't think the Akuroku scene was all that bad (eases my author conscience)here's the next chappie :)

**wing-sama:** thanks! here's that update you wanted :)

* * *

Now, the youth group needed to eat breakfast and get dressed and all that morning stuff by about eight in the morning. To do this, they needed to get up around six thirty. Luckily, they had a very reliable alarm clock. However, this alarm clock differed from most seeing as it wasn't an actual clock. Rather, it was the internal clock of a very hyperactive girl that had gotten up at five to take a shower before getting everyone else up.

Quietly, (having already woken Olette up) she tiptoed into the boys' room. Planting her feet firmly in the middle of the room, surrounded by peacefully snoozing occupants, she took a deep breath.

"SO RI-ISE! AND SHI-INE! AND GIVE GOOOOD THE GLORY! GLORY! RI-ISE! AND SHI-INE! AND GIVE GOOOOD THE GLORY! GLORY! RISE AND SHINE AND!" she paused to clap. "GIVE GOOOOD THE GLORY! GLORY! CHILDREEEEEN OF THE LOOOORD!" Selphie sang obnoxiously loud and off-key.

"SELPHIE! SHUT UP!" Hayner yelled, covering his head with his pillow.

Selphie shook her head. "Nuh-uh! If you don't get up in five seconds, I'll start the second verse!"

Roxas merely rolled off his bed although, since he was still in his sleeping bag, hit the floor with a loud _whump!_ Then, acting as if nothing had happened, he crawled in a caterpillar fashion to the bathroom.

Riku, not being a terrible waker-upper, sat up, rubbed his eyes, and got ready for the day.

Pence got up zombie-like, and as he walked past Selphie to the bathroom he said tiredly, "Proverbs 27:14."

"Huh?" she asked, clearly confused, but Pence had already left the room.

"He meant in the bible, ya!" Wakka, who was slowly rising, called from his bed.

"Oh! Um . . . well, I dunno where mine is, I'll just ask Pence at breakfast," Selphie reasoned. "Hay-ner!" Selphie shouted, skipping over to his bed. "Wakey wakey! It's morning! The sun is shining! The birds are singing! The–"

"Then tell the stupid birds to shut the hell up," Hayner said, finding sanctuary in the bottom of his sleeping bag.

"Tsk tsk, Hayner, those birds didn't do anything to you!"

"They woke me up, that's a good a crime as any," he replied grumpily.

"No, silly, that was me!" Selphie giggled. "C'mon Hayner! Everyone else is up!"

A firm "No" was the response.

A mischievous grin stretched itself on Selphie's face. "Olette!" she called. "C'mere!"

"What is it?" Olette asked from the door, yawning. Selphie mouthed something and gestured at the sleeping bag. Olette nodded her head in understanding and walked over to Selphie. With Olette at one end and Selphie at the other, both girls grabbed the sleeping bag.

"One . . . two . . . three!" Selphie said. On "three" the two lifted the sleeping bag (with Hayner still inside) and proceeded towards the girls' bathroom. Muffled protests could be heard through the fluffy sleeping bag as it was dropped on a hard floor.

"Hey! What the–" Hayner started, but was cut off as the closed end of the sleeping bag was lifted and Hayner toppled out. Hayner wearily checked out his surroundings. He was in a shower with Selphie blocking the exit and Olette's hand on the nozzle. Hayner's brown eyes widened. "You guys! Don–"

"Too late!" Selphie squealed as a jet of cold water rushed at him.

"Ahh! Cold! COLD!" Hayner screeched, jumping up and attempting to run out of the shower, but Selphie refused to move. "Sel-_phie_! I'm cold, wet, and hungry! Move!" he yelled.

Selphie didn't answer–at least, not verbally. Instead, out from behind her back she brought out a little box. A little pink box with lots of glitter and stickers on it. And Hayner was pretty sure there was a small mirror inside it.

The blonde's bloodcurdling scream could be heard for miles (in fact, it took Auron's alarm clock's place of waking the older man and, to the leader's delight, his charges).

-

Sora was bored. He'd been taken to his room by Saix–the suck-up. Seriously, the guy would do anything his higher-ups told him to. It was like he had no free will of his own–like a zombie. Then again, zombies didn't exist.

Sora sighed and rolled over on his bed. There was nothing to do! He simply refused to touch the books in his closet, the guard wouldn't have a conversation with him, and there was no way in hell he was going to start cleaning . . .

But, that was what he was facing. Read those stupid books or clean–not that there was all that much _to_ clean.

"Let me in," he heard a stern voice say outside the door.

"I-I'm afraid I c-can't do that," the guard stuttered.

"Why not?"

"A-anyone who w-wishes to v-visit r-requires permission," the guard explained, stumbling.

"Since when do I need permission to see my fucking brother!"

Ah. It was Leon. That explained the guard's fear. Still, it kinda stung that he hadn't been that afraid of _Sora_.

". . . R-right, just don't take too long," the guard pleaded.

"Whatever," Leon said, pushing past the guard as the door swung open and shutting it behind him.

"Hey Leon," Sora greeted casually.

"Sora, what were you thinking?" Leon asked, exasperated and raising a hand to massage his temples.

"What was I thinking about what?" Sora said curiously.

"What were you thinking when you went to a religious place?" Leon inquired, sitting himself in a chair.

"I . . . don't know," Sora answered quietly.

"What do you mean 'you don't know?'"

"I _mean_, there are a few reasons, but only I would understand them."

"Try me."

Sora sighed, "Fine, I went because–and this is gonna sound stupid–because of a guy."

Leon raised an eyebrow. "A _human_ guy?"

Sora, biting his lower lip, nodded.

"I see . . . and?"

"And what?"

"There's gotta be more to it than that, Sora," Leon reasoned.

". . . . ."

"Sora . . . ?" Leon asked, a seed of worry and surprise beginning to sprout.

"Leon . . . I don't think there was . . ."

Remember that seed Leon mentioned? Yeah, it was blooming like a dandelion in early summer.

"I . . . see . . ."

"Hey, Leon?"

"Yeah?"

"When you bite a human, what does it mean when only one drop stings like hell buttakes your hunger away?"

Leon smiled grimly. "Sora, that's what happens when a vampire and a human fall in love."

"WHAT! But . . . but . . . I've only known him for a few days! There's no _way_ I'm in _love_! Lust or . . . or strong like or something but not _love_!" Sora sputtered.

"Sora . . ."

"This . . . no! It isn't–can't be! No! There's just_ no_ way!" Sora cried, getting teary-eyed.

Leon, feeling compelled to give some sort of emotional support, pulled Sora into an embrace. The younger brunet pounded his fists into his brother's chest, but they were weak and had no real strength behind them. Sora collapsed, giving all his effort into weeping.

"Sora . . . is it really that bad? To fall in love with a human?" Leon asked gently.

"Le-on . . . you kn-know . . . h-how I-I fee-l . . . a-b-bout falling-ng in l-love with _anyone_," Sora sobbed.

Leon grimaced. He knew alright. Boy, did he know.

_Knock knock knock._

"Excuse me, Leon, but it's the changing of the guard now. And you won't want to stay in there much longer," a voice called from beyond the door.

"Why the hell not?" Leon snapped as Sora's sobs gradually came to a halt.

"Leon!" a different voice cried enthusiastically. Leon stiffened. That was Demyx. "Leon! Sora! Me and Zexion are the guards now, but don't worry! I'll entertain you!"

"He brought his sitar with him, so you might wanna get out while you have the chance," Zexion advised.

Leon mentally agreed and, after making sure Sora would be ok, departed rather hastily. Sora, meanwhile, flopped back onto his bed, praying the guards wouldn't be too loud.

-

"Zexion, Zexion . . . you know, it's not often people have a 'Z' in their name," Demyx noted.

"Really?" Zexion mumbled sarcastically.

Demyx, however, took no note of the sarcasm and said, "Yeah! It's _so_ cool! And . . . come to think of it, 'X' isn't a popular letter either in names."

"Except for those of us with freaks for mothers who named their kids the first gibberish that came out of the baby's mouth," Zexion muttered.

Demyx looked at him questioningly. "Is that how you got your name, Zexion? My mom saw mine on a commercial–I think it was for deodorant . . ."

Zexion stared at him in wonder. _That_ was how Demyx got his name? No wonder the kid was so messed up. Patting his head he said, "I feel for you Demyx, I really do."

Demyx's eyes lit up. "You feel _what_ for me?"

Zexion took a step back. "Er . . . you know what I meant . . ."

"No I didn't. Tell me, Zexy! Tell me!"

"_What_ did you just call me?" Zexion asked incredulously.

"Huh? Oh, I called you Zexy–doesn't it fit? Sexy Zexy!" Demyx replied joyfully.

"Don't call me that!"

"But it rhymes so well–I know! I'll make a song out of it!" Demyx announced.

"No!"

"Aw, c'mon! I'll work _really_ hard on it! Then we can perform it together!"

"I said _no_!"

"But _Zexy_!"

"Don't call me that!"

"Why not? It suits you so well!"

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" Sora screamed.

Demyx pouted and Zexion rolled his eyes.

"We're _so_ sorry that we, who didn't commit any crime whatsoever, were intruding upon your dreams with fluffy squirrels and pink rainbows," Zexion drawled sarcastically.

A few seconds later, a little piece of paper slipped underneath the door. Zexion picked it up and examined it. After a moment, he scowled.

"What is it? What is it?" Demyx asked. Zexion handed him the paper. Drawn on the paper in pen was a little stick figure. The stick figure's arm was held out from the rest of his body. And the hand connected to the arm was giving a very rude gesture.

Demyx blinked in confusion. "Now Sora, was this meant for me or Zexy?" he asked innocently.

"WHO DO YOU THINK? NOW SHUT! UP!" Sora yelled.

The musician covered his ears. "Geez, you don't have to be so loud. It was just a question."

-

Olette was helping Wakka with breakfast in the kitchen, so she missed the drama in the dining room that morning (if it really could be called "drama").

Selphie was smiling widely at the breakfast table that morning. Hayner's face was bright red (although if it was natural or from the overdone make-up, no one could tell) and if looks could kill . . . Well, he still wouldn't get very far. Selphie had nearly hidden all expression with the amount of foundation applied, and guys can't look very intimidating when their hair is chock-full of little pink bows. Riku and Roxas (having already gotten their laugh at Hayner's expense) were glancing nervously at the two while Pence zoned out. Pence took a while to fully wake up.

"Alrighty, ya! We got pancakes, eggs, and bacon special thanks of yours truly," Wakka announced, winking.

"Wakka, we know it was Olette that made most of it, so don't even _try_ to take most of the credit," Riku said. Olette, following Wakka with plates of food, blushed at Riku's (true) comment.

"Well . . . she _did_ need me for those adult supervision rules, ya," Wakka pointed out.

"I'm surprised you count," Roxas commented.

"What do you mean, ya?"

"You went over the car's capacity of people," Riku started.

". . . You nearly crashed the car when you made the turn . . ." Roxas continued.

". . . and then–"

"Alright! Alright! I got it, ya! So I'm not the most responsible adult, at least I'm fun," Wakka said brightly.

Riku and Roxas nearly choked, but kept their mouths shut.

_Maybe if you count "fun" as "nearly dying" . . ._ Riku thought.

Olette made a little "ahem." Once everyone was looking at her, she said, "What did you guys want to drink?" Making a mental note of everyone's varied answers, she nodded and headed back into the kitchen. A few minutes later she returned with a tray of everyone's ordered beverages.

"Wow, Olette, you'd make a great waitress," Riku complimented.

"No kidding, I'm impressed," Roxas echoed.

Olette just blushed and said, "We can eat now."

"Wait! Grace," Wakka said. After saying a little prayer for the day to go well and stuff, they all dug in.

"Hey, Pence?" Selphie said after swallowing a particularly large mouthful of pancake.

"Yeah?" he said, a little more awake than he had been before.

"What did you mean by Proverbs 27:14?" she asked.

"Proverbs 27:14," Pence repeated, taking a sip of his coffee. "'Whoever blesses their neighbor with a loud voice, rising early in the morning, will be counted as cursing.'" he quoted before taking another sip of his coffee.

"Oooh . . ." Selphie said. "Wait, does that mean you thought I was cursing you!"

"Selphie, it was really early, what'd you expect?" Pence said nervously.

"But PE-ENCE! I WASN'T TRYING TO CURSE YOU, I SWEAR! I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING DEALING WITH POISON APPLES OR TURNING YOU INTO A PIG–HONEST!" Selphie proclaimed.

"I believe you, Selphie, but you know . . . I just don't think clearly in the early morning," Pence said, trying to laugh it off.

"Aw . . . Pence! Now I feel bad!" Selphie wailed. "I really _wasn't_ trying to curse you!"

"It's ok, Selphie! Calm down, already!" Pence insisted.

"Um . . . hey, what'd you guys do to Hayner, ya?" Wakka asked.

Hayner was eating as if in a trance, and everyone couldn't help but feel that Selphie had something to do with it. Scratch that. They _knew_ Selphie had something to do with it.

"Oh, that was me and Olette!" Selphie cried happily.

"Olette?" Wakka asked, shocked that the quiet girl could be so demonic.

Olette merely shook her head and pointed at Selphie.

"Hayner, man? If you're still alive in there, I'm sorry, ya, _really_ sorry," Wakka said solemnly.

"Hey, where's Sora?" Selphie asked.

"Yeah, I haven't seen him all morning," Olette echoed.

"Oh, Sora had to go home last night–family emergency," Riku covered, surprising himself how easily the lie came out.

Wakka frowned. "Why didn't he wake me up and let me know, ya?"

Riku shrugged. "It's not as if you had him sign those release forms anyway."

"Oh yeah . . . I forgot about those. Eh, maybe it's for the best then, ya?"

"So . . . what are we doin' today, Wakka?" Roxas asked, changing the subject.

"Oh, we're gonna go hikin' today," Wakka said, grinning. "And I was thinkin' we _might_ go down to the beach this evenin' before we leave, sound good?" he suggested.

Selphie squealed. "I haven't been the beach in _forever_! Can we go, Wakka? Can we? Pleasepleasepleaseplease_pleeeeeease_?"

"We'll see, ya," Wakka replied.

During Selphie's squabbling with Wakka on what they were doing today, Roxas and Riku both found their minds wandering.

Riku's was wondering if Sora was ok. Yeah, Sora had told him not to worry, but if there's one thing you don't tell somebody who hasn't any idea of what's happening–it's not to worry. It just makes them worry more. Like reverse psychology or something.

Roxas, however, was anticipating the night Axel would show him fireworks. He assumed it wouldn't be in Twilight Town, but he didn't mind traveling. That would just make it all the more exciting, for the blonde didn't get many chances to travel out of town. He'd just have to check with his brother. Roxas winced. How was Cloud going to take this? And how was Roxas going to tell him? It'd be a tricky matter, that was certain. Roxas knew Cloud was a pretty cool brother, but sometimes he could get super protective and not let the youth do _anything_.

Both of their thoughts were interrupted though as Hayner stood up and walked back to the boys' room. Everyone burst out laughing. Why were they laughing, you ask?

Sticking out of Hayner's pajama pants (he still hadn't changed) quite visibly was a black-outlined electric lime green _thong_.

"Hayner! We're in a church place, ya! Have some decency!" Wakka called.

Hayner, confused as to what they were referring to, looked over his shoulder and caught a glimpse of what they were pointing and laughing at.

"Shit!" he cried, running back to the boys' room.

"And watch your language!" Wakka yelled after him.

When Hayner came back, they were still chuckling.

"So Hayner," Roxas said, a grin pulling at his lips. "Boxers or briefs, or thongs?"

Hayner just smacked him as his face painted itself red from embarrassment; the rest of the group just caught laughing fits all over again.

-

"_Leave! Get out! Right now! It's the end of you-u and me!_"

"Demyx, shut up," Zexion commanded, but the dirty blonde ignored him and continued to belt out Jojo's "Leave (Get Out)".

"_It's too late/And I can't wait/for you to be go-one!_"

Zexion winced. Not only was he not a fan of Jojo, Demyx was singing terribly off-key.

"Demyx! If you're gonna sing, couldn't you at least sing well?" Zexion asked.

Demyx stopped singing and pouted. "Well, then why don't _you_ sing if you're so good, Mr. Smarty-Pants."

"Fine," Zexion snapped. "What song?"

"Um . . . hmm . . ." Demyx noised, raising his hand to his chin to–help?–his thinking process. A few seconds later he suggested a song. Zexion complied since he did know the song.

"_On a Monday I am waiting, Tuesday I am fading and by Wednesday I can't sleep/ Then the phone rings I hear you and the darkness is a clear view/ 'Cause you've come to rescue me_," Zexion sang in his strong tenor voice.

Demyx was surprised–for a few reasons. First off, he wasn't even aware that Zexion knew the song "Pieces of Me" by Ashlee Simpson. Secondly, Zexion was _really good_. Was he a singer as a human or something? Because the way he sang–confidently, surely, strongly, and smoothly. The words flowed from his lips like water from a fountain. And then there was the way he _looked_. Zexion's silver hair was still in his face, but his eyes . . . they were so _intense_.

Demyx's breath hitched in his throat as those extreme eyes stared right into his, and it suddenly felt as if Zexion was staring into the pit of his soul.

"Yo, Demyx, Zexion, can I see Sora?" someone asked.

Zexion quit singing abruptly, his face flushed.

Demyx turned around to see Axel standing there, pretending to be oblivious as ever.

"Do you have permission?" Zexion asked smoothly. If he was embarrassed about being caught singing in the hall, he didn't let it show.

"I'm his best friend. I don't think I should _need_ permission," Axel countered.

"See, there's your problem. You're _thinking_," Zexion said.

"Ooooh _burn_," Demyx whispered.

"Demyx, shut up," Axel and Zexion said in unison. Demyx "hmph"'ed and sat down on the floor, sulking.

"Anyway, you let Leon in," Axel pointed out.

"_I_ didn't," Zexion corrected. "That was the other two guards–they're spineless, I tell you."

"So . . . you think the other two guards would let me in, too?" Axel asked hopefully.

"If you threaten them right," Zexion answered.

Axel accepted this and said, "Alright, thanks, I'll come back later. See ya!"

Demyx, however, looked surprised that Zexion had let Axel off with that information.

"You're just gonna let him go like that?"

Zexion ran a hand through his hair. "At least he's out of _my_ hair."

"You sure 'bout that, Zexy?"

"Yes, and didn't I tell you to stop calling me that?"

* * *

ok, before people ask, i don't know why Hayner was wearing a thong either. it was just an image in my mind that i couldn't get rid of and it made me laugh so i put it in here. (Hayner's just so much fun to be mean to, even though i love him...)

and i hope i did Zexion ok. i've never characterized him before, so i'm hoping it turns out ok

and about Pence's bible reference, that really is from the bible (i'd know cuz one night i was bored and flipped it open to that)

hehe... i loved writing their wake-up habits:) that was fun for me

so! i suppose you're all wondering what i'm gonna give you beautiful reviewers this time. this time it will be (dun dun dunnn!) a plushie of Hayner with his thong sticking out! XD kidding... you have choice of that or a plushie of Zexion singing to Demyx :) i'll let you guys choose which you want


	8. squirrel fantasies

hey guys, sorry for the slow update T-T this was a hard chapter to get out and its shorter than i wanted...but its here now and i really wanted to end it where i did so... yeah, we'll just move on to the review responses i guess

**sonic and shadows girl:** glad you liked the last chapter :) hope you like this one too

**Koneko-Aishiru:** here's your Demyx and Zexion plushie(s?) :)

**Darkness-Heart:** yeah, Hayner in a thong is... a rather scary image, but i'm glad you liked Demyx and Zexion :) hope you enjoy the chapter

**Astrazocity:** you can sew? (i can't at all... -.-;; can't even sew a button...) but um... i hope you didn't die from the image of Hayner wearing a thong! it is a scary picture though...

**BlueFlamesRedTears91:** hehe... i don't blame you for choosing the Demyx and Zexion plushie(s?), its cute, ne? anyways, thanks for the support:D

**AC-Chan:** i'm sorry you missed the plushies earlier :( but you can have the Demyx and Zexion one(s?)! and aren't vampires just so cool? XD i just find them so awesome... hope you like this chapter :)

**littlekittykat: **ok, this is kinda off-topic, but when writing this review-response i was listening to my Disney soundtrack CD things and the Lion King song "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" just started off with Timon singing "love is in the air" and if you look at the review you sent me, it said just that! ...twas creepy... ANYWAYS, hehe... sexy Zexy, he is though, isn't he? i think Demyx's nickname for him fits, but that's just me... -.-; anywaysies, hope you like the chapter:)

**TomiSama04:** don't worry, there will be some more lovely Sora/Riku slashy goodness... just... not yet. sorry -.-;; and that would be really cute if Sora snuck out to see Riku and they had a picnic while watching Axel and Roxas's fireworks! i dunno if i'll be able to work it like that, but we'll see :)

**Azzie:** your church teacher lady would wake you up by singing loudly and really high-pitched? that sounds annoying, kinda like for girl scouts once. we were sleepin and then these girls came in to wake us up by (literally) banging pots and pans. ugh... i wanted to throw something at them. and i have no idea if your Japanese was done correctly, i'm not bilingual (it'd be cool if i was though...) but thanks for the encouragement:D hope you like the chapter

**angel-yuripa:** yes, i like that bible verse... truest quote i've ever read :) and how Selphie woke everybody up, i based her off my brother for that because he's woken me up like that during the summer -.-; (i hate it when he does that) and i'm glad you like Demyx and Zexion's arguing (if that's what it could be called), they're fun characters :)

**Arika-of-the-Demons:** congrats, you're the only person who asked for the Hayner plushie XD but you didn't get to blow something up for 4th of July? ;.; that sucks... but still, New Zealand sounds pretty cool (they filmed LOTR there! lovely, lovely scenery) anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter :)

**ArosxIrukxOxarsxLeax:** um... are all the characters alright? have they been untied from the library door? oh well... thanks for the review, anyways:D

**AngelicOrgueil: **O.o? what does "bladsnf" mean? and you would've shot Selphie? in a church camp building? where are your morals? kiddin', i wouldn't blame you if you did... getting woken up like that is dang annoying -.-

**Yu Mutou:** you knew Hayner wore thongs from the moment you saw him? O.o? ...you're definitely more observant than me (not that that says much...) -.-;; glad you liked the Zemyx/Dexion though:)

* * *

"WHEEE! We're at the top!" Selphie squealed. The group had started their hike right after breakfast and were planning on a picnic at the top of the mountain. Well, not technically the top of the mountain–it'd be much too cold. Then again, the mountain they were hiking up wasn't all that high compared to the China Range in the Land of Dragons.

"Alright! Everyone settle down and help me set out lunch, ya!" Wakka called before Selphie could run off and climb a tree like the squirrels she so longed to be. (It's just another one of Selphie's odd fantasies–pay it no mind.)

Riku sighed. It had been a long hike up the mountain. Selphie had obviously gotten too much syrup with her pancakes this morning, so the whole way up the mountain she'd been chattering and jumping around like a monkey.

In fact, if Riku didn't know better, he'd say she _was_ a monkey.

"Selphie! Get down from there! You don't wanna disturb an eagle's nest, do ya?" Wakka called. Somehow, in an amazingly short time period, Selphie had scurried up a pine tree.

"Aww! They're so cute! Olette, will you throw up the camera?" she asked, yelling down.

Olette, knowing that there was no way to get Selphie down without her pictures, obliged. Selphie caught the camera, snapped a few photos, and hopped down. Yes, you read right, she _hopped_. From one branch to another. Surprisingly, none of the branches snapped (not to say she was fat or anything, but those branches were awfully skinny).

"Thanks, Olette, now I got somethin' to show my parents. I can't wait to tell them how I got the pictures!" she said happily. Olette smiled and said she was happy for her friend before stuffing the camera back in whichever pocket it came from.

"Selphie! Don't pull any more stunts like that, ya hear? I don't want a lawsuit, ok, ya?" Wakka reprimanded.

"Sorry, Wakka! Won't happen again!" she replied with a smile that told everyone she was going to repeat it and no one was going to stop her.

Wakka sighed, "Whateva, ya, let's just get some food." The hikers nodded vigorously in agreement and rushed over to their picnic spot.

While they handed out the sandwiches they'd made beforehand, Riku vaguely wondered what was going on with Sora right now. He was pretty sure the brunet had gotten in some sort of trouble, but what kind? Absentmindedly, he rubbed his forehead. Sora had kissed him there twice now.

Roxas, meanwhile, was anticipating seeing the fireworks with Axel. But only because of the fireworks–not Axel. He just wanted to see the fireworks, not that sexy redheaded child molester. _Wait . . . did I just call him "sexy?" What the hell was up with that? I'm only going along for the fireworks!_ Roxas groaned. _But why do I keep getting the feeling that I'm lying to myself when I say that? This is all Axel's fault. I bet he used some sort of mind trick on me–vampires can do that, right? Or is that only myth? Then again, vampires are supposed to be mythical, too. Agh . . . I guess I'll just have to ask him sometime. Or–_ he thought brightly. _Maybe I can ask **Leon**. Axel said he was a vampire, too, right? Hmm . . . I wonder if Cloud knows . . ._

"Ok, everyone. Get your pictures and finish your lunch. We gotta get back down the mountain soon if we wanna go to the beach, alright?"

Everyone nodded in understanding and finished up with their sandwiches. All of them were hoping to make it to the beach before they left.

-

The door opened and its two guards walked in. One of them held a wine bottle in his hand while the other remained at the still open door.

"Sora, we got your supper!" Demyx said cheerfully, holding up the bottle for him to see.

Sora sat up from his bed and eyed the bottle warily. It was from the reserves no doubt. No one would bother to bring him a fresh victim.

Demyx held the bottle by its neck. The bottle itself was clear and held a dark scarlet liquid inside.

"Good, I'm fucking _starving_," Sora mumbled, reaching for the bottle.

"Ah ah ah, what's the magic word?" Demyx teased, holding the bottle just out of reach.

Sora glared. "Dammit, Demyx, just give me the fucking bottle!" he demanded, lunging.

Demyx stepped out of the way just in time as Sora came crashing down. The brunet rubbed his side, scowling openly at the guard from the floor. Zexion, however, just watched the amusing scene unfold from the doorway.

"You seem to be in a bad mood, Sora. Maybe I'll just give you this bottle later when you're more respectful," Demyx threatened in a lighthearted tone. However, Sora knew, translated, Demyx had actually said: "I feel like being an asshole today, so either suck up to me or wait until you're so weak you'll barely be able to lift your middle finger at me."

Glowering, Sora said, "Fine. Demyx, _please_ give me the fucking bottle so I won't fucking kill your fucking ass."

"I guess that's good enough," Demyx submitted, handing over the bottle.

Sora greedily took out the cork and hurriedly poured the contents down his parched throat. He made a face as he forced himself to swallow it. The taste was beyond awful. Even Riku's sour blood that stung his insides raw was better than this. It wasn't smooth like fresh blood. Instead, it had clumps of scabs littered throughout it and was thicker than gravy. The vibrance a human's rich blood usually radiated was gone and left a bitter aftertaste.

Sora nearly hurled.

"Good?" Demyx asked curiously.

"Anything but," Sora answered, washing it down with his saliva as many times as possible to get rid of the foul taste.

"You know, I hear that's all the sick vampires live on–blood from the reserves," Demyx commented casually.

"Well they're lucky then because they're probably so sick they can't taste this shit," Sora said, making a face at the bottle in his hand.

"Oh, and the Queen said you're supposed to down the whole bottle," Demyx informed.

"Seriously?"

"Yup."

Sora held up the bottle and stared at it for a long minute before saying, ". . . Fine, but get a bucket or somethin' ready. If I wasn't so hungry I'd just empty it into the trash."

Demyx obliged while Sora quickly threw back his head and chugged the old blood as fast as possible. As the last swallow emptied into his mouth, the brunet held his hand to his lips to keep the revolting liquid down.

"Hope you can keep it down. Can you imagine how bad it'd taste coming back up?" Demyx said. Sora just made a face that said he clearly didn't want to think about it. Wordlessly, the grounded vampire handed back the empty bottle.

"You ok there?" Demyx asked concernedly.

"I hope so," Sora choked. "Do you have any water or anything?"

"Sorry, no can do, Sora. Queen's orders. Blood from the reserves is all you're allowed to swallow."

Sora muttered something incoherently, but Demyx caught some rather rude words among the gibberish.

"Demyx, our shift's over," Zexion said as the other two guards stood outside the doorway nervously.

"Really? Yay! Well, it's been fun, Sora, but it's high time I left."

"Trust me, I know," Sora muttered, but Demyx appeared not to have heard. He did, however, seem to hear the click of Zexion's boots as the silver-haired vampire left the room.

"Toodles!" Demyx said before scurrying out the door after Zexion. Cries of "Wait up, Zexion!" echoed up and down the hall as the door to Sora's room was again shut.

Sora sighed dejectedly and explored the cluttered corners in his closet for something to do as the new guards took up their position outside the door.

-

Riku sighed sadly. They hadn't been able to go to the beach after all. Wakka had explained that there just hadn't been enough time. Of course, he hadn't mentioned names for the reason _why_ they didn't have enough time, but everyone knew it was Hayner's fault.

Selphie had tried to fulfill one of her squirrel fantasies. (Remember the one mentioned earlier? Yeah, that one where she'd climb the trees like a squirrel.) So she had been leaping from tree to tree like a monkey (even though it was intended to be like a squirrel).

Anyway, Selphie had been jumping in the trees, so Hayner tried to stop her. He figured that she might fall and no one wanted any injuries. He ran ahead and climbed up a tree. When she came to the tree he'd climbed, he tried to grab her arm to stop her for a moment. However, she barely noticed him there as she leaped off to the next tree. Hayner, who actually _had_ managed to grasp her arm, slipped off the tree after her.

The problem was, Selphie was able to keep her balance and safely land on the next tree. Hayner? Oh, his thong had caught on a tree branch and he was without a doubt stuck.

So, there he was, hanging by his thong while everyone tried to work out how to get him down (but only after having a huge laughing fit at his expense). Selphie wasn't strong enough to carry him down, and Wakka refused to send anyone else up the tree. Eventually, it didn't matter anymore as the thong snapped and Hayner came crashing down. He'd twisted his ankle and his 'cool' reputation had gone down the drain.

But, overall, the whole ordeal of him performing the stupid stunt and then having to half-carry him down the mountain took way too much time. By the time they got back to the lodge, it was time to leave.

Basically, it was all Hayner's fault.

And everyone knew it.

So now they were in the minivan, Selphie talking to Olette about some hot guys she was sure she could see from the eagle's nest. Riku doubted she could really see any unless they were the boys in their youth group. Then again, maybe from the quick change in altitude she'd hallucinated? Knowing Selphie, it was certainly plausible.

Suddenly, Hayner piped from the front, "Wakka, I gotta pee."

Without another word, Wakka pulled over to the side of the road.

"Wakka, what'd we stop here for?" Hayner asked in confusion.

"You said you gotta pee, ya, so go," Wakka told him, gesturing for him to get out.

"But all that's out there is a bush!"

"So go caveman-style, ya."

"But that's so gross," he whined.

"Beggars can't be choosers," Wakka reminded him.

"Hayner, just go already! We don't need you taking up any more of our time!" Selphie called from the back, clearly annoyed. Selphie had been the one most looking forward to the beach. She hadn't seen it since she was seven (if you were to believe her sob story).

Hayner sighed resignedly and stepped out of the car.

-

About an hour or so later, a certain green-eyed vampire came up to the guards that were, well, _guarding_ the door to Sora's room.

"Hey guys, you wanna let me in?" Axel asked.

"Do you have permission?" one of the guards asked nervously. (To make things easier, we'll call him Guard A and the other Guard B.)

"Do I really need permission to see my best friend?" Axel countered.

"Yes," Guard A answered uneasily.

"But you let Leon in without permission," the redhead pointed out.

"H-he was f-family," Guard B stuttered.

"Guys, guys, guys . . ." Axel began, giving them the smile most often used by con artists and door-to-door salesmen. "Have you forgotten that in a place like this I am one of the closest things to family for him? Besides Leon, anyway."

"But no matter how you look at it, you _are_ still just a friend," Guard A said, still trying to do his duty.

"And Leon was still just a visitor. You know I could get you put in the same situation as Sora, right?" The two guards gave each other a nervous glance. "Well, maybe not _exactly_ as bad as Sora's–we all know the Queen's got something against him–but it wouldn't be the lightest sentence either since–as earlier mentioned–it _is_ Sora you're supposed to be guarding."

Guard A and Guard B nearly trembled–_nearly_. It wasn't in a vampire's nature to _tremble_, but these two guards sure would've been good at it if it was.

"So whaddaya say, boys? Let me in?" Axel asked again with a deceptive smile.

"I-I guess, just don't–"

"Yeah, yeah, don't take too long, yadda yadda yadda. I got it," Axel said, effectively interrupting Guard A.

So, without further delay, Axel was finally admitted into Sora's room.

"Hey Sora–whoa . . . man, do you not look good." Sora was curled up in a fetal position on his bed, shivering even though he still wore his trench coat. His hair was disheveled (not that that was anything new) and large bags hung under his eyes.

"Hey Axel," Sora mumbled.

"What happened to you?" Axel asked, seating himself on the edge of the bed.

"Well, in case you weren't listening, when Kairi said I was only allowed _minimal_ blood from the reserves, she meant only enough so that I don't die."

"Oh, well that explains why you're so cold–not enough hot blood to keep you warm."

Sora snorted. "Like Kairi would ever make sure the blood I get is _hot_. Have you ever had to drink from the reserves? It's disgusting. I'm surprised I didn't puke," Sora said, making a face.

"You know, you probably shouldn't call the Queen by her name," Axel warned.

"Axel, do you honestly think I care?"

Axel chuckled. "Nope, just makin' sure you knew."

"Knew what?"

"Calling the Queen by her name is _supposed_ to guarantee you being slain."

"Why's that?"

"Dunno. Some rule she made up a long time ago. I guess she just doesn't like her name, but that still doesn't answer _why_ she didn't have you slain."

"Well don't look at me . . . oh! Axel, were you gonna see Roxas tonight?" Sora asked, a bit of hope apparent in his voice as he lifted himself off the bed and began shifting through the drawers in his dresser.

"Nah, I was gonna wait 'till tomorrow."

"Why tomorrow?"

"Well, he might not be back home by tonight. Remember? They were at that church camp thing. I don't know when they'll get back."

"Oh . . . well, do you think you could give this to him?" Sora asked as he fumbled through his drawers. Eventually, his hand came out holding an envelope.

"You want me to give a letter to Roxas?" Axel asked, surprised. He thought Sora liked that other human–Riku.

"Yeah, so he can give it to Riku."

_Oh joy, me and Roxas have become delivery boys. Or would "mailmen" be a better term? _

Axel accepted the letter and stashed it in one of his trench coat's many pockets.

"Thanks, Axel," Sora said as he wrapped his arms around his shaking frame.

"No problem, but . . . I really wish I could get you some _good_ blood or something. You look like shit."

Sora rolled his eyes. "No shit, Sherlock. In case you didn't notice, all the vampires in the infirmary look like this, too. I think there's somethin' up with the reserves, but that's just me."

"What–you think its some kinda conspiracy?"

Sora shrugged. "It sure would make a hell of a lotta sense. What can vampires get sick from anyway? I mean, if we can't die, surely we can't get sick either."

"I hate to say it, buy you might be on to somethin' there. If I ever get bored, I might check it out."

"Have fun."

"I will. More than you, anyway."

"Considering the circumstances, that doesn't take much."

"True. By the way, why did you go and stay past curfew?"

"Hm? Oh, that? Dunno, just . . . felt like it, I guess," Sora answered, shrugging his shoulders.

Axel raised an eyebrow. "You stayed past curfew to get in trouble like _this_ just because you felt like it?"

"Yep."

"Well, you're certainly an impulsive person."

"Maybe I am."

"Maybe."

". . ."

". . ."

After a moment's silence, Sora said, "Well, people are probably gathering to go hunting. You might wanna join them."

"Yeah, and those guards of yours' are gettin' awfully panicky," Axel said, standing up. "I'll see you later."

"Alright, see ya," Sora said as Axel exited the room.

"How ya doin?" Axel greeted the guards.

"Just don't tell," Guard A breathed.

Axel just waved his hand as he left.

But inside Sora's room, the vampire was turning over ideas in his head.

"I know you still need me, Kairi . . . you won't slay me yet," he whispered softly into the empty room.

* * *

oooh... what does Sora mean? O.o? ...guess you'll all have to keep reading and find out!

um... anyways, the plushie this time will be... Axel wearing that smile most often used by con artists and door-to-door salesmen (cuz i can't think of anything else right now -.-;)

so... review? you'll get said plushie and my gratitude in return. ...please? (c'mon, you know you wanna ;) )


	9. Playboys and cocoa

**ThIsSiDeOfMe:** the description of the reserved blood made you want to puke? great! that was my goal :)

**AngelicOrguiel:** hehe... everyone wants the Axel plushie >D and about Kairi trying to kill Sora... eh, kinda... and you make very interesting words, did you know that? they look kinda hard to pronounce though

**sonic and shadows girl:** thanks for continuing to read! hope i haven't lost your interest yet -sweatdrop- but don't worry, you'll find out why Kairi needs Sora... eventually...

**Azzie:** yesh, Hayner is being picked on a lot, but i can't help it -.-; he's just so much fun to be mean to...

**littlekittykat:** ahhh! typo! dangit! i was trying to avoid those so hard T-T stupid spellchecker never works right... but yes, there is a plot coming, but it doesn't really start to show all that much 'till next chapter

**wolf:** you'll see eventually what Sora meant by "yes" sometime in the next ...oh... several chapters or something like that... -.-;; eh, i'm not sure...

**Koroi Kokoro:** yesh, aren't those pairings and vampires awesome? hope this chapter pleases :)

**ArosxIrukxOxarsxLeax: **-hands over plushie- here's your plushie, and silly Axel, of course you didn't make him read from a card. i do hope you got all your shots though, don't want you to scratch yourself on a rusty nail and get tetanus (...-.-; when i was helping out with something for my church there was this one lady that kept telling us to watch out for rusty nails, but most people ignored her cuz she's paranoid...) anyways, hope you like this chapter :)

**Arika of the Demons:** yep, you were the only one that wanted Hayner's plushie (i feel bad for the freaky-hair-styled crossdresser) and Kairi dumped in holy water :D all of a sudden i had this image with people pouring it over her head like they do to coaches at sporting events and then her running around screaming and no one went after her (not very nice, but c'mon... she's a villain in this story -.-)

**TomiSama04:** yep, Leon's a beautiful, beautiful boy... as is Riku... i'm glad you like how i've characterized Axel though, cuz i've never written him before and was kinda nervous about it. thank you! hope you enjoy the chapter :)

**BlueFlamesRedTears91:** really? you wanted to be a squirrel? interesting... actually, when i was little i wanted those Disney videos with Mickey camping with a bunch of real life kids cuz i thought that i'd be sucked into the tv and have fun with them... i blame the narrator for saying that we could join Mickey and have loads of fun -.-;; anyways, yeah, those would be REALLY cute plushies :) let me know how it turns out (cuz i can't sew worth crap -.-) and you're not wasting my time! really! i LOVE reviews--no matter how long! so if you're gonna apologize for anything, don't apologize for that :D

**Yu Mutou:** yeah, Roxas is a LIL bit confused right now... but he'll get over it. hope you enjoy the chappie :)

**angel-yuripa:** don't worry, you'll get your Axel plushie -hands you plushie- there we go :) and yes! Axel should've gotten a bigger part in KH2! i mean... he was one of my fav Organization characters, but he was barely there T-T andabout those guesses of your's--you're half right. but i'm not gonna tell you which part is wrong, hope you don't mind :)

* * *

"Alright guys, make sure to come on Wednesday so we can talk about what other activities we wanna do this summer, ok, ya?" Wakka checked. Everyone made some sort of grunt or reply which said that yes, they heard him and they'd see how things turned out. "Oh! And does everybody have a ride home?" the leader asked. All the teens nodded their heads.

"Riku, think your mom will give me a ride home?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah, no problem," Riku answered. "But its my dad that's gonna pick us up, and he's always late so we could be here a while."

A few moments of silence passed between the two friends as the others' parents picked them up and drove them home in a fairly orderly fashion.

"Hey Riku," Roxas started.

"Yeah?"

"Well, um . . . er . . . promise not to call me crazy?" he asked.

Riku blinked. That was an odd question to pop up.

"Sure . . ." he said slowly.

"Ok, well um . . . Soraisavampire," he said quickly.

"Pardon?"

Roxas sighed. "Sora is a vampire," he repeated.

". . . How'd _you_ know?" Riku asked incredulously.

Roxas stared at him. Riku had known the entire time?

"You mean you _knew_ the _whole_ time that Sora was a vampire?" Roxas checked.

"Well . . . yeah . . ."

"And you realize he's probably trying to seduce you so that he can drain you dry?" Roxas pressed.

Riku shook his head. "No, he's not gonna drain me," he said firmly.

"And why do you say that?"

"Because he already had the chance and he didn't take it. Besides, he says my blood tastes bad."

Now Roxas was sputtering. "H-he's already b-bitten you and t-tasted your _blood_?"

"Yeah."

"How can you be so _calm_ about this!" Roxas cried, going into hysterics.

"I'm still here, aren't I?"

"Yeah, but–but he's–!"

It was official. Roxas was totally freaking out as was evident when he began hyperventilating.

"Ok, Roxas? Breathe . . . In . . . out . . . In . . . out . . ." Riku instructed patiently. Roxas obeyed and was eventually back into a regular breathing pattern.

"Ok, now Roxas? _Calm down_ and don't worry so much. Besides, he bit me on my finger, not my neck," Riku informed.

Now Roxas was confused.

"Why didn't he bite your neck?"

"Because he didn't want to drain me, I guess," Riku explained.

"But . . . then how . . . and why . . ." Roxas trailed off.

"I don't know either," Riku stated.

It was then that Riku's dad chose to show up. After some small talk and loading the car with their junk, Riku's father took the boys home.

-

"Thanks again for the ride!" Roxas called back at the retreating car. Sighing, he trudged into the apartment building. Coming in front of the right door, he set some of his stuff down and fumbled with the keys. Finding the correct one, he jangled it in the lock for a moment before it clicked in place and swung open.

Picking his stuff back up, he walked inside only to come across a sight that he _certainly_ wasn't supposed to see.

Leon had pinned Cloud to the wall, and the blond wasn't making any protests. The vampire was ravaging Cloud's mouth with his own tongue while his hands took on a life of their own.

Roxas stared in shock for a moment before tearing his eyes away. As calmly as he could, he set his stuff down and headed towards his room. Once he found his Super Soaker squirt gun, he took it into the bathroom and filled it up. Soon it was full, so he walked back out into the living room.

Took aim . . .

. . . and fired.

"SPWHA!" they yelped in unison, breaking apart.

"ROXAS!" Cloud yelled angrily.

"Love you, too, Cloud," Roxas said with an innocent smile.

"Was that really necessary?" Leon asked, gesturing at the Super Soaker.

Roxas shrugged. "Seemed like it at the time."

"Well, anyway . . . looks like you got back in one piece," Cloud commented.

"Yeah, barely . . .oh! Leon, I wanted to ask you a few things."

Leon raised his eyebrows. "Me? Ok . . . I . . . guess I could try to answer," he agreed.

"Great! Ok, question one: are you a vampire?"

Both Cloud and Leon stared at Roxas with wide eyes before giving each other a glance like a deer caught in headlights.

Cloud coughed. "Why do you ask?"

"You are, aren't you! Otherwise, you wouldn't be so hesitant!" Roxas cried triumphantly.

Leon caved in. "Alright, yes, I'm a vampire, but how'd you find out?"

_Why isn't Cloud surprised? Did he know the whole time, too? _

"Oh, well . . . another vampire told me," Roxas answered, not sure if he should reveal Axel or not.

Leon's eyes narrowed. "Who?"

_Hope I don't get you in trouble, Axel._ "Axel," Roxas said uncertainly.

The brunet sighed, "Idiot. I _knew_ he was a bad influence on Sora . . ."

Roxas's ears perked up. "What about Sora?"

"Don't tell me you know him, too," Leon said, frowning.

"Yeah, he came with my church's youth group for our retreat–Riku asked him to."

"Riku?"

"My best friend."

"Oh . . . so _that's _who he was talking about," Leon muttered half to himself.

Cloud raised his hand. "Excuse me, but I'm feelin' kinda in the dark here. Mind fillin' me in?"

"Roxas has been hanging around with Axel, a vampire, who happens to be my brother, Sora's, best friend. And Sora has apparently been hanging out with Roxas's best friend, Riku," his boyfriend explained.

Cloud blinked. "Wow . . . Reminds me of a soap opera."

"You watch those?" Leon asked.

"I saw _one_ when I was in high school, but only because I made fun of my mom about it once and she made me watch it with her."

"Really? Mom watched those?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah, just one. It was called 'Days of Our Lives' or something like that."

_Brrrrrring! Brrrrrrrrring!_

"I'll get it!" Roxas said loudly, reaching for the phone. "Hello?" he said into the receiver.

"Roxas? It's Riku," the person said on the other end of the line.

"Hey Riku, what's up?" Roxas greeted, glancing at Leon and Cloud who were both looking rather thoughtful.

"You never told me how you knew Sora was a vampire," Riku stated bluntly.

"Oh, that. Weeeell . . . remember that redheaded guy that was with Sora first time we met?"

"Yeah?"

"I uh . . . met him again, and it turned out he was a vampire, too."

"Really? What's his name?"

"Axel."

"Oooh . . . cool. So is he why you're confused about your sexuality?"

Roxas sputtered, "W-wh_at_? H-how'd you–?"

"Well, you _did_ say at the retreat that you were having a bit of an identity crisis, and usually when a new person enters your life, they make you think differently about things. This must be what he's making you think differently about. Have you ever wondered about your sexuality before?"

"Not really."

"Ok, and did he openly talk about homo, hetero, or bisexuality?"

"I don't think he ever mentioned it."

"Ok, now here's the tough question. Are you attracted to him in the way you _like_ him? Or do you just happen to think he's a good-looking guy?"

Roxas was stumped. "I . . . I don't know . . ." he said, feeling kind of stupid for not even knowing how he _felt_ about the vampire. After all, they were _his_ feelings; shouldn't he know what they were?

"I thought so. Now, what about girls? Do you find them attractive?"

"Well, some of them are kinda pretty . . ."

"That's not what I mean. Anyone can tell if another person is pretty or cute or whatever or not. I'm asking _you_ if _you_ are attracted to them sexually?"

_Geez, give me all the tough questions, Riku._ Roxas thought indignantly. "Well . . ."

"Nevermind, forget that last question. According to some article I read once, guys are supposed to be turned on by visual images. Have you ever gotten hard by looking at a _Playboy_ magazine or something?"

"Riku!" Roxas gasped.

"What?"

"How . . . how can you ask questions like . . . like _that_ so easily?"

"What do you mean?"

"This . . . it's kinda embarrassing and personal stuff, yet you're talking about it like you would talk about ordering out for supper or something."

"I'm just trying to be a friend and help you figure yourself out. If you're embarrassed answering that though, you don't have to," Riku reassured.

"No, it's not that . . . it's just . . . I guess this is my weird way of saying thank you," Roxas sighed.

"No problem, but will you answer the question if you feel comfortable about it?"

"Yeah, um . . . to be honest, I've never seen a _Playboy_," Roxas said embarrassedly.

"_Seriously?_ No offense meant or anything, but I'm gay and a Christian goody-goody and even _I've_ seen one."

"Gee, that made me feel so much better about myself," Roxas said sarcastically.

"Sorry, didn't mean to–"

"Yeah, yeah, I know . . . but how'd you sneak one past _your_ parents?"

"I didn't. I went to visit Hayner once and caught him ogling one."

"Somehow, that doesn't surprise me in the least."

"Me too, but I still wonder why he was wearing a _thong_. I mean, does he like to cross-dress or something?"

"I don't know for sure, but I wouldn't put it past him."

Riku chuckled. "Same here. Listen–I gotta go. Mom wants to have a family meeting or something, so I'll see ya later."

"Alright, and Riku? Thanks–you should be a psychiatrist or psychologist or therapist or counselor or whatever they're called."

"I think you just named all of them, but yeah, no problem. See ya."

"Bye," Roxas said, setting the phone down.

"That Riku?" Cloud asked. Roxas nodded.

Leon sighed.

"What is it?" his boyfriend wondered.

"Curfew, I'd better get going."

"That sucks," Roxas said.

"No kidding. Oh, and Roxas?"

"Yeah?"

"Next time you talk to Riku, mind tellin' him something for me?"

"Sure, what?"

"Just . . . make sure he isn't messing with Sora's feelings for me, alright?"

"Yeah, sure," Roxas agreed.

"Thanks," Leon said, giving the young blond a rare smile. Quickly giving Cloud a peck and whispering something in his ear, the brunet vampire left the apartment.

"What was that about?" Roxas asked, curious about what Leon had told Cloud.

"Nothing, just told me to watch over you and Axel," Cloud said.

This left Roxas baffled. _What's to watch? We haven't even done anything! But I guess there's always the possibility that something might . . . Agh, I gotta test myself on one of those _Playboys_ . . . Then maybe this will all be a little clearer,_ Roxas thought tiredly. _Geez, this sounds so stupid._ _I mean, this is **me**. Shouldn't **I **know what **I'm** feeling?_

"Want some cocoa?" Cloud asked, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"In summer?"

Cloud shrugged. "Why not? It's better than tea."

"You got a point there."

"I know, so do you want any?"

"Sure," Roxas said, following his brother into the kitchen. "Hey Cloud?"

"Yeah?" the older one replied, looking through the cupboards for mugs.

"How'd you meet Leon, anyway?" Roxas asked curiously.

"I never told you?" Roxas shook his head in response. "Oh, well I thought I did . . ."

"If you did, I forgot, so tell me how," Roxas insisted.

"I met him at the library a few months ago. I was researching mythological creatures for some class and was working on a report for it on the library's computer. When Leon saw me, I was at the section on vampires. He came behind me, read a few lines, and laughed."

"He laughed at you?"

"Yep."

"And you're still dating him?"

"Yep. Takes a lotta guts to laugh in someone's face like that."

"And that's a good thing because . . . ?"

"Because he didn't let people push him around or decide things for him–which, believe it or not, can be pretty tough sometimes," Cloud explained, pouring the cocoa mix into the cups. "I didn't think about that at the time, though. I mean, he was laughing right in my face. I was pretty pissed and was about to tell him off when he said 'Sorry, I wasn't laughing at you in particular. It's just that this topic makes me laugh every time I see something written about it.' I asked him why, and he told me 'Because it's never accurate." I was about to ask him what he meant by that when the librarian came and told me it was time for the library to close. I turned back around to face him and he was gone.

"We met at the library a few more times and decided to start dating. Eventually, I caught him biting someone on my way back from school."

"What'd you do?" Roxas asked as Cloud heated up the water.

"Well, he wanted to break up since _surely_ I wouldn't want to date him anymore. After all, who would want to date a vampire?"

_Who indeed . . ._ Roxas mused.

"But after a little coaxing I managed to get the story out of _why_ he's a vampire, and now I respect him a lot."

"Why? What's the story?" Roxas inquired. Cloud poured the water into the mugs of cocoa and handed one to Roxas who began stirring it.

"It's not my story to tell, Roxas."

"Why not? Who's is it, then?" Roxas whined. It was just getting to the good part, too!

Cloud gazed at him straight in the eye and said, "Its Leon's–no, scratch that. Its his brother Sora's story, Leon just happened to get involved."

The conversation ended at that; the brothers enjoying their warm cocoa in the middle of the summer.

-

"Riku, darling! Hurry and get down here for our family meeting!"

"Coming, Mom!" Riku called up the stairs. Once upstairs, he entered the dining room where his parents were already seated around the table.

"Have a seat, Riku," his dad said, motioning with his hand to the empty seat. Riku nodded and obeyed wordlessly.

"Now," his mother began, "I've been trying some things with my patients that I read about in one of those books by Dr. Phil and _he_ says that–"

This was about the time that Riku stopped listening and just stared at the surface of the table. His mother was a therapist, and she firmly believed in keeping the family together and in the loop of everyone else's lives. Something about family communication.

In a way, Riku respected his mom for trying to keep the family together like this. He admired her determination. In a completely different way, he wished she'd stop trying to give their family a happy Hollywood life. Not meaning that she tried to make a lot of money and stuff, but that she seemed to believe that everyone said what they felt in these situations. People didn't always know what they felt when they thought they should, nor did they clearly see the line between feeling what you feel and trying to force yourself to feel a different way. Roxas was an example of this, but Riku's mom just didn't seem to grasp that concept.

Besides, whenever they held these family meetings, Riku always felt like a third wheel. His mom would turn most of her attention to his dad since she probably didn't think Riku understood what they were talking about. Why a family meeting for three if only two of the people were included?

Then there was their faith. Riku's dad happened to be a secretary at the church they attended, so Riku always knew almost everything that went on within their church. Sometimes, though, it felt to Riku as if Christianity was his family's crutch. Whenever something wrong happened within their family–say, an uncle died or one of his mother's patients walked out on her–they'd become extremely concerned with the church's well-being simply to distract the bad attention away from them.

And then there were Riku's own insecurities. His parents were, to a certain extent, rather strict. He felt like a tool for their success in society–no, that was too harsh. Let's say his mother was pressured from society. From that pressure, she had practically trained Riku to be the quiet, polite, and obedient son that everyone else wished they had.

He felt . . . _used_, and occasionally it appeared to him that his only purpose was to make his parents proud of him. Sure, one would think that him being a "Christian goody-goody" (as he earlier told Roxas) would make him think his purpose was to serve God. Heck, one would think from looking at his room and seeing all the Christian band posters covering his wall that he lived only to serve his God.

Wrong.

In all actuality, Riku didn't quite believe in God. He went to church for his parents. He helped out at the church and at other community things to help his own college application in the future. And he only listened to Christian music because it comforted him. Riku didn't feel he had to believe the words to be comforted by them. Surrounded by hymns when he was a child, Christian music had become a part of his life.

"So Riku," his mother prompted, talking directly to him for the first time throughout the entire family meeting. "Has anything interesting been happening with you lately?"

"Catch the eyes of any girls yet, son? Or maybe you've got your own eye on one of them?" his father teased.

_That's right, I still haven't told them yet._ Riku thought, being reminded of his homosexuality once again. This was getting harder and harder all the time to keep this secret. But Riku could keep his silence.

After all, his mother had raised him to be a quiet boy.

"Nothing new's with me," Riku replied with a small smile, already aware of the enormous guilt trip he was going to feel from not letting his parents know.

Whether it'd be better keeping it from them like this or not, he'd find out when it all blew up in his face.

* * *

woo-hoo! i liked writing this chapter :D the last chapter was hard to write, but this one came to me easily. actually, i wrote it in the two days right after i posted the other chapter. yes! i actually sat my lazy ass down and wrote a whole chapter! i wanted to put this chapter up a few days ago, but i let it sit for a while so that i made sure i didn't wanna change anything

and this chapter was centered on Roxas and Riku--hope you guys don't mind. the vampires will take up the majority of the next chapter for it to be balanced--ok?

hmm... and the reward for reviewing this time will be a Roxas plushie holding a squirt gun! and the squirt gun will work! so if you want you can squirt your siblings (or parents or friends, whoever) with the power of Roxas on your side!

...wow that was kinda lame -.-;; ...anyways,please review...


	10. ants and milk jugs

**kamui-2609:** thank you so much! i'm glad you like it :)

**Falcon-Jade-Darkness:** yeah, i've kinda been slacking with the Cloud/Leon -.-;; sorry. but i'm glad you like Selphie and Hayner. they're fun to write :)

**kenkenspatz:** hmm... Leon biting Cloud... twould be interesting, but i dunno what Leon would be mad at Cloud about... but if i can find a way to put it in the story, i probably will--thanks for the idea:)

**Reese97-10:** yeah, one of my friends actually watches Days of Our Lives during summer for some reason... i dunno why though, cuz soaps are so... twisted in ways that are highly improbably and are the cause of many headaches

**Vixyfox:** O.O i don't wanna be the cause of a massacre! (is that how you spell that word?) plus, it'd make a mess, and i ain't no maid. so... i shall update! wheeeeee! (...i blame the sugar... -.-;)

**TomiSama04:** Roxas in pigtails... XD never thought of his hair that way, but it would be cute! and the plot... well, i'm not exactly sure when it'll all be exposed, but there's foreshadowing if you want to guess

**angel-yuripa:** yes, Roxas hasn't seen a Playboy yet. rather sad, actually... i never meant to make him that sheltered but he kinda turned out that way. characters are running away from me, dangit -.-

**littlekittykat:** yeah, my brother is annoying too. sometimes, i think his only purpose in life is to bug me (but i'm probly overreacting... maybe...) anyways, hope you like this chapter as well as the other ones :)

**BlueFlamesRedTears91:** yay! i'm glad you've liked all the chapters so far. :D makes an author happy. and here's your plushie--isn't he adorable:)

**Arika-of-the-Demons:** it should be a gatorade commercial! we'd make millions! and... you bad person! what'd the plushie ever do to you? ...then again, oh well... just be gentle with the Hayner plushie... its the only one of its kind, like a collector's item or something :)

**Azzie:** yeah, i can't help it. Hayner's just so much fun to be mean to X3

**AC-chan:** glad you like the plushie! isn't Roxas cute with his lil squirt gun? X3 and Leon's story... hmm... well, you'll just have to wait--sorry

**Koneko-Aishiru:** no! i unlock you then! Kairi don't haves permission to lockdown my reviewers. (she's just jealous) and as to why Kairi needs Sora... well... it's a major plot thing, so i can't really tell you. sorry. hope you enjoy the chapter anyway, though:)

**Kuroi Kokoro: **-hands over plushie- here you go :) and yeah, i'd been neglecting LC for a while so... I had to make sure they got in again soon -.-;; glad you liked it:)

**ArosxIrukxOxarsLeax:** yep, i still need to shed some more light on Roxas's situation at home though, me thinks -.-; it feels too vague for me... eh, i'll get around to it eventually... but this chapter has Sora and Axel:D i loved this chapter--hope you like it too:)

* * *

"Hey Zexion?" Demyx asked. 

"Hm?" Zexion responded. They'd started guarding again about an hour ago, and so far it'd been rather boring. Demyx hadn't brought his sitar with him this time thanks to Axel who had burnt the strings when Demyx began bothering him _again_. The depressed sitarist had taken it to a repair shop, but it would take a while to fix it.

"I was in the library earlier today since I was _super_ bored, so I looked through a few history books. And, after a while, I realized that all, and I don't mean most, but _all_ our rulers have been queens–no kings. Why is that?"

"You never heard?"

Demyx shook his head. "Uh-uh! You gotta remember, Zexy, I haven't been a vampire _nearly_ as long as you old guys."

"Oh, right . . ." Zexion muttered before realizing something. "Hey! I'm not _old_! Compared to some of the vampires I'm practically a newborn!"

Demyx giggled. "But only _some_ of the vampires, right, Zexy?"

"Argh! And I told you not to call me that!"

"And you really thought I'd listen?" Demyx asked, sticking out his tongue.

Zexion glared. "Brat."

"Just answer my question–_please_, Zexy?"

The silver-haired vampire huffed, "Fine, but will you _please_ stop calling me that?"

"Maybe . . ."

"Brat."

"Old fart."

Zexion glowered. "Do you want me to answer your question or not?"

"Yes! _Pleeeeease_?"

"Alright, the easiest way to explain this is to compare our hierarchy to ants."

Demyx tilted his head to the side in confusion. "Ants?"

"Ants," Zexion repeated. "You see, ants have queens like us, and in the ant-world queens are the only ones that can give birth. Same concept here. Our queens are the only ones that can turn someone into a vampire."

"What about all the other girls? Like Larxene?"

"I'm not sure about the female ants, but all female vampires have the potential to turn a human into a vampire. However, you only have the right to do so if you're a queen. You know how we can drain a human dry?" Demyx nodded. "Well, girl vampires can only drain them to a certain extent. While we're free to kill humans when we feed, girls have to stop as soon as their prey passes out from blood loss.

"However, girls can hold their blood much longer than us. While we require blood every night, they only need blood every week."

"Ohhh . . . ok, but does the Queen ever go out to hunt? I mean, I've never seen her leave Castle Oblivion."

"That's because she doesn't. When the girls go hunting, they don't drain the prey dry, like I said earlier. When the prey passes out, the girls take a container and collect the rest of the blood that squirts out of the neck. That way not all the blood ended up in them, and the Queen still gets her much-needed blood."

"That makes sense, I guess, but why can't the Queen just go out on her own? Sounds like a lot of work for the girls."

"Heartless."

"Oh yeah . . . forgot about them for a minute. What's goin' on between us and them, anyway? I heard we're enemies or rivals or somethin', but what's the competition?"

"I'm not sure, but I think we're both after seven certain things. I have no idea what they are, though. From snips of conversation I've heard–"

"In other words, you were eavesdropping."

Zexion ignored him and continued. "–we're winning."

"Hey, Zexy?"

"What?"

"What's the prize for winning?"

"I have no idea."

"Oh . . . But–"

"Hey!" a voice called, its owner quickly approaching the two guards. The owner had long gray and black hair pulled back in a ponytail and an eyepatch covering his right eye.

"What do you want, Xigbar?" Zexion asked in an exasperated tone. Xigbar could be _incredibly_ annoying at times.

"Chill, man, I was just told to bring Sora this from the reserves," he said, holding a bottle of blood up high for them to see.

Demyx sighed. "You know, I kinda feel bad for Sora–having to swallow _that_."

Zexion couldn't help but agree. The blood from the reserves was truly disgusting–you could tell just from looking at it.

"You go ahead and feel sorry for the little man. If it does anythin' for ya, let me know," Xigbar said as he handed the bottle to Demyx and left.

"Well, _this_ will make Sora's day," Demyx muttered sarcastically as he turned the doorknob and stepped inside Sora's room.

-

Axel sighed as he came back to Castle Oblivion. It'd been a boring night. Leave, eat, come back. He would've gone to visit Roxas, but–as stated earlier to Sora–he didn't know when the blond would be back. To do something, he would've taken Sora's letter to Riku and put it in the mailbox or something. However, one thing stopped him from running that errand.

He didn't know where the teen lived.

So he had come back to the vampires' home wearily. He had considered seeing Sora, but Zexion and Demyx were guarding again. And if Zexion didn't let him past the first time, there was no way the silver-haired vampire would let him by the second time.

Somewhere in the world in that day and age, a lightbulb switched on.

_I'll go to the infirmary–I **did** tell Sora I would if I got bored. And well, I'm **pre**-tty bored right now so . . ._ Axel left his thought hanging, already aware of how it would've ended.

So the bored vampire headed down and down and down.

_Figures,_ he thought as he reached the basement. _Our infirmary is in the basement when it would probably be healthier for the patients to be on the top floor. Maybe Sora **was** on to something._

Opening the door cautiously, he let his green eyes scan the room. Well, it wasn't really a room–more like a hallway. In fact, Axel realized, it _was_ a hallway. Doors lined the off-white walls. Axel assumed they were the various rooms that held the sick. At the end of the hallway resided a nurse behind a desk.

The nurse had a very . . . er . . . _unique_ sense of style, Axel noticed. As he came closer, he saw she had long black hair in numerous braids–some of them pulled back into a bun with purple sticks in the back (Axel wanted to call them chopsticks). Deep purple eyeshadow and lipstick painted her face as well as dark eyeliner and mascara. Her cloak she had somehow made rather fashionable. The hood had fur trimming and the front zipper went down as far as it could without appearing inappropriate because, no matter how you looked at it, it was definitely indecent as it showed a fairly large amount of cleavage.

"Can I help you?" she asked in a surprisingly low voice. Or maybe it wasn't all that surprising. It would've been far more startling if her voice was high and squeaky.

"Yeah, Miss . . . uh . . ."

"Lulu," she supplied.

"Right, Miss Lulu. I was hoping I could visit one of the patients here."

"Just a moment," she said, checking a clipboard she'd dug out of the other papers littering her desk. After looking it over for a second, she said, "Alright, Marluxia is the only one awake right now, so if you'd like to visit him, you may. His room is number eighteen. Two girls are already in there, so please try and be polite to them as to respect the patient. And _no_, I don't care _if_ you had a one-night stand with one of them and she was completely pissed. You _have_ to keep the noise down and there better not be any violence," she instructed.

". . . Ok, I doubt we'll have to worry about that last bit, but ok," Axel said, heading back down the hallway. _How boring, all the doors look exactly alike. Hmm . . . let's see . . . 23 . . . 21 . . . 19 . . . 17 . . . Wait! Where's 18? Oh . . . this is the side with the odd numbers, so the other side is . . ._ Axel's face brightened as his eyes came across the number eighteen. Placing his hand on the doorknob, he rotated it and tried to push it open.

It didn't work.

Axel grunted and tried pushing the door open again as his hand turned the knob this way and that.

The stubborn thing still wouldn't budge.

He was about to burn it to save the trouble of dealing with it when Lulu called to him with amusement, "You have to _pull_ the doors open."

Axel sent her an embarrassed nod of thanks and did as she suggested. The door swung open.

The first thing that caught him off-guard was the smell. Marluxia's room smelled _strongly_ of paint. Green paint, he realized as the walls were bright shades of green with colorful splotches in select places. Looking closer, he saw that they were rose bushes in all colors. Red roses, of course, but then there were yellow and white and black roses, too. _But why are there only roses?_ Axel couldn't help but wonder.

"Who–Axel?" a feminine voice asked. Said vampire looked at the rest of the room to see one blonde vampire on a stool, painting more scenery on the walls. The other girl sat on a chair next to the bed occupied by a pink-haired vampire who was clearly ill. His skin was clammy and paler than anyone's should've been, for even a _vampire's_ skin shouldn't be lacking _that_ much color.

"Hey, Larxene, didn't expect to find you here," Axel greeted.

"The same could be said for you," she retorted, crossing her legs.

"Touche, but who is she?" Axel asked, referring to the painter.

Said painter twisted around and introduced, "My name is Namine."

"And you are here because . . . ?"

"Because," she explained, "I have a project in mind to paint all the rooms in the infirmary for the patients. If you hadn't noticed, it's rather dull down here." With that, she turned back around to continue her art project.

"What about you Axel? Why are you here?" Larxene asked venomously.

"Me? I'm doing a private investigation. Got it memorized?" he asked, sitting in another available chair on the other side of Marluxia.

Larxene snorted, "You? Doing a private investigation? Pffft. As _if_."

"It's true. Not my problem if you don't believe me," the redhead said, leaning back in his chair with his arms behind his head.

"Riiiiiiight, and you are supposedly investigating what?" she drawled.

"The blood from the reserves," he answered honestly.

Larxene blinked in surprise and opened her mouth to say something, but Marluxia raised his arm to her as if gesturing for her to stay quiet for a moment.

"What do you want to know?" Marluxia rasped in an almost-gone voice.

"Marluxia, don't strain yourself!" Larxene hissed. The bedridden vampire merely shrugged his shoulders while the blonde huffed in frustration.

"Is it dangerous–the blood from the reserves?" Axel asked uneasily.

"It–"

"Shut up, Marluxia–I'll answer for you," Larxene insisted. Turning to Axel, she replied, "Yes."

"How?" Axel wondered.

"Easy, it's poisonous."

"And the poison causes what?"

She gestured at Marluxia. "What do you think?"

"Ok . . . does the Queen know about this?" he pressed.

"I'll be damned if she doesn't! Hell, this whole sick charade was all her sick idea!" Larxene fumed.

"Calm down, Larxene," Namine ordered quietly. Larxene sighed and nodded.

"Mind elaborating?" Axel asked curiously.

"Look, when someone gets too out of control and she doesn't want to have to go to the trouble of slaying someone and lowering our numbers even more–they get conveniently 'sick,'" she explained. "She puts them on blood from the reserves, and after a little less than a month, the vampire is deemed 'sick.' Admittedly, the vampire _is_ sick, but it's all her fucking fault!"

Axel was in shock. "But . . . but then . . . Sora . . ."

"Sora's on blood from the reserves?" Marluxia coughed out in his hoarse voice.

"Yeah . . ." Axel answered slowly, the impact of Larxene's words still echoing in his head.

"Marluxia, don't talk," Larxene demanded.

The pink-haired vampire, however, ignored her and whispered, "Larxene, give him your container."

Axel blinked in confusion. "What?"

"Sora _can't_ fall to this weak state. Larxene, give it to him," he ordered.

"Give me what? What do you mean by container? And why do _you_ care so much about Sora? You've never even really met him!" Axel questioned. And he would have continued asking things if Lulu's voice hadn't buzzed through the intercom (which Axel hadn't noticed before on the ceiling).

"_All visitors are asked to leave at this time. Visiting hours have ended. If you refuse to leave the patient's room or decide to put whipped cream over the security cameras again, you will be subjected to be punished as I see fit. Right, Larxene?_" she sniggered.

Larxene merely rolled her eyes, but stood up. Namine also began cleaning up her mess.

"You put whipped cream on the security camera?" Axel asked, mouth agape.

"Don't sound so shocked, and _alright_, Marluxia–I'll give it to him. C'mon, Axel, you and I have gotta talk," she said firmly. Axel could only go with her as she grabbed his arm and pulled him out the door.

"Give Namine a little time to clean up!" Larxene hollered at Lulu. The nurse glanced up from her paperwork and nodded.

"Out of curiosity, what'd she do to punish you?" Axel couldn't help but ask.

"The bitch cut my hair," Larxene answered hatefully.

_Oh yeah, I forgot that vampires' hair doesn't grow. Huh, so her hair'll be that short forever? Man, that's gotta suck._ Axel thought, subconsciously reaching for his own fiery locks.

"What did Marluxia want you to give me?"

"This," she said, reaching into her trench coat and pulling out . . .

"A milk jug?" Axel said unbelievingly as she handed it to him.

"Yep, now stop bein' so damn shocked already."

"Larxene, why do you have a milk jug?"

"You mean you never heard how that self-righteous bitch up there that calls herself a queen gets her damn blood?" Larxene asked incredulously.

"Well, ah . . . no," Axel said, scratching his head.

Larxene rolled her eyes. "Well, if I ever want to be in the loop of vampire society, I guess I know I won't be coming to _you_."

"Would you just tell me already? It's supposed to help Sora, right?"

"Yeah, with this you can collect blood for your friend. When your prey passes out, put this to their neck and collect the remaining blood for your friend. Then visit him and give it to him. That way he'll get some healthy blood and won't get sick nearly as fast."

"What–you mean he'll still get sick?"

"Yeah, he won't be able to fight the crap from the reserves forever, but he's only supposed to be imprisoned for a month, right?"

"Yeah."

"With a steady stream of good blood, he'll still be healthy enough to escape going to the infirmary when they let him out. The Queen may be a bitch, but she can't prove Lulu wrong when it comes to who's sick and who isn't," Larxene explained.

"Wait, Lulu's the one who–"

"Lulu is the only certified doctor for vampires throughout this entire group. No one has the authority to question her when it comes to somebody's health–not even the Queen," the blonde said with a grin. "But, I better get going. I have some things to do," she said as she began strolling away.

"Alright, and Larxene? Thanks!" Axel called to her retreating figure.

Abruptly, Larxene turned around and yelled back at him, "Don't thank me! Thank Marluxia! If he thinks Sora shouldn't be in the infirmary, he has a damn good reason! So you better make sure that kid stays healthy!"

Axel chuckled as she left. "Got it memorized . . ."

-

Sora sighed tiredly. His stomach was still feeling queasy from the foul liquid he'd had to drink earlier. Plus, he had a growing suspicion that Kairi had installed air conditioning in his room and had it up at full blast. Shivering, he rubbed his arms.

_Why is it so fucking cold in here!_ Sora thought as he shrugged on his trench coat. _And Axel better give Roxas that letter. And Roxas better give it to Riku. Hell, I don't even care if it gets to Roxas, but Riku better get it one way or another! _

Inattentively, he began playing with an iron chain around his neck. Attached to the chain was a clunky, silver crown. Some had told Sora in the past that it looked as if it chafed at his neck and hurt him. Sora would only reply with a smile, saying it was fine.

_When you're sad, they say to count your blessings. Hmm . . . Well, I'm certainly bored enough. Let's see . . . Leon, Axel, heh . . . definitely the trip I had with Riku and his friends. Damn that was fun–got in trouble for it, but like they always say "A good friend will pay bail, but a best friend will be sitting next to you saying 'Damn! What a ride!'" Too bad Axel wasn't there for most of it. Come to think of it, that saying really doesn't match the situation all that much. Oh well, but I got Kairi all pissed from it, too. What else . . . oh! Demyx didn't bring his sitar today–I think he said it was broken or something? Whatever, at least I don't have to listen to his sad attempts at music. Oh yeah, then there's the basics like clothing and shelter although I really couldn't give a crap about the shelter here. Goddamn air conditioners . . . didn't even know we **had** electricity here. Oh wait, we have to for that TV downstairs. I wonder who watches that thing anyway–it's a piece of crap from the 80s'. Come to think of it, I never really did like the 80s' though they certainly were a welcome change from the 70s'. Goddamn hippies . . . yeah, I'm **so** sure wearing tie-dyed shirts and growing your hair long is **really** gonna help the environment. _

And thus Sora continued his mind rant, covering numerable topics in the span of five minutes, but then the five minutes came to an end. Once again, Sora was left bored out of his mind.

Snuggling into his coat, he thought _Riku better get that damn letter . . . _

-

"Have you found anything yet?" Yuna asked.

The three girls had their own apartment though it was rather messy at the moment. Currently, the teenagers were looking through a huge pile of papers they'd had in their home for quite a while. For what? Well, they'd figure it out when they found it.

"Nah, we've done most of these already," Rikku said as she glanced at another sheet of paper.

"Wait, take a look at this," Paine replied, holding up a paper for the brunette to see.

"I wanna see!" Rikku cried, reaching for it. Paine, being taller, easily held it out of her reach and handed it to Yuna.

"What's it say?" Rikku asked, practically jumping up and down.

Yuna's eyes flickered across the page before she said, "Um . . . Don't we know a Sora?"

"Yeah! He was that kid Ti–" Rikku was halted in her speech as Paine's hand was quick to cover her mouth.

"He's a vampire from Organization XIII. We met him at the retreat," Paine answered, giving Rikku a warning look.

"Right, he was that spiky-haired guy, wasn't he?" Yuna wondered. Paine nodded.

"Mmmff!" Rikku struggled against Paine's hand and arm.

"Hm? Oh, sorry," Paine said, taking her hand away.

"Yunie! What's it say?"

Yuna handed the hyperactive girl the paper. Taking in the words quickly, the blonde's green eyes lapped up the information behind them.

Looking up from it, she said, "So we've been reduced from awesome monster killers to petty thieves?"

Yuna giggled. "It's not exactly that simple, Rikku."

"I know, but it'll prob'ly get too complicated for me if I think of it as anything more," she admitted sheepishly.

"We go in. We get what we need. We get out. We give it to Maleficent." Paine's eyes flashed as she said, "I don't want any of us to get caught there."

"Right," Yuna agreed.

"So what're we waiting for?" Rikku yelled enthusiastically.

Paine gave her an amused look and replied, "Food, I ordered pizza."

* * *

YAY! plot! foreshadowing! i LOVED writing this chapter:D (don't get me wrong, all that fluff earlier was fun, but some plot had to come in sometime)

and Yuna, Rikku, and Paine made this chapter too! and now Lulu's here too! and we gots some Organization members too... fun fun:)

so... review? i'll give you a plushie of... either Zexion or Demyx in an ant costume (i'm lacking sleep right now and i can't think of anything better -.-;;)


	11. bagels and poppy red

i'm back! yeah, had to take a break for about a month, sorry! school started about two weeks ago and... things have been a lil hectic for me (early marching band practice already! aaaaaaah!) and because of constant distractions (my friends are now lending me all the manga they got over the summer, so i've had to read between 2-5 books a night) plus homework (geometry is way too time-consuming) ...there just hasn't been much time for me to write. so now, here i am, giving you this chapter which was finished only a few hours ago (usually i don't like putting them out this early, but i think you guys deserve it)

Note: this story is now officially more successful than my other one! (_Melodic Hearts_) which i'm happy about because this one has a much more interesting plot in my opinion :)

anyways, on with the reviews

**Alicia: **woo-hoo! power to us Methodists. and you're reading this before church? well, if you were Catholic at least you'd have something to confess, i guess :P

**animeobsession:** thank you so much! your support means a lot to me :)

**FangedWriter:** thank you! i love foreshadowing, its one of my favorite literary devices (and i only used that term because we're doing a book report in English and that's what i'm told they're called. ...agh, book reports already! it's not fair!) as well as similies and metaphors and imagery (but i'm not as good at that). i'm glad you enjoy the story though, thanks :)

**Ji:** you never know, some people review just to be mean (coughFLAMERScough) not that i've had to deal with anybody like that yet. but thank you for reviewing (with positive feedback)

**Rivenwolfy:** hey, better late than never, right? and i'm sorry that the foreshadowing is killing you, but you'll have to suffer more of it sorry, can't be helped (well, i suppose it could, but then it wouldn't be as much fun) anyways, thanks for reviewing:)

**kenkenspatz:** O.O ... do not fret, the next chapter is here (though i'm sure you'll be wanting to hurt me for ending it where i did...) and i think i figured out a way for Leon to get mad at Cloud and stuff, but it won't be exactly the way you had in mind. i will give you credit though, when we get to that chapter :)

**Firey-Moonlight:** before i reply to you about the review--thank you so much for the long review! it really made my day :) anyways, to explain, Kairi doesn't necessarily want Sora dead, she just wants him to stop causing trouble for her and she sees the easiest way to do that is to poison him (twisted thinking). and the comic relief characters (Demyx, Hayner, and Selphie) are so much fun to write! XD their antics... -shakes head- fun fun :) by the way, i read your vampire story (haven't had much time to review on it though, sorry!) and i really like it! honestly, i'm surprised your comparing my story to your's (and please believe me when i say this, i usually don't compliment other peoples' stories before a chapter in mine). by the way, i have read a few stories with Auron and Lulu in them (though not very many) hmm... well, if this story it anything, it sure is different

**Moonyasha:** O.O ...i'm not sure Zexion would be very happy with me if i did, but... i did promise a plushie -hands you Demyx plushie- just um... tell Sephiroth to be gentle?

**Yu Mutou:** writing that scene with Roxas and his Super Soaker was fun XD hmm... yet another person says this is the first KH fic they've read with Lulu... i find that odd. i guess Lulu just isn't that popular in KH fics... then again, she's technically not in the game (but neither is Reno and i've seen him around... oh well)

**AC-Chan:** yup, vampires and ants... probably a very unusual metaphor (i know I've never heard it before) but i'm glad you like it :)

**tiduskazurakitesora:** yay! thanks so much for the long review! made my day :D and yes... Pete is a vampire because he was in league with Maleficent in the game (and i just can't help but see them as more of the villains than Organization XIII) and about a vampire going to a church camp... i couldn't resist -.-; too much fun :D by the way, there is a reason Kairi's queen, but it won't be revealed for a while yet. hmm... i have Roxas as the one in denial because in the game HE was the one confused about everything while Axel seemed to be in the loop with what was going on. and thanks for the tip on my writing! i've noticed that i have a harder time with setting and stuff too -.-; i'll try to work on that. thank you!

**TomiSama04:** sorry, but the way i have things planned, Sora probably won't escape and run to Riku. i think you'll like what DOES happen though (is that too big a spoiler?) anyways, hope you like the chapter :)

**kamui-2609: **thanks for the review! i will try my best :)

**cow person of death/kittys:** interesting name... and i'm sorry that Paine won't give you pizza, she likes her pizza

**Azzie:** erk, don't harm Kairi too bad, i still need her (as unfortunate as it is). and Sora's rambling was fun... its kinda how my mind is, sometimes it just keeps going and going and going and going... like the Energizer Bunny! um, anyways... hope you like this chapter :)

**sonic and shadows girl:** technically, i'm not sure if Kairi can actually "die" seeing as she's a vampire (sorry) but we'll see how her fate ends up in the end (that's a ways off though) anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter :)

**ArosxIrukxOxarsxLeax:** and thank YOU for reviewing:) hope you like this chapter just as much as the last one

**littlekittykat:** heh, if you thought the end of that last chapter was a cliffhangar, wait til you see THIS one... you'll probably hate me, actually... and i bet you're right about an author tripping over their own cliffie, but i'll just pray i don't end up being that author (i'm too lazy to take precautions -.-;;)

**AngelicOrgueil:** glad you liked last chapter :) heh, the Dexy scene was one of my favorites too, i love writing those two together. they're fun :)

**Vixyfox:** thank you for reviewing, i'm really happy you like the story :) hope you like this chapter too!

**Kuroi Kokoro:** heh, yeah, doors can be smart lil buggers... poor Axel X) and yeah... Kairi is pretty bad in this story, but there's a reason for that. and... ;; seriously, your favorite Kingdom Hearts story? -teary-eyed- thank you! i really hope you like this chapter!

**Magic Blue Fire Kitsune:** YES! haha! we've brought a lurker out! you realize i'll expect you to review for every chapter now, right? (nah, just kidding, you don't have to if you don't want to ((though i'd appreciate it loads if you did))) but um... leeches kinda creep me out actually... i'm not very willing to have something that resemble an eel to feed off me... but i guess that's just personal preference. thanks for reviewing!

**angel-yuripa:** yes, i love Paine. she's awesome. and um... that's a good question. Why doesn't Kairi just bite more people to strengthen their numbers? When i think of an answer, i'll let you know -.-;; and uh... i haven't really thought much about Namine's part in this story, she just kinda... appeared in that last chapter, but i'll see what i can do to make her part bigger :)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Riku, phone!" his father called from the living room.

Sighing, the teen left his cooling bagel on the kitchen counter to retrieve the phone. Grabbing the cordless one hanging off the wall, he said into it as he walked back to his breakfast, "Hello?"

"Hey Riku, it's Roxas," the blond greeted. Riku rolled his eyes, as if he didn't know his best friend's voice over the phone by now.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked, beginning to spread cream cheese on one half of his bagel while balancing the phone between his head and right shoulder.

"Nothin' much, but have you ever gone skateboarding?"

"Not really," Riku answered absentmindedly.

"Ok, wanna try it this afternoon with me and Hayner?"

"Sure, when and where?"

"Skatepark around . . . two o'clock sound good?" suggested Roxas.

"Yeah, but do you have an extra board I can borrow?"

"'Course, gotta have an extra in case mine breaks, you know."

"Oh, you mean in case a car runs it over?"

"_One_ time!"

Riku chuckled. "Yeah, your family was _so_ pissed at you. Weren't you grounded for a week or something?"

"Three weeks," Roxas replied glumly. "Honestly though, in the _movies_ kids always play in the streets! And do they get in trouble? _No-o_."

"Roxas, that's because that's _movies_, not real life. There's a big difference there," Riku reminded him, starting on the other half of his bagel.

"Still, those movies should come with warnings that tell you not to try this at home or something," Roxas grumbled.

"Most people have enough common sense to stay out of the streets during rush hour."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, see you there."

"Bye," Riku said as he hung up.

"Who was that?" his mother asked him as she entered the kitchen.

"Roxas, we're gonna hang out later today," Riku answered. Once the cream cheese was spread satisfactorily on his bagel slices, he put the knife in the sink and the cream cheese back in the fridge.

"What time?"

"About two."

"Alright, but call if you end up spending the night or something."

Riku nodded and exited the room with his bagel happily in his grasp.

-

Axel, meanwhile, had his left arm digging underneath his mattress up to the shoulder. Grunting with effort, he moved his arm blindly, searching for whatever was supposed to be there.

"Just . . . a little more . . . _there_!" Axel cried triumphantly as his fingers brushed something. Twisting his limb, he managed to grip whatever it was and pull it out from underneath the mattress.

"Ok, that should've been the last of them," Axel said happily, placing the object in a box. The box was filled to the brim with various fireworks–firecrackers, fountains, bottle rockets, Roman candles . . . you name it, it was most likely there. All of them had been hidden in random places throughout his room. Technically, he wasn't supposed to have them, but well . . . every few years he would give into temptation and get (cough_steal_cough) some fireworks. _As if vampires were ones to resist temptation in the first place,_ Axel thought dryly.

Sighing contentedly, he glanced over all the fireworks he'd been able accumulate over the years. He'd have to work quickly tonight.

_First I've gotta eat and get some blood for Sora. Then I have to give the letter to Riku. **Then** I have to set up the fireworks. Lastly, I can finally take Roxas to see the fireworks. _Axel grinned at the thought. _I can't wait . . . I can just imagine his face when they paint the sky . . ._

The redhead flopped onto his bed, his hands behind his head as he anticipated the night to come.

-

"OWW!"

"Shit, Hayner! Are you ok!" Roxas cried, rushing towards his fallen friend.

"Owww motherfu–"

"Language," Riku reprimanded teasingly as he kneeled next to Hayner who was currently clutching his right knee.

They had been at the skatepark for about an hour now, trying to master riding its ramps and rails. Roxas was easily the best out of all three of them–not that that said a lot, considering the others' lack of experience.

The skatepark itself was a square cement slab with a high metal fence surrounding it as to protect the random passerby from flying bodies. Several ramps and rails were placed strategically throughout. (Or, at least, the city _said_ they were placed strategically. With things like this, one could never be sure.) The only thing that made people frown when they went by was the amount of graffiti and phone numbers spray painted on the backs of the ramps. Luckily, not many had the "smart" idea to call those numbers.

Hayner glared at Riku. "Shut up, it's not _my fault_ I dunno how to skate," he whined.

Roxas looked surprised. "But I thought you told me you'd skated before," the blond said.

"Yeah, when I was _five_," Hayner replied, wincing from his injury.

Riku rolled his eyes. "Anyway, how's your knee?"

Hayner took his hands away and let the two examine it. It wasn't broken or displaced, but there was a nasty gash right underneath the kneecap. Blood was seeping down his shin and calf, but all the red probably made it look worse than it was.

"I'll be right back," Roxas said as he took off running. It wasn't long before he came bolting back with a _ton_ of toilet paper in his hands. Apparently, he'd gone to the nearest public restroom.

"What's that for?" Hayner asked, eyeing the tissue.

Instead of answering, Roxas took some of the paper and started wiping up the mess on his friend's knee. Eventually, all the blood had been cleaned away so that one could see the wound clearly. The gash turned out to be a clean slice (he'd probably hit the wrong edge on the equipment) and wasn't bleeding as much as a few moments ago. Taking the remaining toilet paper, Roxas wrapped it tightly around Hayner's knee.

"Nuh-uh, no way am I walking around with toilet paper around my leg," Hayner refused.

"You're right, you won't be walking, you'll be limping," Roxas agreed.

"That's not what I meant!"

"Hayner, if you don't have something pressuring the cut, it's gonna bleed all over the place and then you'll pass out from blood loss. And I _refuse_ to deal with an idiot friend of mine's unconscious body," Roxas answered flatly.

"You know he's right," Riku pointed out.

Hayner just sulked, but no more audible complaints were made.

Once the job was done, Roxas sighed and said, "Alright, I suppose we can't skate now, so let's get you home, Hayner."

"But–"

"_No_."

And that was that.

With a little difficulty and complaining, Roxas and Riku managed to get Hayner to stand up and lean on them. When both of Hayner's arms were around the others' shoulders, they began to walk. Their pace was painfully slow, but they made do.

A few jokes and yells at Hayner from Roxas later, they were at the injured teen's door.

"Thanks, guys, see ya later," Hayner said, waving a little as the door shut behind him.

Roxas sighed. "Thank goodness _that's _over," he said as they walked down the sidewalk.

"No kidding, I dunno how much more of your 'mother hen mode' I can stand."

"Hey! I am _not_ a mother hen!" Roxas protested indignantly.

"Surrrrrrre you're not," Riku said, rolling his eyes.

"I'm _not_!" the blond insisted.

"Whatever you say, Roxas," Riku teased, grinning.

Their conversation went on like this until they finally reached Roxas's home. The lights were off, but it didn't take long for Roxas to flip the switch. A few books and old magazines were scattered across the carpeted floor as well as some movies. White walls had a few picture frames here and there of family. Across the room from the sofa was the TV that sat on a shelf with the remote and several videos.

"Where's the rest of your family?" Riku asked as they stepped into the living room.

"Cloud's probably either finishing some class or working right now. And my parents are on a business trip somewhere. They won't be back 'til . . . next week, I think."

"Really? That long?"

"Uh-huh, hey, are you hungry?"

"Um . . . yeah, I guess," Riku said, not failing to notice how fast Roxas changed the subject.

"Ok, let's see what we got," said Roxas, moving towards the kitchen with Riku close behind.

The kitchen was much like any other kitchen. It had a refrigerator, an oven, a dishwasher, a sink, all the conventional kitchen items (including a microwave). Tiles lined the floor and a few stools rimmed the edge of the counter. On said counter lay old papers such as last week's mail. A few plates and glasses occupied the otherwise empty dishwasher.

"Wanna make a pizza?" Roxas asked, searching through the freezer at the moment.

"Sure, what kind?"

"Hamburger ok with you?"

"Yeah, that's fine."

Roxas obliged and set about cooking the pizza. While he milled around preheating the oven and getting out a cookie sheet, Riku sat on a stool, knowing Roxas would get all touchy about "the guest shouldn't have to do any work" or "it's my job as host."

Both reasons being pretty much the same thing.

"Hey Roxas . . ." Riku began, uncertain of how to ask him something. It'd been on his mind for a while now. Being his best friend, he couldn't help but wonder even though he knew he probably shouldn't push the subject. Then again, curiosity may have killed the cat, but satisfaction brought him back.

"Yeah?

"Um . . . not to be nosy or anything like that, but . . . are you still having problems with your sexuality?" Riku asked uneasily.

"Oh that? I've decided to play it by ear," Roxas said.

"Which means . . . ?"

"I'm gonna wait to figure it out. I don't know if I like Axel or anybody else or not, but if he likes me, I'll just make sure he knows that I'm still undecided. If, when I'm decided, it turns out I'm straighter than I thought I was, he'll just have to deal. I guess it's a little selfish, but I'm tired of boring myself to sleep every night by going over the same old stuff. The questions repeat, over and over in my head, and I never have any answers. So, I'm just gonna wait it out and see how things go."

"You know," Riku began slowly, "I think that has to be one of the most mature things I've ever heard you say."

Roxas turned to Riku. "You mean you don't consider me capable of being mature? I'm hurt!" he feigned, clutching his chest dramatically and throwing his head back.

The silver-haired teen just raised an eyebrow. A few moments of silence passed before both burst out laughing hysterically.

-

"Zexion, you made it!" Demyx cried gleefully, throwing his arms in the air and tackling the elder to the floor. The cold, hard, very uncomfortable floor.

The silver-haired vampire sighed. Of course he'd come, it was his _job_. Well, maybe not "job" as in "occupation." More like "job" as in "chore." Not many people would agree to guard willingly. Guarding duty was boring–with Demyx or without. While Zexion would admit, if only to himself, Demyx was interesting, that didn't exactly mean that the art of guarding a locked door was fascinating.

Currently, however, Zexion was flustered. Demyx was hugging his neck tightly with his head on Zexion's shoulder, smiling contentedly. Of course, this wasn't the reason why he was flustered, he'd insist. Oh no. It was a bit more complicated than that. The older one of the two was merely flustered over the fact that he _was_ flustered. And that was just being ridiculous in itself. Whoever heard of _Zexion_ being flustered? It was simply out of the question.

. . . Er . . . Come to think of it, so was a lot of the stuff he'd been doing with Demyx. All that childish arguing and explaining and name calling . . .

And singing in the hall. Couldn't forget that. Damn . . .

Just what was going on with the vampire?

And _why_ in hell's name were his cheeks turning red! (It was a very lovely color of red, mind you. Like poppies.)

"Demyx?" he managed to get out without stuttering.

"Yeah?"

"_Get. Off_," Zexion demanded.

"But you're so comfortable! . . . er–I mean–uh–I–that is–it–!"

"Demyx, I can't hear a word you're saying right now because you're cutting off circulation to my ears!"

"Oh! I'm sorry!" the younger cried, jumping off. Muttering, Zexion stood up, his hands reaching up to feel his ears. After checking that they were still there and working properly, he took up his position next to the door.

Following suit, Demyx asked, "Hey Zexion? Can I ask you a favor?"

"Depends," was the short reply. "What is it?"

"Welllllllllll . . . remember when you um sang in the hall?"

"Unfortunately, what about it?"

"Well I was wondering . . . that is, to say that . . . I mean . . . what I'm trying to say is . . . it's just that . . . please?" Demyx murmured, looking at the other with big eyes.

"I didn't even hear what you asked of me."

Demyx sighed. "Will you . . . will you teach me how to sing? Please?"

Zexion stared at him. Of all the things to come out of Demyx's mouth, that had to be one of the last things he was expecting.

"I . . ."

"_Please_? It'd be something to do and I promise I'll try to do what you say the best I can!" Demyx pleaded.

Zexion shut his eyes for a moment and thought. A bunch of signals were telling him "no" while a fair amount was telling him "yes." But Demyx was right about one thing–it'd be something to do.

"Alright," he agreed.

Demyx gave a whoop of joy, but was silenced by his elder.

"Just so you know," he began. "I won't be an easy teacher. Now, first we work on your breathing . . ."

-

"The following may leave at this time: Larxene, Axel, Leon–" but that was all Axel heard the announcer say before he'd disappeared through the portal.

On the other side, he arrived at a random Wal-Mart parking lot with maybe twenty cars nearby. Street lights shone down on several people heading back to their vehicle with a cart full of certain items inside.

The vampire winced at a car's painfully bright headlights as it pulled into the lot. Light didn't bother vampires as much as people thought it did–sunlight in particular. However, just as humans could see better in the light, vampires' vision was much clearer in the darkness. Vampires weren't burned by light or anything like that, it just took them a few minutes for their eyes to adjust.

But Axel wasn't too concerned about that at the moment. What he really needed right now was some really stupid prey. Not drunk-stupid, alcohol could do the same things to a vampire's liver as a human's (that didn't stop some vampires from consuming it though). No, Axel needed some good old so-scared-they're-paralyzed sort of stupid prey.

Luckily for him, that very kind had just walked out of the conveniently-placed Wal-Mart.

"Omigod, did you see his face!" one girl cried, laughing hysterically.

"I know! When he finally saw you'd put that cantaloupe in his cart, his eyes went huge! Haha! That was great!" her friend agreed, laughing just as hard.

It wasn't long before they'd stepped far enough away from the streetlights, and far enough into the shadows. They didn't even notice when a particular redheaded stranger stepped in front of them, which left them to effectively run straight into him. One girl fell down from surprise (well, and because she was the one that ran into him head-on).

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" she cried from the ground, still giggling from their adventures in Wal-Mart. She was so busy laughing to herself, in fact, that she didn't notice her friend had fallen silent until she dropped to the ground.

"Geez! What was that all about? Don't fall, Melissa," she teased. "Hey, c'mon Melissa . . . girl? C'mon, man, get up already . . ."

"I'm afraid that might be a little harder for her than you think," the stranger replied smoothly, extending his hand to help her up. Not thinking, the girl naively accepted and was yanked up with the stranger's teeth dangerously close to her neck. "Excuse me, what–"

But her mouth let out a silent cry as skin was punctured and blood drawn out.

Axel released his hold as she felt her go unconscious and collapse to the ground. Digging out the milk jug, he set to the task of getting blood for Sora.

"Easy does it . . ." he muttered to himself as he carefully placed the mouth of the container to the girl's wound.

Only to have the strength of the blood spurting out to nearly wrench it out of his grasp. Red liquid sprayed over the sides of the jug as the opening of the container was forced away from the injury.

"Damn," Axel muttered, trying again. And again, the blood guided the opening away from the wound. Several tries later, the vampire had managed to fill about one seventh of the milk jug.

"I didn't think it'd be this hard," the redhead admitted to himself as he screwed the lid back on.

If it was going to be this difficult filling the container for Sora, Axel realized he had better get started.

-

Cloud was nearing his home now. The blond's class had ended a while ago, and he was now strolling down a fairly empty street towards his apartment.

Well, technically his and Roxas's apartment.

Er, no . . . that wasn't exactly right either.

Oh yeah, apparently his parents lived there, too.

A few streetlights lined the brick road. Concrete sidewalk gave way to cracks and small grasses peeking through the gaps. The buildings had been constructed in a variety of ways. Old brick buildings ran down a few blocks before reaching the more modern buildings. Several wooden homes dotted the sides. All had the basic modern-day technology, however. Electricity, running water, air conditioning, etc. had been installed at one point or another (which Cloud was very grateful for).

Whistling pleasantly along, he was rather startled and gave a small yelp as a sudden hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Cloud . . ." said a familiar voice.

The blond visibly relaxed. Reaching for the hand on his shoulder, he murmured, "Hey, I've missed you." Said hand spun him around to face a familiarly handsome brunet.

"I missed you, too," Leon said, leaning down to let his lips peck the younger one.

Cloud's face smiled at the affection as he looked over his lover. He was wearing the usual black coat and boots. His expression was also similar. Hard eyes that mirrored a darker shade of Cloud's own blue eyes, firm jaw, slight smile . . . A wrinkle in his forehead?

"What's wrong?" Cloud asked.

"Nothing," Leon replied.

Cloud frowned. "Don't lie or brush me off–what's wrong?"

"I told you–nothing," Leon repeated, glancing away.

The human reached his hands up to hold the sides of Leon's face–forcing the other to lock his gaze with Cloud's own steady one.

"It's . . . it's just . . ." Leon sighed, dropping his head. A shower of brown bangs masking his face.

"What is it?" Cloud asked gently, now gripping his shoulders loosely.

"I found out why Kairi needs Sora, and I don't like it one bit."

Slowly, Cloud lifted the vampire's chin up to look at him, but was utterly shocked at what he was seeing.

There, right before his eyes.

Small tears trailed down over cerise cheeks from dark, wide-open eyes.

"Come on, I want you to tell me everything, but only if you're comfortable with it," Cloud managed to croak out.

Leon nodded. "I know a good place out of town . . . It's not too far if you'd prefer to drive instead of teleporting . . ."

"Let's just travel your way, it's faster." _Even if it does give me the creeps_, Cloud thought, a small shiver running up his spine.

The vampire nodded and raised his hand, shadows encircling and enlarging in a dizzying fashion. It wasn't long before it was big enough for them to step through, so step through, they did.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

...and now you all probably hate me for cutting it off there -.-;;

heh, there was more being mean to Hayner in this chapter. couldn't help it. really, i swear i love the kid, he's just too much fun to tease (i think if i bully any character, its gotta be him)

and that "you're cutting off the circulation to my ears" thing was really stupid, i know. but i was having a creative meltdown at that point...

by the way, the cantaloupe those girls put in some random guy's cart in Wal-Mart... i've just been using the word "cantaloupe" a lot recently, so i fit it in here. and once me and my friends did put some things in random places in Wal-Mart (condoms in the batteries and rolls of film... thongs in men's and little boys' underwear... good times, good times)

oh! and i will be responding to reviews through personal messages now. i'm getting so many beautiful reviews these days, that its just easier to respond to them right away instead of waiting until i'm done with the chapter and get it on here and then filling out my replies and... it just takes a while. (like a whole hour sort of while) so yeah, and those of you who review annonymously, i'll send you an email of my reply (i think i can do that)

lets see... i think the reward for reviewing this time will be a... skateboard with either Riku, Roxas, or Hayner on it (since they were the ones skateboarding in the chapter)... so um... review... please? make an author happy as your Good Deed of the Day ;)


	12. singing lessons and fireworks

Merry Christmas! (and if you don't celebrate Christmas... too bad XD you get it anyway)

i won't blame any of you if you have to go back and read a few chapters prior this one --; and i'd say i'm sorry and give you my lame excuses and all that, but i don't think you wanna hear that. i think you wanna read the story, right? right! onward!

* * *

"No, try again," Zexion ordered. Demyx sighed in frustration; they had been working on his proper breathing for over an hour now! According to the elder, he was supposed to breathe with his stomach, not his lungs. He was able to do it when Zexion told him to, but when he started singing it completely slipped his mind. Thus, he continued to breathe with his chest.

"I don't suppose we could at least _try_ to work on something else?" Demyx asked hopefully.

"No," Zexion dead panned. "Now try again, start at 'do.'"

The musician obeyed, singing the famous "do re mi" scale. For the first few notes he managed to breathe correctly, but then he'd lapse back into his normal routine. Old habits died hard. _Real_ hard.

"Wrong, again," Zexion demanded.

_My throat is going to be **so** sore when this is all over._ Demyx thought regretfully. However, he continued to try his best, and Zexion continued to correct him.

Sora, hearing them from his room for lack of anything better to do, began counting how many times Zexion told Demyx to start over. He nearly made fifty-nine when sleep gratefully overtook him.

-

Riku stood up.

"I should probably get going, my mom's gonna freak if I don't get home soon," he said. Roxas nodded. The pizza was practically gone anyway, and the movie they were watching (_Dodgeball_) was at the credits.

"Alright, but wanna watch after the credits first?" Roxas asked, remembering Selphie had said something about a hilarious little clip at the end.

Riku, remembering as well, grinned and nodded. "Sure." Sitting back down, they fast forwarded to the one guy singing.

"_My milkshakes bring all the boys to the yard, and they're like, mine's better than your's. I could teach you, but I'd have to charge!_"

Both boys laughed and covered their eyes at the scarring sight. Seriously, an obese-appearing guy singing that song while playing with their man-boobs was just _asking _for trouble–the lawsuit kind in particular.

"Ok, _now_ I guess I'll go," Riku said, still chuckling.

"Alright," Roxas agreed.

_Ding dong._

Both boys glanced at each other.

"Is that your mom?"

"I didn't think she'd worry enough to come get me, but . . ." Riku gulped.

"Just a minute! He's getting his shoes on!" Roxas yelled at the door.

Nervously, Riku stepped across the room and rested his hand on the doorknob. Turning it and swinging the door open, he let out a sigh of relief as he saw just who was on the other side.

Axel gave a little wave. "Hey, Roxas there?"

"Axel?!" Roxas cried from the living room, stumbling over to the door to see for himself.

The redhead grinned. "That's my name, don't wear it out."

Riku took a step back, letting the vampire into the room. Axel wore the standard black cloak and boots, but his hood was down, allowing his crimson mane to fly in the general backwards direction.

"Oh! That reminds me, Riku, Sora asked me to give this to you," Axel said, digging the letter out of his pocket and handing it to the silver-haired teen. Said teen's eyes widened a little in surprise.

"Sora?"

"Yeah," Axel confirmed.

"Well, Riku, at least it wasn't your mom," Roxas commented.

"No kidding," Riku agreed. "But I better get going if I don't want her to come down here after all. See you later."

Roxas nodded, "See you."

With that, Riku left the room, shutting the door behind him. All the while as he walked down the hallway and out the door into the brisk night, anticipation to get home built. He'd have to wait to get to the safety of his room before he allowed himself to even take as much as a peek at the letter. The streetlights were on, so he could've admittedly just read under the yellow light. However, by doing that he would've been a sitting duck to . . . bad people. And bad people did bad things to other people; hence the name "bad people."

Hurrying along the sidewalk, Riku headed home.

-

"Say, why did you knock on the door this time? Last time you came you were peeking through the window like a peeping tom or something," Roxas mentioned. He and Axel were still standing near the door, for they hadn't bothered to sit down quite yet (if they ever did at all).

"Did you really want me to?"

"Well . . . I guess not, but couldn't you have just teleported in here, too?"

"I could've, but it's considered rude. You're not supposed to enter someone else's home unless you have permission to do so. One of those old, ancient rules that, surprisingly, actually do apply to us today. Besides, what if I'd walked in on you in the shower or something? Not that _I'm_ complaining, but I can't really imagine you jumping for joy at the prospect."

Roxas shook his head firmly. "_No_."

Axel chuckled. "Thought so. Anyways, you wanna go see the fireworks?" he asked, grinning.

The blond's eyes lit up like bright blue sapphires exposed to sunlight. "Yeah! Where're you showing me them? I assume you know it's illegal to set them off in Twilight Town . . . right?" he checked, eyeing Axel suspiciously.

Putting up his hands in a defensive or surrendering gesture, Axel replied, "Calm down, it's out of town, and I _will_ get you home before two in the morning."

_Thank God it's summer_, Roxas thought gratefully. If it was a school night there was no _way_ he'd be able to get away with this.

"So? You ready to go?" Axel asked, holding out his right hand.

"Yeah," Roxas replied, shyly taking the offered hand in his own.

Axel grinned, subconsciously realizing just how small Roxas's hands were. Lifting his left arm, a penumbra eclipsed his palm as black fingers pawed at the air–increasing the size of the shadow until a life-sized gateway had been created. Although noticing Roxas's hesitation at entering such an opaque portal, Axel led him through the darkness to the other end of the cold tunnel.

-

Zexion glanced at his watch and sighed disappointedly. Noticing this, Demyx looked at him curiously, wondering what was up.

"Our shift is over, the other guards should be coming by any minute now," the older one explained.

"Oh . . . so no more singing lessons for today?" Demyx asked hoarsely. His salivary glands were desperately searching for some juice to dampen his parched mouth.

Zexion nodded. "No more lessons for today, but that's probably a good thing considering your voice right now. Your breathing did get _little_ better today, but that's definitely something we're going to have to work on. It needs to become almost automatic for you to breathe using your diaphragm and not notice the difference. If you want, you can practice some more before tomorrow, but I wouldn't suggest it. Get some rest," he dismissed him, heading down the hallway himself–boots clacking against the floor.

The other guards were reluctantly walking leisurely up the hallway; actually, they seemed a little nervous though Demyx couldn't think of a single reason why. He and Zexion certainly hadn't had any problems guarding. In fact, it had to be one of the easiest jobs he'd had since becoming a vampire. Sure, a few emotional things arose when they fed Sora–watching _anybody_ drink that stuff from the reserves was just disgusting!–, but they were somewhat friends so that was only to be expected. Yet why were they nervous?

Setting the question aside for later, Demyx put his arms behind his head and strolled down the hallway to find his room. He thought he'd take Zexion up on that suggestion to get some rest.

-

"I'm home!" Riku called as he stepped through the front door. While taking off his shoes, he vaguely heard his parents' answering voices that said something along the lines of "welcome back" and "alright, did you have a good time?"

Riku replied with an incoherent grunt, hoping they'd leave it at that. He _really_ wanted to get to his room. The letter Sora had given him via Axel Mail Delivery Service was practically shaking in his slightly sweaty palm.

_Wait . . ._ he thought slowly. _Why am I getting so worked up over this? It's just a letter–a letter from a guy I barely know. A guy that is a vampire and potentially dangerous._

_But he let you go . . ._ a voice in the back of his head reminded him. _He had the chance to suck you dry, but he let you go. **And** he's bisexual–you have a chance!_

Riku shook his head. _No! No! That's not what's going on between us!_

_Are you sure?_ The voice responded. _He's been pretty friendly for someone you barely know._

For this, Riku had no reply.

_Damn voice . . ._ Riku sighed. _Great, now I'm talking to myself. _Turning those thoughts away, he stepped down the stairs into his room. After shutting the door behind him, he lowered himself onto the neatly-made bed.

Without further ado, he slipped his thumb through the lip of the envelope and ripped it cleanly open. (Well, as cleanly as one could rip open an envelope.) Tinted peacock eyes then proceeded to read the crooked handwriting.

_Riku,_

_Hey, knowing you, you probably worried some when I left you even though I told you not to, right? Isn't that reverse psychology or something? Oh well, anyway, I thought you should know what happened to me when I abruptly left the church function the other night._

_First, Axel (that redheaded friend of mine) had been sent to look for me since I'd stayed past curfew. So he came looking for me, and by following my smell he found me with you guys. Once he found me, I had to leave–no 'it's, 'and's, or 'but's about it. ('Cause trust me, if I got to choose, I definitely would've rather stayed with you.) Back at 'home,' our queen and I got into a bit of a fight, so I've been restricted to my room for the rest of the month with blood from the reserves to drink. (And let me tell you, that stuff is nasty!)_

_So... unfortunately, I won't be able to see you for a while. If anything life-threatening (ha ha... "life-threatening"... get it?...nevermind...) happens, I'll make sure to get information to you somehow. _

_Unless, that is, you don't want to get involved in vampire conflicts and would much rather stay out of my 'life' (which I wouldn't blame you for). Well, if you could maybe give Roxas a letter to give to Axel explaining your preference, I'd appreciate it. _) _'Cause I think Axel might have a bit of a 'thing' for your friend Roxas, so you can probably expect him to show up again soon._

_Annnnnnnd... this ended up a lot longer than I intended it to be, but oh well, I know you're not illiterate, so it's not like it's hard for you to read or anything like that. But Demyx and Zexion (two of my guards–they're the more entertaining pair) are coming in to give me some of that foul liquid, so I have to wrap this up. _

_Take care!_

_Sora_

Smiling, Riku set down the letter and started writing a reply.

-

Roxas instantly shivered as he turned up on the other side of the portal. Chattering his teeth, he checked out his new surroundings. Endless square fields stretched across the landscape, separated only by gravelly country roads and fences while blanketed by rows of short apple trees. Pinpricks of light poked through the fluffy midnight blue expanse that covered the atmosphere serenely. The moon was at its waxing gibbous and reflected white light onto the world with a bright brilliance.

But there was something about the scene that Roxas couldn't think of. It was true that the land before him made him smile peacefully, but there was something different that made all the difference in the world.

"Th-there's n-no li-ght p-pol-lu-sh-tion . . ." Roxas realized, stuttering some from his chattering teeth. "Th-the s-stars, th-the moo-n, th-ey s-stand-d ou-t s-so w-we-ll w-with-thou-t th-the c-cit-y l-ight-ts rui-ning-ng th-the v-iew."

"Yeah," Axel agreed, glancing at the blond. "Hey, are you cold?" he asked, noticing the boy's chattering teeth. It wasn't too chilly out since it was summer, but some people were more sensitive to the temperature than others.

Roxas shook his head. "Af-fter-sh-sho-ck f-rom th-that p-port-tal. I c-c-an g-o ou-tsid-de in w-win-ter and-d n-not b-e c-col-d at a-ll, b-ut as s-soon as I s-step-p in-sid-de a w-war-m p-pla-ce m-y t-teeth wi-ll s-star-t ch-chat-tering-ng l-li-ke c-craz-y s-sin-nce m-y bod-dy s-still th-thinks-s it's t-twen-nty-some de-gree-s," he explained.

"Oh, ok. Well, if you're sure . . ."

"I-I am," Roxas confirmed.

The redhead shrugged. "Alright then. C'mon, this way. The fireworks are over here," he urged, motioning towards a fence post. Looking closer, Roxas realized there were a good-sized box at its base. Following the vampire, he made out shapes of rockets sticking out at odd angles. As they came closer, he began to recognize them as fountains, Roman candles, firecrackers, sparklers, and many others. By the time he arrived beside Axel, his teeth had finally ceased their chattering.

"Which one do you want to light first?" Axel asked, gesturing for him to pick one from the box.

"Um . . . Maybe something small? You know, to save the big ones for last . . ." Roxas said hesitantly.

"Sure, like they say, save the best for last," Axel agreed, carelessly placing his arms behind his head while leaning against a fence post.

"Hmm . . ." the blond thought, glancing from one firework to another. There were dozens of them; with bright, vibrant colors on the paper wrapping them, each called to him "Pick me! Pick me!". Finally, the human managed to decide on something.

"We said we'd start with something small, so . . . here," Roxas said, handing Axel a package of sparklers.

"Alright," the vampire said, grinning. Taking out two sparklers, he handed one to Roxas. After digging out a small lighter from his pocket, Axel lit the one in Roxas's hand; Axel's own sparkler soon suffering the same burning and crackling feeling as the human's.

As soon as Roxas's began singeing and popping, the boy's eyes brightened considerably and a smile grew upon his face. _Something_ swelled inside him like a brightly-colored sponge in water. Energy rushed through his veins, tinging his cheeks a rosy pink as laughter bubbled up from his throat. Feeling giddy and maybe a bit tipsy (even though he hadn't consumed any alcohol of any sort), he laughed and spun wildly in wide circles–sparks flying around him like magical dust.

Axel stared. It sure was something to see this boy just . . . so . . . _happy_ . . .

He chuckled, "What's up with you?"

"I don't know," Roxas replied, still giggling a little. "All of a sudden, I just feel really . . . _giddy_ and giggly and happy and–and it's just . . . I don't know . . ."

But then the spinning became too much as the boy dizzily fell to the grass. With his body spread in the position of a star, Roxas continued to choke out giggles.

Axel shook his head. "Crazy kid . . ."

Closing his eyes and inhaling the fresh air deeply, Roxas breathed, "Thank you, Axel, I don't know what you did, but . . . thank you."

The vampire scratched the back of his head. "I don't know what I did either, but you're welcome."

When Roxas's sparkler ran dry of its sparks, the blond lit another one. Frolicking like he had earlier, this time Axel joined him. And maybe it was the fireworks releasing heat into the air or maybe it was just a warm summer night, but whatever it was, it warmed Axel's heart for the first time in a long, long time.

-

"So _that's_ why Sora's so special to your clan?" Cloud asked as they lay in the grass.

"Yeah . . . I guess I overreacted a little, but . . ."

Cloud turned to Leon. "You didn't overreact. I mean, I can't imagine what I'd do if that happened to Roxas. Speaking of which, I really want to tell him to stay away from Axel simply because . . . well, you know . . . but I think it'd be a little hypocritical of me."

Leon let out a small chuckle. "Yeah, it would. But that's ok, you have no idea how much I want to tell Sora to stay away from humans . . ."

"What's so dangerous about Sora getting close to humans?" Cloud asked.

The brunet gave him a look. "That he might find someone like you."

Cloud, still confused, inquired, "What's so bad about that?"

Leon sighed. "It's hard to kill humans when you're in love with one of them."

"Oh . . . Does that mean . . . Do you regret . . . ?"

"Do I regret falling in love with you?" Leon snorted. "Hell no, it's just easier to go through living like this without feeling emotion."

"But if it's easier . . ."

"Cloud, easier doesn't mean better."

"It could," the blond whispered.

Leon sighed. "What are you so worked up about?"

"Well, um . . . if Sora somehow manages to resist, I'm just worried that . . . that they might use you as blackmail or something to get to him . . ."

"They wouldn't do that," the vampire stated firmly.

"Why do you say that? I mean, you never know and—"

"If they were to do anything with me to get to Sora, they wouldn't use me as blackmail. If they were to do anything, they'd mess with my head and probably try to turn me against him. I can't say I want that to happen at all, but when people continue to poke and prod and question things . . . it gets to you. Especially when you don't want it to."

Cloud blinked at him questioningly. "How—_why_ would they be able to turn you against him at all?"

"Because if it wasn't for Sora, I wouldn't have to keep to the shadows or have to live off human blood or anything like that . . . If it wasn't for Sora, I wouldn't be a vampire at all."

Cloud made a small "O" with his mouth.

A few moments of silence reigned as neither of them could think of anything to say. Absentmindedly, Cloud examined their surroundings. They lay on stretchy grass at the edge of an orchard—but it was too dark to tell what fruit it bore. Navy blue swept across the sky as glittering ornaments hung effortlessly upon it.

Than, as surprising as it was, the blond caught a stray flower of fire blooming brightly in the distance. Smiling softly, he glanced at Leon who appeared to have noticed the same thing.

"Someone's brave, setting off those fireworks," he commented.

"Yeah," Cloud sighed as another one lit the sky, "but it's kinda nice. I haven't seen fireworks like that for a long while."

"Wanna watch them for a while?" Leon asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, just for a while . . ." Cloud said, laying back to lean against his boyfriend as they watched the lights booming in the summer night sky.

* * *

so! completely off-topic, but i got _Howl's Moving Castle_ for Christmas from my dad... SO GOOD. seriously, SEE IT. NOW. it is now my favorite movie by Miyazaki (before it was_ Princess Mononoke_) so um... yeah, my holiday was good :)

HAPPY HOLIDAYS! ...share the love, give reviews ;)


	13. an alley cat and Saix's wet dream photos

thanks so much for the reviews you guys! i'm glad i haven't lost ya :)

* * *

"Hey guys! Wanna let me in to see Sora?" Axel asked cheerfully, wiggling his eyebrows. 

"Again? But-but—" the guard started.

"C'mon! You let me see him _before_!" Axel whined, knowing this would work. The guards were foolish in thinking that if you fed the alley cat once, it would go away. They were learning awfully quickly that it would just come back and rely on you to feed it once again.

Grumbling and whining, the redhead eventually managed to get past the guards into Sora's room. The prisoner was dozing, his body shivering as he slept. Axel gave him a worried look before proceeding to wake him up.

"Sora . . . Sora . . . wakey wakey . . ." he said, shaking his shoulder.

"Mmwhad? Axel?" he said wearily, yawning as he sat up. His body still shivered, but Sora didn't even seem to notice his quivering limbs. "What's up?"

"A few things," he answered.

"Give the worst first," Sora replied automatically.

A smile pranced upon Axel's lips. "But what if there isn't any bad news to tell?"

"There isn't?" Sora checked, surprised. At Axel's nod, he said, "Then . . . I dunno, whichever you wanna tell me first."

"Ok! First, Roxas gave me directions to Riku's house, so I dropped by to see if he had another letter for you." Sora's eyes lit up anxiously as Axel mentioned stopping by Riku's home.

"D-did he?" Sora found himself asking even though he knew Axel would've said so shortly.

"Yep, here it is," Axel said, presenting the envelope to his friend. Said friend couldn't keep a smile off his face as he accepted the letter. Sora was eager to read it, but he knew he should save it until Axel left. Once Axel left, he'd be bored; best to save it 'til later.

"Thanks, Axel, really," Sora said gratefully, clutching the letter as if it were something very precious.

"No problem, but that letter won't compare to what I have to give and tell you next. You know Larxene? Well, she gave me this jug to collect clean blood for you," he said, triumphantly bringing out a full milk jug of blood. Sora's blue eyes widened at the sight; his mouth instantly watered at the sight of it, but then something Axel said came back to him.

"Wait . . . _clean_ blood? Does that mean the reserves really are toxic?" Sora inquired.

"Yup, I went down to the infirmary and visited Marluxia—remember him?"

Sora nodded. Marluxia had been a friend of his for a while when he and Leon first arrived at Castle Oblivion. The vampire had actually been very knowledgeable in his kind, so Sora had spent a great amount of time with him, learning about Organization XIII's history and the competition going on between it and Heartless as well as other things. Before he'd been condemned to his room, he'd made it a point to visit him once a month. From the looks of things so far, he wasn't going to make it this month.

Axel continued. "Well, he really isn't doing too good down there. Larxene was there, too, and they both said that the blood was poisoned. Larxene insists it's Kairi's fault and that Kairi only feeds the reserves to vampires she wants out of the way—but not dead. I guess you're on the list. Anyway, Marluxia had Larxene give me her jug to fill with healthy blood. He said something like "Sora can't get to such a weak state." Any idea what he meant by that?" Axel interrogated.

Sora let out a small chuckle. "Yeah, I know why he said that. Don't worry about it."

Axel raised an eyebrow questioningly, but let it go. "You know, according to Larxene, it takes about a month for the reserves to make someone sick enough to be sent to the infirmary. I asked Larxene if giving you good blood would heal you, but she said it wouldn't; however, it would keep the poison at bay long enough for you to get out of here without having to go to the infirmary. If Lulu says you aren't sick enough, you won't have to go. Kairi can't do a thing about it," he said, grinning.

Sora returned the grin. "That's awesome, but Axel?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you give me the blood now?" he whined. Letting out a small laugh, Axel obliged and handed it over.

Clumsily unscrewing the cap, Sora clamped his lips onto the opening and drank deeply from the jug. Warm liquid fell down to his stomach and seeped through his organ's walls into the blood vessels. With red running through his veins and arteries, Sora relaxed as his flesh was coaxed from its cold state. His head tingled a bit as his brain soaked up the nutrients from the juices greedily. Lowering the now-empty jug, the full vampire gave a sigh of contentment—a satisfied smile gracing his face.

Axel just stared. The change was just so _obvious_. Before, Sora had been shivering and sickly. Now, he was slightly pink and he wasn't shaking at all.

"Thanks Axel, I needed that," Sora said, handing the jug back to him.

"Yeah, I can tell. I'll get you some more next time I go out, ok?"

"That'd be great! Thanks! You're the bestest friend ever, Axel!" Sora declared loudly.

"Don't mention it, Sora, but I better get going before those two pathetic guards of yours wet themselves," Axel said, standing up.

Reluctantly, Sora nodded. As soon as Axel's presence was gone from the room, he turned his attention back to Riku's letter. He'd been dying to open it ever since Axel had held it out in front of his face.

Ripping open the envelope, he read the contents.

_Sora,_

_Of course I want to know what's going on with you! You have no idea how boring my life would suddenly seem if you were cut out of it. By the way, just in case anybody ever asks, I told Wakka at the church thing that you had to leave because of a family emergency. No one questioned further, but I just thought you should know. _

_And you think Axel might like Roxas? That's probably a good thing because I think Roxas likes Axel, too; he's just unsure of his sexuality. He's open to experimentation now though, so he'll give Axel a chance. He just won't guarantee anything._

_Maybe we should be their relationship counselors or something?_

_Anyway, if we're going to keep sending letters to each other, can you do something for me? I don't really want my parents to know about our relationship, so do you think maybe Axel could just stick the note in my mailbox? I'm always the one that checks the mail, so it's unlikely my parents will get it instead. Just make sure to put my full name on the outside (just in case). It's Riku Saiki. (You have no idea how many times Selphie's told me my last name almost sounds like the Japanese word "sake" which is ironic because it's an alcoholic drink and my parents are so clean it's almost funny.) _

_Who are Zexion and Demyx? Your guards? Why can't they just lock the door? Does it have anything to do with your vampire abilities? Speaking of which, what exactly are your vampire abilities? I know you can travel through shadows, and you have to be in good athletic shape. But what else? Good hearing? Eyesight? Can vampires really turn into bats or is that just a myth? I'd ask about the affects the church has on you, but you kinda went to my church camp with me so that'd be kinda dumb. What's true about vampires and what isn't?_

_Sorry if I'm annoying you with all my questions, but surely you can see where I'm coming from? I mean, you were human, too at one point, right? Or are vampires born from other vampires like any other species?_

_Well, it's getting late, so I better get going to bed. Even though it's summer, my parents make sure I'm up before 8:00 every day. It sucks! I can never sleep in—even on Saturdays! But I guess that's just 'cause they want their son to be perfect. Too late though since I'm gay and all (but they don't know that yet)._

…_And now I'm complaining about my life when you're a prisoner inside your own room. Sorry, it's just that my parents aren't exactly the most attentive to me and now I'm whining again like an attention-deprived baby… _

_But I gotta get going, goodnight!_

_Looking forward to your return letter!_

_Riku_

Sora couldn't help the relief that flooded through him when he read that Riku wanted to stay in contact with him. Humming to himself, he brought out the paper and ink to write the letter Riku claimed to be looking forward to.

-

"My Queen, I have done what you asked of me."

"Thank you, Saix," Kairi said as her subordinate handed her a few photos. "Will you be as kind as to point them out to me?"

Saix nodded, light blue hair falling from his ears to his face—hiding the X-shaped scar that ran over the perfect skin of his vampiric face. Pointing to each in turn, he said, "The two blonds are brothers. The younger is Roxas, he's the one Axel is pining after. The other is Cloud who's been seen repeatedly with Leon."

The queen pursed her lips. "I see. And the other boy?"

"That is Riku, and I have suspicions that he was the one who kept Sora out after curfew that one night."

"Interesting . . . but the issue with Sora worked out in my favor after all, so I suppose I can't complain," she said flippantly.

A short distance away, Larxene caught everything they said. She knew it would be beneficial to her if she could see those pictures; she wasn't sure how, but better safe than sorry, right?

As Saix left the room (bowing as he left, of course, the suck-up), Larxene found her chance. Walking up to him, before he could put them in his pocket, her hand easily snatched the photos from his hand.

"What're these, Saix? Pictures of humans you're stalking for later?" she teased, backing away a little as her eyes scanned the photos—matching names with faces according to what she'd overheard.

Saix growled, "No, I don't plan who I prey upon, Larxene. It's spur of the moment. Whoever's unlucky enough to be there is chosen. Now will you hand me back those photos?"

"Why should I? So you can have wet dreams about them?" provoked the girl. Staring hard at the pictures a few seconds longer, she declared them memorized.

"Larxene! Give them back!" he roared.

"Whatever!" Larxene said, tossing them into the air and allowing them to fall unceremoniously upon the cold floor. As she left, she heard strings of curses uttered under Saix's breath and her name occasionally mixed in with them.

Quickly, she returned to the infirmary. Lulu almost never paid her any mind anymore since she visited so often. The smell of paint was still in Marluxia's room, but it wasn't near as strong as it had been some of the previous days.

Namine was waiting inside with her sketchbook and a sharp pencil ready instead of her usual paint can and paintbrush. A pencil sharpener was placed nearby as well. Marluxia himself was snoozing in his bed; it almost made Larxene smile, for when he slept, he almost looked untroubled.

"Did you get their names and faces?" Namine asked.

Larxene nodded, sitting in a chair across from the artist. "There are three of them. The first is Roxas . . ."

And so they began. Larxene would say the boy's name before going into an impressively detailed description of him. This way, in case any of the three boys got caught inside Castle Oblivion, the girls could at least know whom they were to help.

Honestly, neither girl was sure why Sora or who he hung out with was of any importance. _Kairi_ was the one they needed to worry about. Since she was the one in power, it only made sense for them to be concerned about what she did and ordered. But Marluxia insisted Sora and those near him had to be kept safe, and even though the girls didn't quite know what was going on, they knew that Marluxia did and that was good enough for them.

-

A few days later, Roxas was on the phone with Hayner. It was about eight at night; Cloud would be home soon from work. He'd landed a job at the library as an all-around helper. He mainly shelved books, checked books in and out, and fetched coffee for his superiors.

"How's your leg, Hayner?" Roxas asked.

"Oh, that? It's fine—should be gone in a few days," reassured Hayner. "My mom's not so thrilled about it though. I'm surprised she didn't kill me when I walked in with bloody toilet paper wrapped around my leg!"

Roxas laughed at the memory. He had almost forgotten that he'd used toilet paper to stop the bleeding. A click from the door brought him back to reality.

"Ah I gotta go, Hayner, Cloud's home," he said into the receiver.

"Right, see ya later, man," Hayner said, hanging up on the other end as Roxas hung the phone back on the wall.

"Thanks, but you really didn't need to drive me home, Sephiroth. The library isn't that far from here," Cloud said to someone outside the door. From Roxas's position, he didn't know who it was, but it was obvious Cloud hadn't been with walking home with Leon.

"It's fine, I only live a few more blocks down," a deep voice said. Ok, so Roxas had narrowed it down to a guy named Sephiroth who'd been at the library. He must've been a friend, or Cloud wouldn't have trusted him to give him a ride home. But how close were they? Stealthily as he could (not very), the brother peeked out the hall to see just who Cloud was speaking to.

"Still, you didn't have to walk with me up to my apartment," Cloud said. "It's not as if you're dropping me off from a date or something," he mumbled. Sephiroth's eyes flashed, but he stayed quiet as if he hadn't heard.

"Hey Cloud," Roxas said as casually as he could, walking into the room.

"Oh, Roxas, this is Sephiroth—he works with me at the library. Sephiroth, this is my little brother Roxas," Cloud introduced. Roxas nodded curtly, muttering a "nice to meet you" under his breath. It didn't take him long to take an instant dislike to the man. Sephiroth was tall with long swishy hair pulled back in a low ponytail. A turtleneck covered his upper half while black jeans hugged his legs.

Who wore turtlenecks in summer? _Freak_, Roxas decided.

Sephiroth returned the nod in his direction before saying to Cloud, "Well, I should probably get going. Don't want to take away time for you to study for that history test."

"Yeah, see you later, Sephiroth," Cloud said, shutting the door as the tall man left. It didn't take long for Roxas to get on Cloud's case.

"Who was that?" the younger one questioned.

"I told you," Cloud said, placing his bag on the floor and kicking his shoes off. "That was Sephiroth—works at the library with me. That's all."

Roxas raised an eyebrow at this. "Are you _sure_ that's all?"

Cloud glared at his brother. "_Yes_, Roxas,that's _all_. He's my friend—nothing more, nothing less."

"If you say so," Roxas said, rolling his eyes. "But have you told Leon about him yet?"

". . . Not yet," Cloud admitted. "But it's not _that_ big of a deal. I mean, we're just friends."

"Not if he has his way, you won't," muttered Roxas.

"What was that?!"

Sighing, Roxas said, "Nothing . . ."

"It wasn't nothing!" Cloud insisted. "Tell me what you said!"

The brothers stared each other hard in the eye before Roxas said coldly, "Fine. You wanna know what I think? I think that Sephiroth is going to try to separate you and Leon so that he can have you for himself. _And you'll be too boneheaded to see that until it's all over and you're crying because Sephiroth hurt you and Leon never did_. _That's_ what I think."

"Well guess what, Roxas, you're _wrong_," Cloud replied just as harshly. "Sephiroth would never hurt me and I'd never leave Leon. And I don't cry."

Roxas snorted. "Cloud, if you don't lay down the rules quickly with that guy, he's gonna walk all over you, and you won't realize it until Leon's gone and you're being treated like shit."

"Sephiroth isn't a bad guy and I'd never leave Leon! I _love_ Leon and I'm not stupid enough to give his love up! STOP THINKING I'D CHEAT ON HIM!" the blond yelled furiously. The room was silent for a moment as both stood their ground.

Finally, Roxas broke the quiet by turning away to head towards his room. Before he entered his bedroom, he whispered, "Cloud, please don't be blind to how he looks at you. Don't get tricked by his words—whatever you do, don't get tricked by him. It'll hurt Leon just as much as it'll hurt you."

Cloud sighed and dropped onto the couch. Leaning his head on his hands, he considered all that had just gone by and wondered if Roxas was right.

Then he shook his head, Roxas didn't even _know_ Sephiroth, but Cloud did. And Cloud knew Sephiroth would never do anything like that to him. . . . Right?

Letting out another frustrated sigh, he turned on the TV and watched a mindless program—allowing himself to put the drama away for later.

-

Leon, meanwhile, was bristling outside. He'd seen and heard everything that had gone on between Cloud and Sephiroth since the latter had parked outside the apartment building. Curiosity getting the better of him, he'd also heard the fight between Cloud and Roxas—fully siding with his boyfriend's brother.

Maybe Cloud hadn't seen it—heck, even Roxas hadn't seen that much of it, but Leon had certainly caught the way Sephiroth had been eyeing his boyfriend as well as the small touches here and there. Like a hand accidentally brushing his arm. _"Accidentally" my ass_, Leon couldn't help but think.

He felt somewhat guilty himself for not trusting Cloud even though the blond had insisted he wouldn't cheat on Leon, but that alone wouldn't stop the knives of jealousy and betrayal that stung deep. Cloud's outbursts of saying he loved Leon helped, but that Sephiroth being anywhere _near_ him irritated Leon like no other.

Upset, Leon couldn't quite bring himself to visit Cloud like he'd planned. Turning away, he left to return to Castle Oblivion. Curfew would end in a few hours anyway.

* * *

foreshadowing is so much fun :)

HAPPY NEW YEAR! reviewers get party poppers (cuz they're fun even if they aren't related to Kingdom Hearts)


	14. British accents and counseling

agh... i meant to get this chapter out last week, but then i got stuck on the last scene. so if it seems kinda crappy to you... i'm sorry -.-; but i had to get it out. ON THE BRIGHT SIDE: this chapter is longer by about a page :)

and this chapter marks the turning point (kinda). next chapter will be the wee wee beginning of the end... i'm still kinda in denial about it, really... i've never gotten this far in a multi-chaptered fic before. it makes me happy at the same time that i'll be able to finish something though :) it shouldn't take more than two weeks to get the next chapter out (only a week if i can get it right)

anyways, thanks a ton for the continued support you guys! your reviews make me all warm and fuzzy inside :3

**Disclaimer:** i don't own Pokemon and i am sorry if i happen to offend any British people in the audience in this particular chapter. but there's something you should know: i'm American--hence, i make fun of EVERYTHING. so yes, that explains it all :P

* * *

"Ok, Demyx, your breathing is good enough for us to continue, but before we move on, there's some things we need to go over." 

Demyx gulped. It'd been about a week since they'd started his lessons and Zexion was just _now_ saying his breathing was satisfactory. If Zexion was that strict about the little things—not that breathing was that little of a thing in singing—, the younger couldn't help but feel nervous about what was yet to come.

"First, you need to open your mouth more—drop your jaw. And work on your enunciation. It's great if the song is pretty and if your voice is appealing, but none of that will matter if they can't understand what you're saying. How good is your British accent?" Zexion asked unexpectedly.

Demyx blinked. British accent . . . ? He didn't quite understand how that was supposed to help, but he gave his best shot.

"Cheerio, chap! Care for some tea and crumpets?" Demyx attempted cheerfully.

Now, Zexion didn't know many British people—scratch that, he didn't know _any_ British people, but he was fairly sure that Demyx was stereotyping. That didn't stop him from finding it terribly amusing though. Unable to stifle it, he barked out a laugh and bent over as chuckles continued escaping.

Demyx giggled, too. Powerless to stop himself, he continued, "Maybe play a game of cricket? Oh blast! The weather looks too ghastly for that. How about a round of chess at nine o'clock sharp? I've got a wicked set. Oh, bloody hell! It's raining on my new sneakers!"

Zexion's laughs echoed up and down the corridor. If anyone heard it, they would most likely question who was laughing. Even if they knew Zexion, it was a rare thing indeed for him to laugh so uproariously. Or at all.

When both of them had finally worn out the British jokes, Demyx asked, "So why _did_ you ask about my British accent anyway?"

Still chuckling a little, Zexion answered, "In singing, British people are very lucky. The way they speak will help your enunciation while you sing.

"Oh . . . so I guess enunciation is super important?"

"Yeah."

"And I guess I'm not the best at it . . ."

"Not exactly."

"Worse than my breathing?"

"Worse than your breathing," Zexion confirmed.

Demyx sighed, fearing the worst as he said, "Working on enunciation's gonna be hell, isn't it?"

"You better believe it."

-

"Dammit! How could he miss _that_ time, too?!" Axel yelled in frustration.

Roxas grinned triumphantly. "Axel, 'Earthquake' doesn't work on flying Pokemon."

The vampire sulked, crossing his arms. "Well, that's stupid. Your Noctowl was on the ground, for Christ's sake!

"All is possible in the world of video games," the blond replied sagely. Axel just muttered some profanities under his breath before gripping his controller again.

"You'd think Gyarados would be able to beat that stupid bird."

"Never judge a book by its cover," Roxas countered.

It was then that Axel turned to Roxas, hitting his arm, saying, "Stop it with the old sayings already, wise-ass."

"And just what would you know about my ass being wise or not?" inquired Roxas, tilting his head to the side as he gave the vampire an innocent look.

"Again, stop being a wise-ass and play—it's your turn, kid," Axel replied flatly.

"If I'm a kid, then you must be a pedophile!" Roxas grumbled under his breath.

Sighing inaudibly, Axel replied, "If you were that worried about it, you could've kicked me out at any time. Now go—your turn." Roxas obeyed the last part, checking out his options on the screen.

Axel had come over a while ago. Having already managed to collect the blood for Sora and himself, he'd just had to drop by Riku's for Sora's letter. Until then, however, he could do whatever he darn well pleased. So he visited Roxas. It'd been a little awkward at first, but once they got into playing _Pokemon Coliseum_, it was as if they were old friends. Of course, an old friend would've had more experience with the game and the like, but that was getting technical.

And honestly, who cared about the details?

"Come _on_, Teddiursa! You can live you can make it you'll be able to attack—NO! Damn it . . . stupid bear . . ." Axel mumbled at the screen as Roxas's Pikachu electrocuted it back to his pokeball.

"Ready to give up?" the human taunted, flashing a smirk.

"Not on your life," the redhead retorted, sending out his Merrill.

Roxas shrugged. "Suit yourself."

It was _on_.

-

Riku rubbed his eyes wearily. No matter how hard he'd tried—he just couldn't sleep. He'd been laying wide awake in bed for the past two dreadful hours just staring at the plain ceiling. At one time, he'd had those little glow-in-the-dark stars and planets on his ceiling, but they'd fallen off a long time ago. If he dared to peek under his bed, it was likely that he would find some of them still illuminating the horde of dust bunnies taking residence there.

Blinking rapidly as he turned on his bedside lamp, he reached for what he felt he'd reread over and over to the point of memorization—Sora's return letter. Admittedly, he hadn't quite memorized it yet, but parts of it wouldn't leave his mind. Besides, the information he'd learned about vampires still fascinated him. Having been taught about humans all his life, it was intriguing how similar yet different his and Sora's kind were. Then again, vampires _were_ made from humans.

_Riku_

_Before I get to the stuff about vampires, I did tell Axel to set letters in your mailbox from now on, so it's entirely his fault if he doesn't. (Never believe his crap about not hearing me say that—or anyone say something, really. His hearing is good even for vampires. And his memory is even better.) _

_And me and you being Axel's and Roxas's relationship counselor? Hehe... that'd be fun… I doubt either of them would let us though. _

_Now about the vampire stuff. Yeah, Zexion and Demyx are my guards. They can't simply lock the door because we can travel between dimensions. There are only two dimensions we go through though. The one we live in and the other is what we call Kingdom Hearts. I don't think you've traveled with me through Kingdom Hearts to get somewhere else in this dimension, but it is really cold going through there. However, we can't stay inside Kingdom Hearts for long, so how far we can travel is limited. Think of going through Kingdom Hearts like going through a person's yard you need to go around in order to get to the other side. Why go around when you can walk straight through? Of course, you have to hurry across or you'll be caught and taken somewhere you didn't intend to go.. I don't know why anyone would want to stay in Kingdom Hearts anyway though, it's always dark and freezing! But the rules about that are confusing, so I won't get into the details. _

_As for vampire abilities, good hearing is a given, but you know how you humans can see easily in the light but not very well in the dark? For us it's the opposite. I'd be able to see you way better in the dark than in the light. (FYI: This is why we go out at night—not because we get burned by the sun; it's just easier to see.) And our bodies are in good athletic shape like you said—more so than they appear._

_Umm . . . vampire myths . . . Oh! You know the one about garlic killing us? That's a bunch of bull. No one  likes garlic—vampire or otherwise, but it won't kill us by any means. The rules about religious things and vampires is too complicated, so I'm not even gonna start on that. (I don't think either of us want a headache. Besides, I don't think I know all the rules dealing with that anyway.) Let's see . . . What are some other myths . . . ? Oh yeah, you know how we apparently live in coffins? That's not true either. No one would want to sleep in a coffin. It's damn uncomfortable. _

_And you haven't been annoying me with your questions at all! Really! It gives me something to write about, for one. 'Cause I doubt you'd be interested to hear about Demyx's singing lesson adventures. (I've had to listen to them working on his breathing for the last few days alone! Zexion is one tough teacher. Either that, or Demyx is just a bad student. He seems eager to learn though, so I doubt it's the latter.)_

_Oh, and you haven't told your parents that you're gay yet? You really should, you know. From what you've told me, they sound pretty strict and stuff, but they are your parents. They have a right to know—even if they don't like it. I don't wanna seem like a nag, but it'd be best if you told them now instead of waiting 'til you're twenty and bringing me home. ;)_

_Though I'll admit 8:00 every morning isn't exactly fun. Especially on Saturdays. It does sound unreasonable. I'd love to tell you they're doing it for your sake, but that still seems a bit much._

_But Axel's outside my room right now, convincing the guards to let him in. (The other guards are so weak-willed it's not even funny. Wait, never mind, I lied. It is funny.) So I better finish if I want you to get this soon. So, as a last-minute thing, confess to your parents and write back soon! Your letters are what keep me from going insane on this end. ('Cause the queen is trying to make sure I don't get any luxuries—not that she knows about your letters or Axel's visits or anything. Good thing, too. Otherwise Axel would be in a ton of trouble, too.)_

_But I really do have to wrap this up. Take care!_

_Sora_

A smile played on his lips at the part "Your letters are what keep me from going insane." Those words made Riku feel special—important to somebody for once. Needed.

Pangs of guilt wrenched in his guts again however at the excerpt mentioning his parents. _Sora, you don't know my parents like I do. _Riku couldn't help but think. He knew Sora was just trying to help him overall, but it wasn't as if he could just say abruptly at supper one day "Hey Mom, Dad, guess what? I'm gay—just thought you should know." Laughing bitterly in his mind, he went shut off the light and rolled over to once again attempt to go to sleep.

-

"Again. _Articulate_," Zexion ordered. "Over-exaggerate the way your mouth moves when forming sounds and don't leave letters like 'T's and 'D's out when they're at the end of a word."

Demyx sighed. "Alright." He was about to start up again when two particular vampires came up from opposite ends of the hall as their slightly heeled boots clacked on the stone floor. Coming to a halt at the guards' station, Axel and Leon waited expectantly and somewhat hopefully for the duo to let them in. Well, maybe not the duo—just Zexion, really. If they only had to deal with Demyx, it wouldn't have been much of a concern in the first place.

"I suppose you're both here to see Sora," Zexion grumbled, bringing his index finger and thumb up to rub his temples.

Both men glanced at each other before Leon said, "Well, yes."

". . . Fine."

All three of the vampires stared shocked at Zexion. He'd been such a stickler to the rules during his shift before; what had changed to make him give in so quickly?

Zexion elaborated. "Usually he yells at us at least once to shut up, but he's been silent all day. As his guard, I'm allowing you to check up on him since he doesn't seem to be acting normal."

The redheaded vampire grinned victoriously. "Thanks, Zexion! We owe you one!"

"Don't mention it—seriously, don't," Zexion replied, allowing them passage.

"Thanks, you guys," Leon said, nodding slightly at both Zexion and Demyx in turn. Returning the nod, the guards let them through.

The form of a sleeping Sora under the bedcovers greeted them as they entered the cold room. Olive green blankets were wrapped tightly around the slightly shivering mass. Barren, the floor remained stone cold while failed attempts at letters to Riku lay crumpled on the desk. There were no windows in the room; it might've seemed brighter if there had been.

Leon frowned. "Has he been like this when you've visited him, too?"

Axel nodded solemnly. "Unfortunately. I think the poison must be getting to him." Going over to the slumbering vampire, he shook his shoulder. "C'mon Sora, time to wake up . . . Riku's here."

"Fwhat?" the small brunet asked, his voice muffled by the fabric of the blankets. Still sleepy, he rubbed his eyes and slowly sat up, glancing around the room. "Liar," he said gruffly. "It's Leon, not Riku," stated Sora, unable to keep the disappointment and relief out of his voice.

Leon rolled his eyes. "Thanks, Sora. Really makes me feel special."

"You should," Sora replied, a small smirk raising one end of his lips. Leon raised an eyebrow, a grin tugging at the corner of his mouth. _He's got some spunk in him yet._ Leon thought gratefully. It was nice to know the reserves weren't affecting him _too_ much.

"So what's it like on the other side?" Sora inquired.

Seating himself on the chair at the desk, Axel answered, shrugging, "Well, I've been seeing Roxas some."

"You mean you're dating?"

The redhead shook his head. "Nah, I'm too scared I'll scare him off if I do anything. I got a little too carried away the first time we met, and he still hasn't put it in the past. So we've just been hanging out—nothing friends wouldn't do."

"They always say it's better to befriend someone before you date them," Sora mentioned.

"And I know Roxas, he wouldn't allow you near him if he seriously felt threatened by you or in danger around you in any way," Leon commented.

"That's good, but that still doesn't let me know if he wants to be in a relationship or not," Axel pointed out.

"Actually, according to Riku, Roxas is confused about his sexuality. He's open to experimentation, but he won't guarantee anything," Sora piped up. "Oh, but don't let him know I told you that."

A grin formed on Axel's face. "Really? Awesome, I have a chance!" he said happily.

In Sora's mind, however, he couldn't help but think: _What do you know, Riku? We really have become their relationship counselors!_

Turning to his older brother, he said, "How have you been, Leon?"

Said brother glanced away, bringing his downcast eyes to the floor. "Not the best . . . I think Cloud might be drifting from me . . ."

Sora blinked. "Leon, who's Cloud?"

"Waaaaaaait—you still haven't told him, Leon?!" Axel questioned, surprised.

Sighing, the vampire said, "No, I guess I never got around to it . . . Sora, Cloud is my boyfriend. And before you can ask—yeah, he's a human."

"Ohhhh . . ." Sora said. Leon's behavior made more sense to him now—there was a reason he hadn't been able to visit him as much, but still, the fact that he had put a human before his brother did kind of hurt. After all, Sora had put his family before himself, too. Then again, that had been a long time ago . . . _Best not to dwell on it now._ Sora convinced himself.

"How long have you two been together?" he asked his brother.

"About three or four months now."

"I see . . . and you didn't think to tell me because . . . ?"

"Because . . . I didn't want you to worry." Sora was about to protest, but Leon held up a finger—cutting him off. "Let me finish. I knew your views on love—it's dangerous and has way too much control over a person; in short, love doesn't let one think things out. Am I right?"

At Sora's nod of agreement, he continued, "I knew how your experience with love went, but Cloud . . . it's different between me and him than it was between you and Kairi. I think I may really love him."

"Does he love you?" Sora asked.

Leon looked down. "I'm not sure . . . He's said he does before, but . . . he's been befriending this guy at the library—where they both work. And I _really don't trust him_. I mean, I trust Cloud; it's his friend I don't like," he said, his voice emphasizing his dislike for whoever Cloud was befriending.

"Do you know his name?" Axel wondered curiously.

"_Sephiroth_," Leon stated scornfully in a frigid tone.

Both Sora and Axel physically felt the room's temperature drop a few degrees.

". . . Can't say I know anyone by that name," Sora said nervously, scratching his head.

"Good, I don't want you to meet him," Leon said firmly.

Sora couldn't help himself—he had to ask. "Why?"

"_He screams 'sex offender' like a rooster screams 'cock-a-doodle-doo at dawn.'_"

Again, the room's temperature fell a few more notches.

"Um . . . Well, I think all you can really do is spend more time with Cloud to keep him away from this 'Sephiroth.' You could warn Cloud about him, but since they're friends, it might not go over so well . . ."

"I know that. Roxas already warned Cloud after the first time he met him, but Cloud still hasn't accepted the reality of what's going on from what he thinks is happening." Leon let out a sigh of frustration. "Just what am I supposed to do?"

"Before I answer that, does Roxas live with Cloud or something?" Sora checked.

"Sora, they're brothers," Axel answered.

"Ok, makes sense now—no wonder they look so much alike . . . Anyway, you could always warn this 'Sephiroth' guy to stay away from Cloud instead of warning Cloud to stay away from him," he suggested.

"I guess I don't have much of a choice . . ." Leon agreed, raising a hand to brush a few bangs out of his face.

"So um . . . now that we're done with our little relationship counseling session . . ." Axel began.

Leon chuckled. "Can't believe I'm taking advice from _him_."

Sora pouted. "Hey, I should be getting paid if you ask me—this is high-quality common sense, you know!" he protested, mischief twinkling in his eyes.

Snorting, his brother replied, "'High-quality common sense' my ass."

"Actually," the redhead interrupted as he reached into his coat pocket. "I did bring a little something or two for our favorite criminal."

"I'm not a criminal!" Sora protested, adding, "But what'd you bring me, anyway?"

Chuckling, Axel said, "Here, you should probably take this first." Sora's mouth watered at the very sight of the jug full of painfully bright red blood. The younger brunet's blue eyes stayed stuck on it until Axel finally handed it over to him. Numbly unscrewing the cap, Sora hurriedly poured the jug's contents down his parched throat. The lukewarm liquid filled him, tripping its way down his esophagus like water tumbling over rocks in a steady stream. By the time he was done, even his little toes were pink with warmth.

Leon gazed at him worriedly—noticing the obvious change. "The reserves are getting to you, aren't they . . . ?" he murmured, inaudible to the other two in the room.

"Thanks, Axel!" Sora said, beaming at him.

Ruffling his spikes, Axel said fondly, "No problem, kid. Here's the other thing I got for you." Flicking his wrist, he let the white envelope poke Sora's forehead with the corner. The receiver flinched, but greedily snatched the letter in his hands, unable to keep the smile from flitting across his face.

Leon stood up. "Sora? We should get going before the guards change shifts again, ok?"

Axel glanced around, "Yeah, we probably should . . ."

"Alright . . . thanks for coming, you guys. Really," Sora reluctantly said—not really wanting them to leave just yet.

"I'll try to come around more often, ok, Sora?" Leon checked. Sora nodded, smiling at him.

Axel, feeling somewhat awkward, coughed. "Ok, ok! So, see you later, Sora. You coming, Leon?" he asked, heading over to the door.

"Yeah, I'm coming. See you later, Sora," he replied, following the redhead.

"Bye, guys! And thanks!" the prisoner called as he saw Leon nod once in recognition before winking out of sight behind the door.

Sighing, Sora stared around him at the empty room. It was so small, but without Axel and Leon—it suddenly seemed much emptier. But then the texture of the paper envelope against his fingers caught his attention again. Carefully, (well, maybe not so carefully) he ripped it open. Unfolding the letter, he stared at the paper that had captured his interest and read . . .

_Sora,_

_That thing about Kingdom Hearts does sound complicated, but it sounds kinda interesting, too. If you ever can't think of something to tell me, talk about that, ok? I wanna know about your way of life (for lack of a better term)._

_And ouch. Zexion seems like a tough teacher. I wish Demyx luck._

_But about my parents . . . How do I put this . . . ? I can't tell them! You have no idea how religious my family is (or pretends to be). And my mom's a therapist—knowing her, she'd try to "cure" me or some crap like that. (She may not be able to prescribe medication, but she has a few psychiatrist friends that owe her some favors.) Anyway, my mom would flip. And my dad . . . Geez, I have no idea how he'll react. He'll probably join my mom's side just because it's easier. Sora, my parents practically use me for their public image—can you imagine what would happen to that image if their son turned out to be gay? The perfect family would be ruined—they'd be ruined—I'd probably be ruined, too . . . It's making me nervous enough as it is to let my friends know. What if something slips?_

_I know I'll have to come out sometime, but I just don't think now is that time . . ._

_Hey, I'm sorry this is so short, but my mom's calling me and I gotta go. Sorry._

_Talk to you later._

_Riku_

"Riku, just what are you going to do when they find out? And what if they don't find out from you?" Sora muttered in the empty room.

* * *

so... see the purple button? yes, it's a pretty purple button, don't you think? drag the mouse over and click it and you'll be capable of making something even prettier--a review :) isn't it amazing how things work like that :P 


	15. Mr Cruella De Vil

this chapter is a little over 8 pages :) my average is about 6 pages, so you guys got a nice chapter ahead of you :3

oh! warning: this chapter and probably the next one will be centered around Riku and Sora and probably some Cloud and Leon

* * *

It was a dark room. Light peeked through a few cracks, but otherwise, all was black. Not overly large or small, the room was nicely sized for royalty. A few tapestries hung off the stone walls while rugs carpeted the floor. And in a grand, cushioned chair against the wall lounged a body that wouldn't appear more than sixteen years old. 

"Saix?"

"Yes, my Queen?"

Yawning, the bored girl lazily twisted a few strands of hair around her finger. "About how long has it been since Sora has been in confinement?"

"Almost three weeks, my Queen," he answered obediently.

"Hmm . . . I suppose it's time to check on him then. Send for Dr. Lulu, will you?"

"Yes, my Queen." Stepping outside the dark room, he barked the order at an unlucky passerby who was, unfortunately, also a subordinate. It wasn't long before the lad had returned with the doctor in tow.

"What did you need me for?" she asked in her low, calm voice.

"The Queen requires your services," Saix replied vaguely.

"Is she sick?"

"No, just come," he ordered before she could ask too many questions. However, before he could bring the woman into the room, the young queen already stood at the open doorway.

"This way, Dr. Lulu; we're going to check up on Sora today. I've heard a few rumors from his guards, so I thought I'd better let you check," she said sweetly, giving the doctor a sickeningly innocent smile.

"Very well," Lulu agreed. Following the queen, silence ensued as they roamed around the halls with Sora's prison as their destination.

-

_Huff huff huff_ Cloud breathed as he jogged around the track—Leon next to him. Both men let one foot fall in front of the other as they made their way around the course.

In the center of the indoor track was four courts that could've been used for basketball, volleyball, or, well, almost any 'ball.' Of course, actual fields for games such as baseball and football were outside, but everyone knew you could play it indoors if there was enough space. And in a gym this size, there was definitely enough space.

If you stepped out of the gym and track area, you'd go into the hallway. Down said hallway were doors leading to the locker rooms, weightlifting rooms, and the front desk. Through the other side of the locker rooms was a pool, too.

Ahem. So now that the layout of the recreation center has been explained, it was about eight thirty at night and Cloud was performing his weekly workout. Normally he would jog around the track for approximately an hour before heading to the weightlifting room. Sometimes, if he felt like it, he'd take a dip in the pool to cool off, too. Lately, Leon had been joining him on these weekly trips to the gym though he wasn't completely sure why.

Not that he minded. On the contrary, he didn't feel as awkward working out with someone as he did when alone. Admittedly, they'd both been silent while exercising, but Cloud preferred it that way. Listening to nothing except the yells and balls bouncing from the other gym-goers and the _pat pat pat_ of his footsteps lightly hitting the ground as they paced was relaxing. He had nothing to worry about—nothing to concentrate on except getting the next foot in line and breathing before his sides began to ache.

Leon, however, never came with Cloud to the gym to exercise. Being a vampire, he didn't exactly need to exercise; his youth and strength were bound tightly to him and would last through all time.

No, what Leon came for was, quite simply, Cloud's company. That really was all there was to it.

Well, and _maybe_ to catch a glimpse of his boyfriend hot and sweaty, but that wasn't the _main_ attraction. Leon knew it was hard to be a strong person, so he felt naturally drawn to others who were relied upon. He wasn't exactly sure why—maybe because he could relate? Being the oldest sibling in his family had certainly taken its toll, and it was tiring always having to look after people.

Cloud, on the other hand, was independent. While Leon still didn't trust his friend Sephiroth, he knew Cloud wouldn't willingly drift from him. More than likely, he'd be manipulated into pulling away from him.

Yet the fact remained unchangeable: Cloud was, though gullible, certainly not a pushover. And Sephiroth would have to do some damn good convincing to break them up.

_But thoughts like that'll give me a headache._ Leon decided—shoving such thoughts out of his mind and replacing them with the cool motion of air against his face and the _pat pat pat_ of his feet beating the rubber of the track beneath him.

-

Sora sat up abruptly as the three figures entered his room. Yawning, he said, "Kairi? What are you doing here with Saix and Lulu? Wait, scratch that, what are you doing here at all?"

"Sora," Kairi started, raising a hand up to her face to place a few stray hairs behind her ear. Lulu began preparing her tools while Saix stood silently next to the shut door. "I heard a few rumors that you hadn't been feeling well, so I took it upon myself to bring Lulu here to check up on you."

Sora snorted, but said nothing as Lulu approached him with her equipment.

"Hold out your arm," she ordered quietly. Reluctantly, the sick vampire held out his arm as requested. In the doctor's hand rested a sharp needle.

"I hate shots," he muttered.

"It won't take long if you stay still," she replied, wiping an area near his elbow with a chemical that smelled an awful lot like rubbing alcohol.

Shutting his eyes, Sora braced himself for the stinging sensation that was about to come. Suddenly, the needle pierced his flesh and made him want to cry out, but he bit his lip noiselessly—not wanting Kairi or Saix to hear him in pain.

A moment later and the needle was gone. Lulu handed him a small towel wet with hot water which he draped over the inside of his elbow. Placing pressure lightly upon it, he waited to hear the results as the doctor examined the puny amount of blood she'd obtained from his arm. She swished the red liquid around in a tiny vial while staring at it fairly intently.

Finally, her eyes looked up as her verdict had been determined. Kairi smirked albeit faintly while Saix remained as still as ever where he stood.

"Sora, your blood states that you are, while not the healthiest vampire around, not sick enough to be placed in the infirmary. I am going to personally oversee that you get the required blood, but not from the reserves. I've heard my own _rumors_ about them and would like to look into them before they are used anymore. If they are determined healthy, I will put you back on the reserves although it will be a greater amount that previously given—your blood is too thin right now." Turning to the Queen, she said with a slightly mocking tone, "I don't need your permission to do this, so I won't ask. Is that alright, my Queen?"

Kairi gaped like a fish out of water. Sora was to stay in his room _and_ start receiving healthy blood?! She couldn't let this happen—she was the _Queen_! . . . But, as Lulu had said, the doctor overruled her opinion on any matter relating to the health of the vampires in the clan. Thus, she was powerless to stop her.

Regaining her voice, she stated, "Very well, see to it that the reserves are fit for my clan. I will head back now—you may leave when you wish."

Lulu nodded as she began to put her tools away. With that, Kairi spun around and motioned for Saix to come with her. The door was left ajar behind them as Kairi walked briskly away from the room—Saix fighting to keep up with her without jogging.

"Saix!" the queen barked once they were out of hearing range.

"Yes, my Queen?" he huffed.

"Change of plans!" she snarled, eyes ablaze with frustration that her plan had gone wrong.

Sora was still a threat.

-

Meanwhile, Axel was just coming into view of Sora's room. It struck him odd though how Lulu was leaving the place he had determined as his destination. He didn't say anything—deciding he'd ask his friend about it soon enough. Zexion and Demyx weren't the guards at the moment, so it wasn't too difficult to get by. Knocking lightly on the door, he entered to find Sora rapidly jotting something on paper.

_Probably his letter for that Riku kid_, he realized. Sneaking toward the younger silently, he stealthily slunk over behind the brunet.

"BOO!" he yelled, grasping Sora's shoulders harshly.

"ACK!" yelped the victim, jumping in his seat and bolting into an upright sitting position. Twisting around the back of the chair, he turned to face his friend laughing until he was blue in the face.

"Axel, you jerk!" Sora insulted half-heartedly, beginning to pout.

Still laughing, his friend attempted to reply, "Ha . . . s-sorry, Sora . . . Buh-but your _face_!" Having said this, he broke out into a whole new fit of giggles. After finally managing to calm down, he took a seat on the edge of the bed. Barely able to keep a straight face, he inquired, "So what was Lulu doing in here?"

"Oh, Lulu? Well, there's a story behind that . . ." Sora began.

"I'm listening," Axel assured him, leaning his chin in his palm.

"Ok, well you know how the reserves are poisoned?" at Axel's nod, he continued. "Right, so Kairi heard—" finger quotation, "—rumors—" finger quotation, "that I haven't been doin' so good. So she got Lulu and Saix to come down here and check me out. Lulu took a sample of my blood, examined it, and said that—get this—I'm not sick enough to have to go to the infirmary _and_ she's heard a few things about the reserves herself! Meaning: she's not gonna feed anybody the reserves! I'm gonna get a real meal!" he yipped excitedly, practically jumping up and down in his seat.

Axel grinned. "Sora, that's _awesome_!"

"Yeah! So you won't have to get me any good blood tonight, I think. You'll get to be with _Roooo-xaaaaaas_," Sora teased, enjoying the slight blush that decorated his friend's cheeks.

"Sora, shut up! It's not like that!"

"Yet."

". . . Yet," he agreed. "By the way, what was that you were writing? Another letter for me to deliver to Riku?"

"Oh, that!" Sora said, his eyes going wide as he returned to writing furiously on the paper. "Just one sec . . ." he promised. Axel gazed over his shoulder, trying to get an idea of what was so important. However, Sora sent a glare his way and he backed off.

Leaning his back onto the mattress, Axel whined, "Are you done yet, Sora?"

"Almost . . ." Stuffing the letter into an envelope with Riku's name on the outside, he hesitated. Somewhat reluctantly, he groped around his neck for the chain he'd grown so accustomed to wearing. Finding it, he lifted it over his head and off his shoulders. His reflection glinted at him, mirrored in the crown pendant. Running his thumb over the warm, smooth metal, he raised it to his lips—kissing the silver charm once before carefully inserting it inside the envelope.

"Done?"

"Yeah, Sora answered.

"Really?" the redhead checked, lifting his head.

"No, I'm just messing with you, dummy," Sora replied sarcastically—rolling his eyes for good measure.

Rolling his eyes as well, Axel snatched the letter from Sora's unusually tight grip. "Whatever," he muttered. "But I gotta get going—they're gonna let me outside soon. You gonna be ok? You don't look that great, man," Axel murmured concernedly.

Surprised, Sora instantly offered up a bright smile. "I'm fine, Axel. Have fun."

"Will do," Axel replied, saluting his friend before heading out the door.

However, as soon as the door shut, Sora's face saddened as he looked at the floor. _I may finally get well-fed, but this will only make Kairi more desperate. But . . . she still needs me to find it. _Sighing, he stared off into space, thinking. _I just hope she doesn't burst in and demand its location._

Goosebumps trailed up his arms as he shivered, wondering. _Is it just me, or did it get a lot colder in here when Axel left?_

-

Barely a few hours later, Riku shut himself in his room—not willing to let his parents see what he was about to read. He'd seen a figure at his mailbox earlier after supper and, assuming it was Axel, made some lame excuse about thinking he'd seen an empty beer can near their driveway. His mother, of course, had fallen for it immediately and practically shoved him out the door to get rid of the offending piece of garbage. It'd been a simple matter to slip the letter (heavier than usual) into his navy blue hoodie's pocket while outside since he knew his parents weren't watching him. They trusted him.

The thought almost made Riku feel guilty, but it wasn't as if he could quite come out just yet. Like he'd told Sora, it wasn't easy and it just didn't seem like the right time yet. Of course, someone could argue that it would never feel like the right time, but Riku felt he still had time. He was only seventeen after all.

Sprawling onto his bed belly-up, he tore the envelope open. Before he could stop it, a silver chain tumbled onto his chest. It was a metallic gray, the chain clinking as he fumbled with it. A clunky crown was attached to one of the links. The oddest thing about it was its warmth. Normally metal was cold, but Riku would've sworn the necklace was producing its own heat.

Shrugging his shoulders and setting the jewelry to the side, he opened the letter to read.

_Riku,_

_First, you're right. I really don't know much about your family, nor do you know much about mine. But Riku, in the end, it won't matter how you tell your family you're gay—it'll be a shocker no matter what. You're just stalling._

_But I don't' have a lot of time right now. The doctor—Lulu—is going to start checking up on me regularly now, and I have no way to tell time in my room. So, you got the necklace, right? If you didn't , let me know. If it got lost, I need to know._

_It's a necklace my sister gave me when I was human. It's really important to me, so please don't lose it! And take good care of it. I'm not the only person it's important to._

_Oh, jeez, Axel's already here, so I have to wrap this up if I want you to get it! Sorry it's so short! _

_Take care!_

_Sora_

Riku glanced confusedly at the necklace again. It was nice that Sora entrusted him with it, but what made it so important? Yeah, he got the fact that it had sentimental value; however, that didn't explain why it would be important to anyone else.

_Maybe it means a lot to his brother, too?_ Riku wondered, remembering vaguely that Sora had a brother. _I think Roxas said his name was . . . Leon, right? I can't remember for sure—he only said it in passing. Oh well . . ._

Taking a closer look at the necklace, he tenderly stroked the crown as the chains' clinks echoed in the empty room.

-

In Sora's room, the young brunet twitched in his sleep—a smile gracing his face as a wave of warmth ghosted over him. Sighing contentedly, he cuddled into his pillow as a feeling of security passed over him.

-

Riku continued rubbing the crown, unaware of how many minutes had passed whilst he examined the unusual piece of jewelry. And really, it was unusual for jewelry. Most necklaces made of chains nowadays were thin, delicate little chains with some equally small ornament hanging from it. Yet Sora's wasn't. Instead, the chain was fairly good-sized with the similarly-sized crown attached to it.

Flipping the crown over, he realized there were a few dirt marks. Without giving it much thought, he went to the bathroom, wet a washcloth with hot water and brought it back to his room where he affectionately scrubbed at it—effectively cleaning it.

-

Drowsily, the imprisoned vampire awoke. Blinking, he smiled and drew his legs into his chest. As he leaned against the head of his bed, Sora stared off into space with half-open eyes—enjoying the rare feeling of comfort that seemed to engulf him.

-

Riku was so absorbed in cleaning the bit of jewelry meticulously that he, in all his silent bliss, failed to notice his mother opening the door.

"Riku, dear, would you mind throwing a load of laundry in before you—oh! What's that, honey?" she questioned.

Her son looked up, surprised at the intrusion. Eyes went wide as they took in the pale-skinned woman wearing soft, gray sweatpants and a plain white t-shirt with some local décor on it. Thin lips pursed and blue eyes hardened as silence reigned on.

Brushing a long blond-going-white hair our of her face, she prompted, "Well, Riku? What is it?" Riku winced slightly—her voice wasn't near as easygoing as it'd been a moment ago.

Looking away, he said distantly, "Never mind, none of your business."

"What do you mean it's none of my business? I'm your _mother_, for goodness' sake! What is it?" she demanded harshly.

At this, Riku bristled. "Well, you sure don't act like it!" he retaliated.

"And just what do you mean by _that_, young man?!"

"I mean, you may clean and cook and make sure I keep my grades up, but you never care about anything I do!"

"What do you mean! I always pay attention to who you hang out with and where you go and what you do with your friends!"

"Yeah, but can you tell me right now what my favorite color is?"

"Why, of course! It's red—has been ever since you were four," she stated proudly, allowing just a hint of a smirk to show through.

Riku gave a hallow laugh. "Wrong! It's been blue since I was six! I've hated red ever since I bloodied up my knee from that biking accident! You remember, don't you? I've still got the scar right below my left kneecap. It just kept bleeding and I passed out—I know you remember 'cause you were upset over the hospital bill and told me so once we got home. You were disappointed that your own son couldn't ride a bike without training wheels yet!" he barked out bitterly.

"We weren't as well off then as we are now—_that's_ why I was upset over the bill! Besides, _I_ could ride a bike without training wheels by the time I was _five_!" she yelled, her face taking on an ugly expression of frustration, and anger. "Now tell me who that's from! It's someone I don't know, isn't it? Who is it?!"

Riku snarled, "What if it is?"

"It's not from some gangster, is it? Who have you been hanging out with that I don't know about!"

"You don't need to know everything about me! You never _will_ know everything about me! How could you? You only see what you _want_ to see! You never allow me to express myself the way I want! I wanted to take an art class last year, but _no_—_you_ said—"

"That was for your own good! Hardly anyone ever makes it as a career in the real world! Wake up—if you want to make it in this world, you have to get a career that it needs!"

"No—_you_ wake up! You've been molding me to be perfect ever since I was born, but you never really knew who I was or who I am today! I mean, maybe if you had, you might've just realized that I'm not perfect! No one's ever been perfect, and I'm _certainly_ not the first one to reach it! I mean, c'mon, I'm _gay_ for crying out loud!" Riku shouted, on the verge of tears.

His mother's eyes widened as her mouth went dry. "Y-you're _what_?" she choked out, her posture stiff.

Riku's eyes widened as well in realization as to what he'd just said. But . . . he'd already said it, and there was no taking it back. Accepting reality, he shoved past her, muttering clearly, "You heard me."

Sprinting up the steps, he blindly jerked his feet into his worn pair of flip-flops. He heard a vague "Riku, wait!" as he slammed the front door shut behind him, but it was too late.

His parents were too late.

Mind a numbing blank, he ran away through the empty streets. He barely saw where his feet were taking him as the summer stars shone from above. Necklace gripped roughly in his grasp, he continued to run—just a figure in loose jeans and a dark hoodie to others. But if one looked closely, one would see the liquid droplets stinging his eyes.

-

_Slip. Drop. Plip._ Small, dark circles stained the blankets.

Sora reached his fingers up to his cheeks—they were wet. _Why?_ He wondered. _I haven't done anything to make me sad recently, but . . . I'm crying, and my chest is heaving with guilt or something . . . It hurts,_ he realized, biting his lip.

_Why? Why do I hurt . . . ?_

-

Riku's father rushed to his distraught wife downstairs. She stood there broken—a doll uncertain of what went wrong. Blue eyes stared blankly at him. Her frame—once strong and intimidating—now appeared delicate and petite.

"Violet, what's wrong? What happened? Did you and Riku get in a fight?" he asked concernedly.

"He's gone . . ." she replied softly.

"What? Who? Who's gone?" He was beginning to worry now. Surely she didn't mean . . .

"Riku. Riku's gone . . ."

And with that, the once-strong woman fell to her knees and sobbed.

-

"Is that him?" he asked. Dressed in the standard black coat and boots, the vampire blinked with his right eye—the left socket covered by an eye patch. Dark hair with stripes of white and grey pulled back into a ponytail, he awaited an answer. "Well?" he grunted. "I can only see with one eye, you know—I wouldn't ask for your recognition otherwise."

"Yes, that's him," Saix snapped back, focusing his gaze on the youth running nearer to their location.

-

Riku, however, barely noticed them as he slowed his pace. The air stung the drying paths on his cheeks from the tears he hadn't been able to halt. Glancing around, he saw unfamiliar cobbled streets and strange houses. Something—maybe hope?—dropped even further into the pit of his stomach at this realization.

He was lost. Great. Just great.

And he sure wasn't going home—not now, anyway. He'd push that drama aside as long as he could.

_Damn it, I really am a terrible procrastinator, aren't I?_ he mused, slipping his hands comfortably into his hoodie's pouch.

"HEY! Kid!"

Whipping his head around to find the source of the noise, Riku found two men clad in black standing ahead of him on the sidewalk. The coats looked familiar, but he couldn't quite place them . . .

"Yeah?" he replied cautiously. _If they hit on me, run away. If they hit on me, run away. If they hit on me, run away . . ._ he chanted in his mind. His life may've been somewhat sheltered, but he wasn't stupid.

Both men stepped under the street light. The main difference Riku could see between them now was their hair color—it was too dark to see much else even while they were under the harsh, yellow light. One's hair was almost a florescent blue while the other's reminded him of Cruella De Vil. Blue-Haired Guy let his mane flow down his shoulders; Mr. Cruella De Vil had his back in a ponytail. Riku prepared himself to run or possibly kick them in the can if they tried anything.

"You wanna see Sora?"

Aqua eyes widened as their owner's posture stiffened. Sora? They knew Sora?

Slowly, he nodded his head in response. He had a few questions for the vampire that he knew Roxas couldn't answer.

Blue-Haired Guy smirked softly. "We can take you to him—_if_ you trust us . . ."

"W-wait . . . what are you to Sora?" Riku questioned; he didn't want to land in the hands of his enemies or something like that! (Not that he knew if Sora had any enemies or who they were if he did.)

"Housemates," Mr. Cruella De Vil answered bluntly.

". . . A-alright then. Take me to him—take me to Sora," Riku decided. If they lived together, they must be on semi-good terms, right?

"Good choice, kid. Now c'mere, we gotta show you the big boy's way of traveling," ordered Mr. Cruella De Vil as Blue-Haired Guy lifted his hand—shadows stretching from his fingers and twirling into a vertical pool of swimming darkness.

Riku sealed his fate as he stepped forward and was roughly shoved into the portal. The last thing he felt was cold as he slipped out of consciousness.

* * *

...betcha didn't see THAT coming! XD WHOO... haha... Riku is so emo/angsty X3 

oh, and yeah... i guess i kinda messed with some of your guys's heads with what Sora said at the end of the last chapter, huh? sorry about that... but it sounded dramatic and i know that's a terrible excuse, but it felt like a good way to end it... ha, with me you may never be able to tell what's foreshadowing and what's just a load of crap (no, i lie, usually it's there for a purpose of some sort... it's just that this time it wasn't -.-;)

and it'd been so long since i'd updated one of my stories, that i actually forgot to hand things out to reviewers! -gasp!- i've been a little out of it lately, i guess -.-; ANYWAYS, reviewers for this chapter will get a star-shaped box full of chocolates! (cuz heart-shaped boxes are too common and go to peoples' bf's and/or gf's... and even though i love you guys, it's not in that way. also, knowing me, i probably won't get the next chatper out by Valentine's Day -.-;)

i'm expecting the next chapter to take about 2 weeks--possibly a few days more depending on how much time and inspiration i have.


	16. flammable science books

ahhh! i'm sorry this took longer than expected! technically i finished it last night, but i have a system where i have to let it sit for a day so i know i don't wanna change anything -.-;

speech Districts were yesterday, so i should have more time on my hands now :)

...ok, it's getting to the point when i keep forgetting how many chapters are in this already -.-;... seriously, i save the chapter as ch.15 and come to find that oh... it's ch. 16 XO it's so weird...

but, on with the chapter :D

* * *

"SUCCESS!" the blonde shrieked joyfully, jumping up and down with exuberance. 

"Rikku—just what did you _do_ in there?" Yuna called, coughing as she stepped into the apartment with Paine behind her. A mix between smoke and steam drifted through the apartment, the harsh odor intruding their noses. The floor and furniture was fine for the most part until they reached the room Rikku was occupying.

Spills from unknown substances were splattered across the tiled floor and the walls. Stains painted furniture that would never be the same again. Various tools lay spread out on the tabletop—including a blender, hammer, spoon, set of pliers, socks, and an oven mitt among other objects.

And there, right in the center of it all, was Rikku—beaming at her roommates in a pink apron with heart patches around the edges. A few smudges of different materials dotted her skin and clothing.

"Rikku, did something die in here?" Paine asked, noting the disturbingly odd smell that lingered throughout the room.

Still grinning, Rikku shook her head. "Nope! I made somethin' to help us! See?" Bounding over the heap of vague messiness, she dragged the other two girls into the kitchen where the smoke/steam wasn't quite so bad. Proudly, she held out a sort of cage-like object about the size of someone's head. Wires were loosely woven together like a mesh in a spherical shape. A handle was strapped onto the top with what appeared to be the remnants of one of Paine's belts.

Paine sighed. It looked like it had been one of her favorite belts, too. But it was no use trying to get that through the blonde's head. She'd already tried plenty of times before. Rikku had said she wouldn't, yet whenever the bright girl got some invention idea stuck in her head, she wouldn't be able to do anything else until it was completed. Of course, while in such a mood, she completely spaced out all the rules in the universe until it was finished.

The tall woman had a feeling that even _gravity_ wouldn't be able to stop her when she was like that.

"I call it mythril!" Rikku stated.

Yuna raised an eyebrow. "_Mythril_? Isn't that, like, a total rip-off from _Lord of the Rings_?"

"Well . . . maybe . . ." Rikku admitted, scratching her scalp. "But it's not as if I've read those books in the first place though!"

"You saw the movies," Paine reminded her.

"Oh, right . . . Legolas was so hot!" she squealed, getting starry-eyed.

Coughing into her hand, Yuna regained Rikku's attention and asked, "So it protects you? Like some sort of armor?"

"Ah! Not exactly! While the mythril from the _Lord of the Rings_ protects things, mine _imprisons_ things. Magic and regular common sense or tools can't break it! Nifty, huh?"

Yuna grinned. "Rikku, this is _amazing_! I think you might've just solved our problem, right, Paine?"

Nodding, Paine replied, "Yeah, actually, we were just discussing it before we walked inside to find this . . . mess."

Giggling nervously, Rikku commented, "I didn't think it'd be this big when I started . . ."

"Well, Rikku, you clean the kitchen. Paine, take care of the living room. I'll get the rest. Oh, and Rikku? Did any of the mess get into our bedrooms?"

"Yeah, I think I went into Paine's, and I had to use some magic to create the thing, Yunie! So the mess in there might be a little harder!" she called. Turning to Paine, she apologized. "Sorry that I went into your room, Paine."

Paine just sighed. So the blonde had used one of her belts after all.

-

Exiting Kingdom Hearts, Axel stepped into Castle Oblivion. Many other returning vampires also occupied the room. There was a general area in the building where the vampires would come when they'd finished feeding. They were forced to go through roll call before they could go back to do whatever they wanted to do. Playing pool or cards and sleeping were the most common choices.

"AXEL!" the officer yelled.

"HERE!" said vampire yelled back.

"RIGHT, THE QUEEN WISHES TO SEE YOU. HEAD TO THE THRONE ROOM IMMEDIATELY!"

_The throne room? What the hell for?_ Axel wondered, but he nodded and began walking towards there. The hallway was deserted as he went along on his somewhat confused way. As he approached the door, a vampire stepped out to greet and escort him.

"Axel, right?" he asked. Said vampire nodded his head and was led inside the dark room.

"Axel," Kairi acknowledged.

"Yes, my Queen," Axel responded flatly—hating the formality.

"What is this?" she questioned, tossing a photo Frisbee-style towards him. Catching it, Axel realized it was a picture of him and Roxas after they'd set off fireworks that one night.

Kairi smirked at his dumbfounded expression. "Well, what was it?"

Collecting himself, Axel replied, "A really good piece of artwork. I haven't seen doctoring skills like this in a while. Seriously, not many people can take a picture of me somewhere, some kid from somewhere else, and put them together in the same picture like this with the background all smooth and everything!"

The queen growled, "Axel, that's a photograph—not a piece of artwork messed with on a computer! _You_ have been hanging around humans without feeding from them! Admit it—you and that human are _friends_ or something equally sickening of the sort!"

"I wouldn't necessarily call it 'sickening' since it's more like—"

"I don't care what it's more or less like! You've been passing time with humans without permission or feeding from them. It's likely that this human knows you're a vampire, too according to my sources, so you are to be confined to your room until further notice!"

Axel gaped. "But—but that's—"

"Final! Will somebody please take him away now? I'm getting a headache," the queen groaned. As requested, a figure grasped Axel's arm roughly and began dragging him from the room while another ran to grab some aspirin.

_Damn it . . . And just when things were going well . . ._ Axel thought bitterly.

-

"Shelving more books, Cloud?" a deep voice asked rhetorically behind him.

"Yes," Cloud grunted, struggling to reach the top shelf where the book belonged—even if he was standing on a stool. The bookshelves were lined up in rows all around them and a small window let outsiders peek in from the other side of the wall to gaze on the scene indoors.

Cloud continued, "That_ stupid_ professor brought back all those _stupid _books on Neanderthals for some _stupid _reason and now _I _have to put the _stupid _books back in their _stupid _place! . . . Stupid science jerks studying Darwinism . . ."

Sephiroth laughed. "I didn't realize that books and science professors were so . . . stupid—as you oh-so-eloquently put it, Cloud."

"Yeah, well . . ." the blond trailed off, standing on his tiptoes to slide a book back into its place.

But then, the books already on the shelf fought, screaming, "_No! We don't want that book! Take it away! Take it away! Even if my text argues with human combustion, I swear that if that book so much as touches me, my pages **will** burst into flames!_"

Yes, that's what the books said. Cloud heard them.

But fire extinguishers existed. And he could always say that he saw a mouse manage to light a match on the mouse trap in order to get the cheese without getting hurt.

. . . Not that the library had mice or used mouse traps, but they'd understand. They were good people.

Mostly . . .

Sighing, the blond stood on the stool. His plans had been thwarted, and he only saw one escape route (excluding the mice, mouse traps, and match, of course).

Turning to Sephiroth, he asked in a defeated manner, "Will you put this book up for me? I can't quite reach."

Smirking, Sephiroth tucked a lock of silver hair behind his ear before taking the book from our distraught, blond, and momentary protagonist into his hand. Without stepping on the stool, he reached over from behind Cloud and easily slid the book into its place.

_Liars_, Cloud thought to the books. _You did **not** burst into flames._

He was shocked when he heard one of them yell in return, _We require gasoline first! _

Luckily, Sephiroth was speaking again, so Cloud didn't have time to gape at the books like an idiot. Which was a good thing because he almost began considering running to the nearest gas station to acquire the gasoline necessary to burn those forsaken books and send them to the deepest pits of Hell where they'd have to share their shelves with hundreds of other books on Darwinism. Ah, sweet revenge . . .

Ahem. Anyway, moving along . . .

"My shift ends soon, so I was wondering if you wanted me to pick you up after your shift to go to a movie or something," his coworker suggested.

"Thanks, but there's not a movie in town I really care to see," Cloud declined, shelving a book whose destination he actually could reach.

"Well, then what would you like to do? I've got nothing to do tonight, so I'll be really bored if I just go home."

"Sorry, Sephiroth, but I've already got stuff to do tonight. Maybe some other time," said Cloud, stepping off the stool and picking it up as he walked behind the counter to find yet more books to shelve.

"But Cloud, it's such a sad occupation to be spending a summer night all alone at home, wouldn't you say?"

"Read a book," the blond replied even though he was, at the moment, hating everyone that read a book from the library and bothered to return it during _his_ shift. And Sephiroth wasn't helping.

"That's what I did last night."

"Then suck it up—you're a big boy," Cloud teased, leaving the counter with several more books in hand to shelve. Fortunately (or unfortunately, whichever way one looked at it), Cloud missed the look on Sephiroth's face as he said those words.

Leon, however, didn't.

Call it creepy, but he was just waiting for Cloud's shift to end when he saw _that man_ in there. That sort of put a damper on things for the brunet. And being a vampire, he could hear every word that passed between through them as well as the looks—those being all from Sephiroth. He was thankful that Cloud was still thinking of him by refusing to hang out with Sephiroth since they had plans that night, but Sephiroth's persistence was bothering him. Cloud _had_ told Sephiroth that he was taken, right?

. . . Right?

Come to think of it, Leon wasn't so sure he had. The way they were acting in there, he couldn't be too sure.

Either way, Sephiroth needed to have his ass shoved back in its place. And, lucky him, Leon was willing to do it free of charge.

Meanwhile, Sephiroth hadn't quit pestering the blond for some time together.

"C'mon, Cloud, what do you have to do later, anyway? It can't be as important as relieving a friend of perpetual boredom."

Sighing, Cloud responded, "After my shift I'm going to hang out with my boyfriend and then watch my brother."

Sephiroth frowned. "Since when have you had a boyfriend?"

"Several months. Sorry if I never mentioned it before."

"He must not be very important if you haven't talked about him much."

_He's got some nerve . . ._ Leon thought angrily.

"That's not it!" Cloud insisted. "He's right up there with my brother on my list of who's most important to me."

"And me?"

"You're right below them. Sorry," Cloud said, shrugging his shoulders.

Rolling his eyes, Sephiroth complained, "Thanks Cloud, that really makes me feel loved."

"Find a girlfriend or something then. And your shift is over if you wanna go," he commented.

Sephiroth sighed. "Alright, I suppose I'll go, but if you change your mind later, just let me know, ok?"

"Sure," Cloud agreed—knowing it wasn't likely to happen.

With that, the man with _extremely_ long, silver hair walked out of the library. The night was calm then. Street lights shone their pale gold light upon the cement sidewalks and the dark green grass that stuck itself between the cracks and next to the edges. Sephiroth's shoes against the sidewalk made the only noise besides an occasional cricket chirp or breeze rustling the trees. If one listened close enough, faint hubbub from the bar down several blocks could be heard.

Well, until Leon decided action had to be taken and that he had to stand up for his love who was too oblivious to notice anything out of the ordinary.

There was a reason they were called 'dumb blonds'.

"What the _hell_!" Sephiroth shouted as his back was pressed harshly against the wall of a nearby alley which he had been just about to walk by until _something_ stormed out of the shadows and attacked him by way of gripping his shirt collar ferociously hard—lifting him a good foot above the ground.

"That's what I'd like to know," Leon snarled, letting go of the other man's collar and allowing him to stand on his own. The human, however, was still cornered and pinned by those glaring navy eyes.

"What do you mean—and what the hell do you want anyway? I don't even _know_ you!" Sephiroth yelled, pointing a shaky finger accusingly.

Taking a breath to attempt to calm himself, Leon answered, "I'm Cloud's boyfriend—that's all _you_ really need to know."

"And you have business with me because . . . ? Your boyfriend is still safely inside the library last I checked," spat Sephiroth.

"I know, and I'm glad he is because _you_ and _me_ need to have a little talk."

"About what?"

"Cloud."

"What about him? He's my friend and your boyfriend—I think I get it," Sephiroth stated coldly.

Eyes flashing, Leon replied, "Well, _I_ don't think you _do_. _I_ think that you are trying to get Cloud for yourself, and I don't appreciate that."

Sephiroth rolled his eyes. "Jealous much? I don't think Cloud would appreciate you accusing me like this."

"Maybe I am a little jealous, but I've seen the way you look at him! Those aren't the eyes of friendship—they're of lust!"

"Cloud's good-looking—that much I'll admit! But I have _no idea_ _what_ you're talking about otherwise!"

Leon growled, "_Liar_!" Lunging at the human, Leon grasped his arms and held them to the rough ground. Anger fuelling his thoughts, he could only think as Sephiroth yelled _Get rid of him get rid of him he's got to go I won't let him stand between me and Cloud I love Cloud too much to let him be near him don't regret just do and it'll all be over and we'll be happy if only this man would shut up and **die**_.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

Snapping his eyes open, Leon stared in shock as he realized just how close his fangs were to Sephiroth's neck (and, with satisfaction, how the man was trembling beneath him in terror). His eyes were wide as he looked up to find Cloud standing at the mouth of the alley.

"LEON, ANSWER ME, DAMN IT! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" the blond screamed furiously, taking swift steps toward them.

Shame suddenly overwhelmed Leon. He hadn't _really_ meant to kill Sephiroth—just scare him out of his advances on Cloud. But then things got too far and he couldn't stop and . . .

Shit.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to actually hurt you," apologized the vampire. Before he could offer to help the silver-haired man up, Cloud had already managed to stretch out a hand and pull him upright.

"Leon . . . _What. The. Hell_," Cloud said sternly, emphasizing each word.

However, before Leon could speak, Sephiroth broke in, saying, "Your _boyfriend_ attacked me while I was on my way to my car parked down the street.

"Shut up!" Leon cried. Turning to his boyfriend, he said, "Look, Cloud, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get this jealous or angry or anything like that! But the way he looks at you has really been pissing me off and I just—"

"You don't trust me?" Cloud interrupted. "After all we've been through, I would've thought that _you_, of all people, would've trusted me enough to let me choose my own friends!"

"As a friend I'm sure he's fine, but he doesn't _just_ want to be your friend, Cloud! He wants more and I can see it—Roxas could, too!" the brunet protested.

"Leave Roxas out of this! He's just a kid—what does he know!"

"He sure knows how to take a hint at least!"

Time stood at a standstill for a moment while both men glared at each other with equal strength. The tension was so thick that even a knife couldn't cut through it. Nope, this would've required a chainsaw.

Said chainsaw ended up being when Sephiroth coughed noticeably, saying, "Well, I'll leave you two to your lovers' spat. It's obvious that you, Cloud, need relationship counseling and that he, well, he could use any counseling he can get. I'll see you tomorrow at work."

Leon twitched at his comment, relieved when that silver head of hair had finally disappeared. But Cloud was still there, and they still hadn't solved the problem.

"You know, if you had actually bothered to get to know him, you would've found out he's not that bad of a guy," Cloud informed, blue eyes still as intense as ever.

"And you'd seen _one_ day through my eyes, you would've seen his true intentions," Leon countered.

Silence reigned again for a few minutes before Leon just sighed, saying in a defeated fashion, "You know what? Never mind. You obviously think he's worth it even if all he'll do is use you. So go on—be with him if that's what you really want. You probably won't be seeing me again."

Cloud stared dumbfounded, having lost his voice for a split-second, but then it came back and he shouted, "Leon, what are you talking about?! I still love you—I'll _always_ love you! I just want friends besides just you and Roxas!"

Leon looked at him sadly. "Are you saying I'm not enough?"

"No! I'm saying . . . I'm saying that I—I'm human, you know, and, well . . . we-we're greedy . . . always wanting more . . . When it comes to love—you give me all I could ever want—don't get me wrong about that! It's just that . . . you're a vampire, and I'd like some friends in the human world, too, you know?"

Unsure of what to say, Leon just said, "Whatever . . . Look, curfew will be ending in a bit—I should go back. I'll see you tomorrow."

With those words echoing in Cloud's mind, Leon formed a dark portal out of the shadows and leapt into the swirling mass of darkness before it came to a dizzying halt and disappeared.

-

Sora felt really warm when he woke up. After that weird crying thing, he'd drifted back off. His eyes were still shut and all he could feel was warmth tingling throughout his body. Contentedly, he slowly cracked his eyes open to see . . .

The vampire's eyes widened considerably. Because there—right _there__on his bed_ was—

"Riku . . . ?" he asked softly.

Silver hair splayed on the pillow—cushioning his head. Above the covers, his body was in a haphazard position with one arm next to his side, the other crossing over his chest, a leg tossed carelessly off the side of the bed, and the remaining leg bent at the knee where it jabbed at Sora's shin. In fact, he was fairly close to the edge, too considering that it was a single-sized bed.

Eyelids lay closed peacefully as Sora traced his jaw with a finger.

"You're really here," he murmured to himself. "But why—_why_ are you here?"

It wasn't long before he noticed a note taped to the skin of Riku's palm. Gently peeling it off, Sora read:

_Sora,_

_Dr. Lulu wanted you to get some fresh blood, so I took the liberty of bringing you a live human to help you feel better. I will apologize if it is proven that the blood in the reserves is, indeed, toxic. However, until then, here is a human to help you feel better now. I'll send the guards to take the body away in a bit. If you're still sleeping by the time they come in, they're to awake you, let you drink, and then take the body from you. _

_Hope the blood's sweet!_

_Sincerely,_

_The Proud Queen Kairi of Organization XIII_

Sora snorted. _Sincerely_? Psh. As if.

What he really wanted to know was if it was entirely coincidental that Riku happened to be the human they nabbed for him. Knowing Kairi's personality, it was more likely that she would've known. However, how would she know? That was the part that just didn't make sense no matter how Sora looked at it.

But he'd already made the decision not to drink from Riku—it wasn't like he _wanted_ torture to scream in his throat again, anyway. Nothing could be done about it now though, so Sora just clumsily covered Riku with the blanket and situated them so that they were both on the bed. Basically, Riku was on the bed while Sora was half on the bed and half on Riku.

It all worked out.

Although tempted to kiss the lips, Sora placed an affectionate kiss on his brow. Curling his fingers in the teen's hair, Sora again fell into slumber.

* * *

...i realize it seems like Sora sleeps a lot, and he does. but he's sick, and when you're sick you don't wanna do anything, you know? 

i'd like to have the next chapter up in 2 weeks again (i think that might become my schedule sort of thing now...). if i can, i'll get it out early to make up for this one taking so long

reviewers get... a Leon plushie! cuz i think he needs some love right now...


	17. thirty years young

first off, i am SO sorry it took so long to get this chapter out! but on the bright side, this chapter is over twice as long as usual and as for the content… well, hopefully it'll make up for it a little bit. oh, but this chapter is extremely centered on Riku and Sora, so sorry if you were looking for the other couples -.-;

* * *

Riku groaned, slowly coming to. His head was sore, his memory was too slow to drudge up what happened, and something heavy was on him. And something was tickling the back of his neck.

Without opening his eyes, he tried to remember and figure out just what was going on. Whatever he was lying on, it was comfortable. A blanket or fabric of some sort was thrown casually over him. But that thing he'd said was heavy felt like . . . almost . . .

. . . a person?

Finally deciding to open his eyes, Riku blinked rapidly at his realization. It _was_ a person. A person with spiky brown hair and a familiar figure which was haphazardly strewn across him and the bed at that.

. . . A person who's hand was _in his hair_ and _brushing_ the back of his neck. Talk about an awkward position.

_Sora? Wait, but what's he doing here! –No, what am _I_ doing here? Why aren't I at home where I should b—oh . . . that's right, I forgot about my confession . . . Damn, that probably really wasn't the best way to break the news to them . . . Great, now I really don't wanna go home again—I just really **don't want to know** what they'll say . . . _

Trying to shift his position without waking up the snoozing vampire, Riku stiffened when Sora stirred and unconsciously entangled his fingers deeper in the silver strands. However, his fingertips stroked the back of his neck in the process and caused Riku to choke out an involuntary (and rather loud) giggle.

When Sora's eyelids began twitching, Riku sighed and inwardly cursed his ticklishness. Blue eyes gazed over the world before them again as their owner's mind began to switch on. Riku, meanwhile, just sat still and waited for Sora to wake up completely.

"OH! Riku, you're awake!" Sora exclaimed, sitting up.

Nodding, Riku replied, "Yeah, sorry for waking you up . . ."

"It's ok!" Sora yipped much more cheerily than anyone should have after just being woken up. "I sleep too much anyway," he commented, dismissing the topic.

"Really? It's not a sleeping disorder or something, is it?" Riku wondered worriedly.

"Eh? No no! Nothing like that—it's just boring in here and I'm a little sick, so I sleep a lot," Sora explained, motioning with his hands in a variety of gestures.

Riku chuckled. "You talk with your hands a lot, don't you?"

Eyeing him curiously, Sora asked, "What do you mean by that?"

"Er, well whenever you talk, you use your hands to help explain what you mean."

"Oh . . . I guess I do, don't I? Weird . . ." Sora contemplated, bringing his hand up to hold his chin.

Looking around, Riku finally bothered to notice just where he was exactly. Plain, cement white walls held little decoration on them save an old clock and . . . Well, that was it, really. The bed they were now sitting on was obviously intended for one, but they'd make do. A dresser stood dully next to the closet where a number of random objects resided including clothes, boots, books, and probably some dust bunnies. He assumed the desk next to the bed had been where Sora had written letters to him since a surprising quantity of crumpled up failures were scattered around the furniture and a lone pen lay forgotten atop several sheets of paper. Dim lighting from a lamp on the desk provided the light enabling him to see.

And there, across the stone cold floor on the opposite wall stood the door—locked and keeping them inside the room resembling a tomb with furniture.

"Yeah, this is my room. Boring—I know," Sora admitted glumly.

"I'm sure you can buy a few posters or something at the store if you want to," Riku suggested.

Sora shook his head. "Not really . . . we aren't given money. I'm told that only one vampire's been holding a steady job in case we need some anyway. They said he's a bartender during the nightshift, and I think his name's . . . Mickey? Something like that . . . And besides, what kind of posters would I get anyway? It's not as if I watch much TV or anything. We try not to get too involved in the human society."

"Oh . . ." Riku mumbled, defeated. "Um . . . maybe you could make something? There's gotta be someone artsy, right?"

"Um . . . There's Namine, but she's busy with some infirmary project—trying to make the rooms brighter or something? I haven't heard much about it lately, so I can't say for sure."

"Hm . . . Hey, Sora? Can I ask you a question?" Riku wondered vaguely, bringing a knee up to his chest.

"Go 'head," the brunet answered, leaning back so that he was lying horizontally on the bed belly-up.

"Hope it's not too personal, but . . . how long have you been a vampire?"

"Let's see . . . I think it's probably been . . . oh—almost thirty years, I think."

Riku blinked. "Really? Just thirty years?"

"What? Were you expecting me to say something drastic like five hundred seventy nine point two?"

Cheeks pinking a little out of embarrassment, the teen answered, "Yeah, kinda . . . I wouldn't have expected the 'point two' part, if that helps."

Sora laughed. "It does, a little. But just 'cause I'm a vampire doesn't mean I'm automatically gonna be super old. Gotta start sometime, you know."

"True," Riku agreed, nodding. "How do you become a vampire anyway? Do you really turn people when you bite them?"

Shaking his head, Sora responded, "No, only girls can turn humans into vampires, but that only happens when they drink all the human's blood."

"So do they not drink all the human's blood then?"

"Nope, they save it and give it to the queen so that she doesn't have to endanger herself by going out to feed. The girls have to hunt more people that way, but the result would probably be the same even if the queen did hunt on her own. Besides, this way the girls get their blood and we don't have too many new vampires to take care of."

"I see . . . um, would it be alright if I asked—"

"How I became a vampire?"

"Yeah—I mean, if it's a touchy subject, you don't have to tell me 'cause I was just curious, but you don't have to if you don't want to and I know it's none of my business and—" Riku rambled.

"Riku! It's ok, I don't mind _that_ much," Sora assured.

"Really?" Riku sighed. "'Cause people make such a big deal over that stuff in movies and books and stuff . . ."

"Riku?"

"Yeah?"

"Is this a book or a movie or anything like that?"

"No . . ."

"Then don't worry about it," Sora said, smiling. "So, I suppose I should start from the beginning . . ."

"Generally, that's the best place to start," Riku agreed.

"Alright, so my life used to be something like this . . ."

-

_"Leon! Aerith! I'm home!" Sora called as he shut the door behind him, smiling at the aroma of roast pork wafting through the air._

_"I'm in the kitchen!" Aerith yelled back. "Leon's upstairs working on some paper, so don't bother him, alright?"_

_Sora nodded as he entered the kitchen—it was small, just like the rest of the house. But then again, with only three occupants, they didn't have need for a large home with a pool, an arcade and three ping pong tables downstairs. _

_That would've been absurd._

_At the moment, Aerith was chopping a handful of carrots to be placed around the roast. Her brown hair was pulled back out of her face in a long braid tied together by a large bow. An apron was draped over her neck, the two strings wrapped around her waist and knotted in the back to cover her body clad in pink fabric. _

_"So how was school?" she asked casually as her younger sibling took a seat near the counter on a conveniently-placed stool._

_Reaching for an apple, he replied, "It was ok—same as always." _

_"You and Kairi didn't get caught behind the bleachers again, did you?"_

_The boy nearly choked on his apple. "ONE time—and that was only because Peter was being an ass and thought it'd be funny to see the coach get ticked at me after the game!"_

_Aerith gave him a hard stare. "Sora, I thought you had better vocabulary than that."_

_"Er . . . uh, I meant "ass" as short for . . . um . . . 'hAS been threatened with cAStration,' you know? Um, get it?" he attempted, failing miserably._

_His sister sighed. "Just watch your language from now on, alright? Swearing doesn't help you get anywhere in life except dealing with bad crowds, and you know I'll be severely disappointed in you if you end up hanging around with those people, right?"_

_"Yes, mom," Sora answered dutifully, biting a chunk of apple off the fruit._

_"I'm not your mother, Sora, but I'll act like it if I need to. Will you get Leon? Supper's almost ready," she requested._

_"Sure," Sora answered. Heading to the doorway, he shouted, "LEON! HEY, SUPPER'S READY!"_

_A thunderous rumble of footsteps later, Leon entered the kitchen and immediately began telling Sora off on how he had no reason to scream. Of course, Sora talked back by saying he had every reason to scream—he'd just returned from practice and was much too tired to walk up the stairs just to tell his brother that Aerith had finished cooking. Now, if it had been for something more important—say, he needed help with algebra—then he wouldn't have minded in the least bit. _

_With a small "ahem," Aerith gained both her brothers' attention and ordered Sora to clean the counter and for Leon to set it. Both obeyed without protest._

_-_

_Sora picked up the phone. "Hello?"_

_"Hey Sora! It's Yuffie! Can you put Aerith on?"_

_"Yeah, sure, just a sec." Holding the phone to his chest, he yelled into the vague direction where she was located, "AERITH! YUFFIE'S ON THE PHONE FOR YOU!"_

_She hurried into the room. "Goodness, Sora! You didn't need to yell—I was only in the living room!" she reprimanded._

_Sora rolled his eyes as he handed her the phone, mumbling an apology._

_"Hello?" Aerith said into the receiver as her brother walked into the room she had formerly been occupying. "SORA! Don't change the channel—I was watching something!"_

_"You can just change it back when you get off the phone then! Chances are you'll be leaving to hang out with Yuffie anyway!" he yelled back._

_Sighing in defeat, she apologized to Yuffie for yelling with the phone that close to her mouth._

_"It's ok, but so I was hanging out with Kairi, y'know? And—would you believe it—the girl has never been to that candy store on Fourth Street! So I thought that we should hang out tonight and take her over there. 'Cause you know, living without trying some of that sea-salt ice cream is just pathetic! So we should relieve her of that miserable existence tonight by—"_

_"It's just ice cream!" another voice cried on the other end of the line._

_Aerith smiled. "But it's also the best ice cream there ever was. Besides, trying a new flavor of ice cream won't kill you, Kairi. And anyway, I need to talk to you about that incident behind the bleachers with you and Sora last week."_

_Yuffie gasped. "What's this? A romantic affair I don't know about? Someone, do tell!"_

_Rolling her eyes, Aerith replied, "Don't worry, Yuffie, I'll be over in a few minutes. You can wait that long, can't you?"_

_"I suppose, but why wait when I have Kairi to get all the juicy details from?"_

_An indignant squeak made its way through the phone as random bouts of shouting and general chaos began._

_"Then again, I don't really want to hear any juicy details between my friend and my brother," she muttered under her breath. "Yuffie? I'm not sure if you can hear me, but I'll be over in a few minutes. And Kairi better still be alive when I get there. Bye."_

_Grabbing her coat and pulling on some shoes, Aerith said loudly, "Sora! I'm going over to hang out with Yuffie for a while. Make sure to get your homework done before I get back!"_

_"I knew you'd go to hang out with them!" Sora cried triumphantly._

_"Yeah, yeah . . . You're still not psychic yet! See you later!" she said, shutting the door behind her as she exited the house. Yuffie's house was only a block away, and since she wasn't in sports (like a certain sibling), she knew the exercise couldn't hurt._

_-_

"So your sister hung out with your girlfriend and a girl named Yuffie a lot?" Riku checked.

Nodding, Sora replied, "Yeah—me and Kairi were juniors in high school at the time, and Aerith was a senior."

"What about Yuffie and Leon?"

"Yuffie was in the class before Aerith's, so she'd already graduated and hadn't gone to college yet—she was saving up money or something by working the late shift at some job. And Leon was a sophomore in college, but he hadn't left the house yet since the school was close and it was cheaper to live with us," Sora explained.

"I see . . . but what happened to your parents?"

"They worked overseas most of the time and were hardly ever home. That was why Aerith was always taking care of me and stuff."

"Um . . . How did you manage to tell your parents?"

"Tell them what? That I was bisexual? Well . . . truth was, I never really got the chance, and now . . . heh, I guess I never will . . ."

-

_Clanging the locker door shut, Sora jumped at the startling revelation of finding Kairi in its place. Students rushed around them—eager to escape the building many referred to as "school."_

_Otherwise, the building was aptly referred to by a near-equal amount of people as "hell."_

_"Jeez, Kairi! Don't scare me like that!"_

_Kairi giggled. "Sorry, I didn't mean to. Anyway, did you wanna hang out after practice today? I was thinking we could go out tonight, maybe . . ."_

_"I'm really sorry, Kairi, but I can't tonight—Aerith has to make up a test after school today and Leon has a class until seven—someone's gotta make supper," Sora excused himself apologetically._

_"Well, could I come over and help you cook then?" she wondered hopefully._

_Sora shook his head. "Aerith doesn't want me to be with you without any supervision unless I'm under the eyes of the public."_

_She blinked. "Translation, please."_

_"I can't hang out with anybody unless there are other people around besides us two. She's too worried something 'inappropriate' will happen," he answered, scratching the back of his head absently._

_"What if we go out this evening when Leon and Aerith are home?" Kairi tried._

_Again, Sora declined, "Can't—you know I've got a ton of algebra and English homework tonight."_

_"Could we study together then?"_

_"Kairi, you're in geometry—not algebra, and we're in separate English classes, too. That'd be pointless."_

_The girl pouted. "I just want to spend time with you, Sora!"_

_"I'm sorry, Kairi—I've just got other stuff going on in my life, too, you know! And—ack!" Sora yelped, glancing at his watch. "Practice starts in five minutes! Sorry, Kairi—gotta go!" _

_With that, the brunet sprinted down the empty hallway towards the locker room, leaving his girlfriend alone in the abandoned corridor._

_-_

_"Hey, Aerith," Kairi greeted, seating herself next to her friend on the bench. Spring was in the air, and a cool breeze refreshed them in the sunny heat. Unwrapping her boxed lunch in her lap, Kairi peered in at what her mother had made for her that day. Sure, she could've eaten the school's "food," but she trusted her mother's cooking skills much more than the school's with good reason._

_"Hello, Kairi," Aerith returned. "You brought your lunch today, too?" she asked, gesturing at the simple ham and cheese sandwich protruding from the now-open lunchbox. _

_"Yeah, did you?"_

_Aerith nodded. "But I ate most of it during study hall last period—I was hungry," she admitted, laughing it off._

_"Didn't you eat breakfast?" Kairi inquired absently._

_"No, Sora was being difficult this morning—I had to yell at him five different times before he woke up!" complained the senior._

_Kairi smiled fondly, mentally agreeing that yes, Sora wasn't the easiest person to wake up in the morning. Then a pained expression made itself visible. She tried to erase it quickly, but it was too late—Aerith had caught it._

_"What's wrong?" she asked gently._

_Biting her lip, Kairi said, "Aerith . . . do you think maybe Sora doesn't like me anymore?"_

_At this, Aerith was taken aback. "What do you mean?"_

_"Well, he hardly ever lets us hang out like a normal couple, and sometimes, when I try to talk to him about our relationship, he just brushes me off, and he hasn't so much as kissed me on the cheek since we got caught two weeks ago! And . . . I know we should be careful around school and stuff, but . . . I dunno, I just don't know what's going on between us . . ."_

_"Oh, Kairi, dear . . ." Aerith empathized, hugging the smaller girl comfortingly. "I'll talk to him and see what's going on, alright?"_

_Kairi squeezed the older gratefully, saying, "Thank you, Aerith, I really do appreciate it . . ."_

_-_

_"I'm home!"_

_"Sora, we need to talk," Aerith ordered as soon as he stepped in the door. Said boy looked at her confusedly. It wasn't often that she used that tone with him. The last time she had spoken to him like that was several months ago when he'd ended up staying much longer than intended at a friend's house, and—story short—never told her until he arrived home where she was waiting on the porch. _

_Needless to say, he was grounded for the rest of the month. _

_"Um, ok . . . what's up, Aerith?" he greeted nervously. Was he supposed to be home early for some reason that day? He couldn't think of anything . . ._

_The teen gulped. It wasn't an important somebody's birthday, was it? Or an anniversary of some kind? He was well-aware of how some girls marked their calendars for every little thing, but he didn't think his sister was one of them . . . Not one of the psychotic ones, anyway._

_Walking into the living room and sitting down, she motioned for him to do the same. Cautiously, he slowly sank into the couch's tan cushions._

_Then he rolled his eyes. It was just his sister . . ._

_So why did he feel like he was about to be placed on death row?_

_"Sora," she began. "Kairi told me you've been avoiding her."_

_Sora hesitated. "Not—not exactly . . . more 'trying to figure things out' than 'avoiding.'"_

_Aerith cocked an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that? Did something happen? Do you not like her as much or something?"_

_"No—I still like her! . . . I'm just not sure if I like her 'that way' anymore . . ."_

_"Why do you think that?"_

_"Well, I **always** thought I liked her, so this year I finally got the courage to ask her to date me. And since she said 'yes,' I was excited, you know?" He continued at her nod of understanding. "But then things kinda just started feeling weird, but I told myself that I'd liked her for so long that it must just be nerves or something. But then this nagging feeling that I was wrong wouldn't go away, so I tried to shut it up by kissing her and . . . stuff."_

_His sister said solemnly, "It didn't go away though, did it?"_

_He shook his head furiously. "No! And—and I've been trying to tell myself that it's just nerves since I haven't been in a real relationship before, but—but when I was kissing her it felt so . . . weird—wrong, almost . . . Nothing clicked . . ." he confessed, his eyes beginning to water. "I don't want to hurt Kairi though—she's too good friends with me for me to want to, but . . . I'm scared I might lead her on or something, and that'd just make it worse."_

_"Oh, Sora—" Aerith broke off, not sure what to say. It was obvious things weren't going the way they should, but what could they do? Feelings weren't something to be altered by will alone, and Kairi would end up hurt in the end no matter what._

_"What should I do, Aerith? What should I do?" he asked blindly, his eyes glued to the floor._

_Gazing sorrowfully at her brother, she answered, "I'm not sure, Sora. But if Kairi's really not the one, you better break it off soon before someone gets hurt."_

_-_

"So?"

"So what?"

"So did you break it off?" Riku prodded, poking his arm.

Sora glanced away. "Yeah, but . . . things kind of went downhill from there . . ."

-

_"Sora! I'm sorry I made you wait—I had to check with the teacher on something and . . . Are you ok?" she asked abruptly._

_Outside the school, leaning against the brick wall in the partly cloudy afternoon, Sora stood—his blue eyes glazed over distantly. Most of the student body had left by now; they'd gladly driven away in haste, eager to be free from droning lectures and incessant instructions on how to fill in the little bubbles on a multiple choice quiz. There was no sports practice of any kind today, for a faculty meeting had stolen the coaches away. _

_"Kairi, um . . . oh geez, how do I say this? Um . . ." Sora stumbled, pushing himself away from the wall to stand independently._

_"Yeah?" the girl wondered._

_"Well, um, it's just . . . I-I'm—I just . . ." he took a breath. "I guess what I'm trying to say is, well . . . I'm having problems seeing you as anything more than a friend, Kairi—I don't know why! Really! I've always liked you and I really did think I always would like you, but . . . I guessed my feelings changed without me noticing it. I'm **really** sorry."_

_Kairi brought her hand to her face to cover the hole her mouth was creating as her eyes widened._

_"N-no no . . . Sora, what are you talking about? We can work this out! I know we can! I know we've been friends forever—being in a relationship will just take some time to get used to, you know? We—we can still be together, right? Right?! We've only been together a month!" she cried, trying her best to persuade the boy to stay with her._

_"I know it's only been a month! **That's** why I thought we should break up now before we get too attached—it'll just get more painful further along the road!" Sora tried. "You think I'm happy about this either? I've been praying to God for the past week or so that maybe—just maybe—I was wrong! That we could just go on and be the perfect couple—like what happens in all those movies you watch! But things . . . things didn't turn out that way for me—or you, I suppose."_

_Kairi held back bitter tears, choking out, "Real life's never that easy, is it?"_

_Sora shook his head sadly. "No, but I wish to God it was, Kairi . . . I wish to God it was . . ."_

_The girl didn't answer. She just ran straight home and cried._

_"Liar, Sora . . ." she mumbled incoherently between sobs in her pillow. "You never go to church—haven't since fifth grade. You liar . . . you never pray! Never . . ."_

_-_

_"I'm home!" Sora called, his daily announcement striking the gloomy atmosphere permeating the house._

_"Oh, Sora! Sora—it's Yuffie, she—" Aerith cried, springing from the hallway and hugging him tightly. Overwhelmed, Sora latched onto her shoulders and looked worriedly over her hunched figure covering him to see Leon with his arms crossed further down the hallway. Leon looked worn out, and it only confirmed in Sora's mind that whatever happened—it was bad._

_"Aerith, what's wrong?" he asked gently. "What happened to Yuffie?"_

_"S-she—it—Yuffie—" she slowly picked herself off her brother, but her hands remained on his shoulders. Gulping and wiping her eyes, she said, "Yuffie was jumped while walking home from her job, a-and one of the wounds proved f-fatal . . ."_

_Sora's eyes widened. "Y-you mean . . . sh-she's **dead**?" he checked, staring in disbelief. Of all people . . . Yuffie?_

_Suddenly, a thought occurred to him. "Aerith, does—does Kairi know?"_

_His sister snatched a nearby Kleenex and dabbed her eyes. "I-I don't know. I'd think so, but I don't know."_

_-_

_"Kairi, please come down for supper, honey. I know this is hard, but you need to eat," a concerned motherly voice drifted through the door._

_"I'm not hungry!" the teenage girl insisted._

_A sigh passed her mother's lips. "Alright, just be sure to get something later, ok?" There was no answer. Releasing another sigh, the woman abandoned the girl's door._

_Said girl squeezed the life out of her pillow as tears continued to dribble down her puffy cheeks. Everything was going wrong! Sora was still supposed to be her boyfriend, and Yuffie was still supposed to be alive—cheery and hyper as ever!_

_Why couldn't anything just go right for once? And why was it that when things went wrong, they did so in the most horrible ways?_

_Sniffing loudly, she jumped when a knock tapped on her window._

_Turning to see the cause of the noise, she was shocked to find a blonde girl—whom she'd never seen before—outside her window. The same second story window with no trees or balconies or anything of the sort close enough to allow a normal person access to knocking on her window._

_The strange girl tapped the window impatiently again._

_"Hurry up and open up!" she ordered, her commanding voice carrying through the window. _

_"No! Why should I? For all I know, you could be a rapist or something!" _

_Rolling her eyes, the girl replied, "In case you haven't noticed, I'm a girl, and I ain't no lesbian."_

_"Double negative! You are **so** a lesbian!" Kairi argued._

_"I've got a great boyfriend at home, I'll have you know!" she snarled._

_"For all I know, you could be lying—kidnapper!"_

_"Wait—first I'm a rapist and now I'm a kidnapper? Make up your mind, girl!"_

_"Look—just what do you want, anyway?" Kairi demanded._

_"You knew a girl named Yuffie, right?"_

_Kairi froze. "Y-you knew Yuffie?"_

_She nodded. "Yeah, I need to talk to you about her will."_

_"Um . . . o-ok . . . just a sec," she agreed cautiously, getting up. Wiping her forearm over her cheeks, she stepped gingerly over the semi-messy floor of her room to the window. The stranger pulled herself over the sill, landing with an odd grace about her on the floor as Kairi slid the glass up. Now that she was inside and under the light of her ceiling light, Kairi could see that the girl was decked out in all black. A trench coat was draped over her shoulders and zipped up to the top while tall black boots covered her feet. Vibrant yellow hair sprung from her head like two antennae while the rest was combed back—ending at her shoulder blades, and bright eyes peered from her pale complexion. _

_"W-what's your name?" Kairi asked._

_"Larxene, and you're Kairi, right?" At her nod, Larxene sighed, "Good, 'cause otherwise I'd be at the wrong house and that would be **really** annoying."_

_Sitting on the edge of her bed, Kairi questioned softly, "What um . . . what was in—in Y-Yuffie's w-will that I-I needed to see?" _

_Larxene stood and retrieved a folded piece of paper from her pocket, saying, "I won't read the whole thing—just the part that applies to you." At Kairi's nod, she unfolded it and began. "To Kairi, one of the awesomest girls around, I entrust with my clan. Things will need to be explained to her, but for better or for worse, I believe Kairi can lead them with a good heart and protect them from all enemies."_

_"Wait—what did she mean by 'clan'? Is that why you're really here?" inquired the teen._

_"Yeah, 'cause you see, Yuffie was the leader of our clan. And she apparently wants you to lead us now. 'Course, it's really your decision in the end, so don't feel pressured, ok?"_

_"Sure, but um . . . exactly what kind of clan are we talking about?"_

_Larxene gave her an insane grin and replied in a way that gave the younger girl gooseflesh, "A vampire clan."_

_"S-so you're crazy about vampires? Treating vampirism like a religion or something—is that it?" the confused teenager inquired._

_The older girl sighed and rolled her eyes. That moment had been so dramatic, and then the girl had to go and ruin it by saying something stupid. Figured._

_"No, not quite . . . We **are** vampires. As in the real thing."_

_Kairi just blinked. "So you guys actually drink human blood? Isn't that something like cannibalism or something?"_

_Larxene put her hand to her forehead. It was going to be a long night if Kairi kept acting like this. _

_"No," she said, gritting her teeth. "First, cannibalism is when you eat one of the same species, and second, we. Are. Real. Vampires. How else do you think I was able to stay outside your window? It's rare to have that much balance, girl. And why do you think you never met Yuffie during the day? Coincidence?" she snorted. "I think not."_

_Thoughts swirled through Kairi's head as realizations fell into place. This was why Yuffie always claimed to be "blinded by the light." Why she stuck to the shadows. (She always said she was a ninja.) Why she was practically nocturnal. Why they never actually saw her eat a full meal. Why she never let them celebrate her birthday. _

_The teenage girl's eyes widened as everything lined up in a neat little row. It fit way too well for it to be merely coincidence!_

_"C-can I see your fangs?" she asked nervously. If anything was to force her to believe, she knew it'd be that._

_"Sure, girly," Larxene said, smirking enough to let two canine teeth gleam visibly in the light._

_Kairi stared, dumbfounded. So they **did** exist . . ._

_"So?"_

_"So what?" Kairi responded, confused._

_"Will you be our queen?"_

_A few moments of silence passed; neither moved an inch as they waited for the other to break the silence._

_In the end, it was Kairi that broke said silence._

_"Could—could you come back tomorrow? This is kinda too big of a decision for me to decide in one night," Kairi asked, extremely unsure of how to go about the situation._

_Larxene nodded. "Sure, but you better know by the end of the week. Otherwise, we'll find somebody else."_

_With that said, the vampire leaped out the window into the night, all signs of her presence gone except an open window and shaken up teenage girl._

_Sighing, Kairi went over to shut the window before heading downstairs to the kitchen._

_All of a sudden, food seemed like a really good idea._

_-_

_It was the next night already. Kairi had planned on talking to Sora again to try to convince him, but he wasn't there. Neither was Aerith, actually. She could only assume that they stayed home to deal with the death of Yuffie. Come to think of it, that sounded like a good idea. Why did she even bother going if people were only going to ignore her or smother her?_

_However, these thoughts went out the window as a familiar knocking noised itself on the window. Rushing over to the window, Kairi slid it open and allowed Larxene to enter._

_Standing up, the blonde girl asked, "Did you decide?"_

Sora won't refuse me.

Yuffie wanted me to lead them.

I know I'll wonder for the rest of my life what would've happened if I say "No."

I'm sorry, Aerith.

Bring it on, Buffy.

_She took a deep breath before answering, "Yes, I will be your leader."_

_Larxene's vampiric eyes sharpened as she looked over her soon-to-be queen. Just by looking at her, she couldn't tell if the girl would lead them well or not. But Yuffie wasn't a bad leader, so hopefully her successor would be able to take up the role naturally._

_And, hopefully, she'd be able to defend herself from Heartless's attacks. That was her main concern. If Yuffie—ninja though she had been—couldn't protect herself, body guards would be needed for this princess._

_Shaking her head, Larxene decided to save those thoughts for another time. Stepping forward, she bit the teenager and made her one of them._

_-_

_Sora immediately stood up at the sound of the door bell. He'd just been relaxing by watching some mindless TV when he heard the familiar ringing from the front door. Leon was upstairs studying (again), and Aerith had gone on a date with her boyfriend, Zack, for comfort. Unlike his failed relationship with Kairi, Sora felt those two may've actually had something and hoped they'd pursue it. But, being her brother, he never mentioned those things to Aerith._

_Pulling the door open, he was surprised to find Kairi on the other side._

_"Hi, Sora," she greeted somewhat quietly._

_He looked at her confusedly. "Hey, Kairi . . . Listen, um . . . not to be rude, but what are you doing here? It's pretty late. Did something happen that you couldn't tell me over the phone?"_

_"Kind of . . . Can I come in?" she asked. Nodding, the boy moved aside to give her room to pass by before shutting the door behind them._

_"So um . . . What's going on?" the brunet questioned, sitting on the arm of the couch while she seated herself in a random nearby chair._

_"Well, I . . . I still like you, Sora! A lot! I know you don't think you like me anymore, but it takes time for couples to be comfortable with each other that way anyway, right?"_

_Sora gave her a pained expression. "Kairi—"_

_"I know I must seem really desperate," she whispered, cutting him off. "I know that, but . . ."_

"_Kairi—" Sora started again. _

_She interrupted, "I won't give up without a fight, Sora. I love you."_

_Fists curled painfully at his sides. "Kairi, stop telling me this! Stop telling me these things! I feel bad for breaking up with you—I do! But if I had known dating you would've caused this many problems between us, I never would've! I love you, too, Kairi, but just as a friend . . . And I'm sorry it can't be more than that because things would've been so much easier if they were . . ."_

"_Sora, please! Let's just give it one more try—for Yuffie!"_

"_Don't bring Yuffie into this—she had nothing to do with us!"_

"_Are you kidding? She's part of the reason I'm here tonight!"_

"_What the heck do you mean by that?"_

_A mature voice interrupted their argument. "Hey, if you two are going to argue, will you do it outside? I'm trying to study—I've got an exam in the next few days already," Leon said, frustrated. Stepping by Kairi, he went past her to grab a soda from the refrigerator. _

"_Sora! You don't know, do you?"_

"_Know what?" he asked, honestly having no idea what she was talking about._

"_Yuffie was a vampire!"_

"_What?" Sora just stared at her as if she'd gone crazy, and maybe—to him—she had._

"_It's true! She was the leader of a clan and they came to me 'cause it was in her will for me to be her successor!"_

_Sora continued to stare unbelievingly. A ninja was one thing, but for Yuffie to have been an actual vampire? That just went beyond belief. _

"_Kairi, I'm sorry, but I can't believe that . . ."_

"_It's true! I swear!" she insisted._

"_Didn't I tell you two to stop shouting?" Leon asked, stepping back into the room with his beverage. "Keep it up and you'll disturb the neighbors, too—not just me. And trust me, Mrs. Whiteberry next door is **much** scarier than I'll ever be when annoyed."_

_Suddenly, Kairi grabbed Leon's arm forcefully._

"_I can prove it! If I bite him, he'll become one, too!" she warned._

"_What the hell—you're insane, Kairi!" Sora yelled._

_Leon grunted, "Kairi, I don't exactly know what you're talking about, but let go before I make you."_

_Kairi ignored both of their comments. "Do you want me to prove it, Sora? I can and will if need be!" she cried, her eyes flashing dangerously._

_Sora gave Leon a look that said, "What now?"_

"_Kairi," he said, gritting his teeth. "I think it's safe to say you're unwelcome here right now. Please leave."_

_She shook her head. "I have to make Sora believe. Leon, I don't know you as well as the rest of your family, but I'm sorry that I have to do this."_

_Leon wrenched away as she brought his head down to her level, but he found himself unable to remove his arm completely from her grasp. It was as if she'd suddenly been working out for years and none of it physically showed. And considering Leon **did** work out regularly, it was entirely unexpected._

_So unexpected, in fact, that as he went into shock, she brought her mouth close to his neck again._

_The last thing Sora saw before her mouth enveloped a spot near his older brother's jugular were two fangs, winking at him. _

"_I-I don't believe this . . ." he muttered, taking a step back._

_Leon gasped, eyes going wide before sliding shut as he lost consciousness from blood loss._

_And as he slumped to the floor, Sora caught a glimpse of a pink orb floating away from his body._

_Kairi didn't notice, for she was just finally releasing her fangs from his neck with a small "pop."_

_Sora spun around and ran out of the room. He felt like such a coward, but Kairi was a **vampire** and he couldn't believe he'd let her do that to his brother and what would his sister think and—AAAH!_

"_Not so fast, Sora," Kairi stated, small tears sliding around her nose and mixing with the blood still on her chin from Leon's body. Like lightning, she'd managed to catch up to him and had her cold hand wrapped harshly around his forearm. "I won't let you leave me like this—this **thing**! I can't go alone!"_

_As if in slow motion, Sora reached blindly behind him for something—anything on the table he could use. Fingers curling around the crown charm necklace Aerith had given him (though he hadn't done anything with it yet), he brought it up, but accidentally hit it against a vase which broke in the process._

_Then Kairi bit him._

_In the corner of his eye, he could see his palm had been cut from the glass. And in his bleeding hand, he noticed the charm necklace had snapped open. Was it a locket of some sort then . . .?_

_But his vision was getting fuzzy, and the last thing he saw was a pink orb slipping free from his chest and his hand reaching to capture it—the metal crown shutting around it as his human eyes closed for the last time._

_-_

"And . . . that's pretty much it. Aerith was still gone when we woke up, so in the end, we cleaned up the house, left a note, and left to live with Organization XIII," Sora concluded.

"What? You couldn't stay home?" Riku asked, surprised. He would've thought Sora would've settled everything at home instead of packing up and leaving just like that on a whim.

Sora shook his head. "Neither me or my brother wanted to tell her what really happened—especially dealing with Yuffie and Kairi."

"Oh . . ."

Sora glanced in a vague direction fondly. "We still watched over her for a while though. Zack was taking good care of her, and two months after we'd disappeared, she'd graduated. She moved to another town for college after that—moved in with Zack, I think."

"Did she ever contact the police?" Riku wondered.

"Yeah, but they never did much. Twilight Town is more of a city than a town, you know—kids go missing every day. Admittedly, me and my brother's disappearance was an odd circumstance, but run-away kids are nothing compared to the criminals the cops gotta chase down."

"Yeah, I guess . . ." Riku mumbled.

Sora abruptly sat straight up, eyes wide. "Riku? I just realized something."

"What?" he asked, blinking in surprise at the sudden movement.

"How'd you get here?"

Riku glanced away, eyes downcast. "Oh, that . . ."

The vampire poked him. "Yeah, that. 'Cause, well . . . you're a human, so you couldn't have come here alone—otherwise I'd be surprised you're even alive, much less in _my_ room."

Sighing, the human answered slowly, "You know how you were wanting me to tell my parents my sexuality?"

"Yeah . . ."

"Well, I told them . . ."

"Great! How'd they react?"

"Um . . . I didn't really stick around long enough to find out."

"Oh . . . were they mad?"

"Honestly? I didn't even mean to tell them. I was fighting with my mom and it just . . . slipped out. I was so mad and stuff that I—I just left! And then I ran into these two guys—I assume they were vampires—dressed in all black and they told me they'd take me to you and I didn't want to face Roxas either at the time so I said yes and now—" he waved his arms around, gesturing at the walls, "—here I am."

He didn't get much of a chance to evaluate Sora's face to judge his reaction when he was tackled by said brunet.

Arms wrapped around his waist and face turned to the side on his chest, Sora cried, "I'm so sorry, Riku! I didn't mean to bog you down with my past while your life is so confusing right now! I'm sorry that they brought you here and I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

Riku awkwardly placed his arms around the vampire's back, wracked with held-back sobs. "Y-you're sorry I came here?" he choked out. "I'm sorry, if I'd known I wasn't wanted I never would've—"

"It's not that!" Sora yelled into his torso. "It's just . . . hold on . . ." Moving back, he fumbled in his pocket for a moment before bringing a slip of paper out, holding it out for Riku to take it.

Riku read the note and stared at it, shocked.

Sora mumbled, face looking down. "Riku, I _did_ want you here, just not under these circumstances, and I refuse to bite you but . . . what now?"

"Shit," Riku uttered.

* * *

so… did it make up for it at all? i really am sorry it took so long. hopefully, the next chapter won't take nearly as long

reviewers get a Tickle-Me Riku X3 i know i want one… -wink-


	18. meet Rockie and Clyde

ok, if you have to go back and read some of the previous chapters in order to remember just what this story is about, i won't blame you in the least -.-; my main reasons for being so late with this are lack of inspiration and my computer crashing (mostly the computer crash though)

thank you guys so much though! i mean, over three hundred reviews? O.O i'm surprised, but i don't mind at all! thank you so much!

this chapter is focused on Roxas and them. (yes, we're finally giving Sora and Riku a break! ...they'll probably be back next chapter though) Enjoy!

* * *

Roxas sighed. It'd been three hours. Three long, agonizingly slow, and utterly boring hours. 

Just where was Axel?! He'd come almost every night for the past few weeks, and now it was approximately three hours _after_ he normally arrived. The night before had proved Axel-less as well. One night was understandable, but two in a row was just weird.

A shrill ringing brought him out of his musings on the couch. Reaching over to answer the phone, for a moment he _almost_ thought that maybe it was Axel on the other line to let him know he was coming and that things had just gotten busy on his end.

But then he scowled at himself, remembering that Axel was a vampire and had never so much as offered a phone number, nor had the redhead asked for his. Whoever was on the other end would most certainly not be the person he sought.

"Hello?" he said into the receiver.

"Roxas?" a familiar—yet unrecognizable—voice checked.

"Yeah, this is him," the blond responded.

"This Riku's mother, Violet. Have you seen Riku tonight at all?"

Roxas blinked at the unexpected caller as well as the question. "No, I can't say I have . . . Why? Is something wrong?"

"I-I'm afraid we started fighting and some . . . upsetting things were said to both sides, and at the end of it . . . Riku ran away, so if you have any information, _please_ tell me!" she whispered fiercely, still trying to get a hold of her emotions as tears were probably rising in her eyes again.

"Wait, Riku's _missing_?" Roxas sounded shocked—and he was. He knew his friend had difficulties with his parents at times, but to run away . . .

"I-I'm afraid so . . ." Violet replied.

"What was he wearing?"

"Blue jeans and a hoodie. He's wearing sandals, too, so I don't think he's running, but . . ." she trailed off.

"If he comes over or if I see him outside, I'll be sure to let you know," Roxas promised.

"Thank you, Roxas. We really appreciate it." The blonde knew she meant it, too. Gratitude dripped from her words and landed in a pool of hope, staining the hard floor of reality.

"No problem, I hope you find him soon," he said truthfully.

"So do we, Roxas. So do we." A small click indicated that she'd hung up.

_Man_, Roxas thought, _everyone's missing tonight. First Axel, then Riku . . . Come to think of it, Cloud hasn't come home from work yet either. He said it'd be a late shift though and I'm pretty sure he was planning on hanging out with his boyfriend afterwards, so I suppose I shouldn't worry about him so much . . . Still . . . _

Walking over to the window, Roxas stared hard through the glass, praying that maybe—just maybe—he'd see a familiar face. Tonight was not a night in which he wished to be alone.

-

"ZEXYYYYYYY!" Demyx shrieked joyfully, causing the other to wince from the high pitch. As Zexion regained his post, his companion began bouncing off the walls—almost literally—with enthusiasm.

"Save your energy," Zexion advised. "Our shift goes 'til past dawn tonight, so we'll need all the energy we can get."

"Oh, don't worry about that! Ya see, Xigbar told me that he found out that vampires are able to drink something the humans made called soda pop which has loads of a drug called caffeine in it and it gives people energy!" he informed, his rate of speech going at least two or three times its normal speed.

Zexion paled. "You had some, didn't you?"

"Yup! See?" Demyx said cheerfully, bringing a green, plastic bottle out of his coat pocket. Looking at the label, Zexion saw that it read "Mountain Dew." Assuming that was the name of the brand or something similar, he took the bottle from Demyx's hand to examine it.

He stared in disbelief at the nutrition/ingredients chart because—_holy crap_—that was an unhealthy amount of caffeine! Glancing up at the hyperactive vampire, he sadly realized that this "Mountain Dew" had to be an illegal drug of some sort for it to cause that much restlessness in his friend.

"Demyx, does this have any side effects on vampires?" questioned the elder slowly.

Grinning, Demyx shook his head. "Nope! The before-taste is worse than the after-taste, but it's still safe as can be!"

_Maybe for the consumer,_ Zexion couldn't help but think.

"How long will it have an affect on you?"

"'Til a few hours after I run out of it! Speaking of which, can I have it back now? I'm getting this annoying twitch in my pinky toes that I'm pretty sure won't go away until I have some more," Demyx asked innocently.

Regretfully returning the pop to the other, Zexion vowed, _Xigbar, if you ever give Demyx this 'soda pop' thing again, I'll personally see to the execution of your manhood . . ._

After that, Zexion prepared himself for a long night as Demyx took a swig out of the green bottle that seemed to guarantee the elder's demise.

-

_Click_. A blond-headed figure stepped through the door, effectively entering the apartment. Slipping his shoes off near the door, he sighed. It'd been a long day for him. Leon and Sephiroth were both being troublesome seeing as they _refused_ to get along with each other.

Well, it was mostly Leon. Cloud had always thought it'd be cute to see him jealous, but this—possessiveness? protectiveness?—wasn't exactly what he'd expected. And it wasn't really cute either. It was actually kind of . . . scary, almost. It reminded him of exactly whom he was dating. Leon—a vampire.

He sighed. So he'd been reminded not to forget what his boyfriend was capable of. Duly noted.

"Cloud?" an unsure voice asked from the couch.

"Yeah, sorry it's so late. Were you sleeping on the couch?" he asked, heading into the living room.

Roxas shook his head. "Nah, I was reading."

His brother frowned. "Reading? I thought you didn't like books that much."

Roxas replied as Cloud took a seat on a nearby chair, "I usually don't, but I was bored and I didn't want the TV on in case I heard something."

"Heard something? Like what?"

The younger shrugged. "I dunno—anything. Axel didn't come over tonight and I was kinda waiting for him to show up, I suppose."

"Really? Axel didn't come? That's unusual. He's been coming almost every night for a while now," Cloud commented.

"Oh yeah, and Riku's mom called."

"What did she have to say?"

"Riku's missing."

"_What_?"

Roxas glanced out the window worriedly. "I suppose you didn't see him then?"

His brother shook his head. "Sorry, Roxas."

A silence passed over them as Cloud wasn't quite willing to explain what had happened between him and his boyfriend while Roxas just stared out the window—completely immersed in his own little world.

"I wonder . . ." Roxas began, startling Cloud out of his own musings. "Do you think they're connected somehow?"

"You mean Axel's and Riku's disappearances?" Cloud shook his head. "I don't think so, Roxas—they barely know each other, right?"

"Yeah, but they're both connected to the vampires . . ."

"And so are we," Cloud reminded him.

"But you aren't out with Leon right now—did he have to leave early maybe? I remember Sora was his younger brother. Maybe something happened. And I know Riku trusted Sora, and Sora was Axel's friend, too."

A few memories of when Leon talked about his brother swam up in Cloud's mind. He remembered Sora was important, but unfortunately, he couldn't quite remember how. Leon had told him some dreadful things that night a while ago. He knew that. He just couldn't . . . quite . . . grasp what was said.

Sighing, he regretted that his memory was always like this. He could remember Leon liked vanilla, but he couldn't remember the important things like what was said that night. Figured.

"Well, what sort of plan did you have in mind, Roxas?" Cloud wondered. It couldn't hurt to at least hear him out.

Roxas grinned, sitting up. "I thought we could do a search party. Just for an hour or so, Cloud, please? If you don't go with me, I'll go on my own. And you'll have to answer to the police when they catch me past curfew alone."

Ok, so maybe it did hurt to hear him out. Roxas knew Cloud didn't like dealing with the cops just as much as he didn't like the idea of his younger brother walking around alone at night! The police weren't exactly the only people Cloud was worried about.

Exhaling deeply, Cloud replied, "An hour. That's it. And if anything freaky happens, I retain the right to bring you straight home."

"Thanks, Cloud! You're awesome!" he exclaimed, giving his brother a brief hug before going off to find a pair of semi-matching socks.

It didn't take long for Roxas to locate some socks that were clean and matched (enough), nor did it take long for the boy to shove some worn tennis shoes on his feet. He would have jumped up and through the door then, but then Cloud interrupted and made him grab a jacket first. Rolling his eyes at his brother's paternal instincts kicking in, he took it anyway and forced his arms sloppily into the sleeves.

"Now can we go?" he whined, holding up his jacket-covered torso and displaying the black and white shoes donning his feet.

Reluctantly, Cloud allowed, "Yeah, but _only_ an hour! You got that?"

"Yes! I'm not stupid!" the younger protested, opening the door for them.

"That's debatable," Cloud muttered under his breath as they passed through the doorway.

"What was that?!"

"Nothing."

Roxas grumbled a bit, but stopped as soon as they were outside in favor of more important matters. Axel had never come, Riku was missing, Leon had left early, and the boy was _positive_ Sora was in the middle of it somehow. After all, the younger vampire was the only common link between all of them, really. Well, that he knew of, anyway.

It was dark that night. A few layers of thin clouds veiled the moon, putting a stopper on its light. The stars themselves weren't very bright either; only a few managed to shine their piercing light through such as Venus. Even though Venus was admittedly a planet and not a star, it shone just as bright as one if not brighter.

Emptiness filled the streets lined with parked cars in all shapes, colors, sizes, and models—not that Roxas had any idea what sort of car they were or cared at the moment. If anyone was outside that night, they did well to stay out of sight. Dirty streetlights were in neat rows up and down the blocks, providing sufficient light for the few that decided to run the danger of getting caught doing something bad by the prowling police.

Or even worse, getting caught by someone intent on doing something the police were meant to prevent.

However, none of this deterred Roxas as he set off down the street. It may have crossed his brother's mind once or twice, setting his face prone to wrinkles from worrying, but he was hell-bent on finding some answers that night.

-

Larxene straightened her back as she stood up. Her two strands of hair resembling antennae swung in her face pointlessly and she puffed some air at them to get them away from her nose. If she didn't, she might sneeze or get poked in the eye or . . . or _something_.

She peered at the bloody jug in her hand. It was nearly full—one more human would do it. Her most recent victim lay dead on the cracking pavement of the alley. True, alleys weren't very original places for vampires to feast at, but they were fairly secluded and private, trusting one made sure not to run into a gang hideout of some sort, that is. Those situations got messy. Very messy.

Luckily, Larxene had not run into a gang hideout, so it didn't really matter in the end, anyway.

Out of respect for the deceased, the female vampire gripped the body's shoulders and set the corpse so that it was sitting upright against the wall. One might not think this mattered all that much since really, the human was dead anyway. What good did changing the body's position do? But Larxene knew that when the body was found, whether the people intended to or not, they'd judge her on how she'd been placed. If the body was lying vulnerably on the ground, they might consider the victim weak or unimportant since the killer couldn't have been bothered to do anything interesting with the body—the person was killed. No more, no less. Of course, the people performing the autopsy would know that all the veins and arteries were empty, but no one else was likely to find out.

If the body was propped up, it might mean something else . . . Larxene wasn't sure what the something else was, nor if there even really was something there at all. But it helped her keep her sanity. And as a vampire, that was always a must. For if a vampire lost his sanity . . . Well, it'd be up to his clan to take him down. An insane vampire could not be trusted to be left alive (whatever "alive" really meant). That was all there was to it.

Turning away from the departed, Larxene stepped back onto the street, a light breeze passing over her face when an abruptly sharp, warm—_human—_smell took over her senses.

"E-excuse me, Miss! I'm looking for my friend—"

Larsene barely took in the fact that there were indefinitely _two_ humans—male, at that, and very, very blond—as one of them spoke. She willed herself to wait a few moments longer though since they were just about to step under the dull, golden glow from the streetlights.

"—Have you seen anyone around, Miss? Possibly kinda tall with long hair?" the shorter said as he continued to come closer beneath the streetlight. Not that Larxene was actually paying attention to what he was saying. That would induce a personality that she would remember she killed. Destroyed. Ruined. It would also bring pity and guilt. And hell knew she hated guilt.

"He'd probably seem kinda lost," he mentioned as the light hit his face dead-on.

Larxene blinked. She recognized him from somewhere . . . He was . . . He was . . . He was the darn kid she couldn't remember, that's who he was! No—_that's it_! Axel's kid! Right? Or was he Leon's? No, no, that had to be the guy behind the kid. Leon would never start something with a kid. And Sora's guy wasn't blond, so he had no claim to these two . . .

But Sora would still know them. He'd at least be aware of their existence, anyway. If they were involved with his best friend and brother . . .

Well, damn.

"So um, have you seen anyone, Miss? Me and his parents are kinda worried about him," the kid was saying. "Please, if you have—"

The vampire groaned. "Will you just shut up already? I heard you. And you're . . . Rockie or something, right? And you--" she said, turning to the guy behind Rockie. "You're . . . Clyde?"

Both blinked. Well, she knew for sure they were related somehow.

"How'd you—" Rockie started, but Clyde shut him up.

Hissing, Clyde said, "How would you know?"

Rockie rolled his eyes, clearly motioning that he was about to ask the same thing.

Larxene shrugged. "I suppose you could say I'm a friend of Axel—Leon, too, I guess."

Clyde's surprise weakened his grasp on Rockie who seized his chance, breaking free from his brother.

"Our names are Roxas and Cloud—not Rockie and Clyde," Roxas clarified. "Ow!" he yelped as Cloud smacked him upside the head.

"Idiot! What if she's lying? And just 'cause she knows them doesn't mean she's on their side!" Cloud scolded.

"But—"

"He's right, Roxas," Larxene commented. "But in this case, it's ok. I don't know Leon very well, but I know a lot about Sora and I'm on good terms with Axel. Good enough for you?"

"I guess," Cloud admitted grudgingly.

"Wait—if you're on good terms with Axel, then you know what's wrong with him, right?" Roxas said hopefully.

Larxene smirked. "Yeah, I know what's up with him. He got caught hanging out with you, so now he's grounded."

"What?! For hanging out with a human?"

"That's right, you're very bad influences, you know," she said teasingly, narrowing her eyes.

Irritated and slightly enraged, Cloud questioned, "And just what do you mean by that?!"

Laughing, the vampire replied, "I thought you'd get this one yourself! After all, you humans should know best that it's hard to kill something once you get close to it. Emotions and all that. It's very human—_too_ human, and that's why you're a bad influence. We're vampires, and for us, emotions show vulnerability and weakness . . . No matter how enjoyable they might be." She nearly whispered the last bit, but the other two caught it though barely.

"I um . . . I don't suppose you know of a human named Riku?" Roxas tried.

"Riku, Riku, Riku . . ." she said, rolling the name off her tongue in case it sparked some memories. "Yeah, he was hanging out with Sora, right?"

"Yeah! That's him," Roxas cried happily.

"Black hair, dark skin, and bushy eyebrows?" she checked.

Roxas's face fell.

Larxene giggled. "Just kidding! Nah, I know he's pale with silver hair—no bushy eyebrows in sight, right?"

If Roxas's relieved face was anything to go by, she knew she was right.

"Sorry, I don't know for sure where he is, but I _did_ hear that Saix and Xigbar were bringin' some kid in for Sora . . . I don't have any details though, so I can't say if it's him or not," she informed.

Roxas sighed, looking glum. "And there's no way to know for sure, is there?"

The vampire shook her head. "Not unless we break into Sora's room. Admittedly, I've heard Axel and Leon have managed to get through the guard, but they _are _close. They'd probably never let me in."

"I thought you said you knew Sora," Cloud said suspiciously.

"I said I knew a lot _about_ Sora—I don't know him that well personally," she explained.

Roxas suddenly piped up, "What if you took us to find out? You said they were bringing somebody for Sora, anyway—we could say we're there for the same reason!"

"Absolutely not!" Cloud roared, gripping his shoulder tightly. "You're my brother and I'm not about to let you waltz into the home of a horde of vampires like you belong there! You're bound to be spotted and killed before you get a chance to explain anything, so don't tell me you'll 'talk your way out of it' 'cause it's not going to work!"

Facing his brother and glowering, Roxas shot back, "Well, what about _you_?! I heard you—you and Leon! A few weeks ago, he was saying that he shouldn't have let you go with him, that it was dangerous, that they might kill you! But you laughed it off, so I brushed it off, thinking it was something with college and the gossip mill! _Now_, though, _now_ I'm positive that you weren't taking about college at all! _You_ went where a bunch of vampires were, didn't you?!"

As serious as this conversation was, Larxene wanted to laugh. _Really_ bad. The dumbstruck expression plastered on Cloud's face just demanded a few good chuckles. Still, she held herself back.

But she wasn't quite sure how long her willpower would hold.

Luckily for Larxene, Cloud managed to pull a little composure up as he choked out, "Whe—_why_? Why didn't you say something before?"

"I told you, I brushed it off," Roxas said, his fierce blue eyes hiding all of what he was feeling . . . Sure, he was definitely feeling anger at his brother for not telling him, but beneath that . . . Below, where maybe he didn't even recognize it, there was desperation. Raw, hungry desperation to know just what his brother was hiding, where Riku and Axel were, and why Riku had run away in the first place! He wanted answers, and he wanted them now.

Though, he supposed later, that he could've guessed why Riku had run away on his own. That wouldn't have been too hard to figure out, knowing his parents.

But he did want to know what Cloud knew that he didn't know and also . . .

He kind of had the urge to bop Axel on the head for getting caught with him. Wasn't there a legend that vampires couldn't be caught on film or in a mirror, anyway? So how would they have proof? Besides, with Axel shooting off illegal fireworks, one would think he'd be able to get out of something like this.

Apparently not.

Roxas really _was_ going to harm him.

He shouldn't be allowed to do this! To hang out with him and be friends and . . . _kiss_ him and then disappear just like that! He couldn't _do_ that! It wasn't right, it wasn't fair, it just wasn't . . . wasn't . . .

Roxas sighed, the word "right" came into his head again to fill that empty space, but it felt like there was more—_something_ more that he just couldn't name . . .

"Fine," Cloud mumbled.

Startled, Roxas looked up, blinking. "You mean . . ." he trailed off.

Cloud rolled his eyes at his brother's slow uptake. "Yes, we'll go. _If_ she's willing to take us." Bringing his attention to Larxene, he said, "By the way, what's your name?"

"Hm? Oh, Larxene," she introduced, surprised that she hadn't mentioned her name before.

"And you know us," Roxas stated. "So will you? Take us, that is."

She shrugged. "I suppose I can, but I take no responsibility for what happens. I'll take you, but as soon as I do, I'll have to take off to be counted. If you run into any other vampires besides the ones you're looking for—which, by the way, is very likely and more probable than spotting your friends—you will probably be drained. Got it?"

Roxas nodded. "If Cloud did it, I can do it!"

His brother grumbled, "You forgot, I was with Leon then, too."

Before any more bickering could break out between the two (which was very likely since Roxas was poised to argue again), Larxene said, "Alright, but there's no turning back. You sure you want to go?"

Roxas nodded, his mind made up. And while Cloud seemed a little more reluctant, it was clear that wherever his brother went, he would go, too if only to keep him out of _too_ much trouble. And by the looks of where they were headed, they were bound to run into a lot of it.

Bringing her right arm out straight horizontally, Larxene held her palm up and let darkness sprout from it, twisting and twirling into a sizable, spinning mass. She grabbed Roxas who reached for Cloud in turn and, shouting a warning that it would be cold, plunged them into the dizzying darkness.

A ways down the block, a guy (who worked at that one cafe that had just closed for the night) rubbed his eyes. When he looked up again to find the three figures gone, he decided a visit to the optometrist the next day might be a good idea after all.

* * *

ah, only about three more chapters left, i think. something like that, anyway, and there'll be an epilogue, too... 

ok, -ahem!- i've been editing a story for one of my best friends, **vampireninja09**, and we'd both love it if you'd take a look and review! you can find the link to it in my profile, just look under 'Epilogue' :)

um... oh wow, it's been over a year that this thing has been alive o.o and i missed its birthday... (i'm bad at that -.-;)

ANYWAY, before i take up too much space here, REVIEWERS will receive a bottle of Mountain Dew. maybe Demyx will see it and come running after you X3 (well, either him or Zexion--Demyx wants to drink it and Zexion wants to prevent Demyx from drinking it, after all)


	19. the definition of a fangirl

not much to say before the chapter. hope you enjoy it. :)

* * *

"So what are we gonna do?" Riku asked Sora as he paced around the room. It was a nervous habit of his, and he couldn't help but indulging himself in it at a time like this.

Sora shrugged. "There's really not a whole lot we can do," he pointed out.

Riku sighed, frustrated. "So what _can_ we do? There's no other way out of here except that door, right?"

"Trust me, Riku, if there'd been any other way out of here, neither of us would be here. I'd be outside saving you from rapacious men and women and other vampires while you were running away from home."

"Wait—rapacious _women_?"

Sora tried to explain using the slow approach, going step by step. "Riku, have you ever liked a movie or a book a lot? I mean, a lot a lot?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"And have you ever gone on the internet and found communities that were basically fan clubs for that movie or book?"

"Not really, no."

Sora sighed. The step by step approach obviously wasn't going to work then. Time to change tactics to blunt honesty. "Riku, there's a creature among humans usually referred to as a fangirl. And fangirls are scary, scary women that fall in love with fictional characters and actors, becoming obsessed to the point of possibly becoming a rapacious woman should they ever meet the actor or a lookalike of either the actor or the fictional character. Understand?"

Shock probably wouldn't have completely covered Riku's face at the moment, but it'd have to do. Fatigue covered it a moment later though as he sank into the bed and groaned, "I really should've known that—Mom always told me not to be sexist . . ."

Sora laughed. "Just remember that there are good, evil, scary, and ugly people of both genders and I'm sure you'll be fine."

Leaning back onto the bed so far that his hands dangled off the other side, Riku said, "So what _are_ we going to do, Sora?"

"Hmm . . ." Idly snagging a strand of Riku's hair, he curled it around his finger as he answered, "We can't leave the room until they open it for us, and I doubt they'll let you walk home free if I say I'm not hungry. The best we can do is wait for them to come. We can try to convince them to let both of us out of here, but that probably won't work . . . You wouldn't be able to play dead—that wouldn't work in front of a vampire—and there's no telling what they'd do with your body, anyway. So, when they come, they'll probably try to take you away from me since I haven't drank from you and refuse to do so. And when they do, I'll try to fight them off and if I can defeat them, we'll stay here. If not, you run for your life and pray that your God is feeling especially gracious and merciful today."

Riku stared at him. "_That's_ your plan?"

"Can you come up with anything better?"

Coming to the sad conclusion that he couldn't, Riku exhaled deeply, saying simply, "We're screwed."

-

_shiver ice cold numb getting lightheaded Cloud? where—_

Roxas tumbled onto a hard, unforgiving floor as his thoughts cleared and became less garbled. He groaned as his nerves sent a jolt of pain from his knee to his brain; he barely noticed Cloud close behind, moaning as well when his attention was brought to Larxene.

"Welcome to Castle Oblivion, boys! And now, I bid you farewell—_good luck!_ You'll need it!" with that, the female vampire spun another portal into being and disappeared.

"Wait!" Roxas cried uselessly. "What do we—where?"

"Roxas," Cloud grumbled as he attempted to sit up. "It's no use. She said she'd have to leave us as soon as we got here, remember?"

"Yeah, but—" the younger started, finishing, "—I thought she'd at least tell us where to go or _something_ . . ."

Cloud sighed. "Sorry to disappoint you, but it looks like we're on our own from here on out."

"I guess," Roxas agreed reluctantly. "Where now? I can barely see anything."

It was true. Their eyes could barely make out the lines differentiating the floor from the walls. Given the distance between the walls, they were probably in a hallway of some sort. The darkness seemed to permeate the atmosphere. Roxas compared it to waking up in the middle of the night, realizing you had to pee, and stumbling through the familiar home without flipping the lights on because you knew the building so well.

Except Roxas didn't know this building very well. Not at all. He had no idea which way was which or where it would lead them. For once, he might have actually confessed to being lost.

After thinking for a moment, Cloud nodded to himself as he came to some sort of decision.

"Alright, let's go this way."

"Which way?" Roxas couldn't help but ask—it wasn't as if he could see which way Cloud was pointing.

Rolling his eyes, Cloud pressed his hand between Roxas's shoulder blades and pushed forward, saying only, "_This_ way."

"Don't need to be so pushy," Roxas grumbled as he stumbled a little before regaining his balance.

Bickering just a bit in a normal brotherly fashion (though they kept it quiet), Roxas and Cloud wandered the halls of Castle Oblivion.

-

"Hey, tell me about Kingdom Hearts," Riku said randomly. They were still lounging on Sora's bed—Sora sitting and leaning against the wall behind the head of the bed while Riku just kind of flopped on the furniture.

"Kingdom Hearts? Why do you wanna know about a depressing place like that?" Sora asked, wrinkling his nose slightly.

Turning his head to face him, Riku replied, pointing out, "Why not? Besides, it can't be any more depressing than our situation right now."

Sighing, Sora conceded, "Alright, but only a little bit . . . What do you want to know?"

"Well, what exactly _is_ it?"

"Technically speaking, it's another dimension. I think I told you that vampires go through it to get somewhere else, right?" At his nod, Sora continued, "Well, you've been through it, too, now, but I'll bet you passed out, right?" Again, Riku nodded albeit slightly embarrassed. "Thought so, that's 'cause Kingdom Hearts is basically a place for demons—there isn't really a good word for them, but that's the closest we can get. Vampires are partly demon, so that's how we're connected. The big difference between us and them is that we're also connected to humans at the same time in more than one way—besides feeding on you, we come from you and still use a mockery of your form."

"A mockery? Does that mean you could change if you wanted?" Riku questioned.

Sora squirmed uncomfortably at the thought. "I think so, but we'd only be able to do that by giving ourselves up to Kingdom Hearts completely, losing the little humanity we have left. Not many vampires are willing to give that up. Plus, the demons of Kingdom Hearts—while easily more powerful—aren't very pretty. They don't just lose their hearts, they destroy them."

Riku gave Sora a confused look. What exactly did he mean by that?

But he lost track of his thoughts again as Sora went on with his speech.

"Technically, we aren't supposed to go into Kingdom Hearts at all, and if any of the demons catch us . . ." He winced, finishing with, "It wouldn't be a pretty sight."

"Then why do you go through it?" Riku asked curiously.

"Because," Sora explained, "it's really convenient, and besides, we don't actually go _through_ it, just skit along the edges so that we can reenter this dimension wherever we want. Not many of the demons go near the borders of Kingdom Hearts. I'm not sure if it's true, but I heard that demons that go near the edge usually go insane from sudden extreme indecisiveness or something . . . I don't know, it doesn't make much sense to me."

"So," the human began. "If somebody wanted to see the demons of Kingdom Hearts, what would they have to do?"

"They'd have to go through the front door, but there's a special procedure to do that . . . Why?" Sora wondered suspiciously.

Riku shrugged. "I just find it interesting."

"You're sure that's all?" checked the vampire.

"Positive, Sora—I think I'm having enough problems with you vampires. I don't need any more," Riku reassured, giving a smile.

Sighing, Sora admitted, "Ok, Riku, I believe you on that one."

"Good," was his response.

A few moments of silence passed between the two. Riku stared blankly at the ceiling. His eyes had accustomed themselves to the dim lighting earlier, but he still didn't feel entirely comfortable in the darkness. He was used to at least one bright light shining wherever he was while awake. This sort of darkness he usually didn't experience unless he was outside at night or if he was just going to sleep and the light from up the stairs insisted on sneaking through the cracks, illuminating the floor and the miscellaneous things strewn across it.

Sora, on the other hand, was completely fine. Well, completely fine on the subject that it was dark and maybe a little chilly. But as for what he was about to do . . . That, he wasn't quite as sure about . . .

Swallowing a bit of saliva, Sora began, hesitantly, "Um, Riku?"

"Yeah, Sora?" Riku said, looking vaguely in the direction he knew Sora was in.

"Y-You know how—when we first met—I was really . . . forward?"

"Yeah, I think so," he replied, wondering where this was going.

"Well, I wanna be sort of a gentleman about this and all since I really do like you and I don't wanna do anything you don't want me to—"

"Sora," Riku interrupted. "You can just tell me—you don't need to set it up with a rambly speech or something, ok?"

Exhaling softly, Sora nodded and before Riku could even react or ask what he was doing, the vampire was hovering over him—his face less than a foot from the other's. One of Sora's arms was pressing into the mattress on the other side of Riku for balance.

His breath tickling Riku's face, Sora asked quite simply as his blue eyes bore into the other's green, "Riku, can I kiss you?"

Surprise at the request flashed over the human's face, but it was quickly replaced with slight amusement and a quiet laugh.

"Yes, Sora, yes, you can," he answered, smiling as Sora's lips descended to meet his own.

-

Namine stepped silently through the halls as her standard Organization coat swished around her ankles. She'd gone feeding the other night, so she'd be fine without blood for a few more days.

Marluxia, on the other hand... Even with the fresh blood she and Larxene continued to supply him, she wasn't sure it'd be enough. He seemed to be getting worse every day, and there really wasn't much they could do. He'd been in the infirmary for over two years now, and it was really amazing that he was still as healthy as he was. No one should've been able to live after that much poison he'd been subjected to! The vampire was extremely lucky, but no one could be sure how long it'd be until his luck ran out.

But at least Lulu was examining the reserves. With any luck, it wouldn't take her long to prove that they were poisoned. It'd be almost next to impossible to pin the blame down on who poisoned them in the first place, but they'd be able to stop any further poisoning from going on.

_ warm distinct smell blood good_

Namine stopped in her tracks and took a whiff of the air. Humans? And two of them? Just what were _they_ doing here? And how'd they get here, anyway? Only a vampire would be able to bring them here . . .

Wait, were any vampires with them? She examined the scent again . . . No, no vampires though there was a trace of one on them. Yet whichever vampire had been with them was gone now.

Perking her ears, she picked up a few lines from their conversation. Well, if arguing could be considered a conversation, that is. What really mattered was which direction they were headed which just so happened to be towards her. And, surprisingly, they were moving fairly quickly for humans walking blindly in the dark.

Just as they came into view, the vampire pushed her back against the wall so that they wouldn't run into her. Honestly, she felt kind of stupid. She could see perfectly fine and she was still cowering against the wall, hoping they wouldn't see her. It was dumb. The only way they'd notice her was if they ran into her—she _knew_ this, but still . . .

Namine was able to get a good look at them now—they'd come into view far enough. Both had blond hair and blue eyes, one was about half a foot shorter than the other, and something else . . .

She nearly gasped aloud as she recognized them! They were Cloud and Roxas—those two humans that Sora and the others had been so excited about! But what were _they_ doing here? It was bad enough that Sora had a human in his room right now! (The whole Organization knew about that.) And how did they get here, anyway? Only a vampire could've brought them here, and any other vampire would just drain them. Leon wouldn't have brought them here and left them alone, Sora and Axel were locked up, Marluxia was sick, and Larxene . . .

Realization struck her. Larxene had been hunting, so technically she _could_ have run into them. Saix and Kairi were the only other vampires she knew that had knowledge of the humans Sora and the others were involving themselves with; the only problem with that was that those two wouldn't have left them wandering around like this—that'd be pointless.

But, just to check her hunch, she had to make sure they were who she thought they were.

"Roxas? Cloud?" she inquired softly.

Both humans immediately stiffened at the sound of a voice besides their own.

"Who's there?" the taller one demanded.

"A possible friend," Namine responded cautiously. "Now, what are your names?"

"They're as you said—he's Roxas and I'm Cloud. What do you mean by 'a possible friend'?"

"I mean," Namine began, stepping forward and away from the wall. "I can help you get where you need to go."

"And just where do you think we need to go?" Cloud asked harshly.

Roxas, meanwhile, had stayed silent the whole time, subconsciously getting closer to his brother. He wasn't weak, but if one vampire could sneak up on them like that—actually, he took that back, she probably hadn't even been sneaking, just walking along normally for a vampire—then how did he know if there were more of them surrounding him and his brother? It wasn't a pleasant thought.

"I think you need to leave before you both get killed, but you probably want to see Axel and Leon, right?" she checked.

"Yeah, that's right," Cloud confirmed.

"Good, glad we got that sorted out. I'm Namine," she introduced brightly, holding out her hand.

It was then, as she held her hand up emptily, that they couldn't see her hand and weren't going to shake it.

Dropping her hand back to her side embarrassedly, she spoke. "So what are you doing here, anyway? Did Leon or Axel do something stupid?"

"Well . . ." Cloud trailed off, scratching the back of his head, unsure of how to go about this.

"Not exactly . . ." Roxas commented.

Namine furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Then what are you doing here?

Sighing, Cloud answered, "Do you mind just taking us to them? Leon and Axel? We just need to talk to them . . ."

The vampire replied, "I suppose, but I'm still confused. You'd probably die if anyone else was to find you, anyway."

"Um, thank you?" Roxas tried—was that what she wanted?

Giving a small grin, Namine said, "You're welcome, so c'mon, Axel's room is closest from here."

"Um, Namine, right?"

"Yeah, that's my name, Cloud," she confirmed.

Cloud reminded, "We can't really see you . . . So how do you expect us to follow you?"

"Hmm . . ." she hummed, thinking. "How about we hold hands?" she suggested.

"Alright," he agreed. The boys fumbled around for the other's hand while Namine easily scooped Roxas's palm into her fingers.

"Here we go," Namine said as they headed off, much too cheery for either boys' taste in their situation.

-

Kairi sighed, bored out of her mind. One would think that with her being the queen and all, she'd be surrounded by luxury and some of the finer things in 'life'. However, one tended to forget that, as queen, she had responsibilities that frequently droned on well beyond the meaning of 'dull'. Yawning, she flicked a red hair out of her face as one of her informants rambled on about the human society and how it would affect Organization XIII as well as any other vampire clans in the area.

"Clubs are at an all-time high in attendance records this month. Many vampires have taken advantage of this, but it would be wise to remain under the radar. If we continue to—"

_Blah blah blah . . ._ Kairi thought. _Can't he tell me anything of __**real**__ importance? Honestly . . ._

"—show our numbers more prominently, the humans will most definitely suspect something besides the usual random deaths that cities breed. Furthermore, alcohol is—"

But the informant was rudely interrupted when someone burst through the door to the chamber they were occupying, shouting in an alarmed tone, "_Heartless!_ We're under attack!"

Kairi instantly furrowed her eyebrows angrily and glared at the interrupted informant. She yelled at him, "_Why do you bother telling me about clubs and their success rates when issues like this are obviously more pressing?_" Raising her voice several decibels, she cried, "DOES ANYONE HAVE ANY RECENT KNOWLEDGE ON HEARTLESS?" All of her informants—those who had already spoken and those waiting their turn—kept silent seeing as none of them could give her the answer she wanted. Frustrated at the lack of a response, she decided to ignore that and move on, bellowing, "Fine—get to your emergency stations and make sure everyone is aware of the situation! Saix! Go check on those in the infirmary and dungeons and report back to me once those areas are secure! _Move_!" Nodding and scurrying, the vampires hurried to their positions.

Kairi leaned back into her throne, sighing tiredly as she mumbled, "It's been a while, Maleficent . . ."

"You've gotten sharper over the years," the opposing ruler complimented, slipping out of the shadows behind the Organization's queen.

"It comes with the job," Kairi replied. "Now what do you want?"

"It shouldn't be hard to figure out," Maleficent chuckled.

Kairi pursed her lips. "The princesses."

Letting out a laugh, Maleficent said, "Very good, child! I'd hoped you would remember—it makes things easier, don't you think?"

"Unfortunately," the younger answered curtly.

The tall woman smirked in a superior fashion. While two horn-like structures curled slightly as they sprouted from her head, sickly green flesh clenched firmly around a lengthy staff with an emerald stone resting at the end. Her long, black gown rustled at her feet, the edges a dark green, and a loyal crow perched itself atop her bony shoulder.

"I see things are still run carelessly around here—Yuffie wasn't very organized, herself," Maleficent commented.

Kairi growled, "Don't bring Yuffie into this! She's been long gone thanks to you!"

"Tsk, child, you know thirty years really isn't that long compared to a vampire like me."

"You're much closer to the demons of Kingdom Hearts than you'll ever be to a vampire! At least vampires still retain _some_ of their humanity!" Kairi hissed.

Maleficent's eyes flashed dangerously. "We'll see about that, Kairi, we'll see about that . . ."

* * *

...how's that for a cliffhanger?

oh, and i'll be gone for the rest of this week, so it'll probably take me a while to respond to your _fantabulous_ reviews.

reviewers get ... um ... yummy ice cream cake. 'cause my mom made some and i wanna go get it downstairs. plus, there wasn't much silly stuff in this chapter anyway... sorry -.-; but most of the silly stuff will be minimal from now on. (the plot can be very demanding near the end, you know?)

and i'd say more, but i need to pack...

So go ahead! Make my day--write a review. :)


	20. beware Namine's pencil

Sorry for the wait! But I was gone for about two weeks with no computer access while I was in North Carolina and Canada. Yup, went to Canada. And the part of Canada I visited was empty. Seriously, there really wasn't much there. North Carolina was a lot of fun though:D And the organic chocolate with coffee bits in it... mmm... the mint was good, too. :)

But enough about that--you guys have been waiting forever for the chapter, not for my rambling. -.-;

* * *

Axel perked his ears. He'd been reading in his room—unlike Sora, he actually owned a few books that interested him—when he could've sworn he heard a shout outside his room. Several yells and a general ruckus soon followed. Now that he was actually paying attention to the sounds beyond his room, he could make out a few words such as "Heartless" and "under attack" as well as what _sounded_ like an occasional battle cry. What really got his attention, however, was a question asked by what he was _sure_ was a girl's voice. 

"Where's Sora?"

Someone must have pointed the way because a quick "Thank you!" was said soon after by the same voice.

Putting all the pieces together, it wasn't hard to figure out that they were under attack from Heartless and they were after Sora. _But why Sora?_ Axel wondered. _I'm his best friend and even I don't understand what's so important about him! _He shrugged it off. If things continued the way they were going, he was sure to find out soon enough.

A thump against the door brought him out of his musings. No guards had been assigned to him, so maybe . . . When whatever or whoever hit the door, maybe they'd dislodged the lock! It was worth a try, anyhow, Axel figured. He would've much rather been outside knowing what was going on instead of staying inside. Safe, maybe yes, but he'd never know the situation that way.

Rushing to the door with his hopes raised, Axel attempted to turn the knob only to find it still locked shut.

_Damn it . . . I need to know what's going on!_

It may have seemed desperate, but Axel wasn't bothering to care as he pounded on the door, calling for _somebody_ to let him out.

-

"Almost there," Namine informed. They'd been lucky not to run into anyone else yet, and Namine was grateful for that—having to explain why she was escorting two humans around would not be fun.

"That's what you said earlier," Roxas mentioned, doing his best not to stumble on the unseen floor.

"Well, this time I can see it," Namine retorted before she froze. Strewn on the ground were several bodies and a myriad of black, _gloopy_ creatures with golden, glowing eyes. Springy antennae sprouted from their heads as they swayed left and right, over and under and all over the area.

"Namine," Cloud whispered. "What are those yellow things?"

Startled, Namine gasped, "Huh? You can see them?"

"Yeah, and they're getting closer!" Roxas warned as the black bodies with the illuminated eyes crept towards them menacingly.

The vampire glanced around—Axel's room was right _there_! Only one of the little buggers was actually in the way, and if that wasn't enough, she was _positive_ she could hear _something_ banging and shouting from the other side! Pulling her constantly sharpened pencil out of her pocket, she gave quick instructions to the other two.

"Cloud, let go of Roxas and stay put! Roxas, I'm gonna get you to Axel, but after that me and Cloud are gone, got it?"

Cloud nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine for a few minutes," he assured.

Pulling a hairpin out of her head, letting some of her bangs fly in her face, she gripped it in her teeth, murmuring, " _Now_!"

Roxas was yanked forward suddenly as Cloud's reassuring hand left his, and he nearly tripped after the vampire who pulled him swiftly behind. The one creature Namine had noticed would be in their way _shlooped_ to the floor and slid over the ground towards them. Without any hesitation, Namine brought her pencil out and stabbed the thing in the eye. As it screamed in silent agony, successfully distracted from its target, Namine rushed Roxas into the wall as she fingered with the hairpin and the lock hanging off the doorknob.

"Namine . . ." Roxas muttered warningly; the creature had recovered from the unexpected pencil strike and was coming towards them again with several more flanking it.

"Just a sec . . ." she mumbled, the metal finally clicking into place. "Get in there!" she shouted, shoving him into the room as the door swung open. His foot accidentally kicked it shut again as he toppled onto something on the other side.

"Cloud! You alright?" Namine cried, surveying the approaching army of little black . . . _things_.

"Yeah, but I don't have a weapon and some of them are getting a little too close for comfort!" he responded.

"Gotcha!" With that, the vampire leaped over the area she'd run across recently with Roxas almost effortlessly. Grabbing Cloud's forearm roughly, she jerked him away from the scene as they sprinted down the hall.

"What are those things?" Cloud asked loudly.

"Demons from Kingdom Hearts—I'm not sure who brought them here though! Just keep running and I'll get you to Leon safely! His room is on the next floor and the stairs are right up ahead!"

Cloud nodded as they raced along the corridor, hoping to find Leon soon.

-

Axel groaned. He'd been pounding on the door—hoping for _some_ sort of response—when the door opened much too suddenly, knocking him back. And if that wasn't enough, some heavy weight had tumbled onto him directly after.

"Sorry, Axel," the weight grumbled, but that weight's voice was awfully familiar . . .

Blond, messy hair . . . bright blue eyes . . . human smell . . .

"Roxas!" the vampire yelped, emerald eyes widening.

Sitting up on Axel's lap, Roxas held the back of his head, answering, "Yeah, hi, Axel."

"But—what are you doing here?! How'd you even get here alive? _Why _are you here?" The questions poured out of Axel's mouth like water spilling forth from the sea onto sandy shores.

"Uh . . . Well . . . Riku ran away, so Cloud 'n' me went to look for him. Then we ran into Larxene and she brought us here. Then she disappeared and Namine found us and took me here to you—she's taking Cloud to Leon now. Oh, and did you know that there are some weird little things with glowing yellow eyes out there?"

Roxas took Axel's jaw-dropped expression as a "no."

Taking note of their position during Axel's silence, Roxas stood up—his cheeks showing only the faintest shades of red. Axel quickly broke out of his trance and followed suit. A short scrutiny of the human was held just to make sure it wasn't some fake trick Kairi was pulling to make him confess that yes, he knew the kid in that photo.

Then again, he'd already shown familiarity, and Roxas seemed to be getting annoyed with him staring at him. Whoops.

Poking the blond's nose, Axel stated, "I gotta lotta questions for you right now, but I'll ask the one that means most right now: What little creatures with glowing yellow eyes were you talking about?"

Roxas blinked, then scowled a bit, reaching up to rub his nose. "I dunno. But when we came up to this hallway, there were a bunch of glowing yellow eyes staring at us. Some of them tried to attack us, too, but I couldn't really see what they looked like—can't really see much of anything in this place," he added.

"Sorry, I forgot you can't see as well as I can in the dark," Axel apologized. "But it sounds like . . ." he murmured, trailing off. "Fighting and creatures with glowing eyes attacking us doesn't sound good. And somebody's after Sora, too."

A puzzled expression settled on Roxas's facial features. "Just who _would_ attack you guys, anyway? And why would Sora have anything to do with it?"

"I suppose Heartless would—that'd probably explain the creatures running around, too." At Roxas's even more quizzical face, he elaborated, "Heartless has a nasty habit of summoning demons, so that's what the creatures probably are. I have no idea what Sora's role is though . . . People are always hinting at stuff dealing with him, but he's never told me what they want from him or anything."

"Haven't you ever bothered to ask Sora directly?" Roxas pressed.

Axel shrugged. "I figure if he doesn't think I need to know, I probably don't. Anyway, I say we find out what's going on—you unlocked the door, right?" he checked, glancing at the once-again-shut door.

Roxas nodded. "Yeah, Namine picked at it with a metal clip or something, I think. But how do you plan to find out what's going on out there? The halls were completely deserted when we went through them."

"Ah, but that's because these hallways are for vampires' bedrooms, and most of the vampires are out feeding at this time of night. This wing wouldn't be of high importance when under siege to either defenders or attackers _unless_ they had something specific they were looking for in this wing either. In this case, it sounds like Sora. Now, c'mon, we can find your brother and Leon—he should know what's happening."

Sighing, Roxas replied, "You know I'll probably just slow you down, right? I'm blind in this place and not that great of a fighter either. Cloud taught me a few things, but . . ."

Axel flashed a smile. "Don't worry about it! I gotcha covered, 'k?"

"If you say so . . ." Roxas agreed although in the back of his mind, doubts were definitely present.

"I do say so," Axel confirmed. With that, the duo sprung out of Axel's room—each clasping the other's palm tightly in their own. Axel tugged Roxas into the direction opposite the demons with golden eyes as they bolted to find out just _what the heck was going on_.

-

Namine breathed a sigh of relief. Luckily, they hadn't run into many other demons. Only a few scattered far and wide which made them easier to avoid. Nonetheless, the demons had managed to invade and infect the castle—bringing their own _personal_ touch to the vampire residence with them. Portals to Kingdom Hearts randomly opened and shut all on their own in the deeper shadows as demons slipped through the doors.

Unlike with Axel, however, she and Cloud found Leon busy fending off a particularly nasty group of the demonic buggers. These demons were bigger with faint shades of blue and red swirling on their bodies; a medieval helmet suitable for a knight clanked on each head as they fought in a way similar to a clumsy dance.

But none of this appeared to deter the vampire's determination to be rid of the darn things as he swung at them effortlessly with his blade.

"Leon!" Namine cried to gain his attention. She would've rather just joined him in the fray, but she couldn't exactly leave Cloud on his own. Besides, all she had was a sharp pencil. And in a physical battle, that really wasn't much of a weapon.

Leon's head shot up for a moment at the voice, recognizing both individuals. He opened his mouth to say something, but the demons had taken advantage of the distraction and assaulted his reflexive defenses again.

Namine watched on nervously while Cloud stood there, uncertain. Neither had a real weapon to help—all they could do was stay out of the way. (Not that Cloud would be able to see his enemy very well anyway. All he could see were the creepy yellow eyes.)

The object of their attention worked his way towards them through the swarm, cutting down whichever demon was foolish enough to take him on. It wasn't long before they fled—probably declaring Leon too much for the time being.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Namine pulled Cloud over to Leon who looked much too tired for a vampire. Vampires weren't supposed to get tired; their bodies weren't meant to work that way with the immortality thing and all. Yet there Leon was, breathing a little harder than usual with some sweat visible on his brow. Well, visible to Namine, anyway. Cloud was still as blind as a bat.

"Leon, you alright?" he asked awkwardly.

Leon grunted. "Yeah, I'm fine, but more importantly," he said, gazing hard at Cloud, "why are you here?"

The human sighed. "Long story—can I explain later? It doesn't look like we much time right now. Roxas is with Axel and he thinks Riku's here or something."

"What?"

Namine cut in, "Hey, do you know what's _actually_ going on right now, Leon? 'Cause the rest of us are in the dark."

"Well, Heartless thought they'd throw a surprise visit and invited a bunch of demons along for the party. Most have gone down to guard the throne room, the dungeons, and the infirmary, but I need to check on Sora."

Wrinkling his brow in slight confusion, Cloud wondered, "Why the dungeons and infirmary?"

Namine turned to him curiously. "Isn't it obvious? The sick can't take defend themselves, and the dungeons—"

"—are where the princesses are being held," Leon finished for her.

The blonde girl nodded. "Exactly, but Leon . . . why do you need to check on Sora? I know he's your brother, but he _does_ have guards."

"Namine, one of those guards is _Demyx_."

". . . Point taken."

"Who's Demyx?" Cloud questioned.

"Not a fighter," Leon replied. "Zexion should help him out, but still . . . even Zexion only knows the basics."

"We'll stop by," Namine said. "His room's just further down the hall on Axel's floor, right?"

At Leon's nod, she responded happily, "Good! Leon, you help Cloud around—hell, you can carry him on your back for all I care."

Normally, Leon would've smirked at a suggestion like that, but after that fight they'd had . . . He just didn't feel up to it.

Cloud must've had similar feelings because he chose to grip Leon's arm firmly instead. (That, or he just didn't want to be carried.)

With the travel arrangements settled, the trio set off for Sora's room.

-

"Rikku, are you sure this is the right way?"

Rikku giggled as the three swiftly walked down the corridor, several demons close behind them out of pure curiosity to see what the females were up to. The demons were ordered not to attack them, but they figured they could still find some fun in the dark hallways.

"Of course I know the way, Yunie! That vampire back there showed me," she answered brightly—much too brightly for a girl traveling through a shadowy castle filled with vampires (and now demons, too).

"But he could've been lying," Paine countered, glancing back at the demons behind them; she didn't trust any of the shady, black creatures.

Rikku pouted. "Who would lie in a situation like that? Besides, I see two people up ahead!" she announced, an unnatural smirk gracing her usually cheery features.

-

Now Zexion wasn't stupid. Let that be said first. He'd heard something in the distance a while back, but there'd been other somethings covering the details up. While he had paid attention to the sounds drifting down the corridor, he could only catch so much of the dialog even with his vampiric hearing.

He blamed Demyx.

Demyx had refused to shut up the _entire_ time, thanks to his, as some might call it, "caffeine high." And even when the blond vampire _had_ kept his mouth shut, his foot would tap or he'd spontaneously burst into dance or he'd make saliva bubbles with his mouth.

_All_ of which, Zexion found _very_ distracting. (Especially the dancing.)

So when he saw three girls he didn't recognize coming towards them, he cuffed Demyx lightly on the shoulder and gestured at the figures, thinking his message was clear that they should stand at the ready.

Somehow, Demyx misunderstood and popped a squat next to the door.

Smacking his own forehead, Zexion growled and mumbled that that wasn't what he meant at all. Gripping the other's arm none-too-lightly and jerking him up, Zexion said, in very clear English (he made sure to enunciate), that they were possible enemies and they should stand tall.

Then Demyx, always being one for humor, couldn't help but laugh at the irony since, as he ended up pointing out, Zexion was kind of short.

But there was no more time for their shenanigans as the girls came up, several demons still traipsing after them.

"Excuse me," Yuna interrupted. "Is this, by any chance, _Sora's_ room?"

Zexion just stared at them. The girl talking to them—Yuna—was sporting a cream-colored corset-like top and a pair of _really_ short shorts, half of which was covered up by an ankle-length expanse of fake, blue and white _feathers _that fell over her entire left leg.

He was about to shake his head—he _really_ didn't want to deal with them—when Demyx nodded.

Zexion wasn't sure who he wanted to kill first—Demyx or Xigbar.

"Great!" Yuna said, clapping her hands together once. "Then will you please step aside and let us through?"

"Yeah, we're kinda in a hurry," added Rikku. Looking over at her, Zexion realized she was one of those females who _had_ to be at home at the beach. She wore a canary yellow bikini top and a miniskirt. Her ensemble was complete with white, ruffled arm-warmers and a mountain of braids overflowing from her headband.

"Sorry, but we're _guards_ for a reason," Zexion spat. They were interfering with his job, and he didn't like it. Why was the girl in back so quiet, anyway? Her friends seemed cheerful, but she was tall and dressed in black leather boots, shorts, and a wraparound shirt thing with a boyish haircut to top it off. Some accessory was also dangling from her waist, but Zexion didn't examine it closer.

Then again, maybe her wardrobe spoke for itself. And maybe it wasn't such a wonder why she didn't seem as happy as her friends.

"Oh dear . . . I do hope you'll change your mind when you realize we're quite willing to result to force," Yuna tried again, giving them an utterly artificial smile that made Zexion want to close his eyes, find his happy place, and make her _go away_.

Both guards moved to stand firmly in front of the door, agreeing silently that they were going to do their job and _no one_ would pass them by without a fight.

Rikku twitched. "Aw, c'mon, Yunie, let's just kick their butts and be on our way!"

Paine stepped forward. "I agree, we shouldn't waste any more time than we have to."

Sighing, Yuna gave in. "I suppose so, but I really _do_ wish we didn't have to do this." Turning to the Demyx and Zexion, she said, "You might wanna prepare yourselves—we're stronger than we look."

With that, Yuna pulled out two guns from behind her back; they were pistols, each with a long barrel. She popped in a few bullets with obviously experienced hands. Rikku, on the other hand, unsheathed two well-sharpened knives from her boots, gripping them comfortably in her palms. And, with a long _shhhhhhft_, Paine withdrew a long blade from her 'accessory' Zexion had failed to analyze earlier.

And then there was Demyx and Zexion, each bringing out the swords issued to them when they were given the job. Admittedly, they weren't quite _taught_ how to use the swords, but that was something that the armorers had expected everyone to know. (Because back in _their_ day when _they_ were human, you simply weren't a man until you'd learned to use a sword or a weapon of some kind. It was standard.)

However, before anyone could emit any sort of battle cry and launch them into combat, the demons that had been previously following the girls slid over the floor to claw at the vampires. Surprised, Zexion and Demyx attempted to wound the creatures that had attacked them, but were left waving their weapon through empty air. As the fight between the guards and the demons escalated, they were forced to abandon their post—leaving the door alone.

Without further ado, Rikku rushed forward and, rapidly slipping a pin from her hair, she skillfully picked the lock—freeing it in seconds. Yuna and Paine were right behind her as they dashed into the room—leaving the guards to deal with the troublesome demons.

-

Riku and Sora had, after some more kissing, settled themselves comfortably on the bed. In other words, they were cuddling. Quite happily, too, in fact, when they heard a ruckus going on outside the door. Both had stiffened next to each other, unsure of what to make of it or what to do. They were still anxiously anticipating the moment when others would barge in and demand that Sora either drink Riku's blood or they do something about that for him.

That was how they were found when the three girls burst into the room.

Sora's face crumpled into an expression known universally as that of confusion.

"Don't I know you from somewhere? You're not vampires, are you . . . ?" he said—half asking them and half mumbling to himself.

However, the females apparently heard him, nonetheless.

Yuna answered, "Yes and no—we've met briefly, and we aren't vampires. Please, don't confuse us with your unholiness.." She gave an innocent smile following her words, acting as if she didn't just stab Sora directly with her insulting words.

Meanwhile, Rikku and Paine began searching the room from top to bottom. They were somewhat conscious of being polite to Sora's few possessions; the vampire yelled at them in vain to cut it out, but his complaints didn't prove to be very effective. Riku's eyes were just beginning to recognize Yuna's face—her voice only confirmed his sense of deja vu.

"You guys, you were at that retreat, right? For church, about a month ago?" He questioned quickly.

Yuna nodded. "Yes, we were there. You're . . . Riku, right? And we know Sora."

"How do you know me? We never really met," Sora commented. He didn't like the sound of others knowing him and searching his room without _him_ knowing them. Like they always said, know your enemy.

Unfortunately, Sora apparently hadn't even been aware of all his enemies, so that ruined that plan.

"No, we haven't," Yuna stated, agreeing whole-heartedly with Sora's comment.

Sora _really_ didn't like the situation; he was about to protest their actions when Paine opened her mouth.

"I don't think it's here," the woman said firmly.

"Same here," Rikku concurred.

Yuna frowned. "Are you sure? You checked everywhere?"

"There aren't that many places to check," Paine reminded her, motioning at the small room.

"Couldn't we just ask them?" Rikku suggested.

"I suppose we don't have much choice," admitted Yuna. Turning to Sora, she asked quite bluntly, "Where's your heart?"

Sora's face went passive as he replied, "I have no idea what you mean."

"Don't play dumb!" Rikku cried. "We know that you're the only person who has any idea where it is!"

"Our job is to find and secure your heart for our client, Sora," Yuna informed, fingers playing over the gun in her hands. "It's nothing personal, but we need it. And you're the only person who would know where it is."

Again, Sora replied, "I told you, I have no idea what you're talking about."

Riku interrupted, "Why do you guys need Sora's . . . er . . . heart, anyway? What do you mean, 'for a client?' Just what's going on!"

Yuna clarified, "It's simple, Riku. We're slayers—that's our trade. But people don't seem to realize they need us anymore, so to make enough money to pay the bills, we're forced to take a few jobs that might seem a bit . . . questionable . . ."

"Why don't you just get a job at Wal-Mart?" Riku challenged. "Surely a part-time job for each of you would pay the rent!"

Paine snorted. "Riku, we have our damned pride. Like vampires, slayers are immortal—just on the opposite end of the spectrum."

"If you have pride, why are you doing _this_?!" Riku demanded.

It was Rikku who responded this time. "Because," she said, "it's our job. And this is a helluva lot more fun than stocking inventory or slapping sandwiches together."

"Now, Sora," Yuna began. "Hand over your heart or we'll be forced to take you with us."

Riku glanced anxiously at the vampire who said with a blank expression, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Yuna's lips pursed. "I see," she said before whispering, "Too bad . . ."

Rikku sighed. "I never got to use my mythril . . ."

Before Riku could ask if she was talking about _Lord of the Rings_, she and Paine headed over to Sora. The vampire, however, wasn't ready to come along quietly. Instead, he leaped from the bed to the floor. But the room's size caught up to him, and he was soon cornered by the slayers.

"Get away from him!" Riku shouted, standing up.

"Too late!" Rikku told him as their encroaching figures muted Sora's shouts. The human ran over and attempted to stop them, but was knocked backwards hard.

"Riku! RIKU!" Sora called to no avail—the human had banged his head roughly with the wall and the desk, striking him unconscious. Rikku reached for Sora's arm, but he snatched hers instead. Clenching her forearm fiercely, he only released it when she yanked it back, crying out as something snapped. Before he could try to escape the corner, Paine thumped the back of his head forcibly with the hilt of her blade—effectively serving him the same fate as Riku's.

"Your arm ok, Rikku?" Yuna checked, concerned.

Biting her lip and nodding, Rikku said, "Yeah, I think he fractured it, but it'll be fine in a bit."

"Sure?"

"Uh-huh, it should stop hurting in an hour or so, I think . . ."

Not convinced, Yuna dug a small bottle of pain pills out of her pocket and handed one to Rikku. The blonde girl took it and popped it into her mouth, swallowing it immediately. Her features relaxed visibly in a minute as the pill worked its magic, easing the pain in her arm.

"Better?" Yuna asked.

"Yeah, thanks, Yunie," Rikku answered, giving her a grin. "C'mon, we better go before Maleficent throws a tantrum."

And so, draping Sora over Paine's shoulder, the slayers fled the scene, hurrying towards the throne room.

-

Kairi cursed under her breath as the ugly, lumbering bulk of an oaf entered the room—the princesses in tow. There were five girls behind him; respectively, they were Jasmine, Alice, Cinderella, Snow White, and Belle.

Saix stumbled after them, looking to her questionably. She shook her head to answer his unasked question. He couldn't fight them—none of them could. It was too late, and Saix appeared wounded, anyway. The queen could only assume he'd tried to hold them off in the dungeons like she'd asked—not that they were much for dungeons, really. In fact, most of the vampires' bedrooms would've been better suited to be called a 'dungeon.'

Since they _were_ princesses, Kairi had lavished them with luxury. She felt bad, taking them away from their lives like that, but she had to protect them. She didn't want Maleficent to kidnap them for any reason. Of course, she knew it would be foolish to keep _all_ of them here—if she did that, Maleficent wouldn't even have to bother looking for them. They'd all be in one convenient place for her. That was why Kairi hadn't sought out the sixth princess. As long as Maleficent was missing one princess, she couldn't do anything.

But if Maleficent was finally launching an assault on Organization XIII, and she was taking the princesses with her . . .

"You have her, don't you? Aurora," she said quietly.

The opposing ruler turned to her and nodded thoughtfully. "Yes," she decided, "you've certainly gotten sharper."

"My Queen!" the oaf shouted. "I've got the princesses for ya, just like you ordered!"

Giving him a half-satisfied and half-disgusted look (how she ever managed a look like that, the world may never know), she thanked him, saying, "Thank you, Pete, now—"

"Maleficent!" a young voice cried as three—no, four—more bodies burst into the chamber.

"Gullwings," she acknowledged. "Have you finally collected the last heart?"

"I'm afraid not," the girl in front—Yuna—admitted. "We were not able to locate the object in his chamber or on his person, so we've brought him to you instead since he is the only one who would be aware of where it is."

"In other words, you have failed me," Maleficent stated, her eyes blazing.

"Maleficent—" Yuna started, only to be cut off abruptly by their employer.

"I will pay you half our agreed price for Sora. If you obtain the heart after we've learned the location from him, you will be paid the other half."

The Gullwings nodded. Her alteration to their contract wasn't unreasonable at all, given the circumstances.

Kairi gasped as a clammy, ghoulish green hand clasped her wrist painfully tight.

"Well, _Queen _Kairi," Maleficent mocked. "I think it's time we left, don't you?"

The younger growled, "I don't plan on going _anywhere_ with _you_!"

"Too bad, girl, you don't have a choice."

Roughly wrenching her out of her throne, Maleficent shoved Kairi at Pete who placed her with the human princesses.

"Time to go—Pete, Gullwings," Maleficent commanded.

Giving her a salute as she vanished into the shadows, Pete opened a portal in the shadows and, after making sure they were all holding hands—letting them know he would come back after them if they weren't—he forced them all through the rip between dimensions.

Saix, collapsing against the wall to the floor, let out a despairing moan near the door. They—Kairi, Sora, and the princesses—were gone.

* * *

...The author learned, while writing this chapter, that she cannot do action scenes worth crap, and seeks forgiveness from the readers... 

I loved writing the Gullwings though. I don't know why, but they were fun. :)

So um... I'd love any comments or critiques or any feedback at all, really. Give a review? Please? School starts on Thursday and I need something to brighten my week... Speaking of which, since school will be starting, I'm honestly not sure when the next chapter will come out. (The first few weeks of school are the worst.)

By the way, if you review, I'll give you a Heartless plushie. 'Cause they're cute. Even if they are bad.


	21. video game subtlety

Hey, long time no see. Um, so it's been about a year and a half--two years now...

Please don't hate me. T.T

I'd list off excuses and ask for forgiveness, but... you've had to wait so long. Just enjoy the chapter. I'll shut up.

* * *

"Ouch! Damn buggers go for the knees—they're like midgets!" Demyx cried, swiping at one of the three demons occupying his attention.

Zexion grunted in acknowledgment. They'd been fighting with the cursed demons those girls had brought with them for the last ten minutes, and they hadn't gotten too far. The blades almost seemed to slide right through the creatures when they actually managed to hit their target. It was like taking a carving knife to butter—only to find the butter molding itself back together after trying to slice it.

Basically, their weapons seemed useless.

In fact, Zexion was just plotting an escape plan when his thoughts were interrupted by a loud noise that, surprisingly, didn't come from Demyx's vocal chords.

"Hey! Zexion! Demyx!"

Turning to see who was trying to get their attention (though he had a feeling he should know who it was without looking), Zexion caught eye of Axel and another figure hurrying behind him. Demyx, looking up as well, also noticed the approaching duo.

"Hey, Axel! Who's that with you?" Demyx called.

Glancing at the blond guard, Zexion barked, "Demyx! On your left!"

"Huh? Ack!" Sucking in his gut and bending his spine, Demyx barely dodged the demon's all-too-eager claws.

"Will they be alright?" Axel's companion asked, eyeing the demons as they ducked and weaved from the vampires' blows and duked their own in return.

"I think so—I'll help 'em out in a minute. Zexion! Where's Sora?!" the redhead yelled.

"Check his room!" Zexion answered though he honestly wasn't sure if he was there anymore or not. They'd been too busy with the demons to ever catch those girls leaving Sora's room even though he was sure they'd entered it.

Nodding, Axel steered Roxas over into his best friend's room, but he wasn't sure what to expect since the door was left ajar.

Sora's room was a mess, Axel decided when they stepped in the room. The bed's covers were scattered off and on the mattress. Papers and such had flown from the desk to the floor, and the trash can had toppled over.

Yet the room was obviously lacking its main occupant.

A flash of silver caught Roxas's eye. Walking over to investigate, his blue eyes widened as he rushed towards the familiar figure.

"Riku! Riku, are you alright?" Roxas asked hopefully. He couldn't _see_ any bite marks on his neck, but it wasn't as if his hair couldn't hide any easily . . . Shaking the other teen's shoulders lightly (well, as lightly as possible in a worried state like that), Roxas continued talking, trying to wake him up without accidentally jarring something out of place in case he'd broken a bone or something that he couldn't see.

Riku groaned, slowly coming to.

The blond let out a small sigh of relief.

Axel, meanwhile, watched from a distance at the foot of the bed.

"Hey, Riku, you alright, man?" Roxas questioned again.

"Y-eah, I'll be fine. A few bruises, maybe, but that's no big deal," Riku replied hoarsely. He coughed for a minute and shook his head before looking up and seeing—as in really _seeing—_Roxas for what felt like the first time.

He gaped.

"What are _you_ doing here?!"

Roxas rolled his eyes. "As if I haven't heard that several times already. Long story short—your mom called me 'cause you were missing, I made Cloud come with me to look for you for a while, we run into a vampire, she takes us here, another vampire leads me to Axel and takes off with Cloud to find Leon, and we find this place under siege and you in Sora's room."

Riku's face was still dumbstruck, but Roxas couldn't tell which fact it was that'd pasted that idiot face on him.

"Stop gawking like a moron—that face doesn't suit you," the blond ordered.

Coming to his senses, Riku obeyed and stood up cautiously. His body was sore, and he didn't know _where_ Sora . . .

Riku's eyes widened.

"Shit, they took Sora," he breathed.

Roxas gave him a funny look, "What?"

But Riku had dashed over to Axel and gripped his arms, bringing the redhead's attention to him. With wide eyes, he asked, "Do you know where they took Sora?"

"Who took Sora?"

"There were three of them—girls! They said they were slayers, a-and they needed Sora's heart! And—and I tried to stop them but they knocked me out and oh shit oh shit oh shit . . ." Riku trailed off, his eyebrows beginning to furrow along his brow.

"Calm down! Wherever they took Sora, I'm sure he'll be fine! I mean, he _is_ a vampire," Roxas said, attempting to reassure him.

"But _they_ were _slayers_!" Riku reminded him.

Axel, frowning, set his hands on both their shoulders and said firmly, "Let's worry about ourselves and helping Zexion and Demyx out there before we worry 'bout Sora, 'k? And _don't_ give me that look, Riku—he was my best friend, remember?"

Sighing, Riku nodded.

"Uh . . . Axel? In case you forgot, neither me or Riku can really fight," Roxas reminded him.

"Wrong—I did learn some stuff from that fighting class you made me take a few months ago," Riku objected.

"But not enough to be a big help in a real brawl!" countered the blond.

Riku growled, "Well, no, it's not as if I could've possibly become Jackie Chan that fast!"

"Exactly!"

"What the hell?!"

Slapping his forehead, Axel exhaled loudly. Humans always had to get so emotional over things . . .

"Look, guys," the redhead started.

"What?!" they snapped simultaneously.

Raising his hands defensivly, Axel said, "I'm just gonna go help them out, alright? And it might be best if you two just . . . ah . . . chill and relax for a few minutes, ok?" He didn't give them time to respond before he was out the door.

-

"Thank you for helping us," Zexion said gratefully as he sheathed his sword.

Leon nodded. "No problem. Is Sora still inside?"

"No," Axel answered, stepping out to see that both Leon and Cloud had already helped Zexion and Demyx clean up the mess with the demons.

"He's gone?!" Leon questioned, alarmed.

"Yeah, hang on a second." Turning back into the room, Axel brought out Roxas and Riku a moment later. "Riku saw three slayers take Sora although we don't know where."

Before anyone else could get a word in edgewise, Zexion simply stated, "Let's go to the throne room. We're obviously under attack, and anyone who will know anything will be busy there."

After a moment's hesitation, the others agreed. Demyx, though his energy had been diminished from the fight, still cheerfully led the group. The human-vampire couples kept close, mainly so that the humans wouldn't trip and face-plant. While they played catch-up with each others' stories, Zexion held the rear, keeping an eye out for any other demons that might appear.

-

The throne room was shockingly empty. They were about to rush towards the infirmary when an echoing gasp caught their attention.

"Who's there?" Leon called out.

"It's... Saix... the Queen... the Princesses... She's taken them... Sora, too..." he murmured.

Leon hurried over to him, leaving Cloud with Roxas and the others. Zexion decided to keep watch at the door while Demyx and Axel just guarded the brothers.

"What happened, Saix? Who took them? And why?" he inquired fiercely, kneeling by him.

Holding his side painfully, Saix replied, "Heartless... their queen... Maleficent... She's taken our Queen... the Princesses... Sora... all of them..."

"And what is she planning on doing with them? Tell me!"

Saix chuckled bitterly. "You know what, Leon... this whole rivalry... between us and Heartless... You know what it's all been about... Maleficent... is going to open Kingdom Hearts..."

"And Sora?"

"You already know... what will happen to him." Saix winced. "But hurry...! I'm sure... there's still time...! They didn't leave... that long ago... and you know Sora... he won't give them what they want _that_ easily..."

Leon nearly laughed. "Of all people, why would _you_ have any kind of faith in Sora like that?"

Smiling wryly, the wounded responded, "The Queen and I... have been after him... for years... If he's managed to evade... our schemes this long... Maleficent won't have the easiest time either..."

"Where are they, Saix?" Zexion called from the door.

"Where else...? Hollow Bastion..." the Queen's loyal servant answered.

Standing up, Leon declared, "Then that's where we'll go."

"But Leon, what about Castle Oblivion? Heartless' demons are still--"

Demyx was cut short as Saix interrupted, "The demons are gone... with Heartless... It's just up to us... to clean the mess... You go... our Queen... she needs you..."

Riku's fists tightened; almost angrily, he spat out, "I don't care about your Queen! Just Sora! That's why we're going--not _her_!"

"Riku!" Zexion snapped. "_We_-- us vampires -- are going for both. Whether you go or not and why doesn't matter."

"Easy, Zexy!" Demyx burst in. "I think a better question would be who wants to go to begin with? Roxas and Cloud don't have any obligations to Sora or the Queen, you know."

"We're going," Cloud and Roxas chimed in.

Rubbing his temples, Leon returned to the Cloud's side; frustrated and worried, he shouted, "Fine! I don't care who goes, but I'm opening a portal now to go there. Take it or leave it."

The others just stared as an empty blackness twisted into sight, chilly vibes emitting from it. Axel and Roxas, in agreement, went first, crying, "Geronimo!"

-

"Ow, my bum!" Demyx squealed, landing rear-first on the cement floor.

"Shhh!" Zexion hushed, placing his hand over Demyx's mouth. Silently, Sora's former guard helped his comrade up on his feet.

Meanwhile, Zxel adn Leon looked over Roxas, Cloud, and Riku to make sure they were all right. Going through Kingdom Hearts, running around a vampire hideout, and then traveling through Kingdom Hearts again only to reenter in another vampire lair that probably had demons as well as vampires in it _had_ to be tough on the human body. After a few minutes of quiet reassurances from the humans that yes, they were all right, the group set out with Leon in the lead. Demyx and Zexion, again, held up the rear.

They had walked down teh dim hallway for a good ten minutes when Demyx piped up curiously, "Where is everyone?"

Leon was about to tell him off for making noise since they were trying to be stealthy, but Axel said first, "Good question. It's way too quiet in here for a battle to have just ended."

The others nodded in agreement. Heartless had just invaded and fought Organization XIII and won. Something at least as tacky as party streamers had been expected.

"Maybe they're celebrating by hunting?" Cloud suggested thoughtfully.

His boyfriend nodded in agreement. That made sense. Still, they had expected to run into _somebody_. The unlit, empty corridor with pipes of all sizes strung up and down the walls was nerve-wracking.

Eventually, however, they came across an impressive set of double doors at the end of the hall. Strangely though, the doors almost seemed to glow. Roxas, Cloud, and Riku still were unable to see much of anything, but the doors' glow provided an outline for what lay ahead of them.

"A luminating set of big doors at the end of an ominous hallway. I think the only way this could be more obvious is if it was flashing neon reading 'here,'" Axel commented.

"If this was a video game, this would be the entrance to the final boss," Roxas added.

"It's certainly got a video game's subtlety," Riku mentioned.

Breaking the line of conversation, Leon asked, "Ready to go? Last chance."

No one said otherwise, so with a dramatic gesture, Leon--with Axel's help--began to open the door.

-

Doubling over, Sora groaned on the floor after a harsh jab under his ribs from the end of Maleficent's staff. The chamber was enormous and round. Unlike everywhere else, this room was fairly well-lit. The walls were metal in shades of tans and browns and golds. It was peculiar that there were even more pipes in this room than the halls; they went all over, almost as if their only purpose was to decorate.

At the far end of the circular room, up a short set of stairs, was a giant portal. It gave off the same cold feeling as the portals all the vampires used, only more powerful. The most noticeable differences were that, instead of the black nothingness normal portals resembled, this one had ever-shifting colors of metallic hues making it seem more like a strange liquid surface than an empty hole. Also, on its queer surface was, among all the changing colors, the definite shape of a keyhole although its surroundings made it appear warped.

Resting at the foot of the stairs by the portal were six young women, all asleep or under some sort of spell. A pink light radiated from each of their chests as they lay belly-up on the floor in a row.

Sora, Kairi, and Maleficent, however, were all at the front end of the room.

"Tell me where it is!" Maleficent demanded, threatening to hit him once more.

"No!" Sora choked out, only to lose his breath again to another stab at his gut.

"I'm losing patience with you, boy!" the Heartless queen snarled. With her right hand, she reached down and jerked him up by the front of his silk shirt seeing as his coat had been discarded. When she had him suspended in the air by her hand only, she repeated nastily, "Tell me where it is!"

As Sora's fingers weakly rose to clutch at her wrist, Kairi cried out, half-sobbing from her fallen state on the floor, "Just tell her, Sora! I want to know, too! Where's your heart—my heart? I want it back!"

Ignoring her wailing, Sora said, struggling, "I don't... have it..."

"Then who does?" Maleficent growled, her eyes blazing with an emerald fire.

Cracking a small, grim smile, Sora replied, "Riku... Riku has it..."

A loud creak brought their attention to the doors as they shut. None of the three had noticed it open in the heat of the moment, nor had they seen the seven enter the room. But as Maleficent turned and saw Riku fingering a necklace confusingly, she understood.

Likewise, Sora also realized his fatal mistake as the woman let him crash to the ground. He struggled to get something--anything--out of his mouth to Riku, but the wind had been knocked out of him from the fall. He could only lay there and painfully watch as Maleficent strolled over to his love.

It was like watching a silent, black and white film in slow motion. Maleficent heading towards them. Riku still examining the necklace with a confused expression on his face. The rest of the group starting to shout at her, not knowing what was going on.

And Maleficent snatching the necklace from Riku's unsuspecting hands. Her harsh, mocking voice sped time back up as she swiftly moved away; Riku, dumbstruck, could only watch.

Laughing, she cried, "Is this it, Sora? Is this where you've kept your little heart? And where you've been protecting Kairi's? Ha ha! No wonder those foolish Gullwings couldn't find it!"

"Maleficent! Don't!" Kairi protested, shouting.

"Hush, girl! It's high time you fulfill your destiny and help me fulfill mine!" the villain declared.

With an almost theatrical movement, she hurled the necklace towards the back of the room. Pointing the head of her staff at it, she sent an emerald stream of magic at it, catching it in mid-air and shattering it, releasing a large, delicately pink orb.

Collapsing, a moan escaped Sora and Kairi simultaneously as the orb split apart into two separate pieces. One half floated and faded away. The other flew to join the princesses. Upon reaching their limp bodies, the pink, radiating lights left the girls' bodies as six other orbs. Spiraling up, they circled each other faster and faster and closer and closer until they united as one. A ray of scarlet made a beeline from the combined hearts to the center of the portal's keyhole which exploded into a burst of white. Replacing the freakish portal were two tall, majestic white doors.

The doors stood wide open, and darkness was all anyone could see inside.

Spreading her arms ecstatically, Maleficent shrieked joyfully, "Kingdom Hearts! Fill me with the power of darkness!"

"Oh no, you don't!" Leon raged. He sprang forward, his sword out. With a ringing clang, his blade crashed against Maleficent's staff. A duel of sorts began between the two, Maleficent unhappily on the defensive.

"What... just happened?" Riku asked, still in shock.

"Riku, can't you see?" Cloud snapped. "I remember what Leon told me now. Kairi's heart was still trapped in Sora's when they became vampires, and her heart was one of the necessary seven to open Kingdom Hearts, which Maleficent has just done! If we don't close those doors quick, the world will be overrun with demons, and she'll become one of the worst of them!"

Axel rumbled, "Some of the demons are already starting to look around."

Following his gaze to the pure white gates, the group saw Axel was right. Little black antenna and yellow eyes were peering out from the darkness, and a few were getting brave and beginning to crawl out with claws outstretched cautiously.

Growling, Axel, nabbing Demyx's blade, took off for the doors where he began slicing at the demons, attempting to keep them at bay.

Leon, on the other hand, was faltering in the battle. The tide was turning in Maleficent's favor. While defending herself from Leon's blade with her staff, she'd used the jewel on its end to send magical attacks at him, forcing him to fall to his knees.

"You're a fool, Leon! You can't defeat me now, and after I conquer Kingdom Hearts, you and your friends won't have a chance!" she bragged, her eyes wide with glee.

"It's not over yet," he rasped, struggling to hold his sword up while suffering her magical barrage.

A mad cackle erupted from her throat. Starting at the highest decibel of her vocal range and falling down like a waterfall from there, hitting the harshest notes on the way down. She could feel it. Victory was hers. Leon wouldn't last much longer against her magical onslaught. These realizations pushed her insane laughter longer and higher until...

Until she began gasping for breath, her strength pouring out of her. Looking down to her chest where it hurt most, she and everyone else saw a bloody, dark gray, clawed hand sticking out the front of where her heart should have been. It yanked itself out of her from behind, and Maleficent keeled over. Standing hunched behind her was a smoky figure. It held semblance to Sora, yet it looked so different. Golden, not blue, eyes bore out of a halfway familiar visage. His clothes and skin—all of him—appeared to have been burnt to its black carbon base with tendrils of dark smoke creeping off him like a dangerous aura. And his posture wasn't the same; the Sora they knew stood up straight. This thing was stooped over, crouching, almost in an animalistic manner.

"Leon! Get away from there!" Cloud screamed, jump-starting time again.

Following his boyfriend's advice, Leon scrambled up, but too late. Sora--different as it was, it could be no one else--squatted to all-fours. Surprisingly fast, he was able to crawl in a zigzag trail until he was behind Leon.

Leon lifted his sword, but Sora knocked it away with a swipe of his arm. Swinging his leg rapidly in an almost deformed way, he tripped Leon. Just as Leon had winced from his back slamming the floor, Sora jumped onto Leon's arm with a loud snap before launching himself from it towards the gates of Kingdom Hearts.

"Leon!" Cloud hollered, rushing over to him instantly.

"Axel!" Zexion roared. "Sora's been infused with the power from Kingdom Hearts instead of Maleficent! He's almost a full demon now! Watch it!"

The redhead spun around from his job at this news. But as soon as his back had turned, the demons he'd been holding off assaulted his legs from behind. Scratching sharply t the tendons on his legs, he gave a yelp of pain as he tumbled over.

"Axel!" Roxas cried. Without a thought's hesitation, he flung himself into a sprint across the room.

"No, Roxas!" Riku yelled.

Sora, who had made it over to Axel and was about to leap over him and plunge into the depths of Kingdom Hearts, turned and cocked his head to the side. Roxas was practically flying towards Axel now, and Riku was right on his heels. Sora crouched, preparing to catapult himself in the air at Roxas when Riku caught his attention. In that moment of distraction from Roxas, the blonde madeit to Axel and immediately began beating the demons with Axel's dropped weapon.

"Sora!" Riku was shouting repeatedly.

The word seemed familiar, but Sora didn't recognize it as his name, only as a word he used to know. In his conscious, it only registered that this human was trying to bring back memories of a past life. But that life was over, all he needed now was to go to Kingdom Hearts. He'd become whole there. But this human was interfering... This human was a threat to his new existence. The other one was just a human, but this one wasn't safe.

The threat must be eliminated.

Demyx--likely from over excitement--fainted.

"Oh, God, of all times, Demyx!" Zexion griped, leaning down and trying to wake him.

"Sora! Sora!" Riku continued, getting increasingly closer.

"Riku, stop! That's not Sora anymore--it's practically a demon! He'll kill you!" Zexion called desperately from the sidelines.

Riku slowed to a halt. Sora... He loved Sora. He knew without a doubt. But Sora... Sora had lost his heart. That had just made him a vampire before, but now Kingdom Hearts was filling up that empty space, making him a demon. Sora was no longer stuck between humankind and demonkind at a stable point--he was becoming a full-fledged demon at a increasingly rapid pace.

Something else _had_ to fill Sora's heart space.

Sora launched, propelling himself towards the threatening human.

Riku smiled sadly. At his feet were the shards of the necklace Sora had kept his heart inside. Lifting the largest one, Riku brought the metal--so used to capturing, holding, and releasing hearts--up to his chest.

Sora's descent would bring him in range soon. He outstretched his claws in anticipation.

When Sora was barely more than a foot's reach away, the tip of the metal pierced Riku's skin.

As Riku achingly slid it back out, a pink orb followed it, popping into the air.

Sora paused in surprise; he was easily in range now.

Reaching up, before it could escape, Riku pushed the heart into Sora's chest. Then he fell back, hitting the floor with an echoing _smack_.

From the push of the heart entering him, Sora flew back the other way. The pink light from Riku's heart spread out through him, erasing any hint of smoky blackness. In a trance, it seemed, he floated, bobbed, in the air briefly.

In that second, a massive key blinked into his hand which he rose horizontally straight ahead towards Kingdom Hearts. Sparkling magic darted from the tip of the key to the giant white doors.

As the second passed, the doors shut, the key blinked out of sight as quickly as it had appeared, and Sora dropped in a daze to join Riku on the floor.

* * *

Ah, I've been wanting to write Anti-Sora forever! n.n Even if he's bad, I still think he's cool... in his own way. :3 Which is why reviewers get Anti-Sora plushies.

'Course, if you're upset at me for taking this long to get this chapter to you guys and don't want to review me, I understand and won't hold anything against you.

But dang, this site has changed since I saw it last... I haven't been able to keep up with all the stories I'd been reading on here either. I've got a hundred-some emails of updates in a folder for when I can get around to them. T.T;

Just the epilogue left now though. :) I'll try to get it up soon, but since my school's musical ("Grease"--I play Patty Simcox) opens next week, I can't guarantee that. My overall goal is to get it up before May (before graduation!).Thank you everyone for the support thus far and the occasional PMs I've gotten from you. (I was too ashamed to answer them since I hadn't done anything on this site in so long. T-T)

Agh, it's been too long... I don't remember how to end these Author Note(s).... so... the end. :)


End file.
